Life at Dalton
by dacriss
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton and meets Blaine who is a vampire and it's hard for him to resist his urge to drink Kurts' blood. Despite the obvious complications they fall in love but what will Kurt do when he finds out about Blaine's secret? vampire!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kurt was nervous. This was his first day at his new school.

'Yeah, right' he thought.

He never wanted to change schools but the bullying at McKinley has been getting worse and worse and when Karofsky threatened to kill him his dad had decided that he would transfer.

_But,_ he thought , _at least it's an all boy school. There had to be at least one boy who was gay, right? _When he lifted his luggage out of his father's car, his father just nodded.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo." Then he drove away quickly. Kurt had told him that he didn't want a sad goodbye. This school was very far away from home, so Kurt wouldn't be able to visit his dad and Carole and Finn on the weekends. He had already said goodbye to his friends from his old Glee club.

Kurt didn't watch the car leaving. He was sure that he would see the sad face of his father and he didn't want to see it. He was too distracted by the huge building that was right in front of him.

"That's not just a school. That's a castle. Looks like Hogwarts" he murmured and smiled.

Above the entrance door, there was a huge sign, saying: DALTON ACADEMY.

He entered and was immediately hit by someone walking out the door.

"Whoa, I'm so, so sorry. I should've watched where I was walking. Sorry, really sorry!" It was a boy who looked like he was the same age as Kurt. He was a bit taller, though. He had dyed blonde hair and he seemed shocked because his face was only a few inches away from Kurt's. Then he quickly moved a step backwards.

"Again, I'm sorry" that boy said. Kurt shook his head. "No, no, that was my fault. I didn't.. I was looking at that sign."

They both took a deep breath and smiled. Kurt held out his hand. "I'm Kurt." he said. "Kurt Hummel. I'm new here. Well, I just arrived." He pointed at his luggage that was next to him.

"You're Kurt? Oh, well, yeah.. I'm Jeff. I was actually sent here to pick you up. Mr. Shuester – He's one of our teachers -

he asked me to come here. You're the new kid. Everybody's going to pay you attention."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if I want that. I just want to fit in." Kurt's voice was even at rest high but right now, it was even higher pitched.

"Right, I know how you're feeling. That's exactly what I wanted when I came here. Come on, get in! I'll help you with your baggage." He tried lifting one of the two suitcases but it remained exactly where it was. "What the hell? Do you carry rocks around?"

"Not exactly." Kurt was smiling. "Those are my clothes. I need a lot of them, you know?"

The two boys went upstairs. It was a bit hard to carry the suitcases up the stairs but they mastered it eventually. When they walked around the corner of the hallway they suddenly heard voices. Someone was having a quite loud argument. One of the doors flew open and a boy came out.

"You better never talk to me again, you son of a—", he stopped shouting when he saw Kurt and Jeff.

Jeff tried to smile and failed. "What's up, Nick?" The boy – Nick – glanced at Jeff. Then he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to end that way..", Jeff muffled. Just then another boy came out of the room Nick had been in. He stared at Jeff and didn't seem to notice Kurt at all.

"Jeff, would you mind not to tell anyone about this? It's kind of a personal thing and, well, just don't tell anyone." The boy was quite short and had dark, curly hair. He was handsome but Kurt couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes. They had a colour Kurt had never seen before. Some mixture of brown, gold and hazel. And they were sparkling. At least it looked like it to Kurt.

"Of course, I won't", Jeff said and then after a few seconds "Blaine, this is Kurt. Kurt – that's Blaine. He's new here, too, but arrived a few weeks earlier than you."

Now Blaine looked at Kurt for the first time and nodded. His eyes stopped a few seconds on Kurt's hair and his clothes, and then he turned around, walked back into his room and slammed the door.

"Geez, you could think I did something wrong.." Jeff shook his head. "Come on. Your room is right over there."

When they entered room 217 Kurt's mouth fell open. He knew that this room was actually for two people but he was going to be all by himself until someone new would be rooming with him. That's quite a big room for only one student, he thought. There was a bed standing on each side of the room at the wall and a door right next to it. Kurt walked over to the door and opened it.

"You gotta be kidding me! I have a walk-in closet? What is this place?" Jeff smiled,

"That was my reaction when I saw my room for the first time. But you will get used to it soon, and let me tell you – you will need the space." Kurt frowned,

"What for?" he asked and sat down on the huge couch in the middle of the room. Through the window he could see the sun going down. Jeff cleared his throat.

"Well, you got to put those rocks you carry around somewhere—" That was when a pillow hit him in the face. He threw it back but Kurt caught it before it could hit him.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone now" Jeff said. "When you finished unpacking your things you can just come to the common room. It's just down the hallway on the left side. Then I will introduce you to a few boys from this dorm. We're gonna watch a movie, so don't be late."

Kurt nodded and Jeff left the room. Kurt sighed and started unpacking.

_So this is my new home. I'm wondering if I will be allowed to leave for the weekends. Otherwise I won't be able to see Mercedes and the others again, _he thought.

But now he was here and he had to deal with it. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to okay. When Kurt looked out of the window again the sun was already gone and the full moon was shining on the campus outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi everyone. I'm really happy that there are actually people reading my FanFiction. This is the first Fiction I ever wrote. Also, I want to tell you that English is not my first language so if you find any huge mistakes, tell me and I will correct them.**

**This is the second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Blaine was angry. Right on the day he had arrived at Dalton, that boy Nick fell for Blaine and he didn't even try to hide it. He asked him out a few times and Blaine had always said no. He didn't come to Dalton to start a relationship with a human who would probably end up dead after a few days.

Nick was Blaine's roommate – _well, that's going to change now_, he thought. Maybe Mr. Shuester would allow him to move in with another guy.

Or maybe he could move to room 217. That one was empty- no, wait, it wasn't anymore since that new kid arrived. What was his name? Kurt?

He didn't really pay attention when Jeff had introduced them. But now he was curious. That new kid had looked nice and everything Blaine wanted was to spend a few years at a school. So what could go wrong?

He looked out of the window and thought about what happened before…

"_Blaine, talk to me!" Nick said and closed the door behind him. Blaine was sitting on his bed._

"_About what? About you and me? I said it before and I will say it again. I don't want to go out with you! I don't want a relationship!" He stood up. "Which part exactly don't you understand?"_

"_What I don't understand is why you don't even give me a chance." Nick glared at Blaine and Blaine looked away,_

"_Because… because I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anybody. And no matter how much you're annoying me, I don't want to see you heartbroken because of me." Blaine was really struggling to find the right words._

"_Right." Nick laughed. "You're not good for me. You know what? You're not good for me because you are a piece of shit! I'm gonna take you down!" Blaine could tell that Nick was getting angry and so did Blaine._

"_You are so pathetic! You can't even take it if someone doesn't want you? If I'm a piece of shit, then what exactly are you?" He was so close to losing it. He could feel his fangs lengthen. He tried keeping his mouth shut so Nick wouldn't see them but the monster within him wanted to attack. He barely could hold a snarl back._

_Nick could feel the change in the boy in front of him. Blaine's eyes that normally looked like gold were now darker and he was glaring at Nick. His lips were pressed together and Blaine's appearance made Nick feel very uncomfortable. He gulped and then shouted,_

"_You can't scare me, if that's what you're trying to do!"_

_Blaine smiled. "That is your opinion." He could hear Nicks' heartbeat. It was going very fast and he could smell his blood running through his veins. "You better get away from me if you don't want me to punch the crap out of you." He tried to breathe slowly in order to calm himself. His fangs were slowly disappearing._

"_Don't ever threaten me again or I will—" _

_Blaine smiled wider. "What exactly will you do?" Nick stared at him and Blaine could tell that Nick wanted to shout at him again. But then Nick turned around and pushed the door open._

"_You better never talk to me again, you son of a—" He stopped and looked down the hallway._

_Blaine could hear Jeffs' voice. "What's up, Nick?" Blaine could also hear a second heartbeat in the hallway. Nick turned around and ran away._

Blaine was pulled back to reality when someone knocked on the door. He sighed. Why can't they just leave me alone for a few minutes?

He got to the door with superhuman speed and opened it. Outside was Jeff. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you want to ask me what was going on earlier, you can leave right away. I'm not going to tell you anything. Ask Nick! Maybe he wants share the story with you."

"Ah, no! Actually I'm here to ask you, if you want to come to the common room with me. Watch a movie, you know? But I can tell that you're not in the mood to watch a movie right now, so I'm just gonna leave you alone." He turned around and wanted to leave but Blaine grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay, wait! I'm sorry." Blaine sighed. "I shouldn't be that way. You didn't do anything wrong. If you would wait a second, I'll just find a pullover and then we can go watch that movie."

Jeff waited patiently. Blaine went to search for the Dalton pullover and he could hear Jeff whistling a melody. When he came back to the door, he tried to smile.

"So, I'm ready. Let's go!" He closed the door and the two boys walked down the hallway. They didn't talk at all.

Finally Blaine asked "So, what about the new kid? Kurt?" Jeff frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just want to know what you think about him. He looks nice and I just wondered if he… well, if he told you something about himself. Something interesting."

Jeff laughed. "Are you hitting on him? And now you want to know if I know if he's gay? Really? How could you fell for him just by looking at him once?" Blaine could've slapped himself. Of course Jeff would think that. Everyone knew he was gay and almost everyone knew that he had his problems with Nick. And actually Blaine didn't want to know, if the new guy was gay. He just wanted to talk about something.

"I'm not hitting on him! Of course not! I just want to know, if you two talked about something."

Jeff tried to hide his smile. "Well, why don't you ask him yourself? I already invited him to come to the common room later. And I'm sure he'll be there."

Blaine gave up trying to convince Jeff that he didn't care about the new boy. They entered the common room and Blaine sniffed just to notice that Nick wasn't in the room.

_At least something,_ he thought.

Mr. Shuester came up to him. "So, Blaine. How's it going? Everything alright? How did your first weeks go?"

_Shit_, Blaine cursed in his mind. Exactly the questions he wanted to avoid.

"Well, Mr. Shuester, actually I was wondering if I could move to another room. I'm not really getting along with Nick. Maybe… could I get a room without a roommate?"

Mr. Shuester frowned. "Well, I'm sad to hear that. But I don't think that there are any rooms free. There's only 217 but Kurt moved in there, so if you want to change rooms, you'll have to ask him, if you could share a room with him." He looked around. "I think he's over there with Wes. Ahm, so, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Nick?"

Blaine thought about it for a second.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you should ask Nick, if he wants to talk about it. Because it's kind of his personal issue, so…" Blaine shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and ask Kurt about the room thing now." And with that he walked over to the couch Wes and Kurt were sitting on.

When he got closer he could smell the scent of Kurt and Wesley. Wes smelled like he always did – something like salt and his aftershave. But Kurt, he smelled different. He smelled like honey and flowers and something different. Blaine couldn't quite tell what it was. He smelled so… good.

" Hey." He said. "Wesley and you are Kurt, right?" Kurt looked up at Blaine's face and Blaine could see a quick smile on the boy's face.

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel. We met earlier, didn't we? You're Blaine. Nice to meet you." He moved over a bit. "Do you want to sit down? Wes and I were just talking about, well, the reason I transferred."

Blaine sat down. "So, why did you transfer?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "Well, I was bullied. Because … I'm gay." He looked very uncomfortable talking about it.

Blaine looked him the eye. Those beautiful, blue eyes. "Kurt, listen. No one is going to judge you because of your sexuality here. Believe me. I should know."

"Exactly what I was telling him. But he wouldn't believe me." Wes smiled at Kurt.

Kurt looked from Blaine to Wes and back to Blaine. "So, does this mean… all of you are gay?"

Blaine laughed. "No, no. I mean, I am, but Wes has a girlfriend."

Blaine and Kurt both felt relieved at this moment. They both felt like they had found a friend in the other boy.

"So, Kurt" Blaine began. "I was wondering, if you would be okay with me moving to your room. Because, well, you saw that Nick and I had a little fight. And I would llike to get out of that room."

Kurt didn't have to think about that. "Of course, I would be happy to have a roommate. Really, that's no problem at all. I think we will get along—" He was interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"Okay, guys! The movie's starting. Come over here, if you want to watch. Stay where you are, if you don't want to watch!"

The three boys got up and sat down in front of the TV screen. Someone switched off the light. When the movie started, Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered "Thank you, Kurt!"

Although it was dark in the room, Blaine could see Kurt blushing. Blaine had to admit that it felt good sitting next to that boy. Slowly, so no one would notice, not even Kurt, he moved closer to Kurt and breathed in his wonderful, sweet scent.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm still working on the plot so if you got any ideas on how the story should continue, I would appreciate it, if you'd share them with me. **

**Thanks for reading and review if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all those who are reading this FanFiction. It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter Three**

Blaine had overestimated his self-control. Two times he had been very close to ripping open Kurt's neck. But he didn't. Before the movie was over, he left. He told everyone that he had a headache and wanted to sleep.

When he opened the door, Kurt suddenly said,

"Wait! Blaine, you need a key. I locked my door." He pulled the key out of his pocket but Blaine shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will be able to move all my stuff over to your room tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

Kurt seemed disappointed but then his face lit up.

"What if I help you? Together we can get your stuff and then you will spend tonight in my room. I mean, I would understand, if you don't want to do that right now. I know, you could probably sleep one night in your old—"

"Stop rambling and go with him!" Wes interrupted him. "There are still people here who want to watch the movie." But Kurt didn't move.

"Come on!" Blaine reached for Kurt's arm and pulled him outside the room. He held his breath when Kurt's scent hit him again. He would have to go out hunting tonight. But what if Kurt would notice his absence?

They stopped in front of Blaine's and Nick's room. For Kurt it felt like they had been walking side by side for hours. He couldn't take his eyes of the curly-haired boy.

_How can someone be so beautiful?_ He thought. _But what am I even thinking? I made a fool out of myself in the common room. Wes noticed and probably all off the other boys did, too. But he's everything I was hoping for. He's gay and just wonderful and.._

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt jumped. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, why don't you come in?" He smiled and Kurt blushed. He hurried through the door that Blaine was holding open for him. From the corner of his eye he could see that Blaine. _Am I mistaken or is he trying not to breathe in?_

_Maybe I smell bad or my breath smells weird. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. _ He sniffed his clothes but they just smelled like they always did. They didn't smell bad at all; neither did his breath. _Whatever,_ he thought and sat down on Blaine's bed while Blaine was searching his stuff.

It took him only a few minutes to pack everything in his bags. He handed the smaller one to Kurt and said,

"Okay, let's go. I can't wait to get out of here."

Suddenly the door opened and Nick came in. He saw Blaine with the bag and frowned. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Are you leaving?" He looked over to Kurt. "And who are you?"

Kurt was about to answer but before he could say anything Blaine said,

"Yes, Nick, I'm leaving. I'm moving in with Kurt." He pointed to Kurt.

"Okay." Nick shrugged. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I really am. And I will leave you alone from now on." Blaine nodded and Kurt wondered what had happened earlier.

"Well, come on, Kurt." Blaine opened the door for Kurt and looked back to Nick.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I just hope, we can fix things between us. I want to be your friend. Please think about it." Nick looked away. "I'm sorry, Nick."

Blaine closed the door behind him and followed Kurt down the hallway.

Kurt struggled with the heavy bag and Blaine quickly grabbed it. "Give me that. You don't have to carry it."

"No, no, give it back. I can't let you carry both bags. That's too heavy." He reached for the bag but Blaine didn't let go of it. Kurt hesitated.

"How can you carry these anyway? They're really heavy and I don't want to be offensive but you don't look like you are that strong." Blaine smiled.

_No, I don't look very strong but I could probably lift a car. Would he still let me move to his room if he knew that I am a monster?_

They stopped in front of room 217. Kurt reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. When he opened the door Blaine held his breath again. Although Kurt had only been in this room for a few hours, the air smelled like him. The sweet scent was almost too much to take for Blaine. How was he going to handle living in this room with Kurt around all the time?

"Which bed is yours?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed to the right one. "But I can move all my stuff over if you want the right side of the room."

"No, no. I'm totally fine with the left side." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't think I'm going to unpack my stuff now. I can still do that tomorrow." Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to sleep right now or would you mind talking for a few minutes?"

Blaine smiled. "What do you want to talk about?" He sat down on his bed and looked over to Kurt.

"Well, I want to know a few things about my new roommate. First question: How old are you?"

Blaine took a deep breath and said: "Seventeen." _Well, actually I'm 245 years old…_ "You?"

"Same." Kurt answered. "Next question: Where do you live?"

"I live here." Kurt frowned at his answer. "Well, my parents are dead and I don't have anyone I could live with so I moved from one boarding school to another. I've been to three different schools so far. And I'm going to stay here until I graduate."

"I'm sorry for asking that." Kurt said quietly.

"That's okay. You didn't know and I can't even remember my parents so that's fine." Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, then let's change the subject. Do you have a hobby?"

"Yes, you could probably say that music is my hobby. I play the piano and the guitar and I like to sing and compose songs." Kurt's face lit up.

"I love to sing, too. I was in a Glee club at my old school."

"Then you should join the Warblers."

"Who?"

"The Warblers. That's the Glee club at Dalton Academy. Has no one told you about it yet?"

"No. The only people I talked to are Mr. Shuester, Wes and Jeff. And you, of course."

"Well, Wesley and Jeff should've told you. They're both members of the Warblers. So am I. But I joined them like two weeks ago, so I'm still a freshman." Blaine laughed.

Kurt really loved the idea of joining the Glee club. But he felt like he should be loyal to the New Directions and that he shouldn't compete against them.

_Okay, I'll think about that later. Blaine probably needs to sleep._

He looked over to the curly-haired boy. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him yawning.

"You should get some rest. I'm going to bed now, too." Blaine nodded, took off his shirt and covered himself with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

Blaine looked over to the bed on the other side of the room. He could hear the steady heartbeat and the slow breathing. Kurt was finally asleep. Without a sound he got up, pulled a Sweatshirt over his head and put on a pair of black jeans.

He moved over to the window and then checked on Kurt again. He was still sleeping.

Next he had to do what he hated most about getting out of Dalton. In normal circumstances he would have just jumped out of the window even if it was three stories high. But on the Dalton campus were hundreds of cameras. He could not risk it.

So the only way would be shifting. Most vampires couldn't shift at all and those who could could only shift into one animal. But Blaine was different. He was, well, talented. He had learned shifting into two different animals: a wolf and a crow.

So now, since there was no other way, he jumped out of the window and while falling he shifted into a quite big, black crow. It took him a few seconds to steady his flight but he left far Dalton behind within minutes.

On top of a building he landed and shifted back.

In this area there were a lot of small, dark alleys between the buildings. Usually Blaine could find someone walking through these alleys alone. Or at least in twos. Blaine didn't like killing people; that was only the monster that was buried inside of him. But he had to. He needed to feed and therefore he didn't mind their deaths.

It took three minutes when he heard them. It was a teenage couple laughing and talking while walking through the alleys. When they were right beneath him, he jumped and landed behind them. They didn't notice him.

Blaine followed them but after a few meters he lost it. The sound of the heartbeats pumping fresh, worm blood through their veins was too much to take for him. He let out a loud growl and jumped on the girl's back.

She fell and Blaine was on top of her. The other boy hit him at the head but Blaine barely noticed it. And then he sank his sharp teeth into the girl's neck. She screamed and tried to push Blaine away. But as soon as the blood got into his mouth, Blaine stopped thinking. He gulped down more and more of the liquid but then the boy hit him again, this time harder.

Blaine turned to the boy, his mouth red from the blood and his fangs still out. The boy took a few steps backwards.

He gasped. "Please, please! Don't... please don't…" But Blaine just smiled.

"You should have thought about that before you interrupted my meal!" He launched himself forward and snapped the boy's neck. When his dead body hit the ground the girl behind him groaned. She was still alive.

Blaine sat down beside the girl. She stared at him in fear and Blaine reached down to her neck and snapped it, too. He took another sip of blood from her but he was full anyway.

He retracted his fangs and wiped his hand across his mouth.

_At least I didn't soak my clothes with blood._

He had to return to Dalton before dawn. He began to run. Anyone who would see him would only see an inhuman blur.

His thoughts were spinning. He had again killed two people and he didn't really feel bad about it. But something was different this time.

_I know it sounds weird but since I met Kurt… I don't know how to say that. I keep thinking about him and when I kill someone I keep thinking about his reaction. But what the hell? He's not going to find out anyway. I will certainly not tell him._

… _I like him, though. He's different. He makes me feel different._

He reached Dalton and had to shift again. He flew through the open window and turned back to his human form immediately. He looked at Kurt who was still sleeping. Then he sat down on the bed and kept watching Kurt sleep for almost an hour until the boy woke up. He blinked a few times, then his alarm clock went off.

Both boys jumped at the loud noise and Kurt quickly made it stop.

"Morning" He yawned. Blaine grinned. "Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt sat up and frowned. "Why are you already dressed? It's 6am."

"Well, to answer your question: I'm an early riser. But why the hell are you setting your alarm clock at 6am on a Sunday?"

"Because I need to call my dad before he drives to Nebraska. He wants to visit some friends. And I promised him that I would call him and tell him that everything is going fine." He got out of bed. "And my step-brother said that he might come visit me. He's worried about me. He always thinks he has to protect me. However, it's going to be a busy day."

Blaine was looking at Kurt. He looked at his hair that looked so perfect. He would've loved to run his fingers through it, just to know how it feels like. And he wanted to taste those lips.

_What the hell?! I did not just think that. I can't be falling in love with this boy. No, no, no…_

"Oh" Kurt said. "And you have to introduce me to the Warblers. I might want to join them."

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) School is starting again so it'll take me more time to write new chapters. But I promise that there will be more. A lot more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading this and thanks to all those who favourited or reviewed the story. It means a lot to me!**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Finn arrived at Dalton at 9am. Kurt was waiting in the entrance hall and pulled his step-brother into a tight hug.

"Hey Finn. How have you been?"

"Dude, the last time I saw you was two days ago. Nothing important happened."

"Okay, a) don't call me dude and b) consider it as a rhetorical question. I just want you to talk."

"Yeah, well, why don't you just show me around? Your room and your friends and…"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, c'mon."

Blaine had watched Kurt and Finn talking for a few seconds. He could hear every single word they said because of his heightened senses. When they left the entrance hall and headed to Kurt and Blaine's room, he followed them and then took a shortcut through a classroom, so he would arrive earlier than them.

He saw them coming around the corner of the hallway when he closed the door of his room. He quickly sat down on the couch and pretended to read a book.

Kurt entered the room, Finn behind him. _He is quite tall, _Blaine thought. _And I'm a small hobbit._

"So, Blaine. This is Finn, my step-brother. Finn, that's Blaine. He's my roommate."

Blaine grinned at Finn. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." He could read on Finn's face that he thought about the fact that gay Kurt was rooming with a boy.

"Hey Blaine." He took a deep breath. "So, um, are you gay, too?"

"Finn! Why would you ask that?" Kurt gasped.

"No, it's okay, Kurt." Blaine said. "I have no problem with him asking me that. And to answer your question, Finn, yes, I'm gay, too." He smiled which made Finn and also Kurt frown.

"Ahm, Blaine… have we met?" Finn asked.

Blaine was surprised. He never expected things like this to happen, because there was literally no one that knew him.

"No, I don't think so. At least I don't remember you. Sorry."

"Okay, I just had the feeling that I saw you before, somewhere…" Finn seemed suddenly absent. He was trying really hard to remember but it just wouldn't come to him.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, whatever.. Kurt, are you ready to meet the Warblers? I set an audition for you. I hope that's okay."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Seriously?! I didn't even practice any songs. Oh, no, what am I gonna do?"

Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, calm down. It's just an audition. You are such a brilliant singer. Why would you be afraid of an audition?"

"Finn's right. I think you'll make it, even if you didn't practice." He stood up. "So, let's go. We don't want to be late, right?"

"I guess not." Kurt gulped.

Five minutes later the three boys arrived in front of the Warblers' practice room. Kurt got so nervous that he was about to turn around and run back to his room. But both Finn and Blaine kept him going forward.

Blaine pushed the door open.

"Ey, Kurt!" Jeff shouted from across the room. The room was full of boys in red and blue blazers.

Jeff and Wesley waved and Blaine dragged Kurt over to them. Finn just followed them but everyone could tell that he felt very uncomfortable being here.

Wes shook Kurt's hand. "If you want to you can start immediately."

"Okay, just give me a second." Kurt was breathing faster. Blaine could hear his heartbeat; so fast and so strong. Blaine licked his lips without noticing it. Fortunately no one else saw it either.

"You can do this Kurt. I'll be right over there." Kurt just nodded. Then he started singing and the room went quiet.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
All your life__  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__  
All your life__  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly__  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
All your life__  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly__  
Into the light of the dark black night.__  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Blaine started clapping and soon everyone joined in. A few boys even started whistling.

Blaine was amazed by Kurt's angelic voice. He never had hears anything as amazing as this voice.  
This was probably exactly the moment when Blaine official fell in love with Kurt.

_Oh god, what am I going to do now? I can't ever be with him. I can't tell him about me. No, never._

Kurt was asked to leave the room and Finn quickly followed him.

Blaine was still struggling with his thoughts when Wes waved one hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Blaine, I'm talking to you!" Blaine blinked a few times.

"Sorry, what?" Wes sighed. "I asked you, what you are voting for. Shall Kurt join the Warblers or not?"

"Of course he should. He's amazing." He heard a cough and Nick saying, "Yeah, that's what everyone's thinking." Then he muffled something that no one except for Blaine could hear.

"He has probably already a crush on him. You can see it all over his face. What the hell did I do wrong?"

Blaine felt bad. Nick was right. He had a crush on Kurt but he didn't want to have a crush. It would just make everything so much more complicated. But anyway, he couldn't choose to feel different.

"So it's decided." Wes smiled. "Kurt is a Warbler."

Outside of the practice room, Kurt was waiting. Finn seemed to be caught in his thoughts while Kurt could only think of one thing.

_What if they didn't like it._

And then a worse thought came to his mind.

_What if Blaine didn't like it._

He immediately tried to think of something else. He looked over to Finn. He was staring at the wall and he was tensed, so much Kurt could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"About Blaine" Finn mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"I've seen him before. I just don't know where. And I need to know, because I have this feeling that it is important." He looked away. "It seems like a picture or something…"

Suddenly he looked back to Kurt. "That's it!" he shouted. "A picture."

"What?" Kurt looked worried.

"Sorry, Kurt. I gotta go. But I'll be back in the afternoon. I just need to check something."

He started walking away quickly. Kurt was standing there, totally confused.

"But Finn—"

"I'll be back. Just text me when you made it into the Warblers." And then he was gone.

The door opened. Blaine was standing there with a total neutral face. Kurt just couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"So?" he asked.

"Come in." Blaine stepped aside to let Kurt pass.

Inside the room everybody was sitting. Kurt was the only one standing. Then Wes stood up.

"We've decided." He looked around. "We all had the same opinion." He smiled.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt!" Everybody started cheering and one after one came to Kurt to shake his hand and congratulate.

Kurt was so relieved. When Blaine came up to him, he held his hand out. Blaine took it and then pulled Kurt into a hug.

Blaine was holding his breath again because his face was buried in Kurt's neck and the scent was simply overwhelming. None of the boys could later remember how they reached their room.

They were relieved to get away from the cheering Warblers.

"Wow, those guys really want to party, I guess." Kurt fell down on the couch. "I'm really happy I made it. Oh, I got to tell Finn."

"Right. Where did he go anyway?" Blaine sat down beside Kurt.

"I have actually no idea. He said he had to check something. I don't know what he was talking about. Remember how weird he reacted when he first saw you? He was still thinking that he had seen you before. Really, really weird." Kurt sighed and Blaine was looking down at his lap.

_What if Finn really saw me before? Would that be dangerous? Could it reveal my secret? No way. Even if he saw me before, what could that prove?_

Kurt was texting Finn. When he finished it he put it beside him and cleared his throat.

"Blaine, do you really think I was good? Or were the Warblers just polite to accept me?"

"Okay, Kurt. First of all, you are good. Very good. Marvelous. And second of all, how could you think that you are a bad singer? I mean, come on, it's ridiculous."

Then Blaine came to a quick decision in his head.

It didn't matter that Blaine didn't want a relationship. It didn't matter that Kurt was human. It didn't matter that he was a monster, a vampire who would probably kill Kurt at some point. It didn't matter that Kurt probably didn't even want to be with him or what Kurt would think if he would find out. Everything that mattered was Kurt. Kurt made him feel different. Around Kurt he didn't have to feel like that monster anymore.

_Without Kurt there's nothing I can live for._

He looked into the boy's eyes.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' "

He took Kurt's hand. Kurt let it happen.

"Watching you do _Blackbird_, that was a moment for me… about you." He could feel that Kurt was tensed.

"You move me, Kurt."

And then he slowly moved forward and his lips touched Kurt's and there was no better feeling in the world. Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him back. After a few seconds they ended the kiss.

"Blaine… I—"

"May I kiss you again?" Blaine whispered and Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's and again the moment felt perfect. The second kiss was longer and more intense. Blaine's tongue touched Kurt's lips and Kurt's tongue touched his'.

Blaine could feel Kurt's scent overwhelming his senses and he wanted to stop but he just couldn't. It felt too good.

Then suddenly Kurt jumped backwards. He reached up to his mouth and when he touched his tongue his finger was bloody.

"Ow, I think I bit myself. That kind of ruined the moment, don't you think?" he smiled.

Blaine looked away, his lips presses tight together, so Kurt couldn't see his fangs. They had suddenly appeared and Blaine hadn't really noticed. If Blaine hadn't been hunting the other night he would probably have attacked Kurt.

_Shit, I can't let that happen again. That was really close. What the hell was I even thinking? Why did I kiss him? _

_Oh, right. Because I told myself it didn't matter. Because I love him. Because I'm in love with a human._

He felt his fangs retracting and relaxed a little bit. He looked back to Kurt and smiled.

"I love you, Kurt. And I don't ever want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. We've known each other for two days and yes, I love you, too." Kurt smiled back at Blaine and then hugged him tightly.

At this moment Finn came in.

"Woah, what are you guys doing?" They quickly let go of each other and looked at the tall boy standing in at the door.

When Finn looked at Blaine the expression on his face turned from embarrassed to mistrust. Without taking his eyes off of Blaine he said,

"Kurt, can we talk for a second? Alone."

"Of course." Kurt got up and walked past Finn out of the room. With one final glance at Blaine Finn left the room, too, and shut the door behind him."

Kurt was confused. "What's wrong Finn?"

Inside the room, Blaine overheard their conversation although they were almost whispering.

"Look at this." Blaine heard the rustle of paper.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you know, those times when Carole drags me to the library and while she's looking for books, I would always pick random books and read them in the library until she's done. Last time we were in the library, I picked a history book. It was about a few of those old rich families from Europe and stuff like that. And there was one family – the Andersons – I found the story interesting because they had a gay son. And there was this picture!"

"Did you rip that out of a library book?" Kurt's voice became louder.

"That's not the point, Kurt. Look at the picture!" Finn demanded.

"Do you see him? The boy in the back. That's Blaine."

Inside the room, Blaine stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening. He knew exactly what picture Finn had found. A friend of his father had painted it back in 1767. That was only a few months before he was turned into a vampire. His father told Blaine to stand in the back, so no one would notice him. He had never accepted that Blaine was gay. However, on the picture Blaine was still very much visible and he looked exactly like he did now.

"That's not Blaine, Finn. How could he be? That's just an old painting." Kurt was almost laughing at Finn.

"So you think that it's a coincidence that this boy's name was Anderson and that he was gay?" Finn wasn't whispering anymore. He was angry that Kurt didn't believe his words.

"Yes, it is a coincidence." Kurt sighed. "Have you thought about that this could be like Blaine's great-great-grandfather or something? If he's even related to that family. And you don't even know if that boy on the picture was called Blaine, do you?"

"No, I don't. But—"

"We're not talking about this in front of him, Finn. Just because you found some odd, old picture, it doesn't mean that Blaine is a zombie or a vampire, okay? Things like that don't exist. I advise you to stop watching those horror movies."

Kurt took the picture from Finn. Then he pushed the door open. Blaine was still sitting on the couch looking out of the window. Kurt could still taste Blaine's lips on his' but he could also taste his own blood.

_This is nothing. Nothing. I love him and he loves me. This picture is not going to ruin this. I won't let that happen._

Finn hadn't come back in. In fact, he was gone. Probably already at his car, still angry about Kurt's reaction.

Kurt tossed the piece of paper into the bin. Then he sat next to Blaine again.

"So, where were we?" He smiled at the curly-haired boy.

"We were at the part where we officially became boyfriends, I think. How does that sound to you?"

"Pretty good. Blaine… thank you." A tear fell down from Blaine's eye as Kurt said that.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being you. For being here. For everything."

They both were happy but they both were concerned about what had happened only a minute earlier.

_I will just forget that this ever happened. It's just a strange thought,_ Kurt thought.

_I think, I will have to tell him eventually. He's my boyfriend after all, _Blaine thought at the same time.

**I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun writing this chapter. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I wrote this chapter in one day, which is why it's probably not that good and also a little bit shorter.**

**I'm glad that you're reading this fic and feel free to review. Enjoy**

**Chapter Five**

Kurt woke up the next morning and remembered immediately what had happened the last day.

He remembered the audition and the kiss and the second kiss. Then he remembered Finn and the picture that was still lying in the bin. He regretted his behavior towards his step-brother but otherwise Finn's idea was really ridiculous but Kurt couldn't get this weird feeling out of his head that something about this picture was important.

_Maybe Blaine really is related to that family, _he thought.

He looked over to Blaine's bed and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. His lips were opened a tiny bit and his curls were falling into his eyes. Kurt sat there for a few minutes just watching Blaine sleep.

Then Blaine woke up. His eyes opened and he seemed totally awake after one second. He didn't look sleepy at all.

His eyes found Kurt's immediately and he grinned.

"Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?" He stretched his arms and got out of the bed.

"Very good" Kurt lied because actually his thoughts had kept him awake for a long time.

"So are you ready for your first day of school at Dalton?"

Kurt sighed. "Probably not but I will have to go anyway, right?" He put on a white V-neck T-shirt and khakis. "Do you know if we have any courses together?"

Blaine thought about it. "Could be. What's your first class?"

"French with Mr. Howard."

"I don't have French but Jeff does." He put on his Dalton Blazer and so did Kurt.

"Okay, let's go and have some breakfast. I'm starving." Kurt nodded. "Okay, just wait a second. I need my bag." He quickly grabbed it and joined Blaine at the door. Blaine took his hand into his hands and kissed him gently.

When they ended the kiss, Kurt asked,

"Are we telling the others about this?"

"Hm, yes, why not? I don't think we should keep it from them." He took Kurt's hand and opened the door. Right at that moment, Nick and Jeff came down the hallway.

Jeff waved but Nick stared at Blaine's hand holding Kurt's.

"Hey guys. We were just about to go get some breakfast. Are you coming with us?" Jeff asked and then he noticed their clasped hands, too.

"Oh my god! Is that what it looks like?" he gasped. "You are so cute together. Blaine, I never thought you could be so cute. I always thought you were a bad boy who's not made for any kind of relationship to a person—"

"Shut it, Jeff! Stop rambling! Yeah, okay, we are together but that's not a reason for you to freak out!" Blaine seemed annoyed. So did Nick.

"Okay, whatever. Let's have breakfast. Classes are beginning in thirty minutes." Nick started walking away and the three boys followed him downstairs.

During their breakfast they barely talked at all. Nick was pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork angrily and finally Blaine said,

"Nick, can I talk to you for a minute? Please."

Nick glanced at Blaine and stood up. They walked over to the windows of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Look, Nick, I'm really sorry. But this is just the way I feel. And I didn't mean to upset you with this. I know, I said I wasn't ready for a relationship, but—"

"No! No, you said you weren't good for _anyone,_ you said it wasn't just because you didn't like _me_." Nick was not angry. Not anymore. All that Blaine could see on his face was pain and disappointment.

Tears started filling Nick's eyes but he wiped them away.

"Nick, I'm so, so sorry." He took Nick in his arms and Nick let it happen. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you" he whispered into Nick's ear. "Anything. I will do it."

Nick looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"I promised I would leave you alone. You know, I'm happy that you and Kurt are happy. So I won't bother you two." He looked down again. "But if you want to do something for me… then you promise me, that you will never – and I mean never – break Kurt's heart. I know how it feels to be heartbroken and that should never happen to anyone. So… will you promise it?"

Blaine's head was spinning.

_I don't know if I can promise you that. What if it breaks Kurt's heart when he finds out about me? I'll probably break that promise but what am I supposed to do?_

"I promise, Nick. I will never break Kurt's heart."

_I'm so gonna regret this._

Nick nodded. "That's all I want. Okay, let's go back. Classes are beginning in a few minutes." He wiped his tears away once more and they returned to Kurt and Jeff who were still sitting at their table. They were about to leave.

Blaine and Nick grabbed their bags and the four boys left the cafeteria.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm gonna tell you later, okay? Just go with Jeff. He'll show you the way to French."

"Okay, see you later."

Blaine was sitting in History and thought about his situation.

_I lied to Kurt, didn't I? Just being with him is a big lie. And he actually knows already what I am. He just won't admit that it's the truth. He's trying to convince himself that Finn must be crazy thinking of such bullshit. So what would he do, if I told him that Finn's right?_

_Would he run away screaming? Would he hate me? Of course, he would. Who wouldn't, if he found out that he has been living with a vampire?_

Blaine sighed and a few heads turned into his direction. He ignored them.

_But I like to think that Kurt's different. He's not like anybody else. He wouldn't run away, right? Well, there's only one way to find out._

The week went by pretty fast and Blaine was thinking about the way he could tell Kurt. The only classes they had together were English and Biology, so they barely saw each other during the day. In the evenings though, Blaine would often kiss Kurt, ignoring the fact that it was extremely dangerous.

On Thursday night Blaine went hunting again. This time he chose to hunt animals because he couldn't stand the thought of Kurt's reaction to him killing humans. Animal blood didn't taste good. In fact, it was really gross. But it helped against his hunger so Blaine was willing to pay that price.

It was on his way back to Dalton when he decided to tell Kurt the truth. He couldn't live with the lie anymore.

"I will tell him. I will tell him about it tomorrow." He repeated it like a mantra; again and again. But it didn't get any better. For the first time in about 200 years Blaine was afraid. Afraid of losing the one that he loved.

Friday came and Kurt woke up early. School would start in one and a half hours. That meant that Blaine and him could have nice, long breakfast together.

"Blaine, wake up. I want to have breakfast." But when he looked over to Blaine's bed, he found it to be empty.

"Blaine? Are you in the bathroom?" No answer. He got up and then he saw a piece of paper lying on the table in the middle of the room. He picked it up and read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I'm sorry that I left so early without you. I'm downstairs in the cafeteria. _

_Please come whenever you're ready._

_Love, Blaine_

_P.S.: You better hurry. I made breakfast for you _

Kurt smiled. So Blaine had the same idea about having an early and nice breakfast when no one would be there.

He quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs.

Blaine sat in the cafeteria waiting for Kurt. He had decided he would tell him after school. This breakfast was only an excuse to spend more time with him. And it was also his last opportunity to show Kurt how much he really loved him before he would reveal his secret.

When Kurt arrived, Blaine's heart jumped. They kissed each other and Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent once again.

"Wow, this looks like an amazing breakfast. You made that by yourself?" Blaine nodded. "We won't be able to eat all of that, though."

"That doesn't matter as long as we're having a nice breakfast together. And coffee. Everything is better with coffee." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Which is why, I would like to meet you at the Lima Bean after school. We can have some coffee and then we can go for a walk because I need to talk to you."

"I would love to have coffee with you but what do you need to talk about?" Kurt was scared.

_Maybe I don't want to know what he wants to talk about. Oh my god, he wants to break up with me._

"Kurt, I know, I've been very distant this whole week but I want you to know that it had nothing to do with you. I t was more about me. But I would like to talk about it. So will you have coffee with me after school?"

Kurt relaxed a little bit. It had nothing to do with him. Maybe Blaine wasn't going to break up with him. "Of course. I'd love to."

After finishing their breakfast they went to their classrooms. Blaine was nervous all day. During the lunch break he returned to his room. For a few minutes he just sat on his bed, breathing in and out. Then he reached for his guitar…

Kurt went back to their room when he couldn't find Blaine in the cafeteria. As soon as he opened the door, he heard him. He stood at the door and didn't say anything. He barely dared to breathe. He just listened and hoped that this moment would never end.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me _

_oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now._

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_Waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh oh_

"How long have you been listening?" Blaine turned to Kurt. He heard the heartbeat of the boy getting faster when he blushed.

"I didn't mean to… I mean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened…" he stuttered,

"Don't worry Kurt. I don't care. I just wanted to know if you heard the whole song." Blaine smiled.

"Almost." Kurt came closer to the bed Blaine was sitting on. "It was sad. But it was so beautiful. You… are beautiful."

"I love you so much. I will never leave you. I couldn't leave you." He kissed Blaine. Blaine kissed him back. He was desperately hoping that this wouldn't be their last kiss.

_Don't you forget what you just said. In a few hours you might think about it again._

A tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt didn't notice and Blaine was glad he didn't.

_I still don't know how I am going to tell him. I JUST DON'T KNOW! I can't stand this anymore. I want him to know and I hope that he will accept it._

For only a second he was tempted to tell Kurt right here and now but he couldn't. Because kissing Kurt was one of the most beautiful feelings in the world.

Something he might never feel again.

**Thanks again. You guys are awesome!**

**More chapters will come next weekend at the very latest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know this is a very short chapter. But I just had to cut it off at that point. I already finished the next chapter and it will be longer.**

**Chapter Six**

Kurt was sitting in History while Blaine was in Physics.

Blaine's stomach hurt. This was their last lesson for the day and then they would meet at the Lima Bean which was about twenty minutes away if you took the car. When the teacher dismissed Blaine's class he stayed seated for a minute or two. He didn't want to go. Finally he left the classroom but as soon as he walked into the hallway he was shoved into the lockers.

"How dare you doing this to my kid brother? It was a tall, blonde guy, Blaine had never seen before. He wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform so he didn't go to this school.

"Hey!" He shoved Blaine again. "I asked you something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! You did something to Nick. He said it was because of you, you fucking faggot!"

_Huh, so it was Nick's brother but he didn't know that Nick was gay. _Blaine showed a devilish smile.

"Oh, did you know that your brother is a 'fucking faggot' himself?" The guy seemed surprised for a moment but then he got really angry and shoved Blaine again. This time Blaine hit a lock pretty hard and Blaine couldn't help but let out a deep growl.

Then he jumped forward, twisted the guy's arm around, so hard that he almost broke it and then he hit him in the face. The boy fell to the ground. He was unconscious. Blaine stood there and stared at the blood that was coming out of the boy's nose.

"You better never mess with me again." He hissed. He would have to talk to Nick about this, although it probably wasn't Nick's fault. But now he had to concentrate on other things. Now it was time to tell Kurt the truth. And if he would react scared and didn't want to see Blaine again then he would leave Dalton anyway.

The problem was that he had no place to stay. When this year was over, he would need a place to stay after graduation, too. For a second he thought about the house that he grew up in but then he remembered that his great-great-great-nephew lived there now and he was pretty afraid of Blaine.

_Cooper should let me live there. After all it's my house._

Suddenly his thoughts returned to Kurt and the task he had to master. He zoomed down the hallway leaving the unconscious boy behind.

When he arrived at the Lima Bean Kurt wasn't there yet. He got himself a cup of coffee. The barista smiled at Blaine and when she handed him his coffee, she also gave him her phone number on a little piece of paper.

Blaine shook his head and gave it back. "Sorry, but I'm not on your team." She looked disappointed but that wasn't Blaine's problem because Kurt had just entered the coffee shop.

The expression on his face changed immediately when he spotted Blaine. Kurt hugged the shorter boy. "Hi, Blaine." He breathed. "Hey, so, what do you want?" He held up his coffee cup. "A grand non-fat Mocha Latte." He answered.

As soon as Kurt had received his coffee, Blaine and Kurt left the Lima Bean and headed to the park. There was no one there because it was a cold, windy day and it looked like it was going to rain. The two boys walked arm in arm and didn't care about the cold as long as they had each other at their sides. They reached the part of the park that was a small forest and kept following the path.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked eventually. Blaine took a deep breath. And then another one. _Come on, Blaine. You can do this._

He stopped walking and turned to Kurt. Then he pulled the picture out of his pocket that Kurt had thrown into the bin. He unfolded it and looked at it. Kurt gasped.

"No, Blaine. That is not what it looks like. I promise I wasn't stalking you. Finn found the picture and—"

"I know. He found it in a library book. A book about old, rich families. I overheard your conversation last Sunday. I'm sorry, I know, I shouldn't have."

"But then you also heard what inn thought about it and that I totally disagree. I told him that it was your ancestor or something."

"I know. I know, Kurt. But there's something about this picture I need to talk to you about." He took another deep breath and swallowed.

"Kurt, what, if… I mean, if… oh god damn it! Kurt, what if I told you that Finn was right?" Kurt looked confused. "What?"

"Finn was right" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm a vampire, Kurt. The boy on the picture… that's me."

Kurt gasped. "You gotta be kidding me." He took a step backwards.

"Kurt, believe me. I'm telling the truth."

"No, you're not!"

"Kurt—"

"No! Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop saying that! Vampires don't exist. Why are you trying to do this?" Blaine took a step forward and reached for Kurt's hand, Kurt flinched and pulled his arm away.

_He's scared. Oh no, what have I done?_

"Listen to me, Kurt. I love you and I had to tell you because I couldn't live with that lie anymore. Please, Kurt! Don't be scared."

"This can't be happening." Kurt whispered. "I shouldn't have come." He turned around and ran. He wanted to leave all of this behind.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted but Kurt didn't look back. He kept running.

Suddenly Blaine was standing in front of him. Kurt screamed when Blaine grabbed his arms to keep him from running.

"How… how did you get here so fast?"

"Kurt, please—"

"No, leave me alone! Let me go!" Blaine let go of his arms and Kurt kept running while tears started to fill his eyes. Blaine stood there and tears were running down his face, too. As he watched Kurt running away, it began to rain.

Blaine didn't move until his clothes were soaked. Then he fell down on his knees crying in pain and anger while Kurt was sitting in his Navigator driving through the pouring rain and feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Do you want the next chapter right now or should I wait a day?**

**Any reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! And you asked for the next one and here it is! :D**

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt had arrived at his dad's house but he didn't get out of the car. He just sat there. He couldn't cry anymore. There were just no more tears left. The rain was still pouring on the windshield and after a couple minutes Kurt took his keys and slowly walked to the front door.

When he opened it, he could hear his father calling from the kitchen, "Finn, is that you?". Kurt swallowed and then said "No." But it wasn't more than a whisper. His throat was sore and he was freezing in his wet clothes.

Burt came to the door and when he saw Kurt, he dropped the towel that he was holding in his hands.

"Oh no, kiddo. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing."

"But Kurt, I can see that you were crying. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kurt, I—" But Kurt interrupted him.

"Dad, can I stay here for the weekend?"

"Of course."

"And is Finn here?" Burt shook his head.

"He's with Rachel somewhere but I can call him and tell him to come back."

"No, don't call him. It's okay. It was nothing really important. If that's okay with you, I'm going to sleep now." He walked past his father too his room, closed the door and locked it. He got rid of his wet clothes and simply put on sweatpants. Then he lay down on his bed and fell asleep soon. The last thing he thought was

_Please, let this be over when I wake up. Let this nightmare be over._

Blaine didn't return to Dalton. He took off to somewhere in the woods and for the first time in his life he shifted because he wanted to. He usually never shifted when it wasn't necessary. He turned into the big, black wolf and kept running through the woods.

He was angry with himself and sad that Kurt ran away. Trapped in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the man that was standing in his way. Only a few meters away from that man he stopped and stared at him. The guy was looking back, his face showing nothing but fear.

When Blaine smelled the man's blood, he bared his teeth. He moved towards him while his prey moved a few steps backwards and Blaine let out a snarl. The guy screamed and started running but Blaine jumped at him and pushed him to the ground.

With one paw on the man's chest he shifted back which only took him two seconds. The man beneath him gasped.

"Oh, god, please let me go." He said. He was having trouble breathing. Blaine could hear his heart racing and felt his fangs growing. The man screamed again at the sight of Blaine's sharp teeth and tried to get him off of him but Blaine was too strong. He simply took one hand to hold the man's head still and then he sank his teeth deep into the his neck.

The screams of the dying man were probably audible throughout the whole forest but Blaine didn't care. He gulped the blood down until there was nothing left and the screaming finally stopped.

He pushed the body away from him, sat under a tree looking at it and he was disgusted by himself.

_What am I supposed to do now? Without him. Without Kurt. I can't go back to Dalton, though I have to get all my stuff but he's there and he doesn't want to see me, which is not surprising when you see what I've done to an innocent man._

The tears started to flow again and he sat there for hours staring at the dead body that was lying a few meters away from him. And the only thought that crossed his mind was

_He hates me because I'm a monster._

Finally he got up and ran away, out of the woods and back to Dalton. He didn't care that Kurt might be there. He would just grab some things and leave, no matter what Kurt said. It was almost dawn outside and the darkness was slowly fading. Blaine hadn't noticed that he spent the whole night out there in the woods.

He walked through the front door and was glad that there was no one who could've asked him where he had been. He walked upstairs to Kurt and his' room. In front of the door, he just stood there and listened.

He frowned. There was nobody inside the room. There was no heartbeat. Nothing. Kurt wasn't there. Blaine began to worry. What had happened? But then he thought, that maybe Kurt had just returned to his father's house for the weekend.

He opened the door, took a bag out of his closet and began filling it with clothes and some of his other stuff. He wouldn't take everything because he planned on coming back.

Kurt hadn't been here, Blaine could tell because Kurt's scent that usually was all over the room was only noticeable on Kurt's clothes. Blaine shook his head to get it out of his nose.

Then he grabbed his phone, the bag and turned towards the door, when he suddenly stopped. He took a pen from the desk and scribbled on a piece of paper.

He closed the door behind him when he left, leaving Kurt's scent and his own belongings behind.

And a note, saying:

_I'm sorry._

Kurt woke up the next morning when someone knocked on his door. He had slept quite long and during the whole night he had the same dream: It was just Blaine standing there and doing nothing. So Kurt had to spend the whole night looking into that face that he knew so well until yesterday.

"Kurt, are you awake?" It was Burt.

"Yes, dad, I am. What is it?"

"I just wanted to check, if you're alright. Do you want to eat something?"

"Maybe later, dad." He muffled into his pillow.

"Okay. Oh, and Finn is back. Was there anything you needed from him?" Kurt cocked his head to the door. He was about to say: _Yes, I need to talk to him!_ But then he changed his mind.

"Ah, not so important, dad. I'll talk to him later." He heard his father walking away and closed his eyes again.

_What the hell happened yesterday? What was Blaine telling me? Blaine – a vampire? That's not even possible. Vampires don't exist. It must have been some kind of sick joke. But how could it be a joke when he had seen Blaine moving faster than a human ever could. So, is he some kind of monster? Is he killing people? Did he want to kill me?_

A thousand questions were in Kurt's head and there was only one way to get some answers right now: Google.

When he typed in 'vampires', the first thing that came up was a Wikipedia page. He scrolled down and found a page called 'Do Vampires really exist?'. He opened it and began reading. There were stories from people who claimed that they saw real vampires and described them as pale men with black cloaks and Kurt quickly shut the page and opened another one.

This one was more interesting. It said that vampires could easily blend in, so no one would notice them. Then there was a list of things that were supposed to help to fight vampires. There was holy water and wooden stakes but also silver knives and ashes from an oak tree.

Kurt picked up a piece of paper and wrote down the last two things. If he'd return to Dalton, he would definitely bring these. Kurt still couldn't believe that Blaine wanted to hurt him, because he could've done that every night they had spent together in the same room.

Again, someone knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt closed his laptop and went to open it.

Finn was standing in front of him. He was trying to smile at Kurt but he kind of failed.

"Hey, Kurt. So, I… wanted to apologize for my behavior last week. I really shouldn't have done that."

"No, no, Finn, it was my fault. You were really just trying to look out after me and I was acting stupid. I'm sorry, Finn. I should've paid attention." Finn seemed to be out of words but then he said,

"Well, yeah, I know it's a weird idea to say that Blaine's a vampire. Sorry about that." Kurt tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes, but it's fine." He said. "I don't care. Let's just say, we're even. We both acted like jerks."

Finn smiled relieved. "Okay, good. So, do you want to have some late breakfast?"

"Yes, I'd love that. Is there coffee?"

"I could make some." He smiled. _Obviously, he needs coffee._

Blaine arrived at his house in the evening. The house that he had grown up in. Now, Cooper Anderson was living there, his last relative. Blaine had visited him a few times but he had never stayed.

Cooper knew about Blaine being a vampire. Blaine's story was told from parents to their children in the Anderson family. Cooper ought to think it was nothing more than a story to scare the kids but when he had met Blaine, he had changed his mind.

Blaine stepped to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Blaine could hear footsteps and then the door was opened.

When Cooper saw Blaine, he immediately slammed the door shut.

Blaine sighed. "I'm gonna come in anyway, Cooper. You could as well just let me use the front door!", he shouted. It took a second or two but then the door was slowly opened again.

"What do you want?" Cooper asked, almost whispering.

"I want to stay here for the weekend." He pointed at his bag and then thought about it. "And I will maybe stay here after this school year because I don't know where else to go."

"No! No, you can't stay here." Cooper screamed.

"Cooper, what did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much?"

Cooper glared at him. "Hm, let me think. You are a monster who kills people! Oh, and remember that time when you almost killed me?!"

"That was an accident and I only bit you once. I didn't even drink. Not to mention that I already said that I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything. This is my house—"

"No, it's not."

"—and I decide, if you are staying here or not!"

"Right, or I could just kill you. Then I would have _my _house for myself."

Cooper swallowed. "No, please don't."

"Then just let me stay here for the weekend. Maybe I won't even come back."

Slowly Cooper moved away from the door to let Blaine in. Usually he had to be invited in but this was Blaine's house, so that wasn't necessary.

"Which room can I use?"

"Your old room, I guess." Blaine started walking upstairs. Cooper swallowed again.

"Do you want to have supper?"

Blaine looked at him, slightly amused. "You want to have _supper _with _me_?"

"Well, I might as well get used to it, I think. _But_ you'll be sitting at the other end of the table." Then he disappeared into the kitchen. Blaine shook his head and went to his room.

It was a small room with nothing in it apart from a bed, a table, a closet and an old chair. But it was enough for Blaine because this was the way it had always been since he had moved here with his parents. Cooper probably never was in this room. Nothing had changed its place and everything was a bit dusty.

Blaine threw his bag on the bed and stepped to the window. He could see his reflection in the glass and shivered.

_Look at me. Look at what I've done. I'm a monster. _He would never see Kurt again. But he had to the rest of his stuff out of Dalton somehow. Maybe Kurt would be there.

Another tear fell from his eye when he thought about the scared running boy that once was his boyfriend. _Screw that! If he doesn't want to see me, he doesn't have to._

He took his phone and called Kurt. After a few seconds the voicemail answered.

"Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine. I just wanted to say that I'm coming back to Dalton on Monday to get all my stuff. So, if you don't want to see me, just stay out of the room from…", he paused for a second. "… 5 to 5.30 pm." Again a long pause. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

He ended the call and put his phone on his desk. Then he returned downstairs to have supper with Cooper. When he walked into the kitchen, Cooper flinched and backed away quickly.

"Sorry, Cooper." Blaine said and held up both hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything. Then he slowly went out of the kitchen. "I'm just gonna wait in the dining room."

The dining room was big. Almost as big as the living room. Blaine sat down at one end of the long table and Cooper arrived after five minutes carrying two plates with steak and vegetables.

"Thanks." Blaine murmured.

"You're welcome." Cooper said and sat down at the other end of the table, about four meters away from Blaine. They began to eat and no one said a word during the whole time.

When Blaine was done eating, Cooper finally said something.

"So where have you been? The last time you showed up was almost five years ago."

Blaine looked up. "Well, the first two years I spent travelling through Europe but then there were these really nasty people in Hungary that tried to hunt me down with shotguns. I left and came back to America. I stayed in several Hotels at the border to Canada or I was just living on the streets. I spent the next two years like that and then I decided to go to school again. I went to Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville. It's not too far from here. I've lived there now for almost a month but I don't think I can stay there, so I need to find a new place." He paused. "I would really appreciate it, if you would let me stay here."

Cooper didn't answer. He stood up taking his plate with him and Blaine followed him to the kitchen. When Blaine handed him his own plate and turned around to leave, Cooper finally answered.

"I'll think about it." Blaine nodded. "Will you join me in the living room? I will have to ask you a few questions, if you want to stay."

Blaine just nodded again and went to the living room where Cooper joined him after a minute.

"So, Blaine, if you want to live here, I've got a few questions and also a few rules."

"Go ahead."

"Okay." He swallowed. "First, where and how often will you have to… feed?"

"In town probably and at least twice a week, if you want to be sure that I don't become dangerous."

Cooper showed a nervous smile. "More dangerous than you already are?"

"Yes, Cooper, even more dangerous."

"…Are you hungry right now?"

"Not really." Cooper's eyes widened and he backed away.

"What… what does that mean?"

Blaine smiled sadly. "That means that I'm always hungry but right now I can handle it. So, don't worry. I won't rip your throat open."

"There was no need to say that out loud, you know, I'm already scared as hell."

"Sorry, but I like teasing you sometimes."

Cooper cleared his throat. "And about the rules… Rule number one: Don't ever go into my room. Rule number two: No blood in this house and please don't bring your victims here to feed on them later."

Blaine chuckled. "I would never do that and you know it." Cooper ignored him.

"Rule number three: No arguing. I don't want to fight with you because you will get angry and you will hurt me." Blaine nodded.

"Rule number four: Please don't feed on me. Please, that's basically all I'm asking for. I know, you could do it and I couldn't do anything about it but I beg you not to do it."

"I won't. I promise." He stood up which made Cooper flinch again.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now. Please don't try to kill me in my sleep. It could end badly for you and if I'm not here tomorrow morning, I'm probably hunting."

"What, if someone sees you, when you come back to this house?"

"No one ever comes here. You live alone in the middle of the woods. And besides, no one _could _see me."

"True."

"Have a good night."

"Good night."

**Thanks for reading and review, if you like :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

While Blaine spent his Saturday evening with Cooper, Kurt went shopping. But not for clothes. He went to several stores that sold everything for cooking and household. He looked for a silver knife but he couldn't find one.

Finally he asked a young man that was working in one of the shops.

"Are you searching for pure silver? I don't think we have that but I'm going to look for it in the storeroom. Just wait a minute." He went off and Kurt waited.

_Why the hell am I doing this? This is insane. He wouldn't hurt me._

But a small part of his mind just couldn't be convinced. The man returned and had actually found a silver knife.

"Wow, thanks." Kurt said. He paid for it and left the shop, still not quite sure what he was doing. What now? Where could he find ashes of an oak tree? There were oak trees in his neighbors' garden. Maybe they would let him have a piece of oak wood.

So he went back home. He hid the knife in his room before going over to his neighbors' yard.

He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Mrs. McHale asked.

"It's me. Kurt. I just have a question." The door opened and Mrs. McHale greeted Kurt with a big smile. The old lady was always happy to see him.

"Oh, my dear boy, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering, if I could have a small branch from one of your oak trees. I need it for… a school project."

"Of course, my dear. There's actually one lying beneath that tree. The wind must have ripped it off the other day." Kurt looked over to the tree she was pointing at.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. McHale."

"You're welcome, my boy, you're welcome. I hope to see you again soon." Kurt waved at her and she closed the door when he went to pick up the branch.

_Soo, now I'll just have to burn it, right?_

He walked over to the back door of his house and entered leaving the branch outside. Finn was watching TV.

"Hey, Finn. Aren't carol and dad home?"

"No, they're out having dinner. Sit down, dude."

"Stop calling me that and I don't have time right now." He grabbed matches and a jar from the kitchen and went back to the garden. It was almost dark outside. He kneeled down, took the branch and broke it into smaller pieces. Then he lighted a match and tried to set a little piece of wood on fire. It took a couple seconds but then it burned and Kurt quickly dropped it into the jar.

As he was watching it slowly falling to ashes, Finn stepped outside. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

_He's right. What the hell am I doing?_ "It's a school project, Finn."

"A school project that requires you to burn wood? Interesting." He shook his head.

"Whatever. It's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. No need to be grumpy." He went back inside.

Kurt burned a few more pieces until the little jar was full. He carried it to his room and put it in a bag with the silver knife. He wouldn't take any wooden stakes. He didn't want to kill Blaine, did he?

Actually Kurt was hoping that Blaine wouldn't be at Dalton. It would make it easier. He grabbed his phone that was lying on his bed to call Mercedes. He hadn't talked to her since he transferred.

When he unlocked his phone, his display showed one missed call and a voicemail. It was from Blaine.

Acting on instinct, he threw the phone to the other end of the bed. He didn't want to hear whatever Blaine was going to say. …Or did he? Slowly he reached for his phone.

He held it close to his ear and played the voicemail.

_"Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine. I just wanted to say that I'm coming back to Dalton on Monday to get all my stuff. So, if you don't want to see me, just stay out of the room from… 5 to 5.30 pm." _

There was a pause but Kurt could hear Blaine breathing.

_"I'm sorry, Kurt."_

Kurt almost dropped the phone. And then he almost fainted. Why did he run away? Maybe he just needed to talk to Blaine. Let him explain everything. But now, Blaine thought that Kurt didn't want to see him again.

Maybe Blaine was right. Kurt wasn't sure about what he wanted. His thoughts were a mess. He thought about Blaine. About everything they had done together. About their daily breakfasts together and about the evenings they had spent together in their room. And about every kiss.

He remembered when he told Blaine that he was never going to leave him. And then he made a decision.

He was going to be there on Monday. He would wait for Blaine and he would talk to him.

_There is absolutely no reason to be terrified, is there?_

Kurt drove back to Dalton on Sunday. He arrived in the evening and when he entered the school, he immediately ran into Jeff and Nick – and they were holding hands!

"Whoa, whoa, what is that? What did I miss?" Kurt asked. Their faces turned red.

"Well, Kurt, Jeff and I are together now. He's my boyfriend." Nick said.

"Okay, well, I'm happy for you two. Really happy." Kurt said quietly. He thought about Blaine who was actually still his boyfriend. They didn't break up.

_Okay, maybe I broke up with him, when I ran away._

"What's up, Kurt? Where have you been all weekend?" Jeff asked curiously. "Blaine is gone, too. Did you spend time with him?"

"Ah, no. Actually I spent the weekend at home and I don't know where Blaine went." He answered. "If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room now. I'm a bit tired and I haven't finished my homework yet and it's due tomorrow."

"Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow then. And say hi to Blaine when he comes back." And then they left.

Kurt walked upstairs and stopped in front of Blaine and his' room. He told himself that Blaine wouldn't be there and then took a deep breath before opening the door. He was right. Blaine wasn't there. There was a note lying on the table, though.

_I'm sorry._

He had been here.

On Monday morning Kurt went to have breakfast with Jeff, Nick, Wes and some other boys. He didn't sleep well that night. He had kept thinking about Blaine and about what could happen, if he would show up in the room when Kurt was sleeping.

"So, Blaine didn't come back yesterday?" Wes asked. Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Well, maybe he's sick. Maybe he went home, just like Kurt." Jeff said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Jeff, you idiot! Blaine doesn't have a 'home'. He lives here." Wes said and laughed. Then he became serious again. "I really wonder where he is."

During the whole day, Kurt was really nervous. He knew Blaine would come here this evening and he wasn't sure, if he should really stay in their room and wait for him or if he should just spend the evening somewhere else.

He didn't pay attention in any of his classes but the teachers didn't care. When the bell rang after Kurt's last lesson, it was 4.30 pm.

He walked back to his dorm with a weird feeling in his stomach. It felt like he was about to throw up. It took him a few seconds to get the key into the door and turn it around but then he entered and looked around.

_Of course, he's not there yet. He said, he would be here at 5._

He glanced at the alarm clock on his desk. It was 4.50 pm. He grabbed the bag that he brought from home. In it, there was the knife and the jar with ashes. He took the jar and opened it.

_What am I supposed to do with this anyway? Should I throw it at him? I don't want to hurt him, right?_

4.57 pm

He grabbed the knife and put the jar away. The knife he would only use, if he would have to defend himself.

4.59 pm

Kurt backed away from the door until his back touched the wall. His heart was pounding so loud that he could hear it. Would Blaine even come? And if yes, would he use the door?

At this thought, Kurt quickly moved away from the window and now he stood at the wall; as far away from the door as he was from the window.

5.03 pm

Then he heard it. Someone placed a key in the lock of the door. Kurt didn't make any noise. The door opened and he saw him.

Kurt's heart stopped for a second at the sight of Blaine. Kurt didn't know if it was because of his fear or because of something different. Maybe both.

Blaine walked down the hallway where his room was and quickly opened the door because he didn't want anyone to see him. When he closed the door behind him and turned around, he gasped.

Kurt was standing there at the wall, staring at him in fear. Blaine had never thought about that Kurt could be there. He had thought that Kurt would stay out of the room.

"Kurt…" He took few steps into the room.

Kurt raised the knife and Blaine stared at it.

"Don't come any closer." Kurt demanded. Blaine stayed where he was.

"I won't." He looked into Kurt's eyes. "Would you take the knife down?"

"No." Kurt swallowed. "It's only for self-defense. Otherwise I won't use it."

"Okay." Blaine said. "Don't hurt yourself."

Kurt glared at him. "Sit down on the couch." Blaine did what he was told and sat down.

"I didn't expect you to be here." He said.

"I don't know why I am here, either… okay, actually I do. I want to talk. I want you to explain."

Blaine cocked his head. "Explain what?"

"You know what I mean. Explain everything."

"Okay, why don't you just sit down and then you can ask me anything you want. I promise, I won't move at all." Kurt looked suspicious. "Please." Blaine added.

Kurt sat down on a chair about two meters away from Blaine, the knife still in his right hand.

"So… you are… you are a vampire." It sounded like a question but Blaine knew it wasn't.

"That's absurd. How could you be? Vampires don't exist." He shook his head. Blaine sighed.

"Yes, Kurt, they do. Even, if there are not a lot."

Kurt glanced at Blaine's face and looked away again only to look into Blaine's eyes once again. Then he cleared his throat. "Prove it." He said.

"How?"

"I don't know. Just do something." Kurt moved in his chair and Blaine could tell that he didn't feel safe.

"You already saw me doing something on Friday."

" No, I didn't."

"Of course, you did. Or didn't you notice that I was a tiny bit faster than usual?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter. I still want you to prove it." He paused for a second. "… Do you have fangs?"

Blaine was surprised by that question. "Yes, I do."

"Show me." Kurt said and he sounded self-confident and scared at the same time.

"No." Blaine said emphatically.

"Why not?" Kurt swallowed.

"Because I don't want to."

"Do it." Kurt said and there was something in his voice that made Blaine give in.

"Okay. But don't freak out." He breathed in and so did Kurt.

Then Blaine concentrated on his fangs to show and he felt them growing in his closed mouth. He kept his mouth closed for a few more seconds looking at Kurt and finally opened it. Kurt gasped, jumped up and almost fell over the chair.

Blaine immediately retracted his fangs. "I told you not to freak out."

"Sorry, but I guess I wasn't ready for that." Kurt sat down again breathing fast and staring at Blaine.

"Do you want to ask me anything else?"

"Yes. A few things actually. Do you kill people?" Blaine knew this question would come eventually and he sighed.

"Yes." Kurt showed no reaction to that.

"How many did you kill?" He asked lower.

"I don't know and even if I did I probably wouldn't tell you." Kurt nodded. Then he suddenly looked up.

"How old are you?" Blaine chuckled. "Do you really want to know that? I'm 245 years old."

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god. That's just… impossible." He whispered the last word.

"Okay, Kurt. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I need to say it. I still love you. I loved you since I laid eyes on you the first time and that won't ever change. I know that I'm a monster. I'm dangerous and you hate me but I can't live without you. And I don't want to leave you. Ever."

Kurt swallowed. "Did you ever want to hurt me?"

"Yes… And not just once." Blaine looked down.

"But you didn't. You didn't hurt me." "But I wanted to."

Kurt's blue eyes met Blaine's. "I loved you, too, Blaine. But I don't know if I still do." He bit his lip. "What if you would hurt me? You know, I'm terrified that that could happen."

"And I can't promise you that it won't happen. So, I think…" He stood up. "I'm just gonna grab all my stuff and leave." Kurt stayed where he was.

"But, Blaine…" He didn't finish that sentence. He didn't know what to say.

His mind was screaming _Okay, let him go. And just don't ever think about him again._

But his heart said _Don't let him go. Give him a chance._

Of course his heart won. It was pounding faster and faster and Kurt knew why. It was because the boy that was about to leave would always be the only boy that he ever loved like this. Yes, Kurt knew it was love.

"Don't go." He whispered.

Blaine spun around. "You don't want me to go?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, Blaine. I don't want you to go. I love you. And I said I was never going to leave you and I meant every word I said… Yes, I'm afraid of you right now but maybe I can change that. You won't hurt me, right? So, there's no reason for you to leave." Tears started to fill his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Blaine." And now the tears started falling from his eyes. Blaine was at his side immediately but he didn't want to touch Kurt because he didn't know how the boy would react.

"Hey, it's okay. Kurt, I won't leave, if that's what you want but I won't stay if, you are not completely sure that you can handle it."

Kurt looked up at him. "Stay. Please." He said quietly.

Blaine just nodded and sat down on the couch again while Kurt wiped away his tears.

"So, what now?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself." Kurt shrugged.

"That's not really the kind of story you would like to hear." Blaine hesitated. "Okay, well, I grew up in a small town that is not far from here actually but it had a different name back then. My father was a rich man and my mother and my brother were always very kind. Until they found out that I was gay. My father refused to talk to me for two years. On the picture that you saw he forced me to stand in the back. I was a shame for him and he didn't think of me as his son anymore. He tried to hide me from his friends and everyone in the town. One night, I went home from a friend's house, when I was attacked by a man. A vampire. He almost killed me. I think it was an accident that he turned me. He left me lying in the streets and when I woke up, I felt different but I couldn't tell why. I went back home. My father was still awake and sitting in the living room. He was angry that I didn't come home in time and he yelled at me. I got angry without reason and you can probably imagine what happened." He sighed and looked away.

"When I saw what I had done, I left home and lived in the woods somewhere. I tried to figure out what happened to me. But again and again I lost control and murdered more and more people and the worst thing was that I didn't even care about them. I was stronger and mightier than them and for the first time in my life I didn't feel like that little boy who was treated badly by his parents. I became a monster." Kurt swallowed but he listened to the story without interrupting.

"It took me a lot of time to learn how to control myself but I managed it. I tried only to kill when I had to feed. And that's still very often. I never had any friends because I was travelling and I never stayed anywhere. When I got here, I wanted to live like a normal human but we both know how that ended." He rubbed his forehead.

"There are also some other parts about being a vampire. It's not like in the movies. Of course, I can walk in the sunlight and I can eat normal food but I don't need it. My senses are better than human senses and I am fast and strong. I don't age. I am not really alive."

For the first time Kurt said something. "Do you… have a heartbeat?"

"No. And I don't have to breathe either. So, you can't say that I'm human. Not at all."

"What about garlic and mirrors?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "No, none of that is true. And your little silver knife wouldn't have done more harm than a normal knife. And I can smell that you got oak tree ashes somewhere." He smiled. "That would have worked actually. Why didn't you use it?"

"Because I didn't know how."

"Oh, you just have to make a circle with it on the ground and then stand inside of the circle. I couldn't pass the line. The same with doorsteps. I can't go into other people's houses when I'm not invited in. It's hard for me to cross floating water like rivers. I don't know why, though."

He cleared his throat. Then he went on.

"Apart from that, vampires sometimes have special powers. I don't have any but some vampires can shift into an animal. However, I can transform into two different animals which is unusual. I wish I had another special power because I don't really like shifting."

"What animals can you shift into?"

"A wolf and a crow." Kurt's mouth fell open.

"So, you're some kind of werewolf, too? That's creepy."

"Not really a werewolf. Werewolves are different. They only transform on full moons and they are so rare that some people even think that they don't exist anymore."

Kurt gasped again. "Are you telling me that there are actual werewolves out there?"

"Yes, there are some but like I said there are very few."

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Kurt was still sitting on the chair.

"Are you alright with this? I mean, are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Maybe you should sleep."

"No, I'm good but I'm gonna sleep anyway, soon. What time is it?" Kurt glanced at the clock.

It was almost 6 o' clock. "Oh!" Blaine suddenly said and stood up. Kurt flinched and looked up at Blaine. He was still a bit shocked and he could clearly remember Blaine's fangs. He shivered.

Blaine reached in his pocket. "Okay, may I borrow your phone? I don't know where mine is and I told Cooper that I'd come back. Shit, I probably forgot my phone at Cooper's."

"Okay, who is Cooper?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh, Cooper. Well, he is a relative of mine. My great-great-great-nephew or something like that. I stayed at his house for the weekend. Okay, actually it's still my house. It's the house that I grew up in."

"You have a relative? Does he know about you? I mean…"

"Yes, he knows that I'm a vampire. Everyone in my family knew. The story of the Immortal Anderson." He sighed. "So, may I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." He gave it to him and when their hands touched, Kurt was trying not to pull his hand back. _I can't be afraid of him forever._

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine said sadly. "I understand that you are afraid and you got every reason. I'm sorry." He took the phone and dialed a number.

"Cooper, it's me… Yes, Blaine! Would you go into my room and see, if I left my phone in there?" He waited for a short time. "Damn it. I'm gonna come back and get it but I won't with you stay any longer… I don't know yet. Maybe. Please, if I have no other option, will you let me stay?... Thanks. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow night." He ended the call and gave the phone back to Kurt.

"Why do you want to stay with him?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, it's just that… after this school year, I don't know where to go and I was hoping to live in my old house. But Cooper doesn't really want me to because he's, well, kind of afraid of me."

"Oh." was everything Kurt said.

"Are you okay with me staying here tonight or should I go?" Blaine asked.

"I guess, you can stay. I won't be able to sleep anyway." Kurt tried to smile.

"… I'm really sorry. I think, it's better when I leave, though. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Oh, and could you please open the window in the morning? I have to get back in some way."

"What are you doing? Are you going to jump?" Kurt's eyes widened.

Blaine chuckled. "Actually, I would, if there weren't any cameras on campus. But I think, it's safer to climb to the roof."

He was already outside when Kurt whispered,

"Good night, Blaine."

Kurt could hear Blaine's laughter coming from the roof before he closed the window.

**Yay, I'm happy for them. Kurt gives him a chance.**

**What did you think about it?**

**Next chapter next weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and a huge thank you to all the people who review or favorite the story. *hug***

**Chapter Nine**

Blaine went hunting that night again. He had decided to hunt for people because he couldn't risk hurting Kurt. Drinking animal blood probably wouldn't satisfy him enough to control himself.

He was so relieved and happy that night and there was only one reason: Kurt wanted him to stay.

That was the best thing that could've ever happened. Sure, Kurt was kind of afraid of Blaine but Blaine would show him, that there was nothing he had to be afraid of. Well, apart from Blaine ripping his throat open and killing him. Okay, maybe there was something to be afraid of but Blaine was afraid of it, too.

Which is why he went to the outskirts of town and started hunting. There were still a lot of people on the streets and it would make everything so much more difficult.

He walked past all these people on the streets and then followed a young, tall man into an alley. Later he only remembered that the man's blood had tasted like alcohol because his thoughts were circling around Kurt and about seeing him again in the morning and he could barely think about anything else.

When Kurt woke up he looked to the window first. It was still closed. In his dreams Blaine had opened it and had approached Kurt's bed…

Kurt shook his head and tried to think of something else. A knock on the window made him almost fall off the bed. It was Blaine sitting on the ledge and looking at Kurt.

Kurt stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to the window. After unlocking it, he backed away a few steps and Blaine opened the window from the outside and then jumped into the room.

"Good morning, Kurt." He said, unsure, if Kurt was okay with Blaine acting like nothing happened.

"Morning, Blaine." Kurt's throat was sore. "So, what did you do the whole night?"

Blaine frowned. "Well, I slept most of the time and the rest of the time… I, erm… I fed." Kurt gulped and tried not to look too scared. It was obvious that Blaine felt uncomfortable.

"Where did you sleep?" Kurt's voice was even higher than usual.

"On a roof." Was the short answer. Kurt nodded but didn't say anything.

"So, well, it's too early for breakfast. Do you want to get back to sleep? I'm just gonna leave the room…"

"No, I'm good… Can we talk?"

"Of course." Blaine sat down on the couch and Kurt sat next to him, surprisingly close.

"I was wondering, well, what are we going to do now? I mean… our relationship."

Blaine nodded. "I think you should decide about that."

"I've already thought about it. When we're in public, we'll just act as normal as possible. That means, we can go on holding hands and stuff like that but we won't kiss." Blaine just nodded again.

_Of course, he wouldn't kiss me anymore. I mean, he almost fainted when he saw my fangs._

"And for now, I would appreciate it, if we don't get any closer than this" He gestured at the space between them. "Either in public or when we're alone."

"That's fine." There was an awkward silence that lasted for almost a minute. Then Kurt cleared his throat.

"Blaine, if I may ask you that, how… how exactly do you become a— a vampire?

Blaine didn't look at him. "Do you really want to know that?" He was staring outside the window. "Well, like I told you, I don't think that the other vampire turned me on purpose. It was an accident. He just wanted to feed on me but he must have released his venom, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

He smiled sadly. "Well, that's how it happens. You get bitten by a vampire and if he releases venom, then it'll turn you. It takes a few hours until the change is complete. It hurts. It hurts so much during the whole process. In the end I passed out and when I woke up, all I could think about was my aching throat and that I needed to drink. I didn't know what had happened to me. It's a very confusing feeling."

Kurt was listening to all of Blaine's words and he tried to picture him lying in the streets and screaming in pain. It made him shiver.

"As a new born vampire you lose control a lot. It just happens when you get very angry and it happened to me so often. When the monster comes out, there's absolutely nothing that could stop me." He looked at Kurt. "Listen, this is very important. If you ever see my eyes turning red, you have to run. Just run and don't look back." Then he looked down and said quietly "But that would probably not help."

"I—" Kurt hesitated.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Kurt. Ever. I couldn't live with that." He looked into Kurt's blue eyes and Kurt looked back into his'.

"We should probably get breakfast now." Kurt said standing up and putting his clothes on.

_I don't know if I'm ready to believe that but I'm going to find out._

On their way downstairs they ran into Nick. "Blaine, there you are! Where were you yesterday?"

Blaine stopped walking and Kurt could hear him say "Damn it!" before turning to Nick.

"Well, I was in Lima. I had some kind of meeting with a woman that wanted to know where I plan to go after this year is over. It was exhausting. Sorry that I didn't tell anyone."

Nick didn't look very satisfied but he didn't ask anymore. They just continued their way to the cafeteria where they met Jeff, who was already waiting. Nick gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down and Jeff blushed slightly.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

"Erm, well Jeff and I are now a couple." Nick said and tried not to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Oho!" Blaine laughed. "How did that happen?" He took his fork and started to eat his scrambled eggs. While chewing he looked up at Nick and Jeff. They stared back at him. "So? I'm waiting for the story."

"There's no story." Nick said quickly but Jeff said at the same moment, "It was kind of a weird story."

_Flashback_

_Jeff walked down the hallway coming from his Physics class. Fortunately it was his last lesson for this day and he was really happy that it was Friday. He reached in his bag for his notebook. It wasn't there. He must've forgotten it in the classroom. He sighed, turned around and walked back._

_When he turned around the corner he suddenly saw someone lying on the floor. _

_It was Nick's brother. Jeff knew him because he once was at Nick's place last year for a barbecue with Nick's family. He kneeled down next to the tall boy and put a hand on his cheek. He was unconscious and blood was coming out of his nose. What was he even doing here? He didn't go to Dalton._

"_Hey! Come on, dude. Wake up!" He shook the boy's body and he heard him moan in pain._

_He opened his eyes and looked around. He met Jeff's gaze and sighed._

"_What happened?" Jeff asked. Right that moment Nick came down the hallway._

"_What the hell? Jordan, what are you doing here?" Nick knelled down beside his brother who gave him a very strange look and then shook his head. _

"_Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm just gonna leave and get something for my nose." He tried to stand up but when he shifted his weight on his arm, he winced and fell back down._

"_Son of a bitch." He mumbled and used the other arm._

"_Woa, wait Jordan. Let me see your arm." Nick demanded. When Jordan didn't do what Nick said, Nick just grabbed his arm. It had bruises and it seemed to hurt like hell._

"_Oh god, is it broken?" Jeff asked._

"_No, I don't think so." Nick let go of his' brother's arm. "Now tell me what happened!"_

"_Why do you care? I don't talk to you anymore. Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" He stood up and walked away. Even when Nick called his name, he didn't bother looking back._

"_So, what was that all about?" Jeff asked._

"_I have no idea." Nick sighed and leaned against the locker. Jeff beside him leaned his head on Nick's shoulder._

"_Never mind. He'll be himself again." Jeff always felt good when he was so close to Nick. He had a crush on him for quite some time now but he wouldn't admit it. Nick still wasn't over Blaine and that was okay._

"_Jeff, I'm so happy that you are always there." Nick suddenly said._

"_What do you mean?" Jeff frowned._

_Nick cleared his throat. "Well, I mean it exactly like I said it. You are always there when I need you. That's something I like about you. I mean, you were there when I had problems with my parents and then when I had that huge crush on Blaine…and now you're here, too."_

_He looked at the blonde boy and smiled. "Sorry, if that sounded awkward. But it's exactly like that."_

"_Well, I like having you around. Very much…" He didn't finish that sentence because suddenly his lips were covered by Nick's. He pushed forward and deepened the kiss. This was what he was hoping for since he met Nick._

_After a few minutes they ended the kiss breathing heavily._

"_That… felt good." Nick said. _

_Jeff just nodded and leaned forward to kiss Nick again. And Nick let it happen._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't do this earlier." Nick breathed into the kiss and laid his arms around Jeff's neck. He could feel Jeff's smile on his lips._

"And that's how it happened." Jeff said and was suddenly very fascinated by his toast.

Blaine felt a bit uncomfortable. Should he tell Nick that he was the one who had hurt Jordan?

"Well, that's awesome, you two. I'm happy for you." He cleared his throat. "Though, I have to tell you that… well, it was me." He looked so guilty and Kurt, who suddenly saw the connection between the story and what Blaine had just said, chocked on his breakfast and started coughing while he was moving away from Blaine.

Blaine, however, put his hand on Kurt's back to calm him down but obviously that didn't help. He pulled his arm away again.

"Are you okay?" Kurt nodded. "Well, as I was saying, it was me, Nick. I was the one that hurt your brother. But I'm sorry, okay?"

"What? Why did you do that?" Nick glared at Blaine angrily.

"It wasn't exactly my fault. He was the one who attacked me and I just defended myself." He looked over to Kurt who was staring at him trying to keep a straight face in front of the other boys. "He said that you told him that I did something to you. And he was there to punish me for what I have done to his kid brother."

Nick didn't look angry anymore. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Blaine. That was an accident. I didn't… I didn't tell him to go after you, Blaine. I just mentioned that I was mad at you, but I didn't tell him why, because he doesn't exactly know that I'm gay."

Blaine coughed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I think now he might know."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him. Sorry about that." Blaine tried to smile and failed.

"Well, I guess I deserve that. I just hope that he doesn't tell my parents." He stood up. "We better get going. I don't want to be late."

On the hallway, Kurt took all his courage and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"What did you do to Nick's brother?" His voice cracked at the end of the question.

"Nothing. I promise. I just hit him in the face. It wasn't that bad." He stared on Kurt's hand holding his arm and Kurt quickly let go. Blaine could see all the fear in the boy's eyes and it hit him in the chest like a gunshot.

_He's never going to like me again. Never. I'm a monster and he's afraid of me._

"Blaine? Erm, when we're alone again later… in our room, will you, erm, help me? Help me to stop being afraid of you? Because I don't want to be afraid." _Yes, as if that would ever happen, Kurt Hummel. _ He could have slapped himself.

Blaine's face lit up but he tried not to smile. This was not a reason to smile at Kurt. So, he just nodded.

"Of course, Kurt. Whatever you want." Then he gave Kurt a really quick kiss on the cheek, hardly touching his skin and he was hoping desperately that Kurt was okay with it. He could hear his heartbeat getting faster when Blaine's face was next to his and Kurt's smell mixed with the barely noticeable smell of fear.

_What else where you expecting, Blaine?_

He started walking to class, secretly looking forward to the evening when he would be spending time with Kurt again.

The day was over quickly. They reached the door to their room at the same time and Blaine opened it and then held it open for Kurt. He locked the door behind him.

They both threw their school bags on their beds and then Kurt immediately turned to face Blaine.

"So, what do you expect me to do? I have actually no idea how I'm supposed to help you not to be scared." Blaine crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I don't know, yet. I was thinking that you could just try to scare me and I would just try to stay calm, you know?"

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, but that sounds like you want to teach a child not to be afraid of the dark anymore. It's actually wrong to do that because actually you should be afraid of the dark."

"Whatever. I told you that I don't know how. Stop making fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was being very serious. But you have to admit that it sounds weird to say 'try and scare me'." He looked amused.

"But that's exactly what I want you to do." Kurt unbuttoned his blazer and tossed it on his bed. "Go."

Blaine was unsure of what to do. _I'm supposed to scare him? I don't want him to be scared. On the contrary, I want that he sees that I won't hurt him. Okay, well, if that's what he wants, I'm gonna show him a part of the monster within me. A small part._

I smile crossed his face and it made the hair in Kurt's neck tingle.

"Alright." Blaine said. "Then let's go."

**I know this chapter was shorter. But I promise the next one will be a bit longer.**

**And I hope that the flashback was satisfying because it was kind of requested and I thought about it for quite a long time but I just couldn't get it right. Sorry.**

**I hope to get the next chapter done until Wednesday but I can't promise anything. But it's definitely coming before Saturday.**

**Review if you like. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, that I didn't upload the chapter yesterday but I was too busy.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Blaine grinned.

_Kurt wants to be scared then I'll do him that favor. _

His teeth lengthened and he let out a snarl. Then he moved forward, so fast that Kurt wouldn't see him and stopped only a few inches next to Kurt's face. His fangs almost touched Kurt's cheek.

Kurt let out a short but high-pitched scream and jumped backwards. He was gasping for air and his eyes were wide open, staring at Blaine in shock.

"Okay, Kurt. I don't think this is a good idea. Someone will hear you." Blaine's fangs were gone and he slowly walked over to Kurt. "…Are you alright?"

Kurt could tell Blaine was really worried about him but his heart was still racing and although he had told himself that he wouldn't be afraid this time, he had to admit that he was. He was scared as hell!

"I'm okay." He lied. He tried to breath slower in order to calm himself down. Blaine watched him. After a minute Kurt cleared his throat and looked up to Blaine.

"Good, let's try again." Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious, Kurt? You want to try _again_?"

"Yes." He banned the fear from his voice and stared at Blaine like a stubborn child. Blaine shook his head but then he stepped back.

"Well, if that's what you want… Let's just try it a different way." He ran his hand through his hair. "You know, I can shapeshift?"

Kurt nodded. _Where is this going?_

"Are you afraid of wolves?" Kurt just nodded again. He didn't trust his voice.

"Alright then… God, how I hate this." Blaine muttered. He took a last look at Kurt's face and then concentrated. He felt the change immediately and in a blink of an eye Blaine was gone and the large black wolf was standing in front of Kurt.

"Oh… my god." Kurt breathed and slowly moved backwards until he stood at the wall. This wolf was huge. And it glared at Kurt, following every movement with its eyes… its hazel-gold eyes.

Blaine's eyes. It was still Blaine and Kurt felt kind of relieved. But still his body was tensed and he didn't dare to move. But then Blaine lay down on the floor still looking on Kurt as if he was expecting him to do something.

Kurt took a deep breath and took a step forward. _This is Blaine. This is the guy you love. It's just him._

He repeated the words in his head while taking the next few steps until he was almost there. Although the wolf- no, Blaine- was lying on the floor, he still was quite big and Kurt swallowed.

Blaine was trying not to move. He didn't want to scare Kurt. He wanted to be around Kurt without him flinching at every single one of Blaine's movements. He wanted to help him so they could be, well, _together._

Kurt was now standing right in front of him and slowly, really slowly, he got down on his knees. He moved his hand up to Blaine's head but then he hesitated. Blaine could see his hand shaking.

"Is it… is it okay, if I touch you?" Kurt whispered. Blaine slowly nodded and Kurt laid his hand on his head.

Kurt hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath until he let the air out. He was actually touching the wolf. He was touching Blaine without being too scared. After all, he was only some kind of giant dog, right? Only more dangerous.

He started to stroke the black fur on Blaine's neck and Blaine let out quiet whimper before closing his eyes. He was enjoying the way it felt. Kurt was definitely more relaxed than before, Blaine could tell, and that was a good thing. Maybe they would be able to manage the fear problem eventually.

"Well," said Kurt. "This is okay, I guess. I think I can handle that you can turn into a wolf." He stopped running his fingers through the thick fur and stood up. "Erm, would you turn back, please?"

Blaine did. He still didn't like shifting but he had to admit that it wasn't that bad to be petted. He stretched his arms and sighed. Then he smiled at Kurt. "Well, that was definitely progress."

"Yes, I guess it was. But somehow the wolf doesn't freak me out as much as… your fangs." He tried hard not to stare at Blaine's mouth.

"That's okay. I think, you could work on that, too. Only if you want to, of course." He added quickly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want to work on that, please. But I don't know how. It's just… it's a lot to take in."

"I know and I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine sighed." Do you want to go on now or should we just try again tomorrow?"

"Now, if that's okay. I want to be able to sleep tonight." He smiled but it was barely visible.

"Okay. So, I'll just… What do you want me to do?"

"I— just show them again. Your fangs, I mean. I promise, I won't scream this time." Kurt prepared himself and concentrated on breathing in and out.

"Ready?" Blaine asked and when Kurt nodded, he pulled back his upper lip so his fangs were fully visible.

Kurt gasped and looked away. But only for a second. Then he looked at Blaine again and nodded once. "This is fine." His voice was higher than usual. "Well, almost. Are they very sharp?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean they cut through skin and muscles like a knife through butter. Look, I'll show you." Kurt immediately jumped back. "Woa, Kurt, relax! I'm not gonna hurt you."

He held his wrist to his mouth and bit down. He could taste his own blood on his tongue when he pulled back. Then he showed the bitemark to Kurt.

"See, they are really sharp."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Not that much. And it's healing fast. Look, it's almost gone." He was right. Everything that was left were two small red spots on his skin.

"How did you do that?" Kurt was obviously fascinated.

"I didn't do anything. It's my blood. There's something in it that heals wounds very fast. It would also work, if you were hurt. You would just have to drink it." Blaine shrugged. Kurt didn't seem to like the thought and he shivered.

"And how come that you are so fast? I didn't even see you approaching me the first time. I just blinked and you were right there." He gestured at the area next to his cheek.

"I can't really explain why I am fast. I just am. The same with my strength. I am really strong but not because of muscles. I'm just stronger than humans."

"Do you know how fast you can go?" wondered Kurt.

"Yeah, well, I'm faster than 100 km/h but I don't know how fast exactly. I never tried." He shrugged. "Does that scare you?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Suddenly Blaine was gone and a hand was lying on Kurt's shoulder. He spun around. "Okay, that was very fast." Kurt said and looked over to the spot where Blaine had been a few seconds ago and then back to Blaine. "And no, it doesn't scare me that much."

Blaine sat down on his bed. Kurt hesitated for a second but then decided to sit next to Blaine. He was his _boyfriend_ after all.

"Maybe I just overreacted. I shouldn't have been afraid of you."

Blaine sighed. "Well, you had a good reason to be afraid of me. I'm still dangerous but I would never hurt you on purpose. I hope you know that."

"Yes, I do. Blaine…" Kurt looked into Blaine's golden eyes that were always sparkling like diamonds and Kurt was fascinated by them ever since he saw Blaine in the hallway on his first day.

Then he leaned forward and… kissed Blaine.

Blaine was surprised. So surprised that he didn't even kiss Kurt back. After no more than three seconds Kurt pulled back again and seemed shocked by what he had done.

"Was that okay with you?" Kurt whispered.

"If that was okay with _me_? I would rather ask if that was okay with _you_." Blaine stared at Kurt trying to decide if it was the right moment to smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay. But I think… how do I say this? I'm okay with kissing you but I don't think I'm okay with you kissing me, unless I tell you that I'm fine with it. Okay?" He was unsure but he tried to sound as determined as possible.

"Yeah, totally okay." Blaine smiled relieved. "Would it be okay right now?"

"…Yes." Kurt breathed and then he felt Blaine's lips on his own. They were so soft and he realized how much he had missed this feeling. Even though it was only four days ago that he had kissed Blaine the last time, it felt like years.

He parted his lips slightly and felt Blaine's tongue darting into his mouth and he let it happen. He laid his arms around Blaine's neck and felt Blaine's hands tightening on his hips. They moved closer together and only broke the kiss after a couple minutes to gasp for air.

They both smiled at each other and Kurt's heart jumped. _ So, this is a vampire I'm making out with. I should be a little more afraid, shouldn't I?_

"So, are you alright with me staying here for the night? I would prefer not to sleep on a roof again." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, of course you can sleep here. And I'm sorry that you had to sleep outside." Kurt rose from the bed. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Yeah, me, too. Have a good night, Kurt."

"You, too. I'm sorry Blaine. I should have never let you go." He whispered.

"No, I shouldn't have let _you_ go." Blaine smiled. "Sweet dreams."

_Everything is gonna be okay._

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine. He saw the smaller boy lying on the other bed with his blanket curled around him. His hair was falling into his closed eyes and his lips were slightly parted. He looked so innocently beautiful.

_And he's a vampire. I know. But I think that last night changed my view. He may be dangerous but I still love him. And I guess, I'm not that afraid of him anymore. Okay, I have to admit that I'm a little bit scared but I'm still working on it._

He got ready for school. He had a lot of time left and he thought of going down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast for both of them but then he was unsure if Blaine even wanted to eat normal food. He had told Kurt that he didn't need food. So would he eat it, if he had no need to?

Blaine didn't wake up while Kurt was getting dressed and Kurt had deactivated the alarm clock. If Blaine wanted any kind of breakfast he would have to get up now.

He walked over to Blaine and hesitated a second before he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him lightly.

The next thing he knew was that his back was hitting the floor very hard and Blaine was on top of him pinning him to the ground while a loud growl came from his throat. One of his hands was on Kurt's neck. Kurt could hardly breathe and he couldn't scream either.

When Blaine realized who was beneath him he let go immediately. Kurt started coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please, Kurt. Are you alright? " He helped Kurt to sit in an upright position. "Kurt?"

"I'm fine." His heart was beating fast and he fought the urge to move away from Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just… I was acting on instinct. I didn't know what I was doing." He truly looked ashamed.

"I'm okay, Blaine. My back hurts but I'm okay. I'll just remember for next time that I should never wake you up." He smiled sarcastically and tried to stand up. He hissed in pain when he leaned on his right hand.

Blaine took it Kurt's wrist into his hands. It was broken.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm sorry, Kurt. I never wanted to hurt you. Oh shit, I even promised I wouldn't hurt you and now look what I did."

"Blaine, hey, calm down. It was my fault. I should've been more careful." Kurt got up slowly and sat down on Blaine's bed.

"No, Kurt, none of this is your fault." His voice sounded as if he was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. I'm just gonna go to the nurse and she will probably get someone from the hospital. It will be okay again in a few months."

Blaine shook his head. "If you want to, I can fix it." He looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"…You mean with your blood." Kurt looked from Blaine to his broken wrist and back again. He swallowed his growing fear. "Okay, do it."

Blaine nodded and Kurt could see his fangs growing before he bit into his own wrist. Some blood dropped on the floor and Kurt shivered at the sight of the bright red color.

Blaine held his wrist to Kurt's mouth and reluctantly put his lips around the wound. It didn't taste as bad as he had imagined. It was kind of sweet but salty at the same time. Certainly not his favorite.

"You have to drink." Blaine said and Kurt swallowed and started sucking on the bite. More blood came out of it and Kurt couldn't help but swallow it. Then Blaine pulled his arm away.

"That's enough, I think. Just try and hold your wrist still for a minute and it will be okay." Blaine said and watched his own wrist heal. _He drank my blood. I'm inside of him in a way. I wonder, if there'll be the day when I drink his blood. _ He suddenly stiffened. That was not him talking. That was the monster inside him. He would never hurt Kurt on purpose.

"Can I move it now?" Kurt asked. The taste of Blaine's blood was still in his mouth.

"Yes, I think so. Just try it." Kurt moved his wrist around and was surprised to feel not the tiniest sign of pain. It was kind of amazing.

"Thanks, Blaine. For healing me." He said and stood up from the bed.

"Well, after all I was the one who hurt you in the first place. " Blaine mumbled and turned around to get ready for breakfast and school.

Five minutes later they reached the cafeteria and walked over to Nick, Jeff and Wesley. The three boys were having a loud conversation about their life after school.

"I'm telling you that I'm not gonna be a lawyer!" Wes said angrily.

"No, of course not, Wes." Jeff tried to calm Wes down but with very little success.

Kurt and Blaine sat down at their table and Kurt started eating the yoghurt that he had picked up from the counter. Blaine didn't eat anything. Kurt thought that he was probably still mad and disappointed in himself because he had attacked him but Kurt had to admit that he didn't care.

Blaine was the boy he loved; the only boy he would ever love and he wouldn't dare living without him and it didn't matter what he was.

"So, what about you, Kurt? What are you going to do after you're done with school?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, yet. My father's got a car shop and I know how to fix cars and stuff but I would like to go to New York some time. Broadway and stuff like that. Or I would like to do something that involves fashion."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, that suits you. And you Blaine?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'm going to travel a little bit around Europe." He stared down at the table.

"Aren't you going to do something together with Kurt? I always considered you as endgame." Wes said looking at Kurt and Kurt blushed.

"Well, maybe I'm just gonna go travel with him." At this sentence Jeff choked on his toast and even Blaine looked shocked.

"You would?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would. Let's discuss this later." Kurt whispered over Jeff's coughing and a few minutes later the boys left the table and went to class.

It was in the early evening when Blaine returned to their room. Kurt was there already. He was working on an English assignment and he didn't hear Blaine entering.

Blaine cleared his throat so Kurt would notice him and the boy turned around. "Hey. How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"Miserable." Blaine fell on his bed and buried his head into his pillow.

"Don't tell me that you're still feeling bad about this morning. Because I won't accept it, Blaine. I'm totally fine and I know you didn't do it on purpose. And you know what? I meant what I said at breakfast!" Blaine's head shot up from the pillow. "Yes, I would like to travel with you wherever you are going. I would have to explain that to my dad but I could manage that."

"You are aware of the fact that I won't be travelling anywhere, right? I just said that so they wouldn't search for me when I suddenly disappear. I will probably stay at my old house and I don't know for how long. And I don't know, if you could stay there, even if you wanted to. But I honestly can't imagine why you would stay there with me." _Because someday you will be gone anyway and I don't want to watch you die._

"Because I love you." Kurt simply said. "I love you and I don't care what you are and I would stay with you in whatever house you're talking about. I don't care!"

Blaine sighed. "But your family would and your friends, too. You can't just disappear or how would you explain me to them. You would have to keep me a secret. That's not how you want to live your live, believe me."

"Why? I don't understand—"

"Kurt, I don't age. You will be seventy-five and I will still look like this. You can't spend your life with me. That would never work. And I'm telling you that I wish it was different because when you die, I wouldn't want to spend eternity without you." A tear rolled down his cheek and Kurt realized what that meant. He just couldn't be with Blaine. They were living in two different worlds. He would have to let him go after this school year- but what if…?

"Then I'll just become a vampire, too."

"No!" Blaine shouted and that made Kurt flinch. "I would never let you become a vampire. Never! You wouldn't want that kind of life."

"Well, I know what I want. I want a life with you! And if that's the only way then I'll do it."

"But you don't understand that that isn't a way! It's not a way to spend eternity; killing people to stay alive and feeding on them. That's not right and I don't want that for you."

"But I want to!" Kurt said angrily.

"What about your family and friends them? Did you forget how my father ended? You could never see them again!"

"I don't care—"

"Look, how you're talking. You clearly haven't thought this through. You would give up your whole family for a monster."

Kurt saw a blur, heard that the window was opened and Blaine was gone. And everything in a blink of an eye. The cold wind came through the open window and Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed, pulled the pillow that still smelled like Blaine to his chest and starting crying quietly.

**So, this was chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**In the next chapter I'll probably do some kind of time jump to the end of the school year. Or maybe in the chapter after that.**

**What do you think? Should I stay right where I am now and continue the everyday school life or should I jump ahead? Let me know.**

**Oh, and random statement: Today is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Changed my mind about the time jump. Well, whatever, moving on with Chapter Eleven and thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

**It means a lot to me :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kurt left the window open that night though it was quite cold. But somehow he doubted that Blaine would come back this night. Maybe he wouldn't come back at all.

It took Kurt hours to finally fall asleep and when he did he only dreamed of Blaine. His eyes and his hands on Kurt's cheeks while they were kissing. He woke up crying a few times. He was angry with himself, hated himself for arguing with Blaine and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

It was about 3am when he finally fell asleep again and that was when Blaine came back; flying through the open window as a crow and landing in the middle of the room while shifting back. Kurt was sleeping in Blaine's bed and Blaine could see that he had been crying.

_Oh god, what have I done? First I attack him and then I yell at him and just leave him here. He must hate me._

Blaine had been in town. And, yes, he had killed someone. But not because he was thirsty, He was just angry and some poor old man had to die for it. He didn't really care but it shouldn't have happened.

He sat down on Kurt's bed and waited for the sun to rise.

When Kurt woke up he didn't notice Blaine sitting on the other side of the room. He just lay there staring at the ceiling and thinking about his situation.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt jumped and sat upright on the bed, his eyes searching the room until they found Blaine.

"Oh my god, you came back! Blaine, I'm so sorry. About everything that I said. I didn't think about it. I was just so naïve." He started crying again.

"Kurt, it's alright. I was the one who suddenly disappeared through the window. I should have talked to you instead of running away. And I shouldn't have yelled at you." He sighed. "It's just… that I was angry that you… wanted to become a vampire. You know… I never had the choice that you have and you are willing to throw your life away for becoming a monster. I never wanted this." He made a gesture at himself. "I would have chosen differently, if I had the choice. And I know, that's not a reason to yell at you but I just didn't want you to think about becoming a vampire."

"But there's no other way that we can be together, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine rolled his eyes but then shook his head. "And if this is what I want then you can't do anything about it."

"I'm just trying to help you to make the right decision."

"But maybe it is the right decision to be with you." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked away. "Think it through and then talk to me about it again. You will change your mind."

"No, I won't." Kurt whispered.

Blaine stood up. "You would if I told you that somebody died tonight for no reason." He said and disappeared in the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Kurt stared at the closed door. _ What was that supposed to mean?_

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Blaine, what do you mean? Why did someone die for no reason?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"No, I want to hear that now!" Kurt demanded.

The door opened and Blaine looked at Kurt, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay, Kurt. He died because I was angry."

Kurt frowned. "So?"

"You don't get it Kurt. I wasn't even hungry! I just killed him because I wanted to kill someone and I didn't care about it. And I told myself once that I would only kill, if I needed to feed. But this time I did without any reason. Do you want that, Kurt? Do you want to kill people?"

Kurt was shocked. He couldn't imagine how Blaine killed people. He knew that he was dangerous but he just couldn't picture him killing someone without a reason.

He took a step back. "You're lying. You're just trying to scare me."

"No, I'm telling the truth. I regret it but it's true."

"That's just… that's not right. You are not that kind of a person. That's not possible. Maybe you're dangerous but you're not vicious, you're not evil." Kurt stuttered and was trying to process what Blaine just told him.

"Right, I'm not _evil_, Kurt. I'm just not human and there's a difference."

"Okay, maybe you're telling the truth about the man that you killed tonight but you're just telling me because you want me to change your mind. That's kind of obvious, Blaine, and you know it."

Blaine sighed. Kurt was right. Of course, he was right. Blaine would have done anything to make Kurt change his mind, even if that meant that Blaine would have to leave Kurt. But he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to be with Kurt forever and he wouldn't have hesitated to turn Kurt into a vampire, if it wouldn't take Kurt's human life away from him.

"Come here." He whispered and Kurt did. He buried his head in Blaine's chest and he didn't think about the fact that Blaine was dangerous and that he used to be afraid. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend and so did Blaine.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered and Blaine only hugged him tighter.

It was the next day, Friday, when Kurt brought the subject up again but Blaine refused to listen to him and kept telling him that wouldn't want a life like that. They weren't really arguing, they were just having different opinions.

"Okay, Kurt, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. You won't become a vampire. Ever. And I don't want to talk about this right now. Think of something else and we talk in a few months again, okay?"

Kurt did what he was told and didn't talk about it anymore but he kept thinking about it. Why would Blaine even want to be his boyfriend, if he wanted to abandon him after this school year?

_He wants to be with me. That's for sure. He just won't admit it. He won't turn me because he thinks it'll ruin my life. Okay, maybe it __**will**__ ruin my life but it won't be for nothing, if I can spend eternity with him._

The Christmas holidays would start on the next Monday, so this was their last day of school. Blaine was in a bad mood because he wanted his phone back. He still hadn't gone back to Cooper to get it and he wanted to talk to Damien.

Damien was the man who taught Blaine how to survive as a vampire since his maker had abandoned him. Damien had been the one who had helped Blaine to control the monster inside of him and showed him how to blend in.

And Blaine was desperate to talk to him… about Kurt. He had never been so unsure about what to do. He wanted to be with Kurt so badly but he wouldn't consider turning him. Or would he?

It drove him insane and Kurt could tell that Blaine was in a bad mood but he thought it was because of Kurt and his thoughts of becoming a vampire.

"Blaine, would you… What are you doing?!" Kurt had walked into their room and saw Blaine lying on the floor.

"Thinking." Blaine kept staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Kurt closed the door and locked it.

"I'm thinking. I needed to concentrate and this was the best place I could find."

"What about your bed? Would've been a lot more comfortable." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter." Blaine groaned. Then he lifted up his head to look at Kurt. "What would you say if I invited you to my house for Christmas?"

"Erm, I don't know. I thought I would spend Christmas with my family." Kurt put his bad away and sat next to Blaine on the floor.

"Right, I forgot." He continued staring at the ceiling.

"But you could come and spend Christmas with me and my family." Kurt said.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, why not. They don't expect presents and I'm sure Carol is dying to get to know you." Kurt seemed really enthusiastic.

"Do they even know about me? Being your boyfriend, I mean." Blaine rolled over, now lying on his tummy.

"No, I guess not. Well, Finn knows about you. But he doesn't know that you're my boyfriend." Kurt frowned. "But he probably won't be there. I texted with Mercedes and Rachel the other day and I think Finn will celebrate Christmas with Rachel."

"Well, at least we don't risk him noticing something then. I mean, he actually knows already that I'm a vampire, right?"

"Right, I think— wait, does that mean you will come?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I will. But only if you'll come with me one day to get my phone back from Cooper." He grinned at Kurt. "And after all, he's going to be alone on Christmas Eve, so the least I can do is visiting him to wish him a Merry Christmas."

"Deal." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Did you know that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"I do what I can." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt down into a kiss.

The next day they took Blaine's car to drive to Kurt's house. Kurt had called his father and asked him if Blaine could spend the holidays with them and Burt was fine with it. Kurt hadn't mentioned that Blaine was his boyfriend, though. He was planning on telling his dad later.

Kurt was directing Blaine from Westerville to Lima and it took them a bit over two hours because of the traffic. They reached Kurt's house and Blaine could tell that Kurt was happy to be back here. His eyes were shining. This was where he would really be happy the rest of his life and not with Blaine. Blaine swallowed and opened the door of the car.

It was cold outside but it wasn't snowing yet. However, Blaine knew it would snow this night or tomorrow. He could smell it in the air.

"Okay, come on." Kurt said. "Time to meet my parents."

"Can't wait." Blaine mumbled and Kurt laughed.

"You are actually nervous, right? You are afraid that they won't like you."

"Maybe… just a little bit. And I'm afraid that I do something wrong. I haven't celebrated Christmas in ages and I don't know how your family does it, so yeah, I kinda have a reason to be scared."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He searched for his keys in his bag but apparently they were somewhere on the bottom. "We are just gonna knock then." He said and knocked on the door.

They could both hear footsteps coming and then the door was opened.

"Hey, kiddo! I've missed you." Burt pulled his son into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, dad. I've missed you, too." They let go of each other and Burt looked at Blaine.

"And you're… Blaine? Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Blaine shook it.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Don't even start calling me 'sir'. I'm Burt and you call me that." He grinned. "Carole's already waiting with dinner, so you two hurry up and bring your stuff upstairs and then come to the living room, okay?"

"Okay, dad. We'll be there in a minute." Kurt said and followed his father inside. But Blaine stayed where he was.

"Kurt!" He whispered. Kurt turned around.

"What's wrong?" He watched his father entering the living room and then came back to the door.

"Kurt, I can't come in." Blaine said.

"Why not?" Kurt frowned.

"Seriously, Kurt? I have to be _invited _in. Nobody invited me." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry." He cleared his throat. "Come in, Blaine."

Blaine felt the invisible barrier in front of him disappearing and walked through the door. "Thanks."

"So, that's it? All I have to do is say 'come in' and suddenly you can. That's creepy."

Blaine chuckled. "No, it's not. Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep your parents waiting, do we?" They went upstairs and just put their bags into Kurt's room, although Blaine was going to sleep in the guest room. Blaine could hear Carole and Burt talking downstairs in the kitchen.

"_He seems nice. He has manners."_

"_Is he handsome?"_

"_How would I know? I'm not gay."_

"_I bet he is. Otherwise Kurt wouldn't be with him._

"_Yeah, you can't deny that he has a good taste. But he's still my boy and if this boy is going to harm Kurt in anyway, it will be the last thing he did."_

"_Calm down, Burt. They're just kids. Maybe they're just friends. You don't know that."_

"_Yeah, I bet you would bring your best male friend over for Christmas when you're gay. It's not like he's bringing Mercedes, y'know."_

"Blaine? Do you hear me?" Kurt laid one hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes, Kurt. I hear you. Sorry, I was… distracted." He looked at Kurt suddenly scared again. Burt wouldn't even allow Blaine to be Kurt's boyfriend; that was for sure.

The dinner was quite amusing. Burt tried to tell Blaine all those embarrassing moments that Kurt had when he was a child and Kurt would try to stop him.

After dinner they were sitting in the living room talking about Dalton and Burt talked about his tire shop. Carole laughed at every single one of his comments and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's. Suddenly Carole stood up.

"You know, since it's Christmas Eve, I think Kurt should enchant us with his beautiful voice. Come on, Kurt. Sing us a song."

Kurt hesitated but then his face lit up. "Okay but only if this handsome boy over there helps me out." He pointed at Blaine and laughed at his shocked expression. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up from the couch.

Burt and Carole started cheering when the two boys- Blaine reluctantly- bowed in front of their audience. Then Kurt began and Blaine easily joined in.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_  
_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_  
_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_  
_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_  
_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_  
_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside._  
_The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside._  
_This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in._  
_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm._  
_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._  
_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm._  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious._  
_Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_  
_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_  
_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_  
_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_  
_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

They ended the song and had totally forgotten that they weren't alone in the room. Their faces were only inches away from each other. Both, Burt and Carole cheered loudly.

Then Kurt kissed Blaine. The cheering slowly stopped and was replaced by an "Awww!" from Carole. Burt leaned over to her and Blaine could hear him whisper.

"Told ya'! There was no way, they're just friends."

Blaine smiled but didn't stop kissing Kurt. It felt so good and he wouldn't stop until Kurt would pull away. Kurt's scent filled his nose and he breathed it in.

Then suddenly he felt his fangs growing.

**Okay, maybe this chapter wasn't that good.**

**But in the next one I will try to make it a bit more interesting. I'll really try.**

**So, what did you think? Let me know and keep reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait. But I lost my inspiration for a few days.**

**Thanks you guys for 30 reviews! That is just awesome. I hope you're having fun reading this fiction :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

Blaine felt his fangs growing… and so did Kurt.

He immediately ended the kiss and stumbled backwards, one hand clasped over his mouth. Kurt stared at Blaine in shock- Burt and Carole could only see Blaine's back but they had noticed that something was off.

Blaine fought it. He fought so hard against the monster that was trying to come out but he had to admit that he was hungry. He pressed his lips together and tried to concentrate on something else but Kurt's scent was still in his nose and it made his mouth watering.

"Kurt… Blaine, what's wrong?" Burt asked slowly. Blaine held back a snarl. He _had _to get out of here!

"Surprise!" someone shouted from the hallway and Blaine could hear Burt and Carole turn around in their seats. That was his chance.

Blaine apologetically smiled at Kurt before disappearing, leaving the room before Carole and Burt could turn around again.

Kurt stood there in shock. He couldn't move; his body just wouldn't do what he wanted.

_Did Blaine want to attack me? Did he want to bite me?_

Carole had turned around just a second after Blaine had left the room. "Honey, where did Blaine go?"

"I, erm… he went to the bathroom. He wasn't feeling well, I guess." He swallowed. "I'm gonna go and see, if… if he's okay."

At the door to the living room he ran into Finn. He didn't even bother asking him, why he wasn't at Rachel's or wishing him a Merry Christmas. He just ran past him. He hoped that Blaine really had gone to the bathroom and hadn't left the house. How would he explain that to his father?

He reached the bathroom door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. His heart made a little jump— either because of happiness that Blaine didn't leave or because of fear that Blaine was in there. Kurt couldn't tell.

"Blaine?" he whispered knowing that Blaine would be able to hear him. "Blaine, open the door, please."

"No, Kurt. Just give me a second." Blaine answered. It sounded as if he had trouble breathing.

"Blaine, please. Is everything okay?" He leaned his head against the door. "Answer me."

"I'm fine, Kurt. I just need a minute to… to calm down." He groaned. "Go back, okay?"

"Fine, but what should I tell them?"

"I don't know. Tell them I got food poisoning or something like that... and that I'm going back to Dalton to recover."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm leaving. Like now. I gotta get out of here." He coughed. Kurt was confused.

"But I thought we'd go to your house together tomorrow." There was no answer. "Blaine?"

"Yes", he muffled. "I know I said that. But maybe it's better if I go alone."

"No way. I'm coming with you! We just… I'll just tell my dad that you're not feeling well and that you are going to bed early and that we'll leave tomorrow and go back to Dalton." He didn't wait for Blaine to answer this time. He just turned around and walked away, back to the living room.

_I should be a little more shocked at what just happened. Even if he didn't attack me, he seemed pretty close._

When he walked into the living room everybody's eyes were on him.

"How is he?" Carole asked concerned.

"Who?!" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he literally flew out of the room. Did he throw up?" Burt added, completely ignoring Finn.

"I said: Who?" Finn repeated.

"Yes, Finn, you did. Twice! And we heard you." Kurt glared at him. "And we're talking about Blaine. He's not feeling well and no, I don't think he threw up but he's going to sleep now and we'll leave in the morning and go back to Dalton." Carole nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably the best." She said.

"Wait. What the hell is Blaine doing here, dude?" Finn was looking from Kurt to Burt and back.

"He had Christmas dinner with us. Because you weren't there, we thought it would be okay, if we had Kurt's friend- boyfriend?- over." Burt explained.

"Whoa, _boyfriend_?" Finn almost shouted.

"Yes, Finn! And that's not your business." Kurt clenched his fists.

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to… it just caught me by surprise." Finn looked ashamed. "But you… and him— how old is that guy?"

Kurt gasped and was about to shout at his step-brother but then he felt someone taking his hand.

"I'm seventeen, Finn. Kurt is older than me and…" Blaine turned to face Kurt's father. "Burt and Carole, I would really appreciate it, if you let Kurt and me be together. We really like each other— screw that, we _love_ each other and I would never harm Kurt in anyway." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt looked at him.

His face was pale but he seemed to be okay again. And he was talking to Kurt's father about their relationship as if it was the most normal thing on earth. Kurt couldn't help but blushing.

"Yes, dad." He added. "You don't disapprove, do you? About us being together."

Burt shrugged. "No, I actually don't. You know why, Kurt? Because I saw something in your eyes tonight while you two were singing. The last time I saw that spark was when you were eight."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. "Thank you, dad. So much." He looks at Blaine again. "We're going upstairs and we'll prepare the guest room for Blaine." They turned around and left the room, their hands still clasped together.

They reached the guest room on the first floor and Blaine was about to walk in when Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway into his own room.

"Kurt- what?" He asked but he didn't stop Kurt who closed the door behind them and locked it.

"You're staying in my room. I won't let you sleep in the guest room."

"I don't know, if that is such a good idea, Kurt. You know, I'm kinda… not in control right now. I would prefer the guest room." Kurt gave him a glare that could only mean 'Bitch, please' and turned around to sit on the bed. Blaine stayed where he was.

"Tell me what happened." Kurt demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Did you want to bite me?" He didn't know why but for some reason his voice cracked at the end of the question and tears started to fill his eyes.

"No, Kurt, it's not like that. I didn't… I didn't _want_ to bite you; it's just something that happened on instinct. I was, well, I kind of am hungry and you just—" He rubbed his forehead and then buried his face in his hands. "Kurt, I hate myself for this! I don't want to be a threat for you. I want to be around you without being careful that I don't rip you apart!"

Kurt shivered at his words. Suddenly it was back— the fear. The fear of Blaine sinking these sharp teeth into his skin and sucking him dry.

"Blaine?" The boy looked up and the hazel eyes met Kurt's blue eyes and they were both lost for a moment. Not thinking about anything but each other. Kurt knew that deep inside of him he was afraid but somehow his love for this one boy was so much stronger than anything else.

"Blaine, we'll make it through this." He reached for Blaine's hand.

"Through what, Kurt? This is not just something that could be solved by talking about it. This is what it will always be like if we're together." A tear rolled down his cheek." Kurt, maybe we should forget about it."

Kurt froze. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not good for you, Kurt. You should stay away from me." He looked away because he couldn't stand to look into Kurt's eyes anymore. "I'll leave and you just forget about me, live your life normally like nothing ever happened. That will be the best for you."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT THE BEST FOR ME?!" Kurt screamed and Blaine flinched. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I care about _you_! YOU TOTAL DUMBASS!" Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry and sad at the same time.

"You listen to me now, Blaine Anderson. We've been through this. I am sick of it! I made it very clear that I want to be with you forever, even though that would mean that I would never see my family again. You know, that's kind of a big thing for me because I _love_ my family and my friends. I don't care about that it's complicated and dangerous. I just want to be with you! Don't you fucking get that?!" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am willing to change my whole life for you and I have the feeling that you don't appreciate that at all! You… what am I to you? Just another _human_ that came around? Because if that's the case then… I don't know what to do, if you don't want me to be with you. I'm lost. I'm lost without you!"

Blaine didn't react. He just looked at Kurt and did nothing but in his mind he fought a battle with himself.

_I didn't ask for him to give up his life for me. But he wants to be with me._

_**Just turn him, you idiot, and then you two can run away.**_

_I can't just rip him from his life._

_**Yes, you can. That's what he's asking for. There's like no other way that you two can be together.**_

_I can just give him a human life that he can spend with me. And when he dies, that's when I will die, too._

_**Somehow I doubt that he would like this idea. Nice try, though.**_

"Kurt, I—" He swallowed. "I am sorry. So sorry that I said that. But I would never- and I mean ever- let you throw your life away for me." He was speaking so low that Kurt almost didn't hear him. "It would be selfish to have you with me. And believe me, I want to be selfish."

He turned to the door but Kurt took his arm and pulled him back.

"Stay with me. Don't you dare walk away from me. I have nothing if I don't have you." He kissed Blaine softly and he held his hand tight but after only a second Blaine pulled away. It was not that he didn't want to kiss Kurt- no, he was desperate to kiss him- but right now he couldn't handle it.

"Kurt, please—"

"It's fine. I get it." He let go of Blaine's hand. "Why don't we just sleep, okay? We have time tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. He got up from the bed and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. Kurt wondered what he was doing but he didn't ask. All he could do was staring at Blaine and Blaine stared back at him. Kurt mouthed 'I love you' and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Kurt was asleep about ten minutes later and Blaine was watching him. When he was sleeping Kurt looked so relieved. It looked like he didn't have anything to deal with in his life. He looked… happy.

Blaine had decided not to sleep tonight. He was unsure about what he could do, if he would wake up and attack Kurt again. He was hungry and he would have to leave Kurt with Cooper for a few hours tomorrow because he had to feed.

The next morning came and Kurt woke up and the first thing he noticed was that Blaine wasn't there. He was not in his room anymore. His first thought was that he had left him- forever. But thinking about that was way too painful.

He looked over to his alarm clock. It was 7am. Blaine wanted to leave as early as possible because he had told Kurt that it would take about four hours to get to his house. He had also told him that he would be faster, if he would go alone…

_Damn him! He left without me. Great, just great._ He got out of bed and got dressed. _How exactly am I supposed to explain that to dad? I don't even have a car to get back to Dalton._

He went downstairs. His father wouldn't be up that early but Carole might. He glanced into the living room. No one there. No one in the bathroom either.

When he came to the kitchen he could smell bacon and when he walked through the door his mouth fell open. Carole was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper while Blaine was setting the table.

The curly-haired boy glanced up at Kurt and smiled. "Good morning, Kurt. I hope you're hungry. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon- whatever you want."

Carole laughed. "Yeah, he asked me, if he could make breakfast for everyone. I mean, it's Christmas and we should have a huge breakfast all together. Well, that's what he said and he was right." She was happier than Kurt had ever seen her before.

"Yes, wow, everything smells so good." He gave Blaine a confused look but the boy just winked and continued to make breakfast.

"Honey, if you don't mind, you could wake Finn and your father. We want to start soon. Blaine told me you want to leave pretty early, although he's feeling better."

"Yes, yes, of course." He turned around, not without glancing at Blaine once again, and left the kitchen. When he returned with Finn and Burt, Blaine and Carole were sitting at the table and were having a conversation about Dalton.

They both looked up when the three men entered. There was a long silence. No one said a word, everyone just stared at each other.

"…Happy Christmas?" Blaine said carefully and for another two seconds it was quiet in the room. Then Burt roared with laughter. Finn smiled happily at the amount of food on the table and soon the whole Hudson-Hummel family and Blaine sat at the table and enjoyed their Christmas breakfast.

"This is the best pancake I ever had!" Finn said and shoved another piece of it into his mouth. "You must be some kind of gourmet cook." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks, Finn. My mom taught me how to cook." Kurt frowned at Blaine but Blaine didn't notice.

"Then I have to meet your mom. Preferably on Thanksgiving." Finn joked.

Blaine looked around. "Uhm, my parents died when I was four. I spent my whole life in an orphanage and in boarding schools." Finn choked on the piece of pancake and Kurt looked down on his plate.

"I'm sorry, I brought that up." Blaine said quickly and took Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, Blaine, that's fine. Let's just change the subject." They did and started talking about Finn's plans on spending this night with Rachel again.

Kurt and Blaine left as soon as they had finished their breakfast. They got into Blaine's car and Burt and Carole were standing on the front porch waving at Kurt. They drove down the highway heading east. At least Kurt thought that it was east.

"Blaine, can we talk?" He glanced at the boy beside him but he was looking straight ahead.

"Maybe we should wait. Let's talk later. Tonight, if that's okay. Why don't you just try to sleep or something?" He moved uneasily in his seat.

"…Okay, I'll try." He leaned his head against the window staring outside at the trees that were flying past them and soon he closed his eyes. He wasn't really tired but somehow it was the right thing to do right now. He could hear Blaine humming a song and that was what finally put him to sleep.

He woke up when Blaine opened the car door on his side. Since Kurt was leaning against it, his head fell down when the door was pulled open. The only thing that kept him from falling out of the car was his seatbelt.

"Hey, Kurt. We're here. You need to wake up." Blaine gently put a hand on Kurt's cheek and lifted his head up.

"Alright, I'm waking up. Just a minute." He blinked into the sun and it took a few seconds before he could even see Blaine's face clearly. Then he got out of the car and his mouth fell open.

"Is _this _your house?" Blaine nodded. "Oh my god, that looks pretty big."

"It is. Especially when you're living alone in it, which is why I don't understand why Cooper doesn't have a girlfriend or something like that." He took Kurt's hand. "Come on. I got your bag right here, so let's just go inside."

They stepped onto the porch and Blaine rang the doorbell. He could hear Cooper approaching and then the door opened.

Cooper looked terrible. In fact he looked like he hadn't been sleeping for at least a week.

"What's wrong with you, Coop?" Blaine asked concerned, not even bothering to say 'Hello' first.

"As if you care." Cooper mumbled and stepped aside to let Blaine in. That was when he noticed Kurt for the first time. His eyes widened.

"Blaine?" He kept staring at Kurt. "Blaine, remember the rules from last time?" Kurt frowned. What the hell were the _rules_?

"Yes, I do, Cooper. What about them?" Blaine raised one eyebrow.

"What was rule number two?"

Blaine actually had to think about that for a second. He didn't really remember.

"Um, was it the one that was about 'no arguing'?" He asked.

"No, that was rule number three. Rule number two said that you don't ever bring them here." He was still staring at Kurt but now he glanced at Blaine hoping that he wouldn't get angry.

Suddenly Blaine understood what Cooper meant. "Oh no, Cooper. He's not… he's not… I won't feed on him."

Cooper flinched at his words. "Are you saying that he knows?"

"Yes. He knows. Kurt, this is Cooper, my only relative, and Cooper this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Cooper was definitely shocked.

"Is he a vampire, too?" he breathed.

"No, Kurt is a human." Blaine cleared his throat. "Will you let us in now or not? I hope it is okay that we'll stay for the night." Blaine simply walked past Cooper before the man could even answer. Kurt, however, hesitated. The man was looking at him in shock and fear and… disgust? It scared Kurt. Cooper just wouldn't look away and Kurt didn't know what kept him from just walking inside the house following Blaine.

Blaine turned around when he noticed that Kurt wasn't behind him and when he saw the expression on Cooper's face, he simply got angry. A pretty loud growl came from his throat and Cooper shrieked before backing away from the door and from Blaine. There were tears in his eyes when he ran through the door to the living room.

Kurt watched this happen. He had to admit that he was scared, too. Blaine seemed to be very close to losing it. And now he understood what Blaine had meant when he had told Kurt that Cooper was afraid of him. He was wondering, if Blaine enjoyed it to have this power over a man.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go upstairs. We can have supper later." Kurt's eyes were lingering on the door to the living room but he followed Blaine upstairs. Blaine was unsure of what to do now. His plan had been to leave Kurt here with Cooper for the evening so that he could go and feed but now…

He couldn't let Kurt stay here. Cooper was obviously not okay with their relationship. Blaine could understand him. He probably thought that Blaine kept Kurt as his little pet and that Kurt just let it happen, which was why Cooper had looked so disgusted when he looked at Kurt. If he had been in Kurt's place, he wouldn't have stayed with Blaine for a second.

"Why is he so afraid of you?" Kurt asked as soon as they had entered Blaine's room.

"Well, there was an incident about five years ago. It was the first time we met and when he realized who I was, he was not really happy that I showed up. His whole life he believed that the story about me was, well, only a story." He turned to face Kurt.

"And then one day, I lost control. I bit him." Kurt swallowed nervously.

Blaine smiled sadly. "It wasn't that bad. I didn't drink or anything. I just bit him and then I let go immediately when I realized what I had done. But that only made it worse for him. He couldn't stand being around me anymore. He never slept and never stayed in one room with me. He refused to talk to me and then I decided that it would be for the best, if I just left."

"I understand." Kurt nodded and then he sat down on the bed. Blaine looked over to the desk and was relieved to see his phone still lying there. He grabbed it and he wanted to call Damian immediately but he didn't want to do it with Kurt listening. He sighed.

"Kurt, I was actually planning on going hunting tonight. But I kinda don't want you to stay here alone with Cooper. "

Kurt looked up. "Oh, that would be okay. Maybe I could talk to him. Convince him that you're not as bad as he thinks you are."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think that would help. He will keep on telling you that I'm dangerous and then he will show you the scar that I left on his neck." He shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

"Or I could just come with you." The words were out before Kurt even thought about what he was saying.

"No! Kurt, are you insane? I could kill you." He was almost yelling at Kurt. Almost.

"Sorry, I didn't know… I thought…" Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt, when I hunt, I don't think. I'm hungry and when I start hunting, I would hunt down the first human that I could find. I could kill you in an instant and even if I wouldn't, I would never let you see that."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said again.

Blaine let his breath out slowly in order to calm himself down. "No, no, I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't know."

"You should go and feed. You… I can tell that you have to feed. You've been hungry since yesterday. We don't want to risk anything, do we?" he joked but Blaine hardly smiled.

"So, you are okay with staying here alone?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Just go and come back as soon as possible." Blaine nodded.

"We will have to talk when I come back." And with that he left leaving Kurt sitting in his room. Blaine had already left the house when Kurt started crying silently without knowing the reason.

_This is all so complicated. Why can't I just have a normal relationship or at least know what to do to survive this not normal relationship? _

_Whatever I do, it just pulls us more apart than we already are._

**Okay, so this chapter took me forever and I know it's not really interesting. But I have plans for the next one.**

**Yay, for everyone who noticed the song reference :)**

**I hope the next chapter won't take me as long, so you don't have to wait. I hope you're still enjoying this story and leave a review, if you like! **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that this took me so long. Really sorry! **

**Just enjoy :)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kurt spent another five minutes in Blaine's room before he went downstairs. He just wanted to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat but when he came down the stairs, he ran into Cooper almost immediately. The man looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face but there was still fear in his eyes. Maybe he thought that Blaine would punish him for coming anywhere near Kurt.

"You're going to regret this." Cooper said suddenly and walked past Kurt to the kitchen. Kurt stood at the last step of the stairs for a second, then he quickly followed Cooper.

"What does that mean?"

Cooper groaned. "That means that you are going to regret that you ever met Blaine. Speaking of…" He turned around to Kurt. "…Did he leave?"

"Yes, he did."

Cooper just nodded. "Well, you're going to get yourself killed sooner or later. He's nothing but a vicious animal. An _abomination_!" He spit the word out as if it had burned his tongue. "What are you even doing with him? _Boyfriends_? How can you _love _him? He _kills_ people!" he grabbed a towel and started doing the dishes.

Kurt just stood there and was trying to find the right words.

"Blaine would never hurt me. He is _not_ a monster! And even if he kills people— he does it because he has to. Otherwise he would die."

"I would rather die than take the lives of innocent people." Cooper muttered. They were both silent for a minute. "You know that this can't last forever, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I'm not telling you to _break up_ with him. I'm just saying that you will grow old and he won't. He will always stay like this. I mean, he is already about two centuries old and you're seventeen. Doesn't that bother you?" He actually sounded curious.

"I know. But I— I don't really care how old he is. And yes, I will become older but we will cross that bridge when we get there." Kurt said, trying to sound confident but he slightly failed.

"Are you _serious_?!" Cooper turned pale and stopped drying the plate that he was holding. "Are you seriously considering becoming like _him_?"

"That's not your business." Kurt said and glared at Cooper angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that in my own house." Cooper threw the towel on the counter.

"This is _not_ your house. And you know that!" Kurt regretted saying that but Cooper was shocked by his words and didn't come any closer to Kurt. "You can be happy that you don't have to look for a new home." Kurt turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Blaine ran through the forest, heading back to the house. He had fed on a guy in town and afterwards he had buried the body. He was feeling better; way better actually. Running felt good and it was relieving after all this time trying to do things the normal, human way. The trees were standing very close together and it was quite dark already. He stopped at a fallen tree and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his contact list until he found the name he had been searching for: Damien.

He listened to the dialing tone and wondered, if Damien even still had the same number.

"_Well, well. Who have we got here? I haven't heard anything from you in years_." Blaine smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It's good to hear your voice, Damien."

"_Gosh, it's been so long. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually missed you, Anderson_."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, right! You were relieved when I left you. Don't even try to deny it."

"_You don't know anything about me_." Blaine could tell that Damien was trying not to laugh. "_So, Blaine, there must be a reason why you are calling me; after years and years without talking to each other_."

"Yeah, well, I kinda need your advice." Blaine rubbed the back of his head.

"_Oh my god, I don't want to know what happened. It's probably bloody awful! What have you done_?" He said in a high voice.

"Drama queen." Blaine muttered and heard Damien laughing.

"_Okay, seriously, what's going on?"_

"Well, it's kind of a long story but to say it short— I'm in love. With a human." He closed his eyes waiting for Damien's reaction.

"_That is awesome! I'm happy for you. Wait, does he already know?"_

"Yes, he knows. The problem is actually that, well, I— we love each other but how is this going to work out? I mean, I can't turn him, can I? I can't just take his life away—"

"_Hey, stop rambling, dude. Calm down and breathe." Blaine did as he was told. "Okay, now tell me his name_."

"Kurt." Blaine's heart jumped.

"_Uh, that sounds serious. I don't know, if I can do that over the phone_."

"Wait, I thought you were in Alaska. How do you even have service on your phone?" Blaine chuckled.

"_I'm not in Alaska anymore. Right now I'm in Michigan. Where are you?"_

"Ohio. I—"

"_You are at your house, aren't you? I knew you would go back sooner or later. How's Cooper? Is he doing okay_?"

Blaine groaned. "If I could decide, he wouldn't be okay. He's making things more difficult as they are and he's annoying. But I wouldn't get rid of him. He's way too funny sometimes."

"_He's still scared of you_." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, well, he should be. I'm not always as nice as I should be, after all."

"_Oh, yes, I remember that. Dark times_." Damien cleared his throat.

"You liked it. Don't deny it." Blaine said laughing and Damien laughed, too.

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Anderson?"_ Damien sighed.

"Well, I spent twenty years hanging out with you, so…" Blaine could hear Damien chuckle.

"_Good one."_

"So, are you coming?" Blaine stepped over a branch that was lying on the ground.

"_Yes. I am. We'll see each other tonight."_ And with these words he hung up.

Blaine headed back to his house. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt staying alone with Cooper any longer. But maybe Kurt didn't leave Blaine's room and didn't talk to Cooper at all. That would probably be for the best. He came in through the back door stepping into the living room and instantly noticed Kurt sitting on the couch.

Kurt looked up. "You're back."

"Yes." He closed the door and walked over to Kurt. "How have you two been?" He asked when Cooper entered the room and gave the man an unpleasant look.

"We're fine." Kurt said pulling Blaine to sit down beside him. "We were talking a bit and I guess I'll get along with Cooper just fine." Kurt gave Cooper an evil glare and Blaine knew that he was being sarcastic.

Cooper took a bottle of wine from the cupboard. He filled three cups and passed them over to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt looked at the offered glass suspiciously.

"What is that for?" he asked.

"I want to apologize to both of you. This is still Blaine's house and yes, I'm grateful that I can live here." He swallowed. "And Blaine, you can live here at any time. So, please drink something with me."

"I don't want anything, thanks." Blaine seemed to be slightly annoyed by Cooper.

"Alright, alright. I thought we would toast on you and Kurt." Cooper mumbled and quickly moved away from Blaine. That was when Blaine changed his mind. He would just take the drink and then Cooper would leave him alone for the evening.

"Fine, give it to me then." He said and reached for the glass.

Cooper gave it to him, smiling. "To Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt put the glass up to his lips and nipped the liquid. His eyes remained on Blaine who was smiling at him ironically before taking a sip of his own drink.

As soon as the liquid got in his mouth, Blaine felt something was off. It didn't taste right but he couldn't spit it out. He just needed to swallow it. That was when his throat exploded in pain and he fell down to his knees. It was burning like _hell_!

Kurt was at his side instantly, holding him while he started coughing and gasping for air although he didn't need it. Cooper just stood there and looked… relieved?

"What the fuck did you do to him?!"Kurt yelled at him.

"I'm helping you. I am helping a lot of people actually, including me!" He was totally going insane.

"Are you _killing_ him?" Kurt's voice cracked. Blaine was still on the ground, gasping and coughing. He was trying to spit out whatever he had swallowed. His eyes suddenly darted over to Cooper and they were full of hatred.

"Why are you doing this?" He hissed. The monster inside him was vicious, it was so angry. Blaine couldn't hold it back; maybe he didn't even want to hold it back. He let out a snarl and that was when he lost it. He felt like looking at everything from the outside of his body. He had no control anymore. There was _nothing _more than the bloodlust and then he lunged forward.

Kurt looked at Blaine when he spoke and that was when he saw Blaine's eyes turning from hazel to red. Red like fresh blood! It was a shocking sight but it took Kurt only two seconds to realize what it meant.

_If you ever see my eyes turning red, you have to run. Just run and don't look back._

Kurt wanted to run. His instinct told him to run but somehow he couldn't.

Blaine snarled and suddenly lunged forward to Cooper. The man was definitely not expecting this. He screamed in fear but it was too late for him to run. Blaine was on top of him before either Kurt or Cooper could even take one step.

Blaine's fangs were out and he growled. The sound was inhuman and Kurt froze in fear. Blaine's mouth found Cooper's neck but before he could sink his teeth into the skin, Cooper shoved his arm between Blaine and his neck.

Blaine didn't care. He bit down hard into Cooper's wrist who let out a bloodcurdling scream and that was when Kurt found his voice again.

"Blaine! Stop it!" Red eyes turned to face him and Blaine instantly let go of Cooper. Kurt was relieved to see that until he realized what Blaine was about to do.

"No." He quickly took a few steps backward and hit the table. He blinked and then he hit the floor. Blaine was on top of him pinning him to the ground. Kurt struggled and screamed but he was not nearly strong enough to get Blaine off of him.

This was the first time Kurt was scared again. He had thought that he was okay with Blaine being dangerous and all that stuff but now everything was forgotten.

He hit into Blaine's chest with his fists but Blaine simply grabbed his wrists and held them still while he lunged for Kurt's neck. Kurt screamed.

It hurt. It hurt_ so much_! He felt Blaine's fangs ripping his skin apart and the blood that came out of the wound. Blaine started sucking and gulping down the blood but all Kurt could think about was the pain. This had to stop.

His screams became weaker and weaker. His throat hurt and he began to feel numb. The blood loss made him dizzy. His eyes fluttered close.

_So, this is it. I'm dying. I'm only seventeen and I'm dying. And that only because I didn't listen to what Blaine told me._

Suddenly the weight on top of him was gone. He could hear snarling and the sound of two men fighting. But then everything went black…

Kurt woke up. He couldn't remember where he was.

He was definitely lying on a couch. He tried to turn his head to the side, so he could look at the room he was lying in, but he hissed in pain when his neck started to hurt. His hand flew up to the wound and when he looked at his fingers they were red.

He groaned. It hurt so much. Then he heard something… or someone. He got up from the couch and what he saw took his breath away.

It was Blaine.

He was tied to the wall with chains and his face was bloody and so were his clothes. He was lying on the ground. Well, not exactly lying because his arms were tied up but he looked like he was… dead.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed and rushed over to the boy's side. Blaine groaned and suddenly he raised his head. Kurt stumbled backwards when he saw his red eyes but Blaine was fast. In less than a second he was standing and tried to lunge over to Kurt but the chains kept him where he was.

He growled in frustration and pulled with all his strength. The wall cracked and it sounded as if Blaine would break lose in the next moment but surprisingly he couldn't.

Kurt kept walking backwards without taking his eyes off of Blaine's face. This wasn't him. This wasn't the boy he loved. Then he remembered what had happened.

Blaine had attacked him. He had sucked Kurt's blood and it _hurt._

_You said you would never hurt me. You promised._

"Don't worry. He'll be himself again."

Kurt spun around. There was a man standing in the door. He seemed to be not very much older than Kurt. Maybe twenty-five. His clothes were covered in dried blood and Kurt wanted to back away from him, when he noticed that that would only bring him closer to Blaine.

"Who are you?" He asked instead.

"My name is Damien. You could say that I'm an old friend of Blaine. I came to visit him and I came just in time to pull him off of you."

Kurt suddenly remembered how Blaine had disappeared only a few seconds before he had passed out. Kurt felt dizzy and his neck hurt and so did his head.

"You should sit down." Damien said. "You lost a lot of blood." At this word, Blaine hissed behind Kurt and glared at Damien. While Kurt sat down on the couch, Damien walked over to Blaine.

"Calm down. You told me you loved him. Try to remember that, Blaine." He said softly but Blaine only lunged forward again and snarled at the man.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Blaine growled and Damien sighed.

"You love him." He simply said.

"Don't talk to me about _love_! That doesn't even exist." Blaine's eyes were still red and he stared at Kurt… and he looked hungry. Kurt's stomach felt like it was twisting. How could Blaine say things like that? How could he say that love didn't exist?

Damien looked at Kurt and seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"That's not him, believe me. It's not him talking."

"And when is he going to be himself again?" Kurt was almost crying.

"It usually takes a few hours. But Blaine's strong and he's been like this for about an hour, so he should be okay soon." He looked at Blaine. "But only, if he calms down."

"Why?" Kurt sobbed. "Why is he like that?"

"Don't talk about me like I wasn't in the room." Blaine said, still staring at Kurt furiously.

"Shut the hell up, Blaine!" The other vampire said.

"Make me." A smile hushed over Blaine's face.

Damien ignored him and turned back to Kurt. "When he 'wakes up' again, he won't remember everything. So, do you want him to know that he attacked you or not?"

"I… maybe. I don't know." Kurt stuttered. "Why is that important?"

"Because we would have to get rid of your bitemark, if he's not supposed to know." Kurt's hand automatically flew to his neck again. He walked over to the window and looked at his reflection. He looked _horrib__horrible_!

His face was so pale that he could as well be dead. His neck looked even worse. The bitemark was not exactly small. Blaine hadn't just sunk his fangs into the skin but also his other teeth. There was a lot of blood around the wound and the bright red color made him look even paler.

He swallowed. Blaine didn't do this. That was the monster inside of him but not Blaine himself. Kurt tried to believe this but how could it not be Blaine? It was a part of him.

"No. He will find out anyway. And how would we get rid of it anyway?"

Damien cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know, if he told you this but the blood of a vampire heals. You would just have to drink it."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm kinda not in the mood to drink someone's blood right now." He frowned. "I just want him to be himself again." It was no more than a whisper. Then he looked up. "Where's Cooper?"

"Kitchen." Damien answered.

Kurt quickly walked towards the door. "Don't kill him." Damien said sarcastically but Kurt had actually thought about killing Cooper for what he had done. He stormed into the kitchen where Cooper was sitting on a chair with a towel wrapped around his wrist. Kurt gripped the collar of Cooper's shirt and pulled him up.

"Why did you do this to him? What has he ever done to you?" he yelled.

"I did this for you. I wanted you to see what kind of monster you have for a _boyfriend._" He pushed Kurt away. "Look what he did to you!" he exclaimed and pointed to Kurt's neck.

"He would have never hurt me, if it wasn't for you."

"Trust me, sooner or later, he would have hurt you."

"What did you put in his drink?"

"Ashes of an oak tree. It was supposed to kill him!" Cooper screamed in frustration. "It didn't work. Do you know what that means? That means that I'm going to die. _He_ is going to kill me for that."

"No." Kurt shook his head looking at Cooper in disgust. "You know why? Because Blaine is not like you."

Damien called from the living room. "Ah, Kurt? Would you mind to come back here?"

Kurt reluctantly turned away from Cooper and hurried back to the living room. Cooper followed him quietly. When Kurt entered the living room, the first thing he saw was that Blaine wasn't chained to the wall anymore. His eyes widened in shock but then he relaxed when Blaine looked up at him and his eyes were… hazel. They were back to normal again.

Kurt let out a relieved sigh and slowly walked closer.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed. He shook his head slowly. "No, no, no. Please tell me I didn't." he looked to Damien who was standing right beside him. Damien looked down and that was when Blaine broke down. He fell to the ground, sobbing and covering his face with his hands.

Kurt wanted nothing more than comforting him but something inside him remembered nothing but the sharp pain in his neck when Blaine had bit him.

"Damien… I didn't…" he looked up and hid eyes searched for Kurt's. "Kurt? I didn't mean to. You have to believe me. I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't control myself. It was— Cooper?!" His eyes darted over to the man that was standing in the door.

Damien immediately grabbed Blaine's arms and held him tight, so he wouldn't attack Cooper. The man had turned pale and was staring at Blaine scared as hell.

"Blaine, calm down." Damien whispered into Blaine's ear. "Just forget about it."

Blaine relaxed instantly at his words. He looked back to Kurt who was fighting a battle with himself. In the end Kurt decided to swallow his fear and walked over to Blaine and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Blaine, I was so scared." He whispered.

"Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, I—"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry." He let go and looked into Blaine's eyes that were filled with tears. "I risked that this would happen the night I asked you to stay. I knew that it could happen and I didn't care."

"But I can't forgive myself. Not this time." Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes but then turned away. "I promised I would never hurt you. And I broke that promise twice already."

"But it's okay. Hey, look at me!" He gently took Blaine's chin into his hand and turned his head around, so Blaine would look at him. "I love you, Blaine. And I don't care."

They remained silent for over a minute just staring into each other's eyes. Then Damien cleared his throat. "Maybe we should sit down on the couch and have a little chat. There are some things that need to be discussed."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine up to his feet. Suddenly he felt dizzy again and he almost fell but Blaine caught him in time. He steadied Kurt on his walk over to the couch. As they all sat down, Damien said,

"You, too, Cooper." Cooper flinched and looked at Damien as if the man had just sentenced him to death. Slowly, without keeping his eyes off of Blaine, he walked over to the couch that was opposite of Blaine and Kurt.

"So…" Damien said. "The first thing would be healing Kurt."

"I told you, I don't want to."

"Yes, but it's going to be infected. I can smell it." He gave Blaine a knowing look. "You need to heal him."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt, it really would be best if you would let us heal it."

Kurt nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but… only, if it's your blood."

"Alright." Blaine turned away from Kurt and bit in his wrist. Then he held his arm in front of Kurt. Kurt looked at the red liquid for a second before taking Blaine's arm into his hands and put his lips around the wound. He felt uncomfortable knowing that everyone was watching him sucking someone else's blood. He only swallowed a few times before he let go of Blaine's wrist.

Then he felt his neck tingle. It was healing. When the sensation stopped Kurt touched his neck and felt nothing but smooth skin.

Damien nodded. "Okay, next thing. Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"Do you feel it?" Damien asked.

"Feel what?" Blaine glanced at Kurt and looked back to Damien.

"Remember when I told you that sometimes it takes a trigger for a vampire to develop his powers?" He winked at Blaine.

"Are you telling me that… Are you serious?" He suddenly looked excited and nervous at the same time.

Kurt was confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"Damien has a special power. He can sense other vampire's powers. And he thinks that I developed a special power as well."

"And what kind of trigger are we talking about?" Kurt swallowed.

"Oh, er, well, I guess it was… it was drinking your blood for the first time." Blaine looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"That's okay, Blaine." He looked at Damien. "So, what is his power?"

"I can't tell exactly. I can only say that he has one and that it's quite… strong." He glanced at Blaine. "Try it. Try and use it. On instinct."

"How am I supposed to use it if I don't know what it is?"

"Trust me on this one, Blaine."

Blaine grinned and then closed his eyes in concentration. He tried to do what Damien had told him. He tried to act on instinct but he felt like nothing was happening at all. Suddenly Kurt gasped beside him and gripped Blaine's hand.

Blaine opened his eyes.

**Thanks for reading and review if you like :)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done faster than this one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I know this took some time again. And I'm deeply sorry. I was distracted; reading other fanfictions. But now I'm back and I'll try to be faster. Hope you're still enjoying it.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Blaine opened his eyes. And he gasped, too.

There was a pillow _flying_ in midair over the coffee table. Literally _flying. _And then it just fell down. Blaine was star-struck and Kurt seemed to feel similar. Only Damien smirked.

"Did I… did I just do that?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "But how?"

"That's a gift, Blaine, and not a very common one. I guess, from now on you can move anything with your thoughts, if you practice a little bit. It will get easier as soon as you get used to it." Damien smiled.

"That is actually awesome." Blaine said. He looked at the pillow that was now lying on the floor and tried to imagine that it would fly again. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried to focus on his task. But still nothing happened.

"Don't force it, Blaine. It's inside of you. It's a part of you, so just relax and it will get easier." Blaine snorted at Damien's words.

"Whatever. I'll try that later." He leaned back onto the couch.

Kurt and Cooper still stared at the pillow. Cooper did because he was horrified. But Kurt did it because every time he would look at Blaine he saw his eyes turning red again. He would remember the pain and the fear he had felt when Blaine had pinned him to the ground. He was afraid. That was all he could think about.

"So, Cooper…" Damien began and Cooper flinched at the sound of his name. "I bet you won't deny that this is all your fault, right?"

Cooper hesitated but then he nodded. "Please don't kill me." He whispered.

Blaine snorted again. "I can't believe that you're asking that from me. Why did you hurt me, if you knew that I would kill you for that?"

"I— Well, I—", Cooper stuttered.

Kurt sighed. "He thought that you it would kill you. He wanted to get rid of you."

Blaine turned to Kurt but Kurt wasn't looking at him.

_Of course not. He's afraid. I ruined everything. _

"But you know what Cooper? I'm not like you. Not at all. I'm not cruel, even if you think I am. Which is why I won't kill you. You don't deserve to die. But I do." He sighed. "Look at me. I _am _a monster and that's never going to change. It probably would've been for the best if Cooper would have killed me. But just so you know, the ashes may have an effect on me but it's not a way to kill me."

Cooper was still shaking and his lips were pressed together.

"Chrm, okay, maybe Cooper should go upstairs now." Damien said. "We got some other things to discuss."

Cooper literally jumped up and ran out of the room. Kurt could've sworn that he had been crying. Then he looked at Damien. He had told Kurt that he was a friend of Blaine's but Blaine had never mentioned him before. And what was he doing here anyway? Did he just happen to drop by at the right time to pull Blaine off of him?

"Kurt, I—", Blaine began but Kurt interrupted him.

"No, Blaine, not right now." He still didn't dare to look at Blaine.

"But Kurt…"

"You know that this is what I was afraid of all the time, right?" Now he looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "I was scared. So scared, Blaine. And I thought I would die! And I probably would have if your mysterious friend hadn't shown up." He gestured at Damien who frowned but didn't say anything. "And I don't know if I can do this anymore. It's too much. I just can't…"

"Are you… breaking up with me?" Blaine's voice cracked at the end of the question.

"I don't know… I don't think so. I guess, I need a second to think that through." He wiped the tears in his eyes away and stared at Damien. "Tell me, what's the story of you two?"

Blaine hesitated not knowing how to start. "Well, he… uhm, I met him a long time ago, shortly after I was turned. And I told you that my maker abandoned me, so no one taught me how to control myself and I ended up being a killer." He glanced up at Kurt. "Damien found me. He… he helped me and we became friends and looked out after each other. Okay, maybe he was looking out after me and not me after him. But I needed him." Damien snorted and Blaine looked up at him.

"We stayed together for about twenty years but then we went separate ways. Tonight, when I went hunting… I called him. It was the first time we ever had contact since we last saw each other. And he said, he would come here and visit me."

"You're skipping a part of the story." Damien smiled. Blaine gave him an angry glare but Damien didn't care.

"What is he talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"Nothing important." Blaine said but at the same time Damien said,

"Well, he's not telling you the reason why he called me, which is the reason why we are sitting here because we need to talk about it." He was still smiling.

"There's no need to talk about it!" Blaine clenched his teeth. "And stop smiling like an idiot."

"I'm just happy, Blaine. You can't blame me for being happy." Blaine could have punched him right in the face at that moment but he didn't want to scare Kurt. He remained sitting on the couch glaring at Damien when Damien suddenly winced in pain and his hands flew to his neck.

It looked like someone was strangling him and even though he didn't need the air, it obviously hurt.

"Blaine, stop it." Damien couched and Blaine got aware of what was happening. It was him doing it. Immediately he tried to stop whatever he was doing and he saw it had worked when Damien relaxed.

He looked up at Blaine and let out a low snarl. Blaine knew what was coming. Damien had always been the one who could control himself in the worst situations but when it came to little arguments he would always lose it. He lost control at this very moment and Blaine's only thought was: _Kurt_.

Both vampires lunged forward at the same time, so fast that Kurt didn't even notice what was happening before they crashed into each other. He let out a surprised scream and hid behind the couch. He could see their faces; fangs bared and dark eyes and they were growling and hissing while trying to prevail.

Blaine knew that Damien was stronger. He had always been stronger than him. And right now he was angry with Blaine because he had hurt him, even if it wasn't exactly on purpose.

Damien let out another snarl and suddenly he had pinned Blaine to the ground. Blaine tried to get him off of him but he couldn't. Damien bit into his arm and Blaine let out a hiss of pain. He wouldn't win this fight. He wouldn't be able to protect Kurt anymore… but what if…

Damien growled in surprise when Blaine shifted beneath him within a second. They rolled over and now the big, black wolf was pinning Damien to the ground, his teeth inches away from Damien's face and his claws ripping open his t-shirt.

Then Blaine jumped off of Damien and stood in front of Kurt who was still sitting on the floor behind the couch. Blaine could hear him breathing very fast and he could smell his growing fear. Damien rose from the ground and attacked Blaine again. This time Blaine's teeth found their way to Damien's leg and the vampire screamed in anger and backed away from the growling wolf. He sat down at the wall and watched his leg heal. When he looked up, he was calm again.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean it. I just kinda felt threatened, you know?" He got up. Blaine snarled and stayed where he was keeping Damien away from Kurt. "Please, Blaine. I'm okay now. You can turn back."

Blaine's instincts told him not to turn back. There was still possible danger and he couldn't let him hurt Kurt. He could smell Kurt behind him and his heart was pounding fast, way too fast.

"Blaine?" Damien asked again. It took only a second and Blaine was standing where the wolf had been. He glared at Damien who took a few steps back to show Blaine that he wouldn't attack again. Then Blaine turned around to look at Kurt.

Kurt was sitting there, his arms around his legs and his face wet from the tears. He was breathing fast and he could feel his own heart beating in his chest. When Blaine turned around, Kurt could see Damien's blood at his mouth and his eyes widened in fear.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked and slowly took a step closer to Kurt.

"Don't come any closer." Kurt breathed and tried to get further away from Blaine but the couch was behind his back so he couldn't.

"Kurt, it's okay. That was just a little fight. We didn't mean to scare you. Everything's okay." Blaine said and took another few steps towards Kurt and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yelled and Blaine flinched and pulled his hand away.

"Please, Kurt. It's me." Kurt was obviously in shock. "Try to calm down, love. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Then he remembered that that's exactly what he did a few hours ago and Kurt was still scared as hell. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." Tears started falling from his eyes and he wiped them away. Then he noticed the blood that was on his lips and on his chin and wiped that away, too.

"Blaine?" Damien came closer.

"Don't!" Blaine hissed.

"Blaine, listen to me. You made me feel pain; maybe you can make him relax. I don't know, if it'll work but it's worth a try."

"This is your fault." Blaine glared at him.

"I know and I'm sorry but just _try_." He begged. "You two have a deep connection."

Blaine tried to shove the anger inside of him away and concentrated on Kurt. He tried to remember everything that Kurt and he had shared; every single moment. He let these memories flow from his thoughts over to Kurt's and he could _feel_ Kurt. He could feel his fear and his confusion and he tried to replace them with the memories and almost instantly he could feel Kurt relax.

He started to breath normal again and Blaine broke the connection. He got down on his knees in front of Kurt who looked still quite terrified and gently pulled him into his arms. Kurt started sobbing against Blaine's shoulder and Blaine whispered in his ear: "I'm so sorry, Kurt. It's okay. I'm here and I won't hurt you ever again."

Several hours later, Kurt was sleeping in Blaine's bed while Blaine was watching him with Damien sitting at his side. He kept apologizing for losing control earlier but Blaine would always cut him off. They were sitting in quite until Damien said something.

"About the reason why I'm here…" He whispered. "I think, when the time is there, then he will want to become a vampire so he can stay with you. And you have no need to feel guilty for taking his life away because that will be what he wants."

"Do you really think that he will even want to be with me anymore after this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I do. You haven't seen the two of you together. There's something between you that I can't describe but it's so strong, Blaine. I would bet that he is your mate. You drank his blood and developed a new ability. When you turn him, he will most likely have one, too, because if you are each other's mates then your blood is special for each other."

"Mates? Do you really think that? That only happens once in a few hundred years. No one ever finds their mate. Or do you know anyone who has?"

"Yeah, I do." Damien said quietly.

Blaine's head cocked up. "You do?"

"Yes." Damien swallowed. "Me."

Blaine's mouth fell open and Damien chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you about Lucy."

"But you didn't mention that she was your mate. Oh my god. What did you do when she died?"

Damien sighed. "I tried to kill myself. But then you came around and I thought that you still needed me and I thought that Lucy wouldn't want me to kill myself."

"Oh," Blaine said. "How did you know it? That she was your mate, I mean."

"Because of the mate-mark." He pulled his t-shirt up to show Blaine his chest. There, at the place where the heart would be, was a small tattoo that looked like three circles that were intersecting each other.

"Wow, I never thought that something like mates even existed." Blaine said and somewhere inside of him a small part wished that he and Kurt would share this, too.

"Blaine, you really need to control your new ability." Damien said smiling. "You're making things fly."

Blaine looked up and saw that the papers that were lying on the desk were hovering around the room. "Oh god, this needs to stop. How would I explain that to people at Dalton?" He took a deep breath and he didn't even need to concentrate when the papers returned to the desk and arranged themselves neatly on one side of the table.

"You're getting better at it." Damien said.

"I wonder what I can do with it. I mean, I can move things with my thoughts but I can also do what I did to you, which is quite similar to moving things, I guess." He frowned. "But then the connection to the mind of another person…"

"I think you can only do that with Kurt, though. You can try but I don't think it'll work with me."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because it's something totally different than telekinesis. I think it's only the strong bond that you two are sharing. Otherwise you would have two abilities more and I have never heard of that before. Otherwise, I have never heard of a shifter that was as talented as you either, so there's the possibility that you are something special." He smiled. Blaine knew he had always been kind of jealous about Blaine being able to shift. Damien never figured out how and Blaine could even turn into two different animals.

"Speaking of shifting… You used to hate it. It seemed to me that you were not as appalled as you used to be when you shifted. I mean, you did it because you wanted to and you didn't turn back as fast as usual." Damien looked curious.

"Yeah, well, Kurt kinda liked it. He… he liked me being in this form. This way he could pet me." Blaine looked ashamed but Damien simply started to chuckle. "It's not funny. I actually realized that it's not that bad." He pouted.

Kurt stirred in his sleep. Blaine carefully moved over to the bed and held Kurt's hand when he woke up. He looked around and when he saw Blaine, he was almost about to pull his hand out of Blaine's and run. But he didn't.

"Kurt? Kurt, please say that you are feeling okay."

"I'm… I'm good. Just… Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt stuttered.

"Shh, there's no need for you to apologize." He pulled the boy into a hug but when he tried to kiss Kurt he pulled away.

"What is it? And be honest." Blaine asked.

"I'm afraid." Kurt whispered.

On their way back to Dalton they stopped at Kurt's house for a few hours so Kurt could talk to his father and Carole for a bit. Blaine waited outside in the car and from time to time he slammed his head against the steering wheel.

_He's afraid and he's going to leave me. Well, not exactly. He's going to say that he doesn't want me in his life anymore and then I'll leave Dalton because I want him to live the life he was always supposed to live. I would leave him alone and he would forget about me and the fact that vampires ever existed in his life. _Slam! _How could this happen to me? It's all my fault. Why did I lose control like that? What would I have done if I had killed him? Yeah, I would've probably killed myself. And Damien thinks that we're going to have a happy life together forever. He really can't be serious. _Slam! _He would never want to be turned and even if he wanted that I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't take his life away. I wouldn't take him away from his family. Or would I? Would I be that selfish? Yeah, I probably would. _Slam!

Kurt opened the door of the car. Blaine hadn't noticed him coming.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what's wrong?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing. Nothing really, I'm fine." Blaine said hastily and ran his fingers through his hair.

Kurt nodded. "We'll talk about this when we're back at Dalton."

During their drive back to Westerville no one said a word. They met Wesley in the hallway and he invited them to a Warbler meeting in the common room with a movie and pizza. They told him they would come in about fifteen minutes and went to their room first.

Kurt closed the door behind him and walked over to Blaine's bed where the boy was sitting staring at his lap. Kurt laid one arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Now tell me why you were hitting your head against the steering wheel." He said smiling a little.

"You're going to break up with me, right? I'll just leave. That would probably be the best for you." Blaine sniffed.

"Blaine, I told you that I don't care what is best for me. I won't break up with you." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"But what do you want to do after Graduation this year? Or a few years later? We can't be together like this forever. I will lose you eventually." Tears started falling from his eyes again.

"Blaine, I… you said, I could be turned." Kurt said slowly.

"I never said that. You wanted that and I told you that I would never take your life away. But after everything that happened the last two days, I'm surprised that you're still thinking about that." He looked up at Kurt. "That was the reason I called Damien you know. I wanted to know what he thought about turning you."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to be that selfish. He said that we belong together. He even thinks that we could be mates." Blaine snorted.

"What does that mean?" Kurt had never heard of that before.

"I won't explain that to you right now. Maybe another time." He coughed. "But Kurt, right now… You're still afraid of me which I totally understand after I attacked you. And I couldn't guarantee that it won't happen again. Do you really _want_ this, Kurt? Because this is a decision for a lifetime. If you agree to be turned, I'll probably do it eventually. But if you don't want that then I'm going to leave you as soon as possible because then you should live a normal, happy life and forget that I was there. I wouldn't stay with you."

"No, Blaine don't you dare leaving me. I just… I don't know, yet." He hesitated. "I want to be with you more than anything else but seeing you like you really are the last few days changed a few things. It didn't change my feelings for you but it kind of scared me. I'm scared to become like that."

Blaine nodded. "I understand that. I really do. And I'm sorry, Kurt, that I'm making you make such a big decision. I hate what I am sometimes but there are also times when I love what I am because I get to do things that other people are dreaming of. And if I hadn't become what I am I would have never met you." He gently took Kurt's hand. "I don't want you to be afraid of me and I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. At first it was only a small kiss but then they both pushed forward and started pushing their bodies into each other. Blaine's tongue darted into Kurt's mouth and Blaine let out a moan. Kurt was surprised to hear the sound but he didn't pull back. This was everything he wanted. He loved Blaine and he wouldn't leave him even if that meant to become a vampire.

They parted after what felt like hours and Kurt was breathing heavily. Blaine smiled.

"Maybe we should go now and get some of that pizza." He said and gave Kurt a quick peck on his cheek.

They entered the common room and saw most of the Warblers sitting around the table eating pizza. Jeff jumped up when he noticed them.

"Kurtsie, you're back!" He squealed and almost ran Kurt over while embracing him into a hug. "And Blainers, too! We missed you."

"Jeff, we were gone for three days." Blaine said and sat down at the table.

"Long time, I know." Jeff said and shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth.

Kurt just shook his head. "Whatever happened to watching a movie?"

Wes shook his head before swallowing the pizza he had in his mouth. "Someone broke the DVD player. Jeff says it wasn't him and Nick says he says the truth, so…" He gave Jeff a significant look but Jeff just shrugged.

"We can still snuggle on the couch." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Ew, go into your own room for that." Jeff said loudly.

"As if you could ever think about something else, Jeffrey. I saw those hickeys on Nick's neck. Good job!" Kurt gave Jeff a thumbs up and smiled sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kurt." Jeff pouted. "I guess, Blaine never left hickeys on your neck."

Kurt didn't know what to say but Blaine was faster than him anyway.

"No, I never left hickeys on his neck. There are a lot of places that aren't that obvious." He winked at Kurt, Jeff gasped and closed his mouth.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

**I already got a few more ideas and I hope that I will have time this week to write them down. Thanks everyone for reading and favouriting and following and reviewing.**

**It makes me so happy! *hugs***


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here's the next one. I was a bit faster than last time, I think. Hope this isn't getting boring or anything. I promise that some things are still going to happen.**

**Enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next week passed and Kurt almost didn't notice. He didn't spend much time out of his room, whether Blaine was in it or not. He spent plenty of time thinking. He would just lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling and think about… well, everything.

What would happen if he would agree and become a vampire? He shivered at that thought. Did he even want this? Well, he wanted Blaine for sure but did he want to leave his father. If Blaine had told him the truth, then he wouldn't be able to see his family ever again. Would they both just disappear?

_That would give my father another heart attack. And maybe this time he won't be so lucky. Oh, no, what am I gonna do?_

When Blaine would enter the room, Kurt would sometimes pretend to sleep or read. He had the bad feeling that Blaine knew that he was pretending, though. But Blaine never said anything. Sometimes though Kurt would ask Blaine questions about what would happen when he would be turned. Blaine answered most of the questions reluctantly but he knew that he had to tell Kurt, if Kurt was to make a decision.

Then New Year's Eve came. Burt had called Kurt the day before to tell Kurt that Carole and him would spend the night in Chicago to celebrate their anniversary and Kurt was totally fine with it. He would celebrate at Dalton and with Jeff and Nick around that party would be interesting.

The two boys had banned everyone from the common room for the whole afternoon. They were decorating the room and they were also preparing snacks and other stuff.

Blaine and Kurt spent the afternoon walking around the campus. It was snowing lightly and Kurt stayed in Blaine's arms all the time to keep himself worm. They didn't talk much but they were both smiling when they would look at each other.

When it got dark outside, they returned to their room and turned on the heat. Together they sat on the couch and Kurt lay down, his head on Blaine's lap.

"I have done a lot of thinking the past few days." Kurt finally said looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes. "About… turning."

"Yeah, I know. But you don't have to make that decision right now, you know? Just wait for a week or two." Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Stop that. You're ruining everything." Kurt laughed and tried to fix his hair. "Now it will take me another fifteen minutes more to get ready for the party."

"Aha, so you are allowed to pet me but I can't pet you? That's not fair." Blaine pouted. "Besides, your hair looks perfect."

"When did I ever pet you?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine chuckled and kept on stroking Kurt's hair. "Well, there was one time when I was a humongous puppy."

Kurt smiled and poked Blaine in his stomach. "That doesn't count."

"Of course it does."

"No, it doesn't." Kurt sat up. "Will you let me do it again?"

"What?" Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Would you shift and let me pet you again?" Kurt asked and he sounded almost excited.

Blaine hesitated. "Erm, well, if you really want that. I guess I could." He stood up and pushed the table away. He felt Kurt's eyes watching him and he raised one eyebrow at him.

Kurt just shrugged and sat there waiting. Blaine sighed. This time there was no need to shift as fast as possible. He wasn't in a dangerous situation so he could as well just do it the more comfortable way and that meant slower.

He felt the changes in his body before they were visible. It wasn't exactly a slow change but slower than the other ones. Kurt who was watching his boyfriend trying not to blink so he wouldn't miss the point of the transformation gasped when he could see the fur sprouting all over Blaine's body and then Blaine fell down on all four legs. His face had already changed Kurt could see the long and very sharp teeth and the eyes that almost hadn't changed at all. They were still hazel and golden. The transformation was over as fast as it had begun. The black wolf was looking at Kurt and Kurt knew that there was no reason to be afraid because this was Blaine and he loved him.

Blaine watched Kurt and hoped that it didn't scare him too much. Maybe he should have warned him that this time he would be able to actually _see _him shift. The other times when he had shifted in front of Kurt, Kurt had only seen Blaine disappearing because it was way too fast for human eyes. Slowly, watching all of Kurt's movements, Blaine approached Kurt and then lay down in front of him.

Kurt hesitated but then he smiled and sat down on the floor next to Blaine. He rested his head on Blaine's back and was surprised how soft the fur was. He started stroking the fur in Blaine's neck and Blaine made a humming sound in his throat and closed his eyes.

"You like that?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"This is just so unreal. A few months ago I would have told everyone who said that there were vampires or werewolves that he was mental. And now I'm sitting here cuddling with my boyfriend who just happens to be a vampire who can shift into a wolf." He chuckled.

Blaine turned his head around and when Kurt reached out his hand to touch his muzzle, he licked Kurt's hand. "Ew, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and tried to clean his hand in Blaine's fur.

"What are you doing to him, Blaine? It doesn't sound very pleas—" Jeff was standing in the door and stared at both of them lying on the floor.

Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine was human again and let out a surprised gasp. Blaine was staring at Jeff and wondered how much he had seen but he just couldn't manage to read Jeff's expression. If he would have to say anything he would have said that Jeff looked shocked. But was he shocked because both of them were cuddling on the floor in their dorm room or because he had seen a big, black wolf for a second.

"Woa, that was…" Jeff shook his head and blinked a few times. "What the hell are you two doing on the floor?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed that he was looking human again and sighed. Then he saw the worried look on Blaine's face. "Er, we were just cuddling." Kurt said hastily.

"On the floor?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, on the floor. You know what? This is none of your business. What are you even doing here?" Kurt stood up.

"I'm here to pick you up. The party is starting and it is gonna be a whole lot of fun!" Jeff jumped up and down excitedly. Blaine sighed relieved and stood up, too. He hoped that if Jeff had seen something he would just forget about it.

"Right, the party. We will be there in a few minutes, okay?" Blaine said and stretched his arms.

"Yeah, take your time." Jeff said and winked at Blaine before leaving the room.

As soon as Jeff was gone Kurt turned to Blaine. "Did he see you?"

"I think so, yes." Blaine said and rubbed his forehead. Kurt looked at Blaine with a worried look in his eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Hope that he thinks that it was a hallucination. Oh my god, I gotta punch something!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. "How could I be so reckless?"

"Come on, Blaine. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mine because I made you shift in the first place." Kurt said trying to calm Blaine.

"But I could have heard him coming if I had just concentrated a little more. And now I'm risking that I have to explain that to him."

Suddenly the window slammed shut. Then it opened and closed again with a loud _bang_.

Kurt jumped at the sound but Blaine didn't even seem to notice. He was biting his lip and stared at nothing in particular trying to think. Kurt realized what was happening and gently took both of Blaine's hands.

"Hey, calm down. You have to stop this. Everything's fine. We'll figure this out together. You don't have to be angry with yourself for this." He held Blaine's chin up so he would look in his eyes and that was when the window stopped moving.

"God, I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know why that happens all the time."

"But I do. You think too much. You overthink things. Let's just go to the common room and enjoy the evening for once."

"Maybe you're right." Blaine mumbled.

"Of course I am. Come on." Kurt pulled him towards the door.

The common room was loud. Almost everyone was there even Mr. Shuester. Nick and Jeff had really done the best they could in decorating the room and at one side of the room there were tables full of snacks and drinks; nothing alcoholic of course.

Blaine and Kurt made their way through the crowd and eventually found Wes and Nick sitting on one of the couches eating chips and talking. The loud music made it almost impossible for them to have a conversation but that didn't seem to matter. Blaine tried to keep a happy face but the music was actually hurting his ears. Along with everyone talking and laughing, he was almost getting a headache.

Kurt pulled him down on the couch next to Wes who yelled "Hi!" into Blaine's ear. They saw Jeff coming over, his blonde hair easy to spot in the crowd. He pulled out a remote from his pocket and turned the volume of the music down. Now you could understand what someone was saying at least.

Jeff gave Blaine and Kurt a wide smile. "Uh oh…" He pointed over their heads and they both looked up.

"Jeff, Christmas is over. That doesn't count." Blaine said annoyed.

"No one ever said that mistletoe only works on Christmas. Besides, the whole room is full of it. Just do it." He said excitedly and raised one eyebrow.

Nick and Wesley were watching, too. Blaine rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a quick kiss on his lips and turned back to Jeff. But Jeff just shook his head.

"You had your kiss." Kurt said. "You don't get another one."

"That wasn't a kiss." Nick claimed and leaned over to Blaine. "Maybe you should let Kurt do it since you don't seem to know how to do it." Blaine gave him an evil glare and turned away. That was when Kurt's lips hit his again and this time Kurt laid his arms around Blaine's neck and their tongues touched each other. Blaine couldn't believe how good Kurt tasted. He could almost remember the taste of Kurt's blood. It was just _so_ good.

"Okay, I think that one was okay." Jeff said just as Nick cleared his throat. Kurt pulled away and gave Jeff a questioning look.

"I thought that was what you wanted. So, are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, more than satisfied." He seemed tensed and he looked at his watch. "We got an hour left. Be prepared." And then he walked away.

"Prepared for what?" Kurt asked but neither Jeff nor Nick answered him. Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "New Year's eve is probably nothing special for you anymore. How can anything be special for you? You probably had all of this before."

Blaine glanced over at Wes and Nick but they weren't paying attention to them anymore. "Well, even after 246 years there can be something that has never happened before. You for example." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, well, I am kinda unique, right? But wait… did you just say 246? Last time you said 245."

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly. "About that…"

"You gotta be kidding me? Are you telling me that I missed your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"You didn't exactly miss it…" Blaine began but was cut off by Kurt.

"You should have told me anyway. I could have organized a party for you or something. Wow, now I feel _really _bad. When was it? What day?" Kurt asked demanding.

"No past tense, Kurt." He sighed. "It is today. There. I said it. Now can we please talk about something else?"

Kurt's jaw fell open and he quickly closed it again. "Today's your birthday? Wow, Blaine, I don't know what to do right now. Happy Birthday, I guess." He blushed. "I don't have a present for you."

"No, no, no, Kurt. Don't even think about it. You don't have to get me anything. Besides, I spent almost 246 years looking for you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. That's already enough. You don't have to give me more. And a birthday _really_ isn't special anymore after so many years. Just forget about it, will you?" He took Kurt's face into both of his hands. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blushed even more. "Just let me do one thing of your choice to make this evening a nice evening for you."

Blaine chuckled and stood up. "May I have this dance, Mr. Hummel?" He offered Kurt his hand and after a short second Kurt took it and let himself being pulled to the 'dance floor' by Blaine.

They danced for almost half an hour to many different songs and Kurt had to admit that this was so much fun. And apart from that it was the most normal thing that a couple could do.

They got something to drink for Kurt and Jeff gave them their champagne glass, too. There were only a few minutes left. Nick and Jeff had microphones and were standing in front of the crowd of boys. They started the countdown when there were thirty seconds left and everyone joined in.

"Now you're birthday is almost over." Kurt shouted over the voices of all the other students and Blaine just shrugged and nodded smiling.

"25…24…23…22…21…"

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the window, so they wouldn't be right in the middle of the exploding crowd. He held Kurt with one arm around his hip. Kurt never stopped smiling. _What could possibly be better than spending this night here with Blaine? I can't think of anything._

"14…13…12…11…10…"

Kurt rested his arms in Blaine's neck and looked into these beautiful hazel eyes that always seemed to sparkle. He remembered that it was the first thing that he had noticed about Blaine when he had seen him for the first time. He thought back to his first day at Dalton. For Kurt it felt like years had gone by since that day, even if it had only been a few months.

"6…5…4…"

The voices became louder and louder. Jeff seemed to scream into his microphone and Kurt noticed Mr. Shuester who was trying to take it away from him. Jeff gave it to him without complaining and turned to Nick. Kurt knew why.

"2…1…"

Kurt's lips met Blaine's and around the whole room confetti exploded. Neither Blaine nor Kurt noticed the people around them screaming "Happy New Year!" Right now, none of that mattered. Only they did. They mattered for each other and they knew it.

The feeling was hard to describe for both of them but it was a feeling that they would never really forget. It was a lot like… fireworks. Well, better than any fireworks you would ever see.

Kurt was the first to pull away, mostly because he needed air.

"Happy New Year, Blaine." He breathed.

"Happy New Year, Kurt." Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hands.

The party ended around 4am when most of the students had already left. A few guys were still hanging around, not really partying anymore but just talking. Blaine and Kurt helped Nick and Jeff to pack the food into boxes and into the mini-fridge in the common room. They barely talked probably because Nick, Jeff and Kurt were tired and Blaine pretended to be tired.

In the end Blaine and Kurt left, mostly because Blaine forced Kurt to leave and have some sleep. He looked so tired that Blaine thought he would start sleeping while standing. They walked down the corridor hand in hand and when Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes falling shut from time to time he sighed and without paying attention to Kurt's protest he loaded him onto his arms and carried Kurt to their dorm room.

"Blaine, I can walk by myself."

"No, apparently you can't." Blaine chuckled. Kurt had his hands in Blaine's neck and leaned his head against his chest. For a few irritating seconds he was waiting to hear Blaine's heartbeat but when nothing came he remembered that his boyfriend was technically dead. He sighed.

_It's funny how I couldn't care less._

Kurt was asleep in Blaine's arms before they reached the door to their room. Blaine smiled down at him and thought that he must be the happiest person in the world right now if there wasn't this small voice in the back of his head that told him that Kurt wouldn't give his life up for him and that he would have to leave him and Dalton behind eventually.

He laid Kurt down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He stroked his hair out of his forehead before placing a kiss on the smooth skin.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt."

Kurt woke up and he knew immediately that it was late. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 1.30pm.

"Oh, hell no. I slept in! God fucking damn it!" He untangled the blanket that was wrapped around him and got up.

"Don't swear. That doesn't suit you." He heard Blaine saying and noticed that he was sitting on his own bed watching him in amusement.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"a) because you were tired and you needed to sleep. b) because there's nothing important today that you had to wake up for and c) because you look so adorable when you sleep." He grinned at Kurt.

"Didn't you sleep?" Kurt wondered.

"No, I didn't want to." Kurt nodded.

"Right, because you just don't need to sleep. Sometimes I forget that I don't know anything about your normal way of life. I mean, if you would live somewhere else without Dalton or me than you would act totally different, right?"

Blaine tilted his head. "No, not really. Around you I can pretty much be myself and around the other boys I just hide things that they wouldn't call natural."

"Good choice of words." Kurt mumbled. "That shows that you can't be yourself around me. Why can't you just call these things by their name?"

"Because a few weeks ago that would have made you feel uncomfortable. And I _am_ myself around you. Otherwise I couldn't do this."

He was gone in the blink of an eye and Kurt felt his arms around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Kurt knew that Blaine could hear his heartbeat and right now it was way too fast. Blaine chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "And thank you for yesterday. That was the best birthday I ever had."

Kurt rolled his eyes and freed himself from Blaine's arms just to turn around and embrace the boy in a hug. "Do we have to leave the room today?"

"Maybe." Blaine chuckled. "You should probably eat something."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. He felt uncomfortable asking but he did anyway. "What about you?"

Blaine hadn't expected that question and he didn't know if he should be honest about the answer. The last time he fed was two days after they had come back and that was three days ago. Yes, he was hungry.

"I'm okay." He said but Kurt noticed that he hesitated.

"Tell me the truth." He demanded. Blaine looked away.

"Would it make you feel happy if I told you that I'm hungry?"

Kurt sighed. "No, but it would make me happy if you told me the truth."

"Alright, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. But right now I can't do anything about it. I gotta wait until tonight." He pulled Kurt back onto the bed and now Kurt was lying on top of him. "Unless you are hungry we don't have to leave the room." He grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine. Both of them remembered the night before and Blaine smiled into the kiss. Kurt loved him. That was for sure. Otherwise he wouldn't be so willing to kiss him. Maybe there would be a chance that Kurt would stay and become like him but there was still a voice in his head that told him that it wouldn't be right to take his life away. However, that voice was barely audible.

Their kiss was getting more passionate with every second. Kurt's hands were on Blaine's waist while Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Although Blaine wasn't breathing Kurt's scent was all over him. He smelled _so_ good! His neck was so smooth and he could see the veins under the pale skin.

Suddenly he pushed Kurt away with such force that Kurt almost fell off the bed. His lips were pressed together and he was breathing slowly in and out.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"That was just a bit too much. I'm sorry, Kurt." He shook his head. "Come back here."

Kurt crawled back into his open arms and rested his head on Blaine's chest drawing small circles with his finger on Blaine's belly.

Blaine turned his head down to Kurt and kissed him again gently. Kurt kissed him back and they turned so that Kurt was beneath Blaine and Blaine started placing kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a moan of pleasure and again it was too much for Blaine. He had really thought that he would be able to handle it this time.

Again, he pulled away and swallowed the hungry growl in his throat. Kurt looked up at him and his eyes clearly showed that he was thinking about something.

He took a deep breath. "Why don't you just feed… from me?" Kurt couldn't believe he just said that. He was terrified to be bitten again. His memories weren't very pleasant and he had absolutely no intention to go through that again.

"Kurt I would never do that because I know you don't want it."

"What if I told you that I want that? Would you do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I would but only if I knew that I would be able to stop. I would never risk killing you." Kurt shivered.

"Last time… it hurt. It hurt so much." Kurt murmured.

"It wouldn't hurt like that. At least not that much because I wouldn't tear your neck open like that, you know? Last time, I was out of control and…" He didn't finish that sentence.

"If it doesn't hurt then I want you to do it. It wouldn't turn me, would it?" Kurt sounded panicked.

"No, it wouldn't, Kurt. But you don't really want this. And I don't want it either. I don't want you to feel like you're my… my prey." Blaine's voice was only a bit louder than a whisper.

"I don't feel like that. Just do it and after that I'll decide if I ever want to do that again, okay? Just do it. I want you to do it." He tried to sound confident and thought he was doing a pretty good job. He wasn't _that_ scared after all.

"Are you really sure?" Blaine's eyes rested on Kurt's neck.

Kurt gulped. "Yes, I am." He tilted his head a bit more and shut his eyes.

He felt Blaine coming closer and he felt his breath on his face. He opened his eyes again and saw Blaine just inches away from his face and his eyes were dark and staring at Kurt's neck. Kurt's heart began to beat faster. He looked into Blaine's hungry eyes and prepared himself for the pain that would be there in a few more seconds.

**I hope this was okay. Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading! Have a nice day or week. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so, so sorry that this took me so long. I didn't have the time and it's even shorter than usual. But I promise to keep writing and I promise to write faster. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Blaine breathed in the delicious scent of Kurt's blood that was pulsing underneath his skin and he licked his lips unconsciously. He glanced at Kurt's face one last time and saw the frantic look in the boy's eyes but even if he had wanted to he couldn't have stopped himself anymore. And Kurt wasn't trying to get away.

Kurt's breathing became faster when he saw Blaine licking his lips and then he saw his sharp fangs, fully extended and so close to his own neck. This was too much. Why had he offered this to Blaine? He didn't want this anymore but that was when he felt Blaine's lips touching his neck and he felt his teeth scraping over his skin.

And then Blaine sunk his teeth into Kurt's neck. The warm blood was filling his mouth quickly and he gulped it down. Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine biting down. It hurt. It hurt so much but not as much as it had last time. Last time Blaine had ripped Kurt's neck open and he had bitten Kurt more than once in the same wound. He was more gentle this time but the pain made Kurt forget about it.

_I'm doing this for Blaine. I'm doing this to help him and this is worth it._

He could literally fell his blood leaving his body and he started wondering when Blaine would stop. Would he even know when to stop? Kurt suddenly started to panic. He tried to get Blaine away from him and pushed with both hands against his chest but Blaine was way too strong and he didn't move at all.

Blaine noticed Kurt struggling beneath him and he knew that he had to stop. If he wouldn't stop now he would take too much. He just couldn't…

Then he pulled away and backed away from Kurt immediately releasing him. Kurt's hand flew to his neck to cover the wound and he hissed in pain when he touched it. His eyes darted over to Blaine and he shifted uncomfortably. There was his own blood around Blaine's mouth and his fangs were still out, his eyes still staring at Kurt filled with hunger.

Blaine regretted drinking from Kurt. Not because it hadn't been good- no, it had been _so_ good- but because now they would have to start from the beginning. Kurt would again be afraid of him. He would flinch at every single one of Blaine's movements and he would never let him drink again.

Kurt was the first to say something.

"…Was that enough?" His voice was weak.

Blaine wiped his hand over his mouth and nodded. "Yeah, that was enough."

"Then why are you still… looking at me like that?"

Blaine knew what he looked like. His fangs weren't gone and that meant that his eyes were still dark. He tried to calm down and think of something else than Kurt's blood and then he felt his canines changing back to their normal size.

He looked back at Kurt who was watching him. Blaine could feel the waves of fear coming from the boy's body and he tried to give Kurt more space.

"You… you still look hungry." Kurt whispered.

"I'm not. It's just that you are the first person that I didn't kill after feeding in over 200 years and my instincts are kinda telling me to do it." Talking about it didn't make it easier and he felt the urge to lunge forward at Kurt again… but he didn't.

"But don't worry, I won't harm you." He said and stood up from the bed. "I should probably heal your—" His eyes suddenly flew to the door. "Someone's coming. Quick, cover the wound." He grabbed one of Kurt's scarves that was lying on the table and handed it to Kurt who quickly wrapped it around his neck. He flinched when the cotton touched the bitemark.

Then there was a knock on the door and Blaine opened it quickly. Outside the door was Nick.

"Erm, hey, Blaine. I just wanted to tell you that there's a Warbler meeting in the common room. Like right now. Wesley wants us to hurry up. Be there in five minutes or he will rip your head off. And bring Kurt." He said talking very fast and then he left running to the common room.

Blaine closed the door. "Okay, we should hurry. Wes can get very… you know what I mean. But first I need to heal you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, let's go right now. My neck is fine. We can still do that later and the scarf covers it, right? No one will notice."

"But Kurt—"

"No, let's just go. I don't want this right now. Later, Blaine." He stood up and walked around Blaine keeping a minimum distance of about a meter and opened the door. "Are you coming, or what?"

Blaine hesitated but then he sighed and followed Kurt.

He was angry with himself. Why had he given in when Kurt asked him to drink? Not only because he was hungry. He could have handled it for a few more hours. No, but because he wanted to taste Kurt again, he wanted to bite him again and make him his own. He had actually hoped for this to become sort of a regular thing and that Kurt would get used to it and after all he would let Blaine turn him but now it was over. Kurt was afraid again and he wouldn't even let him heal him, which only made sense. Why would you want to drink the blood of someone that you are scared of?

When they both got to the common room, it was already full of boys in Dalton blazers. They were all chatting excitedly and then Wes banged his gavel on the table and the conversations stopped.

"Is everyone here? Good. Let's get started." Wes said and looked around at everyone. "The reason I called this meeting is that we have no idea what we are doing for Regionals. Not _one_ idea! We are going to lose and we won't make it to New York. So, I want all of you to think about at least two numbers for Regionals. And we will have to practice more often. There's only a month left."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Blaine sighed quietly and Kurt gave him a confused look.

The meeting was long and quite boring. Blaine caught himself several times staring at Kurt's scarf that was still covering up the bitemark. He could smell that it was still bleeding and there were blood stains on the scarf that were barely visible because the scarf was black.

Kurt didn't seem to be too freaked out about what happened earlier but Blaine kind of knew that he was even if he didn't show it. They would need to talk about it as soon as this stupid meeting was over.

Finally Wes banged the gavel again and dismissed everyone for lunch. The warblers quickly left the room but Kurt remained sitting on the couch where he was talking to Jeff. So Blaine stayed, too, and so did Nick. They were the last ones in the common room and Blaine and Nick sat down with Kurt and Jeff.

They were talking about school and fashion and they were so caught in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed that the Warblers had left the room. It was only that, when Nick cleared his throat, Jeff looked up.

"What? Where is everyone?" Jeff looked around and then he frowned. "Oh… that is awkward."

"Yeah, well, maybe we should go get some lunch and then Blaine and I will get back to our room. We need to be ready when school starts next week." He glanced at Blaine. "We should study."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, right. You two need to study because you don't have one subject that you are not good at." He said sarcastically.

Kurt blushed. "So, what if we're not studying?"

Jeff somehow looked worried. "Well, we could have a sleepover in our dorm room. Watch some horror movies since it is a full moon tonight." Kurt was the only one who noticed that Jeff was side-eying Blaine while talking and observing his reaction. But when Blaine just shrugged he added,

"Doesn't that make you feel edgy, Blaine? Knowing that there's a full moon _tonight_?"

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "Why would it?"

"Well, you know… some people might get scared or…" Jeff didn't finish that sentence.

Blaine looked confused. "Okay, whatever you are trying to tell me, I don't get it." He looked at Kurt who was shaking his head.

Jeff was losing his patience. "Oh, come on! Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Admit it!" He pushed Nick away who was trying to grab his arm.

"Admit what?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You are a werewolf!" Jeff shouted. "I saw you. And Kurt knows it, too."

Blaine's head shot up and he could've slapped himself for being so obvious. If he just hadn't reacted he could have told Jeff that he was hallucinating but now it was too late. He looked at Kurt who seemed to be in shock. Nick's eyes wandered from Jeff to Blaine and back, trying to decide what was going on here.

"Jeff, I—" Blaine was cut off by Jeff.

"Don't even try to deny it! I _saw_ you and I know what I saw."

Nick laughed nervously. "Er, Jeff, you have to admit that it sounds ridiculous."

"But it's not." Blaine said slowly. He had decided that it would be the best not to pretend anymore. Maybe they would understand everything if he explained it and maybe it would be even better having three people around him that he could trust because they knew about him.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine, don't…"

"No, Kurt. I don't want to lie to them." He shook his head.

Jeff's eyes became wide. "So, you're admitting it. You really are a werewolf?"

"No, Jeff, I'm not. The full moon has no effect on me." He took a deep breath. "I am a vampire."

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before Nick stood up.

"Okay, that's enough. You are _insane_! Both of you! And you, Kurt… forget it! I'm out of here!" He turned around and walked away. But before he reached the door it slammed shut and it locked itself with a quiet '_click_'.

"Come back here, Nick." Blaine said in a calm voice.

Nick was staring at the door, his eyes widened in shock and he spun around to look at Blaine. His mouth opened but he didn't say a word.

"Sit down, Nick, and then I'll explain everything. To both of you." He nodded in Jeff's direction.

"Does that mean… Kurt, you…" Jeff stuttered.

"Yes, I know what he is." Kurt said. "He told me. Please just listen to him."

Nick still didn't move and Blaine sighed. _Why does this have to be so complicated? They won't believe me anyway._

"Okay, so, yeah… I'm a vampire. And now that you know that, you should know that you can't tell anyone."

Nick snorted. "Tell them what? That you think you're some kind of supernatural being? You are mental! Vampire's don't exist and neither do werewolves."

"Yes, they do. Jeff saw me. Right, Jeff? Why don't you tell Nick what you saw?"

Jeff was pale. Very pale actually. He swallowed before looking at Nick. "I think, I saw him… being a wolf and then turning back to Blaine. " He said slowly.

"See, Nick?" Blaine asked. "I'm not making this up."

"Then prove it." Nick said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to have the same conversation that he had with Kurt after he had told him.

"You have already seen what I did. I closed the door." He said. "I can move things with my mind."

"Yeah, but Jeff saw you as a… as a wolf. And you are saying that you are a vampire. How can that be?" Nick asked.

"Well, I can shift into a wolf if I want to but that doesn't make me a werewolf. Werewolves are very rare and they only turn on full moons." Blaine explained.

Jeff cleared his throat nervously. "Then show us." He demanded.

"No." Blaine said simply. "Can't you just believe me when I say this?"

Neither Jeff nor Nick answered.

"Oh, god, seriously! Just look at this!" Kurt suddenly said and pulled the scarf away from his neck. Blaine groaned. He wished Kurt wouldn't have done that. It would have been better to keep that as a secret but Blaine couldn't help but feeling proud because his future mate was willing to show everyone that he belonged to Blaine. Blaine had marked him as his own and Kurt knew it.

Jeff gasped when he saw the still bleeding bitemark. His eyes flew from Kurt to Blaine and back and then they heard a loud '_thump_' when Nick fainted. Blaine hurried to Nick's side and lifted him up so he could lay him down on the couch. But as soon as he touched the boy Jeff yelled,

"Get away from him, you sick creature! Don't you dare hurting him."

"Jeff, let Blaine be. He is only trying to help." Kurt put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I said, don't touch him." He said angrily with his teeth clenched.

Blaine put Nick down on the couch. The boy hadn't gained consciousness yet. He turned to face Jeff.

"Stop it, Jeff. I'm not hurting anyone." He assured.

"You hurt Kurt. You hurt him!" Jeff yelled. "And I'm going to kill you if you don't get lost right away and never come near my boyfriend or Kurt again."

That was too much for Blaine. He didn't like to be threatened even if the threat was very unlikely. He growled deep in his throat and he glared at Jeff dangerously.

"Don't ever threaten me again or my mate or I will make it slow and painfully." His voice was low but totally clear. Jeff took a few steps backwards when he heard the growl.

This was the second time Kurt had heard Blaine talking about him as his mate. The last time Blaine had refused to explain it to Kurt but right now he wanted to know what it meant, more than anything else.

He quickly moved between Blaine and Jeff. "Blaine, calm down." He said softly and then he turned to Jeff. "And you, Jeff, you need to understand that he isn't going to hurt anyone. If he wanted to he would have already done it because he had enough opportunities."

Suddenly someone tried to open the door and that was when Nick's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room and his eyes found Blaine. Blaine could hear Nick's heart stop for a moment and feared that the boy would faint again.

Whoever was outside the room started knocking. Kurt gave Jeff one last glance before going over to open the door. But then he realized that there was no key to unlock the door. "Er, Blaine?"

Blaine looked from Jeff to Kurt and saw his problem. He quickly unlocked the door and Kurt opened it. Wesley was standing outside.

"How did you lock the door?" He took a step into the room. "Is everything alright in here?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. We just had a little talk that we need to continue later, I guess." He took Kurt's hand and they walked out of the room.

"But Blaine", Kurt whispered. "What if they tell Wes?"

"They won't. And he wouldn't believe them anyway. We – or maybe I – will talk to them tomorrow or tonight. We need to sort some things out or they will stake me." He said thoughtfully. "But right now we're going back to our room and you will let me heal your neck. You are aware of the fact that showing them the bite was not the best way to tell them. And apart from that the smell of your blood is making me crazy."

"Are you angry with me? Because I showed them the bite?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No, of course not." He smiled. "It made me proud."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't afraid to show them that we shared blood. That's kind of an intimate thing and you just showed it to them." He kept smiling when Kurt blushed.

"I didn't think about it that way." They reached their room and Blaine opened the door for Kurt. He made sure to lock it behind him. He didn't want anyone to walk in on them again.

"Will you tell me what this mate thing means? You referred to me as your mate again and I really want to know what that means for us." Kurt asked.

"Yes, I will tell you everything you want to know. Just let me take care of the bite first, okay?" He pulled Kurt over to his bed and they both sat down. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes becoming darker and then Blaine bit into his wrist.

He held it up to Kurt's mouth and Kurt closed his mouth around the puncture marks. He sucked on the bite and more blood came floating into his mouth. The taste didn't bother him anymore. He just thought about the fact that it was Blaine he was drinking from.

Then Blaine pulled his arm away. "It's okay, you don't have to drink anymore."

Kurt wiped his mouth. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad actually." He felt his neck tingling and he knew that it was healing. Blaine's wrist already looked like nothing ever happened to it.

Blaine smiled. "Glad to hear that." He kissed the smooth skin of Kurt's healed neck. "So, about the mate thing… Well, actually I thought that it was a myth. But Damien told me that he had found his mate so it can't be just a myth. When a vampire finds his true soul mate, the one person that he can't live without, then they are called mates. They will know that they are mated when the mate mark appears on their chest. In our case, that means a human and a vampire, the mate mark will only appear when the human becomes a vampire, too." He cleared his throat. "Damien thinks that we are mates because I developed a new ability when I drank your blood for the first time. The blood of your mate is something special to a vampire. He also thinks, that if you were turned you would have an ability, too.

"But being mated also means that when one of them dies, the other one wouldn't want to live anymore. These two vampires would be bonded for life, for eternity. And they can barely live without each other. They can also get very protective of each other. I guess, you noticed that I didn't take it very well when Jeff threatened to take you away from me." He looked into Kurt's eyes and saw that there were tears streaming down the boy's face.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt sniffed and shook his head. "No, everything's fine. It's just that… I want that. I really want to be with you and be mated with you, because it sounds wonderful to me being with you forever and I definitely want to be turned now." He sniffed again. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt." He leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "And I will turn you if that is what you want. Even if it's selfish and probably the wrong decision for you to make, I will do it, because when I think about losing you, I want to be selfish." He smiled.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"After graduation. I have to prepare myself for that and you have to prepare, too. And we still have to deal with Jeff and Nick." He laughed. "God, I never thought I would have to tell them. I just hope that they'll understand."

"Yeah, I hope they will." Kurt breathed.

"But maybe we shouldn't tell them about your turning yet. You know, it might freak them out." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, if it's freaking me out then they will probably have similar reactions." Kurt sighed. "Should we go talk to them right now?"

"You don't have to come with me. I can handle that." He closed his eyes and listened for a few seconds. "They are back in their dorm and they are having quite an argument." He frowned. "Maybe you should come with me. Just to tell them that you are alright."

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be at your side. Always. From now on."

**Okay, this was the sixteenth chapter. I'm quite happy I'm through with this one. Please let me know what you think. Reviews always make me so happy! You guys are so nice :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for over 40 reviews! You guys are amazing. I would have never expected that.**

**I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What if they react the same way you did?" Blaine asked concerned.

They were now standing at the corner of the hallway where Jeff's room was.

"How did I react?" Kurt grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Then he sighed. "What are they saying?"

Blaine could hear the two boys through the wall. They were talking quietly but they sounded nervous.

"_What are we supposed to do? He will hurt us because I found out his secret."_

"_But it is Blaine we're talking about here. He wouldn't hurt us. I mean, he was always nice and he could have killed us a long time ago, if he had wanted to, right?" _Nick swallowed.

"_Yeah, but we weren't a threat to him, so there was no need to kill us."_

"_I should have known. When we were rooming together… there was one time when I made him angry and he looked like he wanted to rip me apart or something."_

"_We have to save Kurt from him. He bit him. He drank his blood! –breathe, Nick, don't faint again. We have to save him somehow."_

"_I don't know… Kurt didn't seem to care and he said that Blaine wouldn't hurt us, right?"_

"_He's controlling Kurt's mind." _Jeff hissed. _"Seriously, have you never heard of 'The Vampire Diaries'? Kurt has no free will anymore. He's Blaine's little walking blood bag and he can't do anything about it."_

Outside the room Blaine clenched his fists. Kurt, who noticed that Blaine was tense, put one hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "What are they saying, Blaine?"

"They think that I'm controlling your mind and that you don't have your own will anymore. And then they referred to you as 'my little walking blood bag'." The last sentence was a growl and Kurt tried not to back away from Blaine although his mind was screaming at him to run.

"Blaine, don't listen to anything they're saying. They'll change their minds as soon as we explain everything to them." He took Blaine's hand. "Now, come on. We can't stand here forever."

Kurt knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but then the key was turned around and Nick slowly opened the door. When he saw Blaine standing there he tried to slam the door shut again but Blaine put his foot in the door. Nick backed away quickly.

"Please don't hurt us." He whispered. Jeff was at his side now with one arm protectively wrapped around Nick's waist.

Blaine took a step into the room; solely because he didn't want to scare them with too fast movements. Kurt followed him and closed the door behind him.

"We just need to talk." Blaine said. "And I promise that I won't hurt you, okay? Let's just sit down and talk."

"Please go." Jeff breathed. "We don't want you here. Why don't you just leave us all alone? Especially Kurt."

"Please sit." Blaine repeated. Jeff slowly walked over to the couch and pulled Nick with him. Kurt and Blaine sat down in front of them and there were a few moments of silence.

Then Kurt cleared his throat. "Okay, so… I know this seems crazy to you and you are probably confused. But believe me, I know how it feels. I've been there. And Blaine is not going to hurt you—"

"Stop talking." Jeff interrupted him. "You don't know what you're saying! He's controlling you, Kurt."

"No, he's not. I know what I'm doing. You have to believe me that he's not some dangerous creature."

Blaine slightly raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"But he… he bit you." Nick said. Then he frowned. "Where is the bitemark? I saw it. It was right there." He pointed at Kurt's neck and glanced over at Blaine.

"Yeah, I bit him but I healed it again." Blaine explained. No one said something for almost a minute before Blaine sighed. "Look, I know this is not easy to take in for you and I know that you are probably afraid. But if I promise you that I will never hurt you and that I'll answer every question that you have… just please tell me that you are okay with this, because I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He bit his lip. "I know you can hate me for not telling you, for lying to you, but it's still me. I'm still the boy that you got to know."

"Somehow it's hard to believe that." Jeff said quietly.

"I'm okay with it." Nick whispered and Jeff's head shot around.

"What?! Nick, we know nothing about him." Jeff hissed.

"Yeah, we do, Jeff. He's our friend, remember? A few days ago you would have never said anything like that. Why is this such a big problem for you?" Nick gestured at Blaine. "So what if he is not human? Does that make him not trustworthy, or what?"

Jeff didn't answer. He stared at Nick and opened his mouth a few times but never said anything. Nick shook his head and turned away from him.

"But Nick… I just- I don't know…" Jeff stuttered. Then he looked at Blaine and Kurt. "Just answer me one question, Blaine. One single question."

Blaine feared to know which question it would be but he nodded slowly.

"Have you killed people?" Jeff breathed.

"Yes." Blaine said honestly. "Yes, I have and I still do."

Jeff looked away. Nick suddenly seemed uncomfortable but he kept looking at Blaine. "But you promised not to hurt us." It wasn't a question.

"And I won't break that promise." Blaine sighed hoping he could keep his word.

Jeff seemed to struggle trying to decide what would be the right thing to do. "You know that that's not right." He said that to Blaine but also to Nick.

"I know." Blaine said. "But there's no other way I can survive."

Suddenly Jeff stood up. "I think it would be best if you leave now. All of you and that includes you, Nick. I need to think this through. Please, go."

Blaine nodded, took Kurt's hand and walked to the door.

"Wait," Jeff said. "One thing: What if I say I'm not okay with this?"

Blaine looked at him for a second before answering. "I guess, either I will have to leave Dalton or I will stay and try to avoid you and hope that you won't run around telling everyone about me."

Jeff nodded and Blaine, Kurt and also Nick left the room. Blaine and Kurt turned to the right and returned to their room while Nick went left. When Kurt was lying in bed that night, a million questions shot through his head. What would happen now? Would Jeff change his mind about Blaine? If not, would Blaine leave Dalton? Would he come back after graduation to get Kurt? Or would he just leave him? After all Blaine never really wanted to turn Kurt. But did Kurt really want to be turned? Did he want to kill people to survive?

He tried to put all these thoughts aside. He needed to sleep. He hadn't felt this exhausted in years. He turned around to lie on his other side and took a few deep breaths. That was when he heard it; a sound that broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

Blaine was crying.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine. He got up and got dressed quietly. Then he left the room and went downstairs for breakfast. He didn't know what to do. How the hell should he help Blaine? He had always thought that Blaine was the strongest person that ever existed and now that Blaine was breaking down, Kurt had no idea how to help him. He knew that he should probably comfort him but for whatever reason he couldn't do that right now.

He entered the cafeteria and walked over to the counter to get himself some cereal and coffee for breakfast. He sat down at a free table. The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as usual. Most students were still asleep since school hadn't started again. He started eating his cereal. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Nick who sat down next to him.

"Hey." Nick said. Kurt just nodded at him. "Where's Blaine?"

"Sleeping." Kurt mumbled. "What about Jeff? Did you talk to him?"

Nick shook his head. "No, he's still in his room. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer."

"Well, he should better decide soon." Kurt said and angrily dropped his spoon into the bowl.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Everything is wrong, Nick. What am I supposed to do, if Blaine leaves? If Jeff is too uncomfortable having him around, he will leave. That's just how he is."

"If I may ask, how did you react when you found out about him? And how did you find out?"

"He told me because he couldn't live with that lie anymore. He told me that he loved me and I loved him, so he wanted to be honest. And how I reacted? I ran away from him. I was scared as hell but I let him explain everything to me and then, when he asked me if I wanted him to leave, I thought that I could at least try to accept it. And I do. I don't care what he is. I still love him and I don't want to lose him. If he leaves I will go with him, although he probably wouldn't want that."

"Hmm." Nick stared down at the table. "I guess I'm okay with this. I want to talk to him again, though. I mean, I want to know, what it means, that he's a vampire. I want to know what's different about him."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then they both looked up when Jeff sat down at their table. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"So?" He asked arching one eyebrow.

"What?" Jeff answered.

"What have you _decided_?" Kurt made quotation marks with his fingers.

Jeff glared at him. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"For you?!" Kurt was almost yelling. "How hard this is for you? Don't you think it might be hard for other people, too? For me maybe or for Blaine? Do you know how he's feeling about this? He thinks it's all his fault. He's miserable! He cried himself to sleep last night." He stood up. "But why would you care?" He grabbed his bowl and left the table.

Kurt returned to his room only to find that Blaine was gone. He had left a note on the table saying that he needed some time to think and be on his own, so he had gone hunting, even though it was in the middle of day. He assured Kurt that he would be back in the afternoon.

Kurt tore the note apart trying not to think about the fact that Blaine was out there killing someone. He threw the pieces of paper into the garbage and fell down on his bed. He absently touched his neck and thought about how it had felt when Blaine had bitten him. He shivered and tried to think of something else.

He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Blaine's phone that was lying on Blaine's bed. He thought about for a second but then he got up grabbed the phone and scrolled down the contact list until he found the name he was looking for: Damien.

After a few seconds listening to the dialing tone Damien picked up the call.

"_Blaine? What's wrong?"_ He sounded worried.

"It's not Blaine. It's Kurt." Kurt said.

"_Oh, hey, Kurt. Is everything alright with Blaine?"_

"Well, not really. I think, he… I don't know how to say this. He had to tell two other guys at this school what he is because they kinda found out. And they were his friends and now they don't know if they can even be around him anymore. He… he is gone now. He went hunting and he tries to hide that he's sad but I know he is. I heard him crying." Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"_Okay, first of all take a deep breath and calm down."_ Damien said. "_And now tell me how they found out about him."_

"One of them saw him as a wolf. He thought that Blaine was a werewolf and confronted him about it. Blaine said that he didn't want to lie to them so he told them what he was."

"_Ah, I see. How could he be so reckless?"_ Damien mumbled. "_People will start staking him someday."_

"Does a stake through the heart actually kill you?"

"_No, but it hurts like hell."_ Damien chuckled. "_Look, Kurt. I'm too far away right now as that I could come back to Ohio now, so you will have to deal with this yourself. Blaine probably blames himself for everything that has happened since he came to Dalton. That just his way of thinking. I have to admit that I have never seen him crying; I didn't think that he ever would. But this will be over soon, believe me. He will be himself again and do whatever he thinks is right."_

"What if that means that he will leave Dalton?" Kurt's voice was shaking.

"_Wouldn't that mean that you will go with him?"_ Damien asked.

"Probably. But he won't let me. He thinks that it would be best for me if I had never met him in the first place because then I could live a happy life. But what he doesn't understand is that I don't want to have a happy live without him." He could feel the tears coming and tried to hold back a sob. "He told me about the mating thing and then I told him that I want to be turned. He said he would turn me but somehow I doubt it. And I don't even know if that's really what I want."

Damien sighed. _"I can't tell you what to do because it's your life. But turning doesn't mean dying. It means starting a new part of your life even if that means killing people. And starting a new life with the person you love could be worth it. But that's just what I think."_ He cleared his throat. _"You have to make your own decisions."_

Kurt didn't know what to say. He remained silent and thought about it.

_"Oh, and about your problem with those two other guys,"_ Damien continued. _"Try your best to make them understand. They just have to be around Blaine for the rest of the school year, right? They can probably handle that."_ He paused for second. _"Or maybe not. Blaine can get pretty scary, don't you think?"_

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

_"Just watch out for Blaine so he doesn't hurt them. He would never forgive himself if he would."_

"Thanks, Damien. Sorry for bothering you with this." Kurt said.

_"Oh, please. You're not bothering me. Blaine is like my little brother and I kinda feel responsible for him, so you can always call me if something's wrong."_ He sighed. _"I hope I'll see you again one day, Kurt."_

"Yeah, okay. Thanks again." He ended the call and put the phone back where it had been. That was when someone knocked on the door. He groaned. He wanted to be alone right now.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Jeff standing outside with Nick behind him. "Can we come in?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah", Kurt said and stepped aside.

"Where's Blaine?" Nick asked while looking around the room.

"Not here." Kurt said simply. He didn't want to tell them where Blaine was.

Jeff took a deep breath. "I'm here to apologize. Mostly to Blaine but I owe you an apology, too."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But maybe we should wait until Blaine comes back. Then we can talk. I don't want to do this without him. He will be back this afternoon, so what do you want to do until he comes back?"

"I don't know. If you don't want us here, we can leave and come back later." Nick said.

Even though he wanted to be alone, Kurt shook his head. "No, you can stay. Let's just watch a movie on my laptop or something." He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. It showed him two new E-Mails. "Okay, you guys choose a movie," he pointed at a box that was full of DVDs, "and I gotta answer some E-Mails first. It won't take long."

He turned his attention towards his computer. The first mail was from Mercedes. Kurt realized that he hadn't talked to her for a very long time. She was asking how things were going at Dalton and Kurt quickly wrote a few sentences about the amounts of homework that the teachers had given them over the holidays. The second mail was from his dad who was asking Kurt to skype with him sometime. While typing his answer Jeff and Nick had picked a movie and sat down on the couch.

"Kurt, do you think he will be mad at us?" Jeff asked. He sounded actually concerned and Kurt looked up from the screen.

"No, I don't think so. He will be glad to hear that you want to talk. He really doesn't want to lose you over this. He told me he never really had friends. But you are his friends and now that you know about him, it will be easier for him to be around you." At least Kurt thought so. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you. He promised."

He clicked the 'Send' button, took his laptop over to the couch and they started watching the movie but Kurt didn't really pay attention. He was lost in his thoughts.

Blaine was flying over the snow-covered roofs of the town. He could already see Dalton and for a second he thought about going back into the woods. He wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Especially not Kurt. He knew that if Jeff would hate Blaine for what he was, then he would leave Dalton. And he would leave without Kurt. He had decided not to take him with him even though it was breaking his heart to even think about leaving him behind.

The wind made it hard for him to fly steady. Although it was only late afternoon it was already getting dark outside. He landed on the edge of the roof and shifted back to his human form. Then he walked over to where the window of their dorm room was and jumped landing on the small ledge of the window. He hadn't locked the window when he left and Kurt hadn't either so he just opened it and jumped into the room without a sound.

He immediately felt that there were more people in the room than just Kurt. Then he realized that it was Jeff and Nick. The three boys were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kurt was sitting on one side of the couch, his arms wrapped around his legs and staring at nothing in particular.

But Jeff was here. Did that mean that he had accepted Blaine? A small spark of hope rushed through Blaine's body. He closed the window and then cleared his throat.

Jeff and Nick jumped and whirled around while Kurt just turned his head to him and smiled. Blaine smiled back at him but then he turned his attention to Nick and Jeff who had stood up.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Jeff said quietly. His heart was pounding fast either because he was nervous or because of Blaine's sudden appearance.

Blaine shrugged his jacket off. He gave Jeff a questioning look.

"Okay, Blaine, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you that way and I'm sorry." Jeff said, his voice shaking nervously.

"That's okay, Jeff. I deserve it." Blaine looked over at Kurt. He looked so… lost.

_Why am I doing this to myself? I might as well just get over with it._

"So, do you want me to leave? Because if that's the case I'm gonna leave right now."

Jeff looked surprised and shook his head. "No. No, you don't need to leave. I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I mean… I don't care that you are a vampire but, you know… I have to admit that I'm afraid of you." He looked down.

Blaine took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile. He was _so_ relieved. "You're okay with it?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes, I'm okay with it."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. This meant Blaine wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave him behind and he would be happy again. Kurt hoped that he would never have to hear Blaine cry again. "Thanks, Jeff." He said quietly. "And I know you are afraid but I was scared as hell in the beginning but it got better."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, you let him bite you. That kinda shows that it got better."

Jeff and Nick were still standing awkwardly in front of Blaine. They didn't dare to look somewhere else than at Blaine and Blaine could tell how scared they actually were.

"Okay, why don't we just sit down again, relax and talk a little bit?" Blaine offered and took a few steps towards the couch but when Jeff backed away to stay out of Blaine's reach, he stopped. "Jeff, I won't hurt you."

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah, I know but… I kinda have to get used to the thought that you…"

Blaine bit his lip. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Let's just sit down." Nick murmured and they did. Blaine sat next to Kurt who rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine took his hand and drew small circles with his thumb on Kurt's palm.

"Okay…" Nick said slowly. "So, if you're a vampire… do you have fangs?"

"Yes, I do. There are a lot of things that make me different a human. But I don't know if I should, you know, tell you about these things because they might scare you and I don't want you to be scared of me when you have just accepted me for what I am." _Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head._

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it might scare us to know what you are capable of but I think it scares me more not to know what you can do."

Blaine looked at Jeff and when he nodded slowly he looked at Kurt and then back to Nick. "So, do you want me to tell you or should I show you?"

Jeff swallowed hard. "…Both, I guess. Tell us first and then show us." He sounded nervous but determined.

"Okay, erm, that's gonna take a few minutes." Blaine chuckled. "Well, where do I start? I guess, first you need to know that my senses are way better than yours. I can hear your heartbeat and I can hear every word Wes and David are saying in their room at the other end of the hallway."

Both Jeff and Nick gasped but didn't say anything so Blaine went on.

"I have excellent eyesight even in the dark and I can smell that you have a mint gum in your pocket, Nick." Nick checked in his pocket and pulled the piece of gum out.

"I didn't even know that that was in there…" he whispered.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, well… what else? I don't have to breathe but I do it anyway because it would look weird if I didn't breathe. My heart doesn't beat." He closely watched their reaction but Jeff just stared at Blaine's chest and Nick's eyes widened. "I can't go into other people's home if they don't invite me in and it's exhausting for me to cross floating water like rivers but not impossible.

"Like I already said, I have fangs. I'm also very fast, like really, really fast and I'm stronger than humans. My reflexes are better, too, and I can handle to stay awake for about ten days. You already know that I can shift into a wolf and I can also shift into a crow. You have to know that most vampires can shift but I'm the only one that ever shifted into two animals. And apart from shifting vampires can have other special abilities but not everyone has one. I didn't have one until a few weeks ago but now I can move things with my thoughts, like telekinesis." He looked at Kurt. "Did I forget something?"

Kurt thought about it for a second. "Well, you forgot about your blood."

"Oh, yeah, I heal faster than humans and if I a human drinks my blood it heals them, too. It wouldn't turn that person. You only turn into a vampire when you are bitten and the vampire releases his venom. And a vampire can only die when the head is completely cut off."

Jeff shivered at Blaine's words. Nick was pale but other than that he didn't show any reaction.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's all. Do you still want me to show you? I guess we can still do that some other time. I don't think it has to be right now."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, maybe." He paused for a second. "Well, I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight." He chuckled nervously.

"Please don't… I would never hurt you. You are my friends. Please don't ever think that I would come into your room at night." Blaine said. "And if it makes you feel safer, you can withdraw your invitation to your room."

"Wait, a dorm room counts as a home that you can't enter?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I can't enter any place that someone calls home, even if it's just one room. It has to have walls, though. But they both invited me in their rooms when I arrived here." Blaine explained.

"… I don't think I did. When you moved to my room, I didn't invite you in." Kurt frowned.

"And that was because you didn't call that room your home. You had just moved in there yourself and for you it wasn't home and it wasn't the home of anybody else, so…" Blaine said.

Nick cleared his throat. "Please don't be mad at me for this but… I would like to withdraw the invitation to my room. Just for now." He assured. "Maybe even only for the night. It will make me feel better."

Blaine nodded. "And I totally understand that. What about you, Jeff?"

"Yeah, maybe. But I really don't want to do this to you. It's like I'm locking you out. I don't want you to feel like that."

"Do whatever makes you more comfortable. I don't care. Should we go right now, Nick? And then we just call it a day. We have plenty of time tomorrow to talk or whatever." Blaine stretched his arms.

Nick nodded. "Okay, then let's go." Nick and Jeff stood up and Blaine followed them. Kurt sighed and stood up, too.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to sit here alone even though it probably won't take that long, right?" He asked.

"No, it won't take long but you can come anyway." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand again. The four boys left the room and walked down the hallway past the common room and stopped at Nick's room.

"So, what now?" Nick asked.

"Just go in and then say something like 'You're not welcome here anymore.' That should be enough."

Nick did what Blaine said and repeated the words. Then Blaine tried to walk into the room but he was stopped by the invisible barrier. He shrugged at Nick and smiled. "I can't come in."

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. It's not like I hate you or don't trust you. Believe me." Nick said quietly.

"I get it." Blaine said. "Do you want that, too, Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated for a second but then he nodded slowly.

"Okay, have a good night, Nick. I guess, we'll see each other tomorrow. And thanks, Nick. I don't take it for granted that you accept me." Blaine smiled sadly and then he turned around and walked over to Jeff's room. Kurt and Jeff followed him quickly and then Jeff repeated the same thing that Nick did and again Blaine tried to enter his room and was stopped.

"Okay, there you go." Blaine said. "Have a good night."

Jeff just nodded and slowly closed the door when Kurt and Blaine walked away.

"Does it make you sad?" Kurt asked.

"That they are locking me out? A little bit maybe but they are accepting me. That is already more than I should expect." He gave Kurt a small kiss on his cheek. "I hope you know that I don't take your acceptance for granted, either."

"I know. And I love you for that. And for so many other reasons." Kurt breathed. "I just don't want you to be sad. I don't ever want to hear you cry again."

Blaine smiled. "I had the feeling that you weren't asleep."

In the middle of the night Kurt left his bed only to crawl under Blaine's blanket. He cuddled close to the other boy's body and Blaine who was only half asleep put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt couldn't think of anything that felt better than lying there with him this night.

**Okay, this was a longer chapter. I hope that made up for the long wait.  
Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, y'all! Please don't hate me for not updating this fic for so long but I kinda had some issues and no time. **

**But that's over now and I have time to dedicate myself to this fiction again. I hope you're still enjoying reading.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning Kurt and Blaine woke up when someone knocked on the door.

"Why?" Blaine groaned and rolled over to lie on his back. When the knocking didn't stop, Kurt took the pillow and buried his head underneath. Blaine took a deep breath and knew immediately who was outside the door.

He stood up and opened the door for Jeff. The blonde boy jumped back and Blaine tried not to listen to his racing heartbeat. "Good Morning, Jeff. Do you want to come in?" He tried not to sound too annoyed and motioned for the boy to come in.

Jeff nodded and walked inside. Kurt just waved from the bed and Jeff smiled at the sight. Then he cleared his throat.

"So, Nick and I, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the Lima Bean with us and have breakfast." He glanced at Blaine. "… We just want things to be a bit more normal again."

"Yeah, of course." Kurt said. "Coffee is always good. It'll take a few minutes, though. I need to shower first." He got out of bed and hurried past Jeff into the bathroom. Blaine started to get dressed and pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. When he turned around, Jeff gasped at the sight of Blaine's back.

There were two bitemarks. There were bitemarks on his back! The skin around the marks was red and bruised and bloody in some spots.

"Blaine what happened there?" Jeff exclaimed.

Blaine realized what Jeff was seeing and quickly turned around cursing under his breath. "Shh! It's nothing. I got into a fight. Oh god, just please don't tell Kurt." He put on a Dalton hoodie and jeans.

Jeff looked nervous and Blaine didn't know what to do. "Please, Jeff. Don't tell him. I'll explain it to you but I don't want him to know."

"Okay," Jeff nodded. "Then explain."

"Not right now. Later." Blaine said and looked away.

"No, I want to hear it now. Otherwise I'll tell Kurt." Jeff couldn't believe what he just did. How could he threaten Blaine? Blaine, who could probably rip him apart in the blink of an eye? "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean it like that, I—"

"Hey, it's fine, Jeff. I'm not mad at you. Just… okay, listen." He heard Kurt in the bathroom turning the shower on. "There was this other vampire last night. I met him in town and since he was in my territory we kinda got into a fight. Those bites look worse than they are, believe me. They will heal but not as fast as usual because of the venom that the guy released." He shrugged. "And I just don't want Kurt to know about this because it's dangerous. I don't want you or Nick to know about this, either. This guy wants my territory and if he finds out that I have human friends, maybe he'll hurt one of you to make me leave." Blaine noticed Jeff's heart speeding up. "Don't worry. I can handle him."

When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Jeff had left and Blaine was leaning against the wall, waiting for Kurt. They met Jeff and Nick outside waiting at their cars.

"Do we want to take only one car?" Blaine asked. "Otherwise I will have to warm mine up, too."

"No," Nick nodded. "We can take my car. Do you want to sit in the back or shotgun?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the back with Blaine. Duh!"

Nick smiled but he couldn't laugh with Blaine looking at him like that. Why was Blaine looking at him like that? It really scared him.

_Okay, well, actually he's just looking. He's not even staring. But how am I supposed to know how it looks like when he's hungry? Oh my god, I'm getting paranoid._

They all got into Nick's car. They didn't talk for the first few minutes.

"Does it bother anyone if I turn on the radio?" Jeff asked.

"Only if you put on the Sixties Music Channel. I can't stand that one. Just turn on one of those Top 40 channels." Kurt said and shrugged.

Jeff did and a minute later they were all singing along to Pink's 'So What?'. It took them only fifteen minutes to get to Lima and another five minutes to get to the coffee shop. When they got out of the car it started to snow. Blaine smiled and opened his mouth to catch a snowflake. Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Really, Blaine? You're so immature." Only a second later a snowball hit Kurt's stomach. He squealed and tried to get the snow off of his jacket. "That was not fair, Blaine. Never do that to me again. Or I will pay you back twice as bad." He stomped with one foot on the ground.

Blaine chuckled. "Now who's immature?"

A big snowball hit him right in the face but only because he let it hit him. He could have dodged it easily but why would he ruin Kurt's fun? He laughed and wiped the snow out of his eyes.

"Seriously, Kurt? How old are you?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "How old are _you_?"

Blaine's jaw dropped and Jeff and Nick giggled behind him.

The coffee shop was not very full. School had already started for McKinley today. Dalton would start again tomorrow. Blaine and Kurt got in line before Nick while Jeff searched for a table for them at the window.

When it was Blaine's turn to order he gave the barista a warm smile.

"Hi, I would like a Medium Drip and a Non-Fat Mocha Latte for this guy." He nodded in Kurt's direction and heard the boy's heart speed up.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Of course, I do." Blaine pulled out his wallet and so did Kurt. "Don't even bother, Kurt. It's on me." He handed a ten dollar bill to the barista. "Keep the change."

They waited for Nick to receive Jeff's and his own cup of coffee and then walked over to the windows. Jeff thanked Nick for the coffee and Nick sat next to him.

"So, any ideas for Regionals so far?" Kurt asked and took a sip of his coffee.

Nick shrugged. "Nope, nothing really. Wes won't be happy."

"I thought about a duet or something. Something different this time. You don't know what it's like. You've never performed with the Warblers before. Most of the time the council finds one Warbler to sing a solo and the rest is there for the background 'ooh's and 'aah's." Jeff said and Nick nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for a duet. Maybe you two should do it." Nick said and quickly started drinking his coffee glancing up at Kurt's and Blaine's reaction. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine just smiled because he could hear Kurt's heart speeding up.

"Why would you want us to do that?" Kurt asked.

"Don't be so self-conscious, Kurt. You have an amazing voice, well, obviously, you're a countertenor, and Blaine is… Blaine. He somehow can just rock anything." Jeff waved with his hand in front of Blaine to sum up his whole being.

"Well, I guess, I'll think about it but the council, that means Wes, has to decide what we do and who does it." Kurt cleared his throat and took another sip of his coffee. "Besides, I thought we came here for breakfast. Does anyone want waffles or something? Pancakes? I'm getting in lane." He stood up.

Jeff ordered waffles and Nick said he would share with Kurt, no matter what he got himself. Blaine just asked for another coffee. Kurt walked over to the counter to get their food and suddenly there was an awkward silence at the table.

"Do you mind if ask you something?" Nick asked quietly. Blaine looked up from his cup.

"Me? No, of course not. Ask whatever you want." He smiled a lopsided smile.

"I was just wondering…" He lowered his voice. "How old are you really? You're not seventeen, are you?"

Blaine had to keep himself from laughing. "No, I'm not. How old do you think I am?"

Nick's eyes widened. "I don't know. How would I?" He paused for a second. "If you don't want to tell us, that's okay."

"No, I'm fine with telling you. I was just curious about how old you thought I am." He bit his lip. "Yeah, no, I'm not seventeen but I was when I was turned… 229 years ago."

Jeff gasped for air and Nick almost spilled his coffee. Kurt came back with the food and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the shocked boys.

"Seriously?" Jeff choked out.

"Yes. Seriously." Blaine smiled. "You're hanging out with an old man."

"Oh…" Kurt said. "That's what you were talking about. Now I get it."

"Kurt, you're dating a…" He thought for second. "…246 year old guy. You…" Nick searched for the right words.

"I know but I kinda don't care." Kurt cut a small piece out of his pancake, shoved it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. They were all looking at him. "What? He's still handsome."

"Huh…"Jeff said and started eating his waffles.

"Another question." Nick demanded. "Could you eat that?" He pointed at Kurt's plate.

Kurt picked up another piece of pancake with his fork and held in front of Blaine who grinned at Kurt and ate it. While chewing he looked at Nick. "Why wouldn't I be? You've seen me eating before."

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you really like it or if you just ate it because it would look weird if you wouldn't." Nick looked down at his coffee cup.

"Well, to answer that question, I don't need to eat but I do it because I like it." He shrugged. He hesitated for a second but then he said "The only thing I need is blood."

Jeff stiffened and Nick pressed his lips to tight together that they became white.

_Well, I thought they would react worse. _Blaine thought. _But I need to tell them everything or they will never trust me again._ _I need to be honest. Speaking of being honest, I guess I have to tell Kurt and Nick about that other freaking vampire. They have a right to know._

"Blaine?" Blaine blinked and noticed that the other boys were about to leave.

"We want to head back to Dalton for Warbler practice. Wes just texted." Nick said.

Suddenly Kurt had an idea. "Wait! Text Wes that we're not coming."

Jeff frowned. "We're not?"

"No, we're going to McKinley. Mercedes said that the New Directions are having a Glee practice this morning. Why don't we check out our competition?" Kurt showed an evil smile.

"I'm all for it." Blaine said. "I think Wes would approve this plan."

"I think we can walk there. It's not that far. Only a few minutes if you know where the shortcuts are." Kurt said and walked out of the coffee shop.

McKinley really was only a few minutes away. The front doors were open but the halls were almost empty. Kurt led the other boys to the choir room but no one was in there.

"Huh?" Kurt frowned. "Auditorium, probably."

They entered the auditorium and immediately hid behind the seats in the back row. The New Directions were on stage and Finn was giving them some kind of pep talk before everyone got ready and stood in their place.

The music started and the boys and girls started dancing.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

Blaine looked over at Kurt. He was completely shocked. "Oh my god, they're doing original songs." He breathed.

"We're so screwed." Jeff murmured his eyes not leaving the stage.

When the song ended Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff escaped from the auditorium without being seen and quickly left McKinley High.

"How exactly are we supposed to keep up with original songs that are so…_ good_?" Jeff asked. No one answered.

"We should get back and tell the others. Wes is going to freak out…" Nick turned to walk back to the car. The others followed.

They turned into one of the small alleys that Kurt had showed them. It was shorter than walking all the way around. Blaine was thinking about Regionals and about what Jeff and Nick had said earlier. Maybe Kurt and he really should do a duet if the council would let them. He already had the perfect song in his mind and he smiled to himself.

The boys were walking a few steps in front of him discussing the same subject. But then Blaine noticed something. Something was wrong. Really wrong. It was in the air…

Then, halfway through the alley, he froze. He was right behind them and Blaine spun around standing protectively in front of the three boys. They noticed that something was going on behind them and turned around and saw the tall guy that was glaring at them and Blaine.

"Look who we've got here. You're back on your feet again. And are these your friends?" His smile was wide and dangerously.

Blaine growled low in his throat. "Get lost!"

"Oh, you don't have to be so rude. You know what I want and I won't leave until I get it."

"This is my territory and I'm going to kill you if you don't leave immediately. I'm not giving up so easily." Blaine's hands were clenched to fists. He could feel Kurt, Nick and Jeff behind him. Their fear was in the air and it made Blaine's senses go crazy. He needed to get them out of here before they would get hurt.

"Do you really think you can beat me? You're overestimating yourself a little bit, don't you think? I'm stronger than you."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. I can kill you." Blaine hissed.

The man just smiled. "Not if I kill you first." He tilted his head. "Or maybe one of your little friends."

Blaine snarled and the other guy lunged forward. Blaine obviously hadn't expected that because he wasn't fast enough. He managed to stand in front of Jeff, Nick and Kurt but the other vampire hit him hard in the face and he let out a hiss of anger. Then the other vampire grabbed Blaine and slammed him into the wall, one hand at his throat.

Kurt just stood there and watched the whole thing happen and he felt so useless. He couldn't do anything to help Blaine. But he was confused, too. Who was this guy? Why was he here? What did he want from Blaine?

Jeff and Nick were standing behind Kurt and when the other vampire attacked Blaine they both started to take a few steps backwards. They were both staring at the vampire's face that was twisted in anger and with bared fangs and dark eyes.

Suddenly he had Blaine pinned to the ground in less than a second. But Blaine grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. The guy stumbled for a second and immediately Blaine was on top of him again.

"Kurt, run!" Blaine shouted but that gave the other vampire enough time to bite into Blaine's arm. Blaine ripped his arm out of his mouth and hissed at him. Kurt didn't wait. He knew that he had to listen to Blaine. Last time it hadn't turned out so well but it hurt to even think about leaving Blaine behind fighting. But he ran and Jeff and Nick followed him to the end of the alley. Kurt turned around for one last time but didn't stop running. He saw both vampires on the ground, Blaine beneath the taller guy. His eyes found Kurt's and his lips formed a silent 'Run!' before the other vampire sank his teeth into Blaine's neck. Blaine's scream followed Kurt as he ran towards his car.

"We have to go back!" Kurt shouted. Nick was driving like crazy back to Dalton.

"We're not going back. I am never going back there!" Jeff shouted back.

"But we have to help him… somehow…" Tears started streaming down Kurt's face.

Nick was calmer. "Kurt, we couldn't help him. That was something we can't handle. I mean, they are… vampires."

"I know. I just wish I could do something." Kurt whispered.

They arrived at Dalton and Kurt was at the end of his patience. "What if he's dead?"

"Isn't he already dead?" Jeff asked carefully.

"How can you say that?! Just because he's not human it doesn't mean that it's okay for him to die." Kurt shouted angrily. "Don't you get that he's important to me? Even if you don't like him anymore because he's different, I like him. I need him! What would you do if Nick would be killed and you knew that it was because he tried to protect you?" He took a deep breath. "He could be dead because of us and you don't even care."

He opened the door of the car, jumped out and stormed over to the entrance doors. He didn't even bother to go to the Warblers. He just ran up to his room and barely noticed that Nick and Jeff were following him there.

They followed him into his room and closed the door. "Kurt, I didn't mean it like that." Jeff said. "Really. I just thought that he couldn't die that easily."

"Whatever, Jeff." Kurt answered. He opened the window, looked outside and finally fell down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the tears away that were still falling from his eyes.

Nick sat next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Kurt asked between sobs.

Nick shrugged but Jeff remained quiet. Too quiet.

"Jeff? What do you know that you are not telling us?" Nick asked and Kurt looked up at him.

"I can't tell you. Blaine told me that I can't tell you." Jeff said nervously.

"Yes, you can! Because Blaine is in danger." Kurt exclaimed.

Suddenly they could hear the rustling of feathers but before they could even turn their head to the window, a black crow flew into the room and immediately fell down to the ground. Before it hit the ground it shifted back to Blaine within the blink of an eye. He rolled over a couple of times and then stayed lying on the ground. He didn't move.

Kurt let out a gasp and immediately was at Blaine's side. He took the boy's head and rested it on his lap.

"Blaine? Blaine, please talk to me."

His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. His neck was bleeding and his shirt was ripped and soaked in blood. Kurt couldn't tell whether it was Blaine's blood or not.

Blaine coughed and opened his eyes. "Kurt?" His voice was barely audible.

"Blaine! Oh my god, please tell me that you are going to be alright. It will heal soon, right?" He held his hand on the bleeding wound at Blaine's neck. "Blaine, why is it not healing?" His tears dropped down on Blaine's face.

"It… will heal." Blaine couldn't say anymore before he started coughing. He turned over so he was on hands and knees and when he kept on coughing suddenly there was blood coming out of his mouth. It painted the wooden floor in a dark red.

"Blaine, tell me what to do and I will." Kurt said his voice shaking. Nick and Jeff were not sure whether or not to come closer. But their worry was bigger than their fear and they were at Blaine's side, too.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here, Blaine. What do you want me to do?"

"Will you let me feed?" Kurt could hear in Blaine's voice that Blaine hated asking for this. He didn't want to feed of Kurt again.

Kurt hesitated and looked up at Jeff and Nick. They were clearly shocked and scared but they didn't run after all. Kurt swallowed and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Yes, I will." He breathed.

But when Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine a better target, Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't… be able to stop. Just… your wrist."

Kurt rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and held his wrist up to Blaine's mouth. He looked at Jeff and Nick who were backing away from Blaine and Kurt now. Blaine also hesitated as if he wasn't sure if they should see him feeding of Kurt. But he knew he had to if he didn't want to lose control and kill one of them.

With one last glance at them he took Kurt's wrist into his hand and then his eyes became dark, the irises almost black. Kurt wanted to look away but he couldn't. For a brief moment he saw Blaine's razor sharp fangs before he sank them into Kurt's arm.

Kurt held back a whimper and pressed his lips together. Blaine started drinking the blood that was coming out of the wound and Kurt fought the urge to pull his wrist away, even if he probably couldn't. It took a few minutes before Blaine let go of Kurt's arm and quickly moved away from him. He hissed when he felt his own wound healing up a bit more.

Kurt quickly grabbed a tissue to press it on the puncture marks on his arm. Blaine looked incredibly guilty. His eyes were back to his normal hazel color and his fangs were gone, too.

"Is it better now?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Yes, I guess, I will be fine in tomorrow. Thank you, Kurt. Do you want me to heal your wrist right now? Or do you want to wait?" Blaine asked with a side look at Jeff and Nick.

"Do you mind to do it now?"

"No, that's fine with me." He paused for a second. "You two don't have to stay here. I guess, it's quite a lot to take in for you and I understand if you don't want to deal with this."

"No, we'll stay." Nick said determined. "We want to know what happened."

"I'll explain everything. I owe you that but I have to heal that first." He pointed to Kurt's bleeding wrist. Jeff nodded.

Blaine allowed his fangs to grow again and bit into his arm. Kurt swallowed hard before taking Blaine's arm and doing exactly what Blaine had done a minute ago. He tasted the blood in his mouth and tried not to spit it out. He still was no fan of the taste.

Jeff and Nick watched amazed how Kurt's wrist healed in front of their eyes and after a few seconds it looked like nothing ever happened. Kurt let go of Blaine's arm. The bite on Blaine's arm healed immediately.

Kurt frowned. "Why does that one heal but none of the other bites?"

"Because that other vampire released his venom into those bites. It keeps them from healing." Blaine explained.

There were a few moments of silence. Blaine noticed that they were still awkwardly sitting on the floor that was sprinkled with Blaine's blood. Then he took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, that guy…" He sighed. "His name is Sebastian."

**Wow, this took me so long and I know it's not that interesting but I promise that I won't stop writing until this story is finished.**

**I hope you don't mind Sebastian in this story. I don't really know what I'm going to do with him but his part won't be that big.**

**Next chapter will be up next Friday. Maybe even earlier.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know this is a tad late. I apologize. There's some violence in this chapter so be warned.**

**I hope you enjoy this one and thank you guys for fifty reviews. You are the best!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"His name's Sebastian." Blaine looked down at his lap. "I met him last night when I was out hunting. He… well, he claimed that Damien is his maker and that he knew everything about me. He told me to stay away from Damien and he wants me to leave. He wants this territory. He wants Ohio for whatever reason. I told him, I wouldn't leave and that he should find himself another place to live as far away from here as possible. He got angry and attacked me. He probably wanted to kill me but I got away although he bit me a few times that night." He looked up at Jeff. "Jeff saw the bitemarks on my back this morning and I told him not to say anything to you because I thought it would be dangerous for you to know and that I could easily handle it. But I was wrong.

"He's older than me and that means he's stronger. I almost got killed today and now he knows all of you. I failed at protecting you from him. I'm so sorry." He tried to stand up but Kurt stopped him. "I have to find him and kill him. And you can't leave Dalton until he's dead. Otherwise he will kill you." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Blaine, you didn't fail. You protected us. You almost died for us." Nick said. Blaine looked up at him and Nick immediately brought more distance between himself and the vampire. Seeing him drinking Kurt's blood and Kurt drinking Blaine's made everything so much more real. He was scared of Blaine. So scared.

Blaine just tried to smile at Nick. He, of course, noticed the fear of the boys in front of him and he knew that they had every reason to be scared.

"What are we going to do now? About Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"_We_ are not doing anything." Blaine said. "I want you to stay at Dalton until I've killed him or at least get him to leave."

"But Blaine, you said he was stronger than you. How do you want to kill him?" Kurt demanded. "What if you die? What am I supposed to do then?

"Then you will go on living your life how you were always supposed to live it. Without any of this crap." Blaine coughed and hissed at the pain that it caused him. "Before I came into your life you never had to deal with the constant lying to others and the fear and the danger."

"No, before you came into my life, my life was _empty_." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You said you wouldn't leave and I said I wouldn't leave you. We wanted this!"

"No, _you_ wanted this. And we're not talking about this right now. Let's just say I changed my mind about a few things."

Kurt looked shocked. "You… you even talked to Damien about this and he said you should do it, right? I thought you agreed to be with me. Are… are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, Kurt, I'm not." He bit his lip. "Can we discuss this later? I don't mean to be rude, guys, but I kinda don't want you to hear all of this." He said to Nick and Jeff. They just nodded.

"Should we leave? I mean, you are going to be okay, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine, even if it might take a day or two. You can leave if you want to. And, guys, I'm sorry. For getting you into this. I didn't mean to put you in danger."

"That's fine, Blaine. We appreciate that you told us the truth and you _did_ save our lives today." Jeff smiled half-heartedly. He stood up and Nick held out his hand so Jeff could pull him up.

When they had left the room Blaine turned to Kurt. "I thought we had agreed not to tell them about turning you."

"And I thought we had agreed about turning me. Why are you telling me now that you've changed your mind?" Kurt frowned.

"Because I still don't want you to go through this. I don't want you to lose your family and your whole life."

"But you are okay with knowing that it will break my heart if you just leave me after this year? Really?" Kurt was almost crying.

"What if I don't leave you? I mean, I could stay with you for years and years and then you would die and I would be alone again. But I won't do that because I want you to have a life and a boyfriend who's going to marry you someday. If I stay with you how could you ever have a life like that?" Blaine was trying to find the right words but he just couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"…Then why won't you turn me?" Kurt sniffed. "Don't get me wrong. I am _terrified _to be turned into a vampire but I know that it's the only way."

"There's the answer. You are terrified." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, but not of you and you know that."

"What? Are you going to be terrified of yourself as soon as you're turned? I don't get it. What exactly are you terrified of?"

"…I don't know… The pain of the turning. Killing people. Losing my family because I'm a monster…" Kurt whispered.

"So, you think you are going to be a monster. You think I am a monster." Blaine nodded.

"No, Blaine that's not what I meant—"

"No, no, I get it. I know what I am and I know that I deserve to be called a monster. In fact, I deserve to die. I shouldn't even exist. I'm nothing but an abomination. Sometimes I ask myself questions like that. _Why do I even exist?_" He screamed the last part out, more angry at himself than he was at Kurt.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope you don't mind if I go to bed now. I'm exhausted and I need to recover. If we have to keep talking about this, we can still do it tomorrow." And even though it was only about 4pm, Blaine went to bed.

Blaine had been very distant for the whole next week. Kurt was not sure if Blaine was mad at him or if he was scared that Kurt was mad. However, he didn't talk very much, only when necessary and he never cuddled up to Kurt and they never kissed. Kurt felt like he was all alone suddenly. Nick and Jeff barely talked to him, either. They said that it didn't feel right to talk about normal stuff anymore.

None of the boys ever left Dalton without Blaine but now that school had started again they barely ever had a reason to leave the campus.

Blaine had been right when had said that he would be okay again. After only two days the bitemarks were healed. There was not even a scar left. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine about Sebastian and about the little argument that they had the other day about turning Kurt. He hated fighting with Blaine. But were they really fighting?

But then he noticed that Blaine left Dalton at night. The first time Kurt woke up because of the cold air coming through the open window. Blaine was gone but Kurt thought that he was probably hunting and tried not to think about the fact that he was killing a person somewhere out there. But the second night that Blaine was gone Kurt feared that Blaine was out trying to find Sebastian. Kurt just couldn't help but worry about Blaine's safety. He nearly died the last time after all.

Regionals were coming closer and the Warblers practiced almost every day. Kurt was tired at the end of the week but he noticed that Blaine wasn't. Blaine always seemed lost in his thoughts but he was always so… alert. Kurt was wondering if Blaine had slept at all this week. Probably not.

"Blaine, can we talk?" It was Saturday morning and Kurt had finally decided to get whatever it was between them out of the way. Blaine looked up from his textbook and nodded slowly.

He walked over to Kurt and sat next to him on his bed. "Before you say something, can I go first?" He swallowed. "I know that it's hard to— I don't know how to say this— be with me? And I totally understand Nick and Jeff. They just don't feel comfortable talking to me anymore and they even feel uncomfortable being around me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for causing so much trouble but I still love you. And I'm so sorry for fighting with you— were we fighting? I just… I don't want to do this to you but I want to be with you forever and that is totally messing with my head and then Sebastian came and made everything so much more complicated."

He buried his head in his hands and Kurt sat still for a few seconds before throwing himself into Blaine's arms. "You are _not_ causing trouble." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." Blaine responded but Kurt shook his head.

"Stop saying that. You are only making this more complicated. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't want it to be any other way." He lips touched Blaine's and Blaine let out a soft, barely audible moan.

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled away. "Sorry."

He pulled his phone out and read the message.

"Mercedes wants to go see a movie. And she asks to meet you. So would you come with me and watch a movie?" Kurt asked. "I would really love to go but I can't go anywhere without you, right?"

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Alright then. Blaine, would you accompany me to watch a movie at the Lima Theatre?"

"Well, since you've asked so nicely…"

Only about twenty minutes later the two boys were standing in front of the cinema waiting for Mercedes. She was late but she had texted Kurt that she would be so they had already bought the tickets and a small bag of popcorn that was already half empty.

Mercedes arrived five minutes before the movie began.

"Kurt, it's so good to see you. It feels like we've seen each other the last time years ago. How are you doing?" She hugged the taller boy.

"I'm doing great, Mercedes. I've missed you, too." He let go of her. "This is Blaine, my boyfriend, and, Blaine, this is Mercedes, my best friend." Kurt introduced them.

Blaine held out his hand because he thought it would feel even more awkward not to do anything but Mercedes raised one eyebrow and pulled Blaine into a hug, too.

When she let go she whispered to Kurt. "He's hot. Caught yourself a good one." Kurt, who knew that Blaine could hear every single word totally clear, blushed and shushed Mercedes.

"Let's just go inside or we'll miss the movie previews." Blaine proposed and they quickly followed him inside.

The movie was already starting and they quickly found three free seats and sat down with Kurt in the middle. Blaine took Kurt's hand and slowly drew circles on Kurt's palm with his thumb. He saw Kurt smiling in the dark room and turned his attention to the screen.

The movie was over pretty fast and Blaine thought that it was certainly not the best movie he had ever seen. But being here with Kurt and doing something so casually as watching a movie made him happy. They could make this work.

When they stepped outside the theatre it was already dark outside.

"Promise me that we will keep in touch and that we text more often. I really miss you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I miss you, too, Mercedes but Dalton is where my heart is right now." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to his side.

"I understand that. And I'm happy that you're happy. We're done with school soon anyway." Again she hugged Kurt and they sad their good-byes before she got into her car and drove away. Kurt waved and then gave Blaine a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"You're very welcome. Come on, let's go back to Dalton."

They had almost reached Kurt's car when someone grabbed Blaine from the back, lifted him up and threw him almost five meters away. Kurt let out a scream before the attacker had pinned Kurt down on the ground.

Blaine landed hard on his back but he rolled over and was on his feet again in less than a second. He growled loudly when he saw the guy on top of Kurt and ripped him off of his boyfriend.

It was no other than Sebastian.

"I thought I told you to leave." Blaine hissed.

"I thought I killed you." Sebastian responded and lunged for Blaine who easily side-stepped him and knocked him down with a single punch. Sebastian stood up again and blood was dripping from his nose.

"I'm not _that_ easy to kill, you know." Blaine bared his teeth that were now long and sharp and he stood protectively in front of Kurt who was still on the ground watching the two vampires glaring at each other.

"We'll end this right now, shall we?" Sebastian smiled and aimed for Blaine's throat with his own fangs. Blaine jumped over him and landed on Sebastian's back. He sank his fangs deep into the guy's neck and he concentrated on releasing as much venom as possible.

Sebastian let out an angry scream and shook Blaine off of his back. He hissed when he moved his neck around. "I didn't know you could actually be so violent."

"Oh, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"You're gonna pay for this." And again Sebastian attacked but before he even came close to Blaine, Blaine had shifted and the black wolf closed his teeth around Sebastian's left leg. He was way too surprised about Blaine shifting to get away in time and he hissed at the pain in his leg.

Blaine was himself again only a blink of an eye later. He looked over to Kurt to make sure that he was okay but that gave Sebastian the opportunity to hit Blaine in the stomach. Blaine doubled over and was hit again this time on his back and he felt that it almost broke his spinal column.

He fell to the ground.

"Blaine!" It was not more than a whisper but Blaine heard it clearly and he looked into Kurt's eyes that were filled with terror and fear.

"Aww, that's so cute." Sebastian mocked and walked over to Kurt. "I guess, before I end you, Blaine, I'm gonna let you watch your little friend die."

"Get away from him." Blaine hissed and attempted to stand up. Sebastian was next to him immediately and hit him down again. He leaned down to Blaine's ear and whispered "Make me."

Blaine was angry. Just so angry. And scared. He couldn't let anything happen to Kurt. Never.

Despite the pain that it caused him he jumped up with inhuman speed and grabbed Sebastian by his throat. He sank his fingernails into the open wound of his bite and smiled satisfied when Sebastian let out a scream of pain.

Blaine leaned forward again. "Next time you think twice about messing with me. Oh wait", he smiled. "There will be no next time for you." He sank his fangs in Sebastian's throat and tore the skin apart. Blood poured out of the wound and colored Blaine's jacket dark red.

Blaine pulled away and with one last glare into Sebastian's eyes he held on tight to Sebastian's head and _ripped _it off completely.

Blaine stood there covered in blood; completely still for a few seconds. Sebastian's body and head lying on the ground in front of him. Then he turned around to Kurt.

He took a few steps towards the boy who was still sitting on the ground but Kurt flinched and tried to move away from him. Blaine stopped walking immediately.

"Kurt, it's okay. It's over."

Kurt's eyes were staring at him in fear. He was afraid of _him_. Blaine looked down at himself and he saw what Kurt saw. Blood. So much blood on his clothes, his hands and probably his face. He backed away from Kurt. He didn't want to scare him even more.

"Kurt, I won't hurt you. Please, just… tell me that you are okay." Blaine begged.

Kurt nodded slowly but he couldn't say anything. He had just seen Blaine ripping someone's head off. Blaine had killed someone without even thinking twice about it. Even if that someone was a vampire. Kurt could only imagine now that Blaine had done that so many times already. Blaine killed a _human_ at least once every two weeks.

His boyfriend was a killer.

It's not like Kurt hadn't known this before but it was just so much more real now.

"Kurt, let me drive you back to Dalton. Please, if you get in the car then I can drive you back and—"

"I want to go alone." Kurt whispered.

"What?"

"I will drive back on my own. Please just… leave." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded. "Please drive safely."

And before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine was gone and with him was Sebastian. Everything that was left of them was the blood on the concrete that was slowly starting to dry. Kurt got up as fast as he could, opened the car door and drove away. Away from that scene that he would never be able to forget again.

He barely slept that night. He had locked the door to their dorm and he had locked the window, too, but somehow he still felt unsafe. He knew he had to sleep. Regionals were tomorrow and he had to be able to compete. He had to sing. But how would he sing that duet with Blaine?

The next morning Kurt went to the canteen to have breakfast with the other Warblers before the bus would bring them to Regionals. He walked towards their table but stopped for a few seconds when he saw Blaine sitting there with them.

Kurt took a deep breath and took all the courage that he had left and sat down next to Blaine. He tried to act as normal as possible which was harder than he thought it would be. Whenever he looked at Blaine he remembered the blood that had been all over his chin and his clothes. Kurt shivered.

Blaine didn't say anything to him. Nick gave Kurt a questioning look but Kurt just shook his head and stared down at his plate.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and have a quick shower before we leave, okay?" Blaine said and the Warblers nodded, mostly ignoring him, but Kurt knew that Blaine was actually talking to him.

"Alright. I guess, we'll talk later." Kurt couldn't say anything more and he couldn't look Blaine in the eye. They would really have to talk.

_Regionals_

Kurt couldn't have been more nervous. They were next and he had never performed a duet or a solo at a competition and he was not sure how to perform this particular one with Blaine at his side. But it was going to be alright. He would just have to talk to Blaine after they won Regionals.

Kurt was trying to tell himself that over and over again. If they would win then they would go to New York for Nationals. He would have done literally _everything_ to get to New York with the Warblers.

"_And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio: The Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

Kurt looked over to where Blaine was standing and saw that Blaine was looking at him. Kurt tried to smile and it actually worked. Blaine smiled back and nodded at him before walking onto the stage.

"Okay, you can do this." Kurt said quietly to himself and followed Wes and Davis who were behind Blaine.

Kurt couldn't see the audience which was probably a good thing and he stood with Blaine in the middle of the stage. When the Warblers began Kurt stepped forward, tooka deep breath and started singing.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone_

Blaine joined him and Kurt looked at him standing at his side. He felt like he could do anything. Anything, as long as Blaine would be there at his side.

_All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

_Lost I couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But think I'll be alright_

The audience exploded when the song ended but Kurt barely noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine who was smiling at him with shining eyes. Then Blaine shoved Kurt into the center of the stage and stepped back so all the applause would be for Kurt.

Kurt blushed and stepped back after a few seconds. The Warblers started to get ready for their second song. Kurt had never heard the full thing. He had only practiced his background vocals but he knew that Blaine was singing lead.

The audience went quiet and the Warblers began again.

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

This time Kurt didn't pay attention to the audience either. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Had Blaine picked that song? Was he trying to apologize for everything that had happened? Was he apologizing for his _dark side_?

He left the stage with the other guys and tried to think of something else for now. For example how totally awesome their performances were. He was hoping it would be enough to beat the New Directions with their original songs. They would definitely beat the Hipsters but Kurt had to admit that he wouldn't really care if the New Directions won. After all they were his friends and they deserved to go to New York.

"Kurt! You were awesome! You and Blaine _killed_ that song." Jeff was hugging Kurt from the back and Kurt couldn't help but laugh along. "We're gonna win this thing!"

"Don't be so sure." Kurt teased.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Don't be so self-conscious."

"Don't be such a smart ass."

"Don't be so immature!"

Kurt gasped. "You did not just tell me that _I_ am immature. If anyone here is immature then it's you!"

Jeff pretended to be offended and shoved Kurt to the side. "Go find your 'oh so mature'-boyfriend then."

"I'm right here." Blaine said standing only inches behind Jeff. The boy jumped around and relaxed when he saw Blaine.

"Geez, Blaine, I almost had a heart attack." Blaine just shrugged and smiled.

"Only almost…?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Do you need to be comforted now? Should I hug you?"

Jeff ignored him. "I'm gonna leave you two alone and find my own boyfriend to hug." And he left.

Blaine's smile faded a little. "You were amazing out there."

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. "You were, too. _My Dark Side _was simply breathtaking."

Blaine looked down. Kurt hesitated for a second but then he stepped close to Blaine lifted his chin up and kissed the other boy's lips gently. Both their eyes were closed. It only lasted for a few seconds but Kurt didn't move away from Blaine. He looked into the golden-hazel eyes; his nose almost touched Blaine's.

"I will always love you, Blaine. Even with your dark side. I hope you know that. I'm sorry for yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize." Blaine breathed and a tear fell from his eye. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

"_And now from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio: The New Directions!"_

Blaine took Kurt by the hand. "Come on! We don't want to miss their performance."

They both hurried into the foyer and then they joined the audience in the auditorium. Kurt sat next to Nick who was sitting at Jeff's side. He tried to find his father in the audience but he couldn't see him or Carole anywhere.

He turned his attention to the stage instead. Rachel was standing there all alone in one spotlight. The music began and everything went quiet. Halfway through the ballad Kurt realized that this had to be an original song, too. It was obvious that she was singing it to Finn who was probably backstage. Kurt could only imagine the clueless look on his stepbrother's face.

There was a lot of applause for Rachel's solo and Kurt's hopes to win slowly melted away.

The next song that the New Directions performed was the one that Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff had already heard when they were spying on them the other day. Kurt had to admit that it was a really good song and thought it would do no damage to cheer his friends on.

He stood up and the Warblers did, too. Everyone clearly loved their performance but Kurt couldn't care less. The Warblers were great and second place would still be amazing.

"_The judges will now discuss the winner. Please join us again here in fifteen minutes."_

The audience left the room slowly and the Warblers returned to their green room. Kurt was trying to find his dad again but the crowd was just too big to see him.

"Blaine", Kurt shouted over the noise. "Do you think you could find my dad?"

Blaine nodded, pulled Kurt over to the wall and closed his eyes. For a few seconds he was in deep concentration and he was breathing slowly in and out. He could hear everything and that was a lot of very loud noise. Everyone was talking and laughing and their steps on the carpet were just _so loud_.  
Their scents were overwhelming but Blaine knew that he had to concentrate on something else right now.

He looked for one special scent. The one that was similar to Kurt's but not nearly as good. And he found it. Together with Burt Hummel's deep voice on the other side of the foyer.

Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt had been watching him and gave him a curious look. Blaine took his hand again and carefully made his way through the crowd.

He left Kurt alone with his father, telling him that he would go find Nick and Jeff before they announced the winner so he could tell them that it was over. Kurt knew that Blaine meant Sebastian and nodded.

Burt congratulated them for their performances and Blaine took off looking for the two boys. He would tell them that it was safe again to leave Dalton at any time.

They would win Regionals.

Things between Kurt and him were almost back to normal again.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Woah, this was quite… I don't know. It was actually fun to write this.**

**Please don't hate me for killing Sebastian. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate on Sebastian. He's actually kinda cool and if he wouldn't have tried to break up Kurt and Blaine then he would be one of my favorites. Okay, he **_**is**_** one of my favorites.**

**Please let me know what you think and keep on reading. I'll try to update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I know I didn't update for over two weeks and I feel horrible. And I don't even have an apology for that. I was just lazy and I was reading Struck By Lightning and stuff… I mean I had the whole chapter written on paper but I was just too lazy to type it.**

**But here it is. And if you are still reading this, I can't tell you how thankful I am that you are. Thanks for being so damn patient! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Blaine found Nick and Jeff in the green room— kissing. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys, go get yourself a separate room for making out with each other."

They obviously hadn't noticed him and jumped apart. When they saw that it was Blaine they relaxed a little bit.

"Oh, shut up, Blaine!" Jeff said. "Don't pretend that you and Kurt don't do the same thing from time to time."

"Not like that…" Blaine chuckled.

"So you're just jealous? That's pathetic, Blaine." Jeff sang in a high voice.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "_I_ am pathetic?"

"No, no, Blaine I didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you angry." Jeff said nervously.

"Woah, Jeff, calm down. I'm not angry and I won't hurt anyone. I was not being serious."

"You can't make those kind of jokes around us."

"Why not?! I could always joke with you guys before you knew what I was. This doesn't change anything." Now Blaine had to admit that he _was_ kinda angry. "God, I can't stand this! Stop being afraid of me!"

Jeff swallowed. "This is hard for us, you know?"

"Hard for you? For you? I didn't do _anything_ to you. I never gave you a reason to be scared of me. Maybe you were scared of Sebastian but why me?" Blaine exclaimed.

Both Jeff and Nick took a step back and Blaine ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry." He said and walked backwards to give them their space. "I just came to tell you that you don't have to worry about Sebastian anymore. I took care of him."

He turned to leave. "Wait! What does that mean?" Nick asked quickly.

Without looking back at them again, Blaine sighed. "It means exactly that. I took care of Sebastian." And then he left the room.

He pushed the door of the next washroom open, took a deep breath through his nose only to notice that there was no one in any of the stalls, stepped to the sink and looked into the mirror above. His hands were gripping the edge of the sink, his knuckles white and he was breathing heavily. He didn't know why he was so angry. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and watched when his eyes became darker and turned from his normal hazel to a point where the iris was almost black.

_Monster!_ He thought and smashed his fist into the mirror. A few small pieces of glass cut into his ski but he barely noticed the pain. His reflection, now twisted because of the broken glass, showed him his hazel-golden eyes again. He slowly let out a shaky breath. Maybe he was just tensed because he was hungry. Maybe he just needed to feed.

He pulled a piece of glass out of his finger and watched the cut heal before he left the washroom. He returned backstage where all three show choirs were waiting for the winner to be announced. Blaine was actually hoping that they wouldn't win. It would only make things complicated if they would go to New York.

New York wasn't his territory anymore so whoever was living there wouldn't want Blaine hunting on his grounds. Vampires protected their territories. Blaine had protected his from Sebastian who had no reason to be there. For all Blaine knew Sebastian came from northern Canada and only God knew why he wanted Blaine's hunting grounds.

Blaine joined the warblers and stood next to Kurt as far away from Nick and Jeff as possible. Kurt took his hand. "Hey." He whispered and squeezed Blaine's hand. Then he frowned. "What's that?"

He lifted Blaine's hand up and found a small piece of glass stuck in Blaine's palm. "What happened?" Kurt gasped.

"Nothing." Blaine pilled his hand away and picked the glass out of his skin.

"Blaine, tell me."

"Shh, don't talk so loud." Blaine looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them but Kurt took his arm and turned Blaine around to face him. "Okay, okay. I got angry and smashed a mirror. No big story."

"Will you tell me what happened when we're back at Dalton?"

"I just told you what happened."

Kurt's look could only be interpreted as 'bitch, please' and Blaine sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here."

"_Please return to your seats now. The choirs return to the stage."_

The Warblers followed the New Directions onto the stage and Blaine saw Finn giving him and Kurt angry looks, mostly him though. Blaine was tempted to growl at him when he and Kurt walked past Kurt's stepbrother but the sane part of his mind kept him from doing that.

_God, what the hell is wrong with you, Blaine? He could never take Kurt away from you. Why would you growl at him? No reason, just because he doesn't approve of me. Jeff was right, I am pathetic._

Blaine shook his hand to free his mind from all these thoughts. He had promised himself that he wouldn't leave Kurt except for when Kurt wanted him to leave. So, hopefully never.

They all stood on the stage and waited for the audience to settle down. A guy with a microphone stepped into the middle of the stage, said a few words and then he opened the envelope that had 3rd place written on it.

It turned out that the Hipsters came in 3rd place which was not really surprising but everyone gave them polite applause while they received their small trophy and left the stage in such a slow pace that the guy with the microphone didn't even wait for all of them to be gone.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for." The announcer said sounding remotely bored. Kurt took Blaine's hand again. The man opened the envelope with the winner and read once before saying it out loud.

"The winners of the Regional Show Choir Competition 2013 are… the New Directions from McKinley High!"

Blaine felt Kurt's hand go limp in his own and his heart dropped. He didn't want to see Kurt unhappy no matter how badly he wanted to avoid New York for now.

The New Directions cheered happily and most of the Warblers walked over and congratulated them. Kurt didn't even try to hide that he was sad.

Blaine tried to comfort him on the way back to Dalton but Kurt wouldn't let him. He was really disappointed. He really wanted to go to New York. Blaine didn't even seem to be that sad about losing but Kurt figured that he probably had been to New York hundreds of times.

When they got off the bus at Dalton, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand but Kurt pulled away.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, if this is only about going to New York, then I will take you to New York, whenever you want. We could even live there."

Kurt's head shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean… we can't stay here after graduation. At least not forever. We could go to New York as soon as we have spent a little time at my house."

Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to say: If Kurt wanted Blaine to stay with him then Kurt would have to become like Blaine. A vampire. Blaine would take him to his house and probably turn him there since it was far from anyone Kurt knew.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I know. Maybe it's not that bad to leave all my friends and family if we can go to New York instead."

"We should go to New York before Graduation, you know? You should experience it as a human." Blaine said slowly.

"Why?"

"It's different, believe me. Once you are like me, you will understand what I mean." Blaine tried to ignore Kurt's shudder when Blaine said 'like me'. Kurt would never really be okay with becoming a vampire even though he fully accepted Blaine.

"That thought still scares me."

"You can still back out if you want to." Blaine gave him a nervous look from the side.

"No." Kurt sighed. "I can't."

Blaine nodded. "Don't think about it then. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

They were walking upstairs to their room when they passed Nick and Jeff in the hallway. Blaine was wondering if there was something that kept them from being without each other because they never showed up _anywhere_ alone.

Kurt grinned at them. "What are you doing? I thought you had a party planned even if we lose."

"Yeah, slight change of plans. We weren't in the mood." Nick said slowly and glanced at Blaine nervously. Blaine glared back at him. He was still angry and he didn't even really know why. Nick suddenly seemed to feel really uncomfortable.

"Stop it." Jeff said calmly but Blaine heard the threat in his voice.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine shook his head without taking his eyes off of Nick. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"The hell? Nothing's _fine_!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed.

"Whatever, Jeff." Blaine spit out. "I have every right to be pissed." He started walking past them but Jeff grabbed his arm.

"Maybe, Blaine. But we have every right to be scared, you know? Oh, wait. Guess what? I'm not scared of you anymore. You can't do anything to me."

Blaine stared at Jeff's hand holding his arm and tried to choose in his head whether or not to rip it off. Jeff let go of him when he noticed Blaine's glare but he looked determined not to show any fear.

Blaine smirked. "Oh, really? You are not afraid of me? Last time I checked you were too afraid to even be around me and now you're telling me that you aren't scared anymore."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You won't ever hurt me or Nick in any way because I won't let you. I don't fear what you can do even though I know what you probably did to Sebastian and that you run around killing peop—"

He was cut off when Blaine's hand suddenly was covering his mouth. Jeff struggled but Blaine had his head tight in his grip. With his mouth close to Jeff's ear he hissed,

"If you keep shouting about how I kill people, I… will… end you. Do you understand?" His voice was low, almost a growl and it made Jeff shiver. Blaine heard his heart racing and it made his throat only burn even more.

Then Jeff nodded. Slowly, very slowly, Blaine let him go. Both, Kurt and Nick were still standing there watching him with wide eyes. Jeff didn't dare to move at all but Nick stepped forward and pulled him away from Blaine.

"Can… can we… talk?" Nick stuttered.

"What?! No!" Jeff exclaimed but Nick interrupted him.

"Just for a little bit, Blaine. Please?" His heart was pounding faster than Jeff's if that was even possible and Blaine knew that he wouldn't be able to bear with this hunger much longer.

"Fine. We can talk but you'll have to wait for at least forty-five minutes." Blaine said and turned to walk away. "I gotta have dinner first."

He heard all three of them gasp but no one said a word.

Kurt simply couldn't believe Blaine was acting like that. He had never seen Blaine threatening anyone and he had never heard him talking about killing people so openly.

* * *

Blaine left Dalton through the window of his room. Then he made his way into town. It was already pretty late and it was totally dark outside. He would be lucky if he would find somebody walking around alone. Well, whatever, he wouldn't hesitate to kill more than one person. Not tonight.

The bloodlust was driving him insane and it didn't help that he was still angry. He let himself go aand followed his instincts. He ended up in front of a movie theater. Apparently a movie was just over and a lot oof people left the building but always in small groups.

Blaine got more and more impatient. Then finally there were only two guys leaving alone and walking down the street in a different direction. Blaine smiled to himself and followed them with a few meters distance. They were big guys and both of them were wearing Leatherman jackets. Blaine noticed somewhere in his head that they had to be students from McKinley and wondered what they were doing in Westerville but he was too concentrated on the hunt as that he would care.

When they walked into a parking lot, Blaine hid behind the cars and they were coming in his direction. A low growl came from his throat and the one guy's head shot around.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The other guy asked.

"I heard something. Over there." He pointed in Blaine's direction and Blaine growled again, louder this time and both of them heard it.

"Sounds like a dog."

"I'm gonna take a look. Wait a second." The came walking closer and before he could even see him Blaine jumped out of his hiding spot and was on top of the guy in less than a second. Both on the ground, the guy asked with a terrified look,

"Who are you?"

Blaine felt his fangs growing long and sharp. "Your worst nightmare."

The boy beneath was about to scream at the sight of Blaine's fangs but Blaine sunk his teeth deep into his throat and the scream never came.

Blood, warm delicious blood poured into his mouth and he gulped it down eagerly. He bit down again and again and more blood came out of the guy's neck.

Then suddenly he was pushed away from the body. Blaine hadn't expected that and actually fell to the side. He snarled loudly and looked up. The guy's eyes widened when he saw Blaine's face and his fangs covered in blood.

He started running and was already about twenty meters away before Blaine started chasing after him but Blaine was so much faster and had the other guy pinned to the ground in no time. He snapped his neck before he could even scream.

But someone else screamed. Someone had found the body of his first victim.

_Oh God, no! _Blaine thought.

He could see the woman- okay, maybe the girl- standing there right next to the body of his first victim. Blaine quickly disappeared into the dark but the girl hadn't even seen him. She was staring at the dead body in shock and Blaine feared that she might faint.

Then Blaine heard them. The girl's scream had been loud and now there were people coming from the main street. Blaine groaned quietly to himself. There was no way he would be able to take the bodies and hide them and if he wouldn't leave right now they would find him and he would have to start a massacre.

He sprinted to the next building and was on the roof in no time. He watched the men arrive and they found the woman sitting on the ground a few meters away from the body. Then someone pulled out his phone and called the police while another guy found the second body behind one of the cars.

Blaine felt bad. He had killed both of them and hadn't even drunk enough to be satisfied. He turned away from the parking lot when he heard the police arrive. He made his way to the outskirts of town close to the woods because if he wouldn't find another human tonight he would have to feed on animals. He scowled at the thought of it. It was just disgusting and to be honest it didn't help against the hunger.

The streetlights were out and a cold wind was blowing around the corners of the houses. Blaine sighed and was just about to enter the woods when he heard someone.

There was a girl sitting on a bench in the dark under a small tree. She was crying. She had to be about sixteen years old.

_Perfect,_ Blaine thought and smiled to himself. Before the girl could even notice him he sat down next to her and zipped his jacket up to cover the blood stain on his shirt. She looked up, her eyes red from her tears and she sniffed.

"Okay, whoever you are, would you please just leave me alone. I don't need company right now."

Blaine sighed dramatically. "But I do. Will you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

She scoffed. "No, no one can help me." The tears kept running down her face. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Blaine put a comforting arm around her and she didn't stop him.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"He broke up with me after he slept with another girl. Why did he even betray me? I was always nice to him and he never was nice to me. I mean he was nothing like you, for example. If he had found me crying he would've told me to stop whining." She looked up and stared angrily into the dark. "He was an asshole."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he should have never abandoned a beautiful girl like you."

She smiled. "You must be some kind of guardian angel who came to rescue me."

Blaine bit his lip and smiled back at her. "Actually… I'm quite the opposite."

Her expression slowly changed and she gave him a nervous look. "What do you mean?"

Blaine looked into her eyes and took her face into his hands. "Nothing." He said. "Just please don't… scream." His eyes darkened and he bared his fangs.

The girl gasped in shock and was about to let out a scream for help but Blaine sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh of her neck and before she could even scream he ripped out her throat with his teeth.

He drank and drank and gulped down the dark red liquid until he was full. Her heart had already stopped beating. Blaine sighed and picked her up. He carried her across the street into the woods. He licked his lips and teeth clean from the blood and he dropped her a few meters behind the tree line. He didn't even bother trying to hide the body. They were going to find it sooner or later anyway.

He made his way back to Dalton and he finally felt calm again. The hunger was gone and he was satisfied even though three people had to die for him this night.

He was not really looking forward to talking to Nick and Jeff… and Kurt. He knew that he had acted like a complete idiot. Kurt would probably be mad at him and Jeff was now even more afraid. Blaine could have slapped himself in the face for his behavior earlier.

He couldn't wait to get away from here. After this year he would take Kurt with him and turn him and then they would be alone but always together. Neither Kurt nor he was really sure about the turning but Blaine knew that he would do it in the end. He wouldn't live without Kurt.

The light in their dorm window was still on when he reached Dalton. They were probably sitting there in an awkward silence waiting for him to come back. He looked down at himself. There was no blood or at least it wasn't visible. He still had that huge stain of blood on his shirt underneath his jacket. He would have to burn it.

With an annoyed sigh he shifted and flew as the black crow up to the window, landed and shifted back before opening the window from the outside. He had been right. They were really sitting there on the floor- why were they sitting on the floor?- staring at nothing in particular but trying not to look at each other.

All three of them looked up when the window opened and Blaine jumped into the room. Kurt immediately jumped up and came closer with a nervous look on his face.

"Blaine?" He asked carefully.

Blaine raised his eyebrows but then he looked away from Kurt. He couldn't live with the fear and sadness in Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I've been a jerk and I'm sorry."

Jeff stood up shaking slightly. He was pale and he was breathing very fast. "Blaine, I… I'm just really sorry."

"Don't Jeff. You had every right and I didn't. I should have never threatened you. I usually don't act like I'm better than others because I hate that feeling." He paused for a second. "I know, it's not an excuse but it wasn't really me. I was just angry and hungry and it drove me insane. This isn't easy for you and I shouldn't expect you to—"

"No, Blaine, you were right. You didn't give us any reason to be afraid of you. I shouldn't treat you differently just because now I know what you are. I trust you that you wouldn't hurt me… us."

"So, we're good?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Yes. Yes, we are. But we talked with Kurt while you were gone. And he told us about… well, how you helped him to overcome his fears."

Blaine looked confused for a second but then he remembered. They were talking about the night that he showed Kurt what he was capable of.

"I… I don't think that would be a good idea." Blaine glanced at Kurt. "No offense, guys, but it was hard for Kurt and it would be even harder for you. It will only scare you even more."

Kurt took his hand. "No, Blaine. It will help. And you told them that you would show them some time anyway."

Blaine bit his lip. Should he go through that again? Would it make things worse or would it actually help? Kurt would be there this time. Maybe that would calm them down. Kurt had been totally alone.

"Alright. I'll do it." Blaine said. He decided to start immediately and opened his jacket and casually shrugged it off of his shoulders. All three boys gasped at the sight of the dried blood.

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "Scared?"

All of them shook their heads and Blaine just smiled to himself. "I can hear you heart beating, you know?" Nick gulped at this comment but Blaine laughed.

"So, what do you want me to do? I mean, how do you… I don't know. Should I just…?" Blaine shrugged.

"Just, erm, show them what you showed me." Kurt proposed.

Blaine cleared his throat. Why was this feeling so awkward? He stepped away from Kurt and also a few meters away from Jeff and Nick. Nick hand his hands on Jeff's arm and was halfway hiding behind him. Blaine looked over at Kurt one last time and then turned back to face the other two boys.

"You ready?" Nod. "Alright, let's get started." He said and he growled deep down in his throat— a sound that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

And suddenly he thought,

_I'm going to be like him someday._

**So, done.**

**That was already chapter twenty. Gosh, this is going to be a very long fiction with all those things I still want to write about. I hope it wasn't too boring and I hope to update sooner this time. I promise I will finish this story.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, this one is super late again. Sorry :(**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Don't scream, okay?" Blaine said before he moved incredibly fast and appeared behind the boys who turned around stared at Blaine in shock.

Blaine just smirked and looked over to Kurt who was standing there ready to keep them from running.

"Everything's fine, okay? I would never hurt you. I'm just showing you what I can do." The boys nodded and Jeff motioned for Blaine to move on. Blaine felt his fangs growing and he saw Nick watching his eyes when they became darker.

Then within the blink of an eye Blaine stood right in front of Jeff, had his hand on the back of Jeff's neck and bared his fangs with a loud snarl. Nick jumped three meters back but didn't scream. He only let out a low whimper while Jeff didn't move at all. Well, he couldn't since Blaine was holding him by the neck.

Blaine let go after only a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He swallowed. "I know you won't hurt me."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Blaine muttered when he stood next to Kurt.

"Just do it and when it's over maybe they can really accept you." Kurt whispered. Nick and Jeff weren't really listening but trying to calm down a bit.

Blaine cleared his throat. "So, erm, next…" He stepped away from Kurt. "I need a bit more space for this…" He said to himself and concentrated on the small table that was in the middle of the room. It rose from the ground and hovered a few feet over the floor before Blaine sent it flying across the room and put it down in the corner.

Nick watched with his mouth open. "Whoa… How do you do that?"

Blaine chuckled. "I don't know. With my thoughts, I guess.." He shrugged. "Now, could you take a few steps back? I don't want you to stand too close. I might hit you."

They both gave him more space and Blaine exhaled and circled his arms a few times to relax his muscles before he concentrated on the wolf to come out. By now it felt totally natural for him to shift into the wolf. He actually liked it. He couldn't remember why he used to hate it so much.

He transformed and after no more than a second he was the black wolf again.

Nick started walking backwards slowly but Kurt stepped to his side and grabbed his arm. "He won't hurt you." Kurt said. "Look, he's just standing there."

Nick nodded but he didn't look convinced. "It's just so… big." He whispered.

Blaine heard it and lay down immediately. To Blaine's surprise Jeff walked towards him. Slowly, very slowly, Jeff approached him and then sat down in front of Blaine. Nick was watching them with wide eyes and seemed like he was about to faint.

_This is just too much to take in for that boy,_ Blaine thought when Kurt pulled on Nick's arm and dragged him over to where Jeff was sitting.

Jeff hesitantly lifted one arm up and held his hand in front of Blaine's muzzle. Blaine nudged it a few times and then Jeff started stroking the fur on Blaine's head. A small laugh came from Jeff.

"This is actually so cool." Jeff breathed and then he realized what he was doing and stopped instantly. "Sorry."

Kurt chuckled and sat down next to Jeff pulling Nick down with him. "I think he's fine with it, Jeff. No need to make this awkward. And Nick, believe me when I say that he won't bite. He's just a big dog."

Blaine growled very low in his throat but Kurt kept giggling and Nick started to relax a little. Then Blaine moved back and Kurt looked up. "Do you want to turn back?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt pulled Jeff up and they took a few steps back. Then Blaine shifted and when he was himself again, he was sitting there on the floor with his legs crossed smiling at them.

"Why do you think that's cool, Jeff?" He asked.

"Erm, you know, I always liked werewolves. I've literally seen every werewolf movie that ever existed. When I was younger I always wanted to be a werewolf." He cleared his throat. "…Alright, this is awkward."

Blaine chuckled. "Why would it be awkward? I totally understand what you mean. I should… No, never mind."

Jeff frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…" He looked away. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time." Then he stood up and sat on Kurt's bed. "Are you two still scared? I mean, of course you are a bit scared but are you okay with all of this? I really don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Nick blinked a few times before answering. "No, no, I'm fine. You're right, I am still a bit scared of you when you have your fangs out because it looks kinda scary but apart from that… I mean, I believe you that you won't hurt us. I trust you. I always have. Otherwise you would've already killed us." He laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Nick." Blaine said quietly. "I hope you know that I don't take that for granted."

There was silence in the room for about a minute before Jeff took a deep breath. "So, well, after all this supernatural stuff… why don't we plan on doing something totally normal?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Sleepover. Next weekend. My place." He grinned at Nick. "My parents won't be home and we can have a little party."

"A party with you two? That sounds interesting." Blaine joked.

"It is, believe me." Jeff laughed. "So, are you coming?"

"Definitely." Kurt said and beamed at Blaine. Blaine himself couldn't have been happier.

They were finally really accepting him. Blaine and Kurt talked until deep in the night about different things. In the end Kurt ended up falling asleep on Blaine's chest in Blaine's bed and that's where he spent the night. And Blaine watched over him.

On Monday the news were all over the school. They had found two dead bodies in a parking lot on the weekend and the police thought that the murderer must have been so close to them because the two men hadn't been dead for long.

Kurt and Blaine had just entered the cafeteria when Blaine saw someone reading the newspaper while eating breakfast. He knew what it would say.

He tried to keep Kurt away from the newspapers for now and told him to find a spot to sit down while he would get their breakfast. When he joined Kurt he saw Nick approaching their table.

"Hi Nick. How's it going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm alright. Just… Blaine?" Blaine looked up at Nick. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine sighed. "Of course it was me."

Nick bit his lip and nodded. Kurt looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"They found two dead bodies on Saturday night in town. They were two boys from McKinley High in Lima." Nick explained. Kurt stared at Blaine.

"And it was you?" He gasped. "Wait, from McKinley? What if that was someone I knew?"

Blaine looked down and listened to the voices in the room. "Their names were Azimio and Hurley. They were on the football team." He said quietly. He was desperately hoping that Kurt didn't know them.

"Oh", Kurt just said. "Well, Azimio was one of those jocks who tortured me every day together with Karofsky. I guess I shouldn't be too sad about him being dead. And I don't know who Hurley is, so… that's okay."

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, killing someone so young but I had a really bad day. I know that's a bad excuse but you have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry." Blaine said.

They ate their breakfast quietly and Blaine fought with himself. He didn't know if he should tell them the truth. In the end he decided it would be best if he didn't lie.

"Nick, just so you know", he paused for a second. "They will find another body. The body of a girl and yes, it was me."

Nick nodded. "I understand. I don't blame you, Blaine. I know that there's no other way for you so 'm okay with it." And then he left for class.

* * *

Jeff opened the door when they arrived at his house the next weekend. It was a really big house. Even bigger than Blaine's. It was out of town surrounded by big trees that kept people from looking.

"And the party starts!" Jeff shouted and pulled Kurt inside.

"Jeff, wait!" Blaine called and Jeff turned around.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"Can I come in, please?" Blaine smiled and pressed with his hand against the invisible barrier in front of him.

"Oh", Jeff sighed. "Of course you can."

Blaine felt the barrier disappear and stepped inside the house. He closed the door behind him and saw Jeff and Kurt waiting for him at the stairs.

"Come on, Blaine!" Kurt said and Jeff pulled him up the stairs yelling "Music, Nick! Music!".

Blaine followed them but when he reached the top of the stairs he froze. There was someone else.

"Jeff, didn't you say that your parents were gone today?" He asked.

"They are. Why?" Jeff frowned.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath to take in all the scents around him. "Because there is someone downstairs in the living room." Now he could hear the heartbeat, too.

"Oh, that's just Anne. She's the help and she will leave soon." Jeff shrugged and Blaine relaxed. They entered the 'party room' and Nick waved from the window where he was setting up a huge audio system.

"Hi guys! Just a second and the party will start."

Kurt smiled. This was the Nick and Jeff he was used to. These guys could party on their own with all that energy that they had. But since they had found out about Blaine Kurt had never seen them as enthusiastic as they usually were. Until now.

Suddenly the music started. Jeff danced across the room to Nick and gave him a short kiss.

Blaine chuckled at Nick's surprised face. "Alright, what have you planned for this party? What do you want to do?"

"Hmm. Play 'Spin the Bottle'?" Jeff proposed and Nick blushed. He gave Jeff a shove but Jeff only started giggling. "Nah, I'm joking. It's going to be a very calm party. You know, watching movies and telling stories and eating lots of chips. We don't even have alcohol here, so it really is a calm party."

"Yeah, alcohol wouldn't be such a good idea." Blaine said and sat down on the couch.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because we have to drive home." Blaine laughed. "And because my actions are pretty unpredictable when I'm drunk and I don't want to hurt anyone." He added more serious now.

"Oh", Kurt just said and sat next to him.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Okay, so what about the movie?"

"Let's watch 'The Lion King'", Nick exclaimed and Jeff jumped up and down excitedly.

"Go for it. But only if I'm allowed to sing along." Blaine said and leaned back.

"You got it." Nick nodded and went to search for the movie in a drawer.

From somewhere Jeff brought a pile of blankets and pillows and dumped them in front of the couch. Everyone sat down on the floor and made themselves comfortable. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's chest and Blaine started playing with his chestnut hair. Jeff and Nick sat down after Nick had put the movie into the DVD player and covered themselves with at least four blankets.

"Someone press play. Who has the remote?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you had it." Nick said and looked around. "Gahh, it's over there." He whined and pointed to the TV. "Jeff, go get it."

"No way! You go get it." Jeff huffed.

Blaine chuckled. "You two are ridiculous. If you don't mind…" The remote immediately came flying towards him and he caught it with one hand. Jeff was staring at him and he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I know this evening was supposed to be normal. I'm sorry."

"No. No, that's quite alright." Nick said and shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for being helpful." He laughed.

"Yeah, okay. But I won't do it again." He murmured and then he pressed play.

They watched the movie in silence except for Blaine who sang every song and sometimes Kurt joined him as his duet partner. Nick simply laughed when they fought over who would sing Simba's part. The movie was over very fast in Kurt's opinion and he didn't want to get up. Blaine was way too comfortable, so he just pretended to be asleep.

"I think he's asleep, Blaine. Should we wake him up?" Nick whispered.

"He's not. He's wide awake." Blaine chuckled and Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Not fair." He grunted. "How did you know?"

"I guess I learned the difference between you being awake and you being asleep." He ran his hand through Kurt's hair.

"What are we doing now?" Jeff asked over Kurt's "No, not the hair!".

"I don't know. It's your party." Blaine shrugged.

"Well, I guess then it is story time. And we need chips. Sorry, Nick, but I guess you will have to get up." Jeff shoved Nick away and got up. Blaine and Kurt stayed sitting on the floor and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt whispered and only Blaine could hear it.

"I love you, too. So much." He gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head.

Jeff returned only a minute later with two big bowls of tortilla chips and gave one to Kurt. He sat down again but this time in front of them. "So, who's starting? Who has a story?"

No one volunteered. "You guys are so boring. " Jeff complained. "Blaine, you lived for over 200 years and you don't have a story to tell? Come on."

Blaine seemed to hesitate. "I thought tonight was not supposed to be about me. I mean, this was supposed to be normal."

"Yeah, but I guess that it's not normal for you, is it?" He paused. "Okay, this might sound weird but for me you are still part of the group and if we pretend that everything's totally normal, we kinda leave you out. You know what I mean when I'm saying that with you in the group it makes this group freaky – no offense – and we should just accept that it is that way." He took a deep breath. "We shouldn't pretend to be something that we are not."

Blaine was quite amazed to hear something like that from Jeff but he couldn't deny that he was happy about it. "Thank you. Thank you both."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Okay, let's stop pretending and do something fun." He winked at Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Maybe Jeff wants to try it." Kurt seemed really excited.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't think he wants to. Forget about it."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked cocking his head.

"Nothing." Blaine said just as Kurt started talking.

"Well, Blaine told me something after you guys left our room on Saturday. You know when you said that you liked werewolves he said he would tell you about something some other time? Why don't you tell him, Blaine? It could be fun for him if he really wants to."

"I think it would be too freaky." Blaine muttered and Kurt poked him in the side.

"At least tell the story. That's what we're doing right now and that story is actually kinda good. A bit scary maybe but funny, too."

Blaine sighed and bit his lip.

"Blaine, you can tell us anything. We won't judge you in any way." Nick said and sat up. "I really want to hear that story now."

"Okay. Alright, I will tell the story." Blaine ran his hand through his hair destroying the work he had put into it until his curls were almost free from the hair gel. "Well, how do I start? I guess, it started about a few months after I became a vampire. I had no one to tell me what to do and I kinda abused my powers. Not just once. When I found out I could shift into a wolf I thought I was some kind of a hybrid between werewolf and vampire and I… I tried to make my own wolfpack." Blaine was uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about this again. "I chose young men, strong men and made them trust me before I turned and bit them. Needless to say, it didn't work because I'm not a werewolf." He chuckled.

"What did you do then?" Nick seemed truly fascinated with the story. "I mean, they knew about you. Did you just kill them after you found out that it didn't work? Or how did you even test it?"

"I kept them in the basement of an old house after I bit them. Not for very long though. I knew it wouldn't work after the first guy but I tried it again and again. And they did react to the bite."

"Wait, you said it didn't work. Did they die because of the bite?" Jeff asked.

"No", Blaine shook his head. "Only about fifteen minutes after I had bitten them they would start to change. Not into a full wolf. Their ears and eyes changed or they would grow a tail or fur all over their body. When I saw that I thought it worked but after half an hour they changed back and it wouldn't happen again." He paused. "I admit that I killed them after that. About fifty years after that I tried it again. This time I had Damien with me, a friend of mine. He was fascinated with me and thought I was something really special because I could shift into two animals. So he made me try it again. But it didn't work. He found another vampire who could turn into a tiger and made him try to turn someone and the same thing happened: they just changed a bit and then turned back to their normal selves."

"I thought that it was quite an interesting story when he told me about it." Kurt said. "And Jeff said he always wanted to be a werewolf, so…"

Jeff gasped. "Are you suggesting that I could turn wolfish for about half an hour?"

Blaine couldn't tell whether Jeff sounded excited or appalled. "That was Kurt's idea, not mine."

"I would totally try it if it wasn't for the bite. That would be so _cool_!" Jeff exclaimed.

Nick laughed. "I can totally imagine it. Jeff sitting there with a tail a fur all over his face." He started to giggle uncontrollable.

"Do you know if it only works with humans?" Kurt suddenly asked. "Because I know that you bit Damien and Sebastian as a wolf. I saw that."

"Yeah, no, I have to try to turn them. It doesn't work if I just bite. You know, it's just like turning someone into a vampire. I have to release some kind of venom. I don't think it would work with vampires though." Blaine shrugged. "I never tried."

"Alright, I want to try it." Jeff said determined.

"Wait, what?" Blaine said shocked.

Jeff grinned at him. "I want to try it. Then you won't be the only freak around here." He giggled. "Come on. That way we can have a little fun." He pointed to Nick. "I know that he will laugh his ass off for sure."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kurt asked now. "I mean the bite…"

"Nah, that's gonna be alright." Jeff shrugged. "Come on!"

Blaine cleared his throat and tried to smile. "And I thought this would be a normal evening…" He said again and rolled his eyes. "Jeff, you're acting like you're drunk."

"I'm not. Ask Nick. I'm worse when I'm drunk." Nick just nodded at this comment.

"Seriously? You want this?"

Jeff groaned. "Believe me, I'm not joking." He stood up. "What are we waiting for?"

"Whoa, alright." Blaine stood up, too. "Roll your sleeve up. Best thing will be if I bite in your arm."

Jeff did as Blaine told him and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm. Then he stood there giving Blaine an anticipating look.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Blaine breathed before he shifted and fell down on all fours. A growl came from his throat when he came closer to Jeff. Jeff shivered but he didn't move back. He only held out his arm in front of him. Blaine looked over at Kurt and Nick who were still sitting on the ground covered in blankets and watching him and Jeff with wide eyes. Jeff looked away when Blaine bared his teeth over Jeff's arm. Blaine hesitated for a second and then he sank his teeth into the skin.

The bite was not deep at all. It was more like a scratch and Blaine pulled pack immediately after he felt something from his teeth flowing into Jeff's blood. He shifted back within a second and bit into his wrist without even growing his fangs. He held his arm out to Jeff.

"Drink." He ordered. Jeff had his hand on the bite in his arm and stared at Blaine in confusion.

"You want me to drink your blood?" He asked.

"Yes, it will heal your arm. Drink before it heals." Blaine said.

Jeff shook his head. "No. No, that's okay. I don't want you to do that."

Blaine frowned. "Why not?"

Before Jeff could answer Nick spoke. "Kurt told us that it was something really intimate for a vampire to share his blood with someone."

"Oh", Blaine said and pulled his arm back. The bite in his wrist was already healed. "I wouldn't care. It would be more awkward for you, I think." He shrugged and sat down again. "Well, now we wait. I still can't believe I did this to you."

"Hey, I wanted this. And it's only for half an hour you said." Jeff sat next to Nick. "We should get a camera and take pictures." He joked.

"What if someone finds the pictures? Not a good idea." Blaine said. "But you can get a mirror to look at yourself."

Jeff looked at the bite in his arm and wiped the blood away. It had stopped bleeding but there was still some almost dry blood on his arm. "I feel this is going to be awkward. Will the changes hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. The guys that I tested that on never complained about pain. They were only screaming in shock." Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

They sat on the floor eating chips for a while but everyone was watching Jeff very closely. Jeff kept looking into the mirror that was hanging on the closet but nothing had changed.

"I don't feel very different. Am I supposed to feel different?" He asked and looked into the mirror again.

"Calm down, Jeff. Nothing special is going to happen." Blaine said and swallowed a chip. "At least not for me it won't be special…" He muttered. Jeff looked at his watch.

"Why hasn't it started yet?"

"Relax and look closer." Blaine smirked. "It's starting."

He was right. Jeff's eyes that were normally green-brown suddenly started to become yellow. Nick shifted uncomfortably when he looked at his boyfriend. Then Jeff jumped up and ran to the mirror. He gasped when he looked at his reflection.

"Oh my god, my eyes." He exclaimed.

"That looks kinda creepy." Nick said quietly but he started laughing at Jeff who seemed to be really freaked out.

Kurt started giggling, too. "Yeah, but not as creepy as Blaine when his eyes are red." He said and Nick gave him a questioning look. "Let's hope that doesn't happen." Kurt said but didn't explain any further.

Blaine watched Jeff in amusement. He reminded him of himself when he had seen his own fangs for the first time. Jeff kept blinking but of course the color didn't change back.

Blaine snorted when he saw Jeff's ears changing and then he was lying on the floor laughing. It really looked funny. Jeff watched his ears becoming pointy and furry and he desperately tried to cover them with his hands. When he noticed that he could move them he had to sit down, otherwise he probably would have fainted.

"Wow, I can hear way better than before." He said and his ears twitched into different directions. "This is awesome. Freaky and confusing but awesome." He let out a small yelp when suddenly he felt something in his mouth changing and he jumped up to look into the mirror again.

Blaine tried to hold back his laughter but he simply couldn't. Jeff opened his mouth and saw what he had expected. There were fangs. Four long and sharp fangs were where usually his canines were. He gasped and touched them with his finger.

"Whoa!" He turned around. "Look at that. Now I kinda look like Blaine." He laughed nervously.

"No, I don't look like that." Blaine said and shook his head. "You, Jeff, look ridiculous." And he kept laughing.

"Do not!" Jeff clenched his teeth – his fangs – and a growl came from his throat. He was so surprised that he covered his mouth with one hand. "Did I just… growl?"

"Yeah, you did." Blaine said. "That's normal. Try again."

"I don't know how." Jeff frowned in confusion.

"Instinct." Blaine said and growled loudly at Jeff who took a step back.

"He's still creepy when he does that." Nick whispered to Kurt and both started laughing.

Only about fifteen minutes later, Jeff started to change back. His ears shrunk to their normal size and so did his teeth. His eyes became brown again and in the end he looked completely normal again.

"Why didn't it stay longer?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Blaine tilted his head and looked at Jeff. "Maybe because I didn't bite him that bad."

"I don't care!" Jeff beamed. "That was the most awesome experience of my entire life! Even if I looked kinda ridiculous," He gave Blaine an angry look "I had fucking fangs!"

"And I totally don't understand your enthusiasm." Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "It doesn't fit you to be furry."

They spent almost the whole rest of the evening talking about Jeff as a wolf but eventually Nick almost fell asleep lying on the floor and they decided to go to bed.

They pulled out the couch so Blaine and Kurt could sleep on it while Nick and Jeff would sleep in the bed. Kurt crawled under the blanket and looked up at Blaine.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not tired, you know." He said. "And I'm rather hungry." Nick and Jeff looked up at him now, too. "Trust me, I won't kill anyone tonight. I want to try something else. Is it okay with you if we leave one window open so I can come back in later?"

Jeff nodded. "That's alright."

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine down for a kiss. "What are you planning?"

"I'm gonna break in somewhere and try not to get caught." Blaine answered and Kurt smiled.

"Good luck and don't come back too late." He said.

Blaine returned later that night and lay down with Kurt who subconsciously wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist while Blaine drifted to sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and favourites and follows the story. It really means a lot to me. **

**And sorry if this chapter was weird. I just had this idea in my head...**

**Let me know what you think! Bye xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he wondered for a second where he was. Then he felt arms around his waist and breathed in the wonderful sweet scent that only Blaine had. He closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the moment. Blaine was so _warm_.

_How is that even possible? I thought he was, well, kinda dead. He's not supposed to be warm._

Kurt smiled. He loved just lying there with Blaine even though he couldn't feel his heart beating. In fact, Blaine wasn't even breathing. But none of that mattered.

Kurt stayed where he was for almost fifteen minutes but he really had to use the washroom. Blaine's arms were still wrapped around him and he almost couldn't move. If he got up, Blaine would probably wake up, no matter how careful he was. He started to move slowly and tried to open Blaine's arms.

"Please don't attack me. Please don't attack me. Please don't attack me." He whispered while carefully resting Blaine's arm on the couch.

Blaine didn't wake up and Kurt tip-toed to the bathroom. When he came back Jeff and Nick were not there anymore. He frowned but then he heard them talking. They were somewhere downstairs. Kurt decided to join them since he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again and he didn't want to wake Blaine. Maybe he needed the sleep. Okay, probably he didn't but whatever.

He found the boys in the kitchen where Jeff was making pancakes.

"Kurtie, you're awake!" Jeff squealed.

Kurt groaned. "Did you give him sugar? So early in the morning?"

Nick chuckled. "Nope, he's always like that when he gets to make breakfast." Jeff nodded enthusiastically. "No reason to be grumpy, Kurtie!"

"Don't call me that." He looked around. "Is there coffee somewhere?"

"Yeah, over there. But we don't have milk in the kitchen. If you wouldn't mind getting some, that would be nice. You just go down to the basement and there's milk in the cupboard on the left." Jeff explained and flipped one of the pancakes.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kurt said and stifled a yawn before leaving the kitchen. He found the milk and carried the bottle upstairs back to the kitchen. Nick had left the kitchen, probably for the bathroom, and Jeff showed him where the cups were. He filled a mug with coffee and added some milk before taking a sip.

"Breakfast is almost ready. We're eating in the room next door." Jeff said and filled a bowl with fruit.

"I guess we can eat without Blaine. I don't think he would mind so we just let him sleep." Kurt said.

"But Nick is already upstairs to wake him up." Jeff replied.

Kurt almost dropped his coffee cup. "What?! Oh no! You can't wake him up." Kurt put down the mug on the kitchen table and was about to run upstairs when they heard a scream.

Jeff's head shot up. "What was that? Nick?! Oh my god!"

Kurt hit his hand against his forehead. "Why didn't I ever tell you that?"

Jeff started running but Kurt caught him by the arm. "He's alright, Jeff. Blaine didn't hurt him."

"How would you know?" Jeff almost shouted and pulled his arm out of Kurt's hand.

"Let's just go upstairs. You'll see."

When they came running into the room the first thing they saw was Nick sitting on the ground with his back at the wall staring at Blaine who sitting about three meters away from him with his head between his hands.

"Blaine?" Nick asked carefully.

"Nick, what happened?" Jeff asked and kneeled down and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it was… what's wrong with him? Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt, who was on the ground in front of Blaine, pulled Blaine's chin up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine was pale and he seemed to be in pain. "My head… it's just— ahh!" Suddenly he doubled over and started coughing. There was blood coming out of his mouth. So much blood. It poured on the floor and on Kurt's hands and pajama pants.

Kurt was shocked and for a few seconds he didn't do anything but stare at his bloody hands. Then he snapped out of his trance and pulled Blaine up and half-carried him over to the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind him. Blaine kneeled in front of the toilet and coughed up more and more blood.

Suddenly Jeff was behind Kurt. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. And I don't know what to do." Kurt panicked. Blaine's coughing stopped and he looked up. There was blood on his chin and he was still pale but he seemed to be a lot better than just seconds before.

"Kurt…" It was no more than a whisper.

"Blaine! Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt was at his side again instantly and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just say I had food poisoning." Suddenly he got up. "How's Nick? Did I hurt him? Where is he?" And then he was gone. He had left the bathroom so fast that Jeff and Kurt only saw him disappearing.

Blaine found Nick still sitting on the floor. He was staring at Blaine in shock and Blaine tried not to approach him too fast. He didn't want to scare him even more. "Nick, look, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's fine, Blaine. You already apologized before you started to… to cough up all that blood. Are you alright?" Nick asked and slowly stood up.

"Yes, I'm okay. But I want you to know that I didn't attack you on purpose. It's just something that happens when I feel threatened." Blaine tried to explain but then Kurt and Jeff came back into the room.

"Okay, alright. Would now someone explain all this to me?" Jeff sounded quite annoyed. "Because it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on."

Everyone looked to Blaine and Blaine sighed.

"Okay, so, I attacked Nick when he tried to wake me up. I guess Kurt and I should have told you that that's not a good idea. The last time Kurt tried to wake me up I broke his wrist. I can't really help it because whenever I feel threatened when I'm asleep, I try to defend myself. Okay, maybe it's more my subconscious that tries to defend me, so…" He paused for a second. "Just don't ever try to wake me up again like that. You can shout at me from a safe distance but don't touch me." He smiled apologetically at Nick. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Nick shook his head and Blaine looked relieved.

"Yeah, and about the blood… I'm sorry for making such a mess. I'm gonna clean that up right away."

Blaine tried to walk out of the room but Kurt stopped him. "Tell us what happened, Blaine. What does that mean that you had food poisoning?"

Blaine hesitated and bit his lip. "I… last night I broke into the hospital and stole a few blood bags." Jeff's mouth fell open but Blaine continued. "I thought I could try to drink from blood bags instead of feeding off of a human and I thought it worked when I drank it because it tasted good and it worked against the hunger but… I guess now I know that it didn't work.

"I should have known that it wouldn't work. I knew that I can't feed on dead bodies. It's not good for me when they're dead for over an hour but I was stupid enough to try it again." He seemed to be angry with himself and Kurt wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how.

"Why did you try that?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Because I'm not a monster. I don't _want_ to kill people." He sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "I don't mind their deaths. I just can't feel guilty about it because that's not in my nature but I know that it's not right to take their lives away. But there's simply no other way." He sighed. "And now that I threw up all this blood I'm hungry again." He stood up and shook his head. "I'm gonna clean this up first."

And then he left the room and this time no one stopped him. Jeff swallowed. "Well, you could have breakfast with us first but I doubt that it would help you, right?"

Blaine came back from the hallway. "No, it wouldn't help. But why not? Maybe then I can think about something else. Let's have breakfast."

They returned to the kitchen and set the table in silence. Jeff carried the plate with pancakes over to the table and they all sat down and started to eat.

Suddenly Nick looked up from his plate. "You are not a monster, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"You are not. You have such a big heart." He cleared his throat. "Wow, that sounded weird. But it's true." Jeff nodded along. "You don't have to change. You don't have to try to become a better person. We are your friends and we don't care that you're different."

Blaine first didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I appreciate that." It was only a quiet whisper.

They finished breakfast and then Blaine started cleaning up the floor from all the blood but not alone. The three other boys helped him and Jeff and Nick tried to make funny comments like "Wow, that looks like someone half-dead really needed to use the washroom."

Blaine started to joke with them and soon his face didn't show the emotional pain anymore that he was dealing with inside his mind. He kissed Kurt unexpectedly and then they were lying on the floor, Kurt on top of Blaine who was lying in the dried blood.

"I love you so much." Kurt said and Blaine smiled when he kissed him again.

All four boys left Jeff's place about an hour later to return to Dalton. "That was the best sleepover party we ever had!" Jeff shouted. "Too bad I can't tell anyone about the awesome parts."

Blaine just shook his head. "Yeah, the awesome part when you're cleaning up blood from the floor." He laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes and got in the car. "No, Blaine, I think he meant the awesome part where he was a half-supernatural being." He started giggling again. "Thanks for that by the way. That totally made his evening."

Jeff pouted. "Nah, you make it look like I never had more fun than I had in those fifteen minutes." Then he started laughing. "And you're right! I never had more fun." He got in the car, too. "See you at Dalton. We're gonna be there first!" He closed the door laughing and drove away.

"If we didn't have the car we would totally be there first." Blaine muttered.

Kurt gave him a confused look. "How?"

"I would carry you and run. That way we would definitely be much faster." He opened the car door for Kurt and Kurt got in. Blaine walked around the car and got in, too, then started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

"You could really carry me while running?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's not that hard." Blaine answered. "You know that I'm strong."

"How strong? I mean, I've seen you ripping someone's head off with your bare hands but…" Kurt noticed that Blaine pressed his lips together when he mentioned that and decided to be quiet.

"I don't know." Blaine said slowly. "Really strong, I guess. I never reached a boundary before. It feels like you're invincible." He searched for words. "You'll understand what I mean…"

"…once I am like you." Kurt finished and Blaine nodded. "You know we should tell them about my turning. I think they should know."

Blaine bit his lip. "We still haven't fully agreed on that. But I guess we can tell them that we are considering it. They deserve to know what happened to us when we just disappear at the end of the year." He paused. "You know maybe we won't even have to hide from them. We could still hang out with them once in a while." He grinned.

Kurt smiled at that. "Yeah, I don't want to say goodbye to them just yet. They know about you and we could still visit them when they're eighty." He chuckled at the thought. "Just imagine Jeff as a grandpa."

"He will probably still act like a five-year-old on too much sugar."

On the next day during class Kurt was tapping his foot—for about twenty minutes, just because he was bored— until a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked around and saw Nick who was pointing at Blaine who was sitting behind him.

Kurt unfolded the paper.

_Bored?_

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pen and scribbled underneath Blaine's neat handwriting.

_Seriously? You write me a note to ask me that? And of course I am bored. What do you think?_

He folded the paper and waited until Mr. Shuester faced the board before he flicked it over on Nick's desk who gave it to Blaine. Blaine's eyebrows shot up when he read the response and then he grinned. He sent the note back and Kurt read.

_Actually I wanted to ask you if you want to go to New York this weekend. But you seem to be in a bad mood right now. We shouldn't go, should we? :P_

Kurt could hear Blaine chuckle because Kurt almost knocked his water bottle off of his desk when he was done reading. A few guys turned their heads to look at Kurt who blushed and hid his face behind his hand before taking his pen. Nick gave him and the note a curious look before passing it on to Blaine.

_Are you serious? You would take me to New York? Blaine, please, we have to go! Pleeaase!_

Blaine smiled. Of course Kurt wanted to go. Blaine had thought about going for some time and then he decided that he would take Kurt there. No matter what. Because he knew that that was the best way to make Kurt happy right now.

_Alright, we'll talk about it later. Can't wait to go. I love you xoxo_

He passed the note to Nick but suddenly Mr. Shuester called his name and he looked up.

"Mr. Anderson? Can you maybe explain this translation?" He pointed at the board and Blaine was relieved to see that it was just a simple sentence. _ Maybe it was a good thing that I spent a year in Spain. _He answered in fluent Spanish and heard a few other students groan in annoyance. Mr. Shuester just nodded and went on with the lesson.

Kurt relaxed. He had thought that Mr. Shuester would want to know what the note said and he would have hated to read that one out to the class. Nick gave him the note and Kurt opened it.

He read what Blaine had written and smiled at the 'xoxo' but then there was something else beneath it.

_Just so you know, we're coming with you to New York. Don't even try to go without us or you will regret it! Love, the mailman :)_

Kurt looked up at Nick who winked at him and then ignored Kurt who rolled his eyes. When the bell rang, Nick flew out of the classroom, probably to find Jeff. Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him upstairs to their room.

"Are you really taking me to New York?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I am. Whenever you want to. But I don't have enough money to book a flight every single time, so we will have to take the car." He pulled Kurt close to his side.

"I don't know if I will survive hours in a car with Jeff and Nick." Kurt sighed. Blaine frowned at this.

"Do you want them to come with us?"

Kurt let out a small huffing noise. "No, but apparently they won't let us go alone." He pulled out the note and handed it to Blaine who read over what Nick had written on it. He groaned.

"Well, it would be rude if we leave them here. We don't have another choice but taking them with us, do we? Besides, there will be enough time for us to be in New York on our own." He opened the door to their room when they arrived and held it open for Kurt. "Do you want to tell your dad that you're going or not?"

"No, of course I won't tell him. He would never let me go. Not even with you and the other boys." He sighed and fell down on the bed. "We're keeping this a secret. Now come over here." He patted on the spot next to him. "I need you to help me relax from this awful day of school."

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, I have homework…"

"Here! Now." Kurt said. Blaine let out a quiet sigh and before Kurt even saw him coming he bumped into him and pushed Kurt down on the bed. Now Blaine was pinning him and leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips. Kurt let Blaine's tongue slide into his mouth and he let out a small moan. Blaine growled low without meaning to and Kurt felt the vibration of Blaine's chest. He paused for half a second but then he just deepened the kiss.

They ended up snuggled up on the bed with Kurt's head on Blaine's stomach.

"I can't wait for this week to be over and we can go to New York. I want to show you some of my favorite places and I will take you to all those places that you want to see and we're gonna have a picnic in Central Park." Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Niff won't cock block us all the time." Kurt replied.

"They won't if they like being alive." Blaine was humming low in his throat and Kurt's eyes fell closed.

* * *

On Friday morning during breakfast Nick and Jeff suddenly sat down next to Blaine and Kurt with wide smiles on their faces.

"Morning!" Jeff said cheerfully.

"When are we leaving?" Nick asked immediately.

Kurt groaned. "I was hoping they had forgotten about it."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine chuckled. "Guess now we really have to take them with us. That's going to be a horror trip with them in the backseat."

"We're right here. Right here. No need to talk like we're not, so…" Jeff said actually sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I just want to know when we leave." Nick whined.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We'll leave right after the last class. We'll meet at my car and you don't need to bring a lot of stuff since we're only staying until Sunday."

"Where are we staying?" Nick asked.

"In a hotel." Blaine said taking a bite out of his bagel. "Although Damien said I could always use his apartment when he's not there. But I think no one ever dusted in that apartment since 1950."

"Well, then, we gotta get going. We have to prepare for the best weekend ever!" Jeff said and took Nick by the hand. Together they left the table and left Kurt and Blaine sitting alone.

"Can I threaten them? Just so they are quiet on the car ride." Blaine asked Kurt pouting.

"I would like to say yes but I doubt it would work." He stood up, too. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

**I know this is shorter than usual but the next chapter will be all about New York. I hope you're still enjoying reading this and thanks for being so patient.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, it's a bit late but it's longer than the last one. Way longer actually. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. They always make me very happy! And of course also for just reading and favoriting the story. You are amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jeff and Nick were already waiting at Blaine's car when Blaine and Kurt arrived on the parking lot. They seemed to be bouncing with excitement but so did Kurt. Blaine was happy to see Kurt happy but he was slightly worried about Jeff and Nick. They would do something stupid, Blaine was sure of it.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't want to jinx it and he should grant the boys some trust. They weren't exactly stupid after all.

"I call shotgun, if Blaine's driving." Kurt said and opened the trunk of the car to put his backpack into it.

"Of course I'm driving. Niff, get in the back. We gotta get going." Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and gave Nick and Jeff an anticipating look.

Nick blinked a few times. "What did you just call us?"

"Niff." Blaine grinned. "That's both your names combined. It's kind of like your ship name."

Jeff opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "But— but you don't have a ship name."

Kurt sighed. "We don't need a ship name." He got in the car and Blaine closed the door before walking around the car and opening the driver's door.

"So, either you get in the car now or you stay here." He raised his eyebrows at Jeff and Nick. Nick shrugged and pushed Jeff into the backseat.

After half an hour of driving Blaine simply tried to ignore the boys behind him that were coming up with the most weirdest ship names possible. Most of them didn't even have anything to do with their actual names anymore but consisted of ways to describe gay people.

Kurt sometimes laughed about the names but he consistently shook his head. "None of those could ever be our ship name. Just stick with the one that you had in the beginning and then we're done with that."

"Which one do you mean?" Nick asked. "Blurt or Klaine?"

"Doesn't matter. Just don't start calling us that. I promise I will never call you Niff again if we can drop the subject now." Blaine said staring into the mirror and giving them a glare.

"Eyes on the road, Blaine! Seriously." Jeff said and pretended to have a heart attack.

"Why did I agree to take them with us?" Blaine muttered and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Because they kinda belong to our group. And besides, you said that you would take me to New York again some other time and _they_ will definitely _not_ come along." He heard both of the boys giggle in the backseat.

After about five hours of driving Kurt, Jeff and Nick were fast asleep. Blaine of course was not tired. It was dark outside and he knew that they would arrive pretty late. He had time to think now when everyone else was sleeping.

_Should we tell them about Kurt's turning this weekend? Maybe if we find the right point in time. They should know. I feel like I'm betraying them if I don't tell them before graduation. It wouldn't be right to wait until after grad and then tell them that I'm taking their friend with me to turn him into a vampire and that they can't see him again. Or at least not for some time. They would hate me. And Kurt would hate me because I won't let him see them. I mean, I practically told him that we wouldn't have to say good-bye to them now that they know. Well, whatever, I'm gonna think about it. The sooner I tell them the better._

They wouldn't reach the city for another two hours and a half. There were not many cars on the highway and Blaine was driving quite fast. Since his reflexes were way better that human reflexes he was not in danger to have a car accident.

Kurt moved in his sleep and Blaine glanced at him from the side. He admired the pale skin in the dark and he wondered how he deserved someone like Kurt. And when Kurt smiled in his sleep Blaine couldn't help but smile, too.

Kurt woke up when Blaine shook his shoulder. "Come on, we have to get inside the hotel and then you can sleep in a real bed."

"Are we there?" Kurt asked still half asleep.

"Yes, we are but don't worry. We have time tomorrow to see New York. Now you gotta sleep. Do you want me to carry you?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Yes, please." Kurt laid his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine carried him using the side entrance of the hotel. He had paid for the room before waking the boys up. Jeff and Nick were following him upstairs and Blaine handed a card to Nick who slid it through the electronic lock on their door.

It was a big room with two double beds. Blaine laid Kurt down on one of them and took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. "You guys go get some more sleep. I'm going to carry the bags upstairs and maybe sleep later." He walked back to the door and Nick and Jeff fell down on the second bed. Blaine turned around one last time before closing the door. "Just remember not to wake me up like last time, okay?" He grinned.

Blaine brought up their bags from the car. The three boys were already asleep and Blaine just dropped everything off in a corner of the room and then left the hotel. He knew he couldn't sleep right now anyway so why shouldn't he at least do something productive.

He rushed through the dark streets of New York following his senses and trying to find the one guy he was looking for. It didn't take him long. He passed an old warehouse when he suddenly stopped and coked his head.

"Well, I guess he's in there." Blaine muttered to himself. He entered the building through a broken window and pushed a few boxes to the side to open the door to the main hall. He smelled the blood immediately. There was a woman lying on the ground in the corner of the hall. It was too dark for her to see Blaine but he of course could see her. She was bleeding from a large cut on her arm and she was whimpering quietly. Her hands were tied to a pole so she couldn't leave. Blaine didn't pity her. She was obviously just for feeding.

"You better tell me who you are and what you want here before I kick you out of this city." A voice said to Blaine's right. There he was: Liam. Damien had told Blaine about him. He was the only vampire in New York at this point in time and he usually didn't like company. No one knew if he had a last name. It was just Liam.

Damien was friends with him and Blaine hoped that Liam would let him stay here for the weekend or maybe even if he wanted to move here with Kurt.

"My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine said and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I just want to talk to you for a second."

"Blaine?" Liam's eyes narrowed. "I heard about you."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Where could this guy possibly have heard about him?

"You are that shifter that Damien told me about. Is it true? You can shift into two different animals?" He seemed to be truly fascinated. Blaine took it as a good sign.

"Yeah, that's true. Damien's a friend of mine. He helped me a few years ago when I needed someone's help and, well…" Blaine cleared his throat. "That's not why I'm here though."

"Yes, Damien's a good friend. Always there when you need him." Liam stepped forward closer to Blaine. He didn't look older than him. He must have been about the same age as Blaine when he was turned. He reached out his hand. "And hey, Damien's friends are my friends." He laughed and Blaine shook his hand. "So, what can I do for you? I can offer you a drink." He looked over to the woman that was lying in the corner. She was listening to their conversation but she still couldn't see them.

"No, that's okay. I was actually wondering if you're okay with it if I stay in New York for the weekend. Does it bother you if I hunt here?" Blaine asked carefully.

Liam laughed. "No, of course it doesn't bother me. New York is a humongous city. Enough for everyone, right? And you're my friend now. Besides, I think you're fascinating. I mean, you're a shifter. I wish I was one." He sighed. "You have to show me some time." He laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "If I may ask, where are your own hunting grounds?"

"Pretty much all of Ohio. I guess parts of the surrounding states belong to me as well since there's no else around to claim them." He shrugged.

"That's nice. I bet you don't mind if I visit you as well, do you?" He bit his lip. "I'd like to get out of New York for some time."

Blaine grinned. This was going so much easier than he thought it would be. "Yeah, of course. Come whenever you want to."

"I will, I will. So, you're only staying for the weekend?"

Blaine hesitated. "Actually… Well, I'm about to turn someone. He's _probably_ my mate. And as soon as he's in control I would like to move to New York with him because this was always his dream."

"Your mate? Really? Hmm… I heard that Damien had his mate but I never thought that someone else would ever find their mate. I never did." He seemed to be lost in his own thought for second. "But yeah, I mean, if you want to live here, I don't care. Maybe we could just switch our territories."

Blaine let out his breath. "Yeah, yeah, we could do that, I guess."

"Hmm." Liam said. "You know, I'm not much of a talker. And I was about to have dinner. So, if you want to join me you can. If you don't, I would like you to leave now. I'm no trying to be rude."

"Oh, no." Blaine shook his head. "That's fine. I'll leave. Thanks for your hostility. I guess, we will keep in touch." Liam just nodded and walked over to the woman in the corner. Blaine decided to leave as fast as possible.

It was starting to dawn outside and Blaine hurried back to the hotel. On his way he stopped at a coffee place. He started whistling on his way back. This was going to be a wonderful day that he could spend with Kurt.

Yeah, and Niff would probably be there, too.

* * *

Kurt woke up when the sunlight fell upon his face. He rolled around and buried his face in the pillow. Then he remembered where he was. New York. He was finally in New York. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was quite a big room. Probably a suite. He couldn't believe Blaine paid for this. Where was Blaine?

Kurt stood up. Jeff and Nick were cuddled up on the second bed next to him. He walked over to the window and looked outside. His jaw dropped at the sight. The first rays of the sun were reflected in the windows of the tall buildings in the distance and glistened in the water on trees. And there right in front of him was Central Park. It was an amazing view.

He heard the door of the room opening and turned around. Blaine came into the room carrying four cups of coffee and he was holding a bad of donuts between his teeth. When he saw Kurt he grinned despite the bag in his mouth and put everything down on the table before embracing Kurt in a hug.

"Good morning, love. Isn't it wonderful?" He gestured to the window and Kurt just nodded still amazed by the view. "I brought breakfast. Do you want to wake them up so we can have some together?"

"Yeah, of course." Kurt breathed. "Oh god, Blaine, I can't wait to get out and see the city. It's going to be so amazing! Thank you so much for taking me here. But… but how did you afford the hotel room?"

Blaine chuckled. "Do you really think I spent 200 years doing nothing? I worked and earned money. You can't really say that I'm poor."

Kurt gave him a kiss on the lips and then hurried to wake Jeff and Nick.

After their breakfast together Kurt literally pulled them out of the door and down the stairs. His eyes were shining with excitement and Blaine loved seeing him so happy.

They spent the whole day in the city. Mostly Kurt decided where they would go next but no one complained. They visited Time Square and they walked down Broadway. They walked around Central Park, too, but decided they were going to have a picnic there tomorrow rather than today.

At the end of the day they were all exhausted- except for Blaine maybe- but also very happy. They returned to the hotel after having dinner in a Thai restaurant.

"This was one of the most amazing days I ever had." Kurt said. They were lying on the bed in their hotel room. Jeff and Nick were downstairs at the hotel bar. They had promised not to get too drunk and Blaine was thankful to have some time without them. He slowly shoved Kurt's shirt up and caressed Kurt's skin with his fingers.

"Blaine, you can't do that." Kurt said and pulled his shirt down. Then he smirked. "Not if you don't let me do that, too."

"You know there's a pool in the basement…" Blaine said. Kurt's breath hitched.

"What are we waiting for?" He grinned. "But I don't have trunks."

"You can borrow mine." Blaine said and was out of the bed before Kurt saw him moving. Blaine tossed a pair of trunks on the bed and pulled another one out of the bag. "I'll see you downstairs in five minutes." And then he had left the room.

When Kurt opened the glass door to the pool his heart was beating faster. He could hear the water rushing and he tried to find some kind of a light switch because the only light that was on was the light inside the water. He found the switch but before he could put the light on he suddenly felt arms around his waist.

"No, don't put the light on. It's so much more romantic like this." Blaine giggled and took Kurt's hand. He led him to the pool and Kurt dipped his toes into the hot water.

Blaine glided into the water and held his arms open to catch Kurt when he followed him. "You look so beautiful." Blaine whispered and he longed to touch the pale skin of Kurt's chest.

Kurt's lips found Blaine's and he gripped Blaine's curls with one hand. Blaine lifted Kurt up and Kurt hooked his legs around Blaine's waist. They deepened the kiss and Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall of the pool. The hot water made Kurt feel lightheaded and he stopped kissing Blaine for a second to take a few deep breaths. He looked into Blaine's marvelous golden eyes and Blaine started kissing him again. He left a trail of kisses down Kurt's jaw and his neck.

Kurt tensed when he suddenly felt Blaine's teeth scraping over the skin on his throat. He pushed Blaine away a little bit and Blaine let it happen. His eyes were dark now and his canines had grown long and sharp.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I promise I won't bite but I can't control it right now." He whispered and took several deep breaths to calm down but his fangs didn't disappear. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just turned on right now. I know it ruins the moment. I look disgusting."

Kurt couldn't see Blaine's face very clearly since the room was not very light. He took Blaine's face into both hands. "You look beautiful. This is you and you're beautiful." He kissed him gently despite Blaine's fangs and after a few seconds Blaine kissed him back.

Suddenly the lights went on. "Oh god! Why did we have to walk in on that?" Jeff groaned. "Nick, help me! I can't erase that picture from my mind anymore."

Blaine had let go of Kurt and although his eyes were dark his fangs were gone. "Way to be dramatic, Jeff."

"Yeah, since we're just cock-blocking your little make-out session, I guess we're gonna leave." Nick said and took Jeff's arm. "Come on, Jeff. We're going for a walk through the park."

And they left. "Well, that was awkward." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head. His hair was free from the gel and the curls were dripping wet. "Nah, they'll survive it. Come on, let's get out of here. I want to, erm, go hunt tonight."

"Oh, okay. You don't have to feel bad about it. I understand that." Kurt answered and they both climbed out of the pool. Ten minutes later Blaine left Kurt alone in the hotel room and assured him that he would be back soon.

* * *

Jeff offered his arm to Nick who took it and together they walked down the street away from the hotel. It was getting darker outside but all the lights made it seem like it was the middle of the day. New York was the city that never slept and it was true: it seemed like half of the population was still on the streets.

They made their way into the heart of the city and that meant Central Park. Nick leaned his head against Jeff's shoulder and sighed.

"Jeff, would you move here with me after we get out of school?" He suddenly asked.

Jeff pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Of course, I would. My parents would probably pay for everything since they can't wait for me to leave their house. They would even pay for it if I wanted to move to the other side of the world." He placed a kiss on Nick's hair. "And I would move anywhere with you."

"Alright, so that's settled. We move to New York after grad. I can't wait." He grinned. "And are you going to apply to NYU or not?"

"I am if you are. I would die with all the work and all the teachers if I don't have you for a distraction."

They reached Central Park. There were a few people jogging along the pathways sometimes with a dog beside them but apart from that no one was out here anymore. It was a cold day after all. Nick moved closer to Jeff and smiled when Jeff tightened his arm around him. After walking a few hundred meters they sat down on a bench close to a small fountain. The water was glistening in the light of a lantern and there were birds bathing in it.

Jeff leaned over to Nick. "Can I…" He asked.

"Of course you can." Nick breathed and Jeff moved even closer. They kissed and their hearts were beating faster. Nick rested his arms on Jeff's shoulders and deepened the kiss. They let go of each other after a minute but their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Jeff whispered.

"I love you, too."

Then they suddenly heard someone. There were five guys coming closer talking loudly and laughing. They were obviously drunk. When they noticed Jeff and Nick sitting there so close together they walked towards them.

"Hey, you two! We don't want to see that!" One of them yelled.

"Yeah, we don't want to see you sucking each other's faces." The guy giggled. "Or each other's cocks."

Jeff pulled Nick up and started walking. "Let's just get out of here."

"Hey! We're not done with you! You can't run away and expect not to be punished for that." The guy pulled out a baseball bat from a bag that he had on his back. Jeff only started walking faster hoping that they were too drunk to run. But apparently they weren't. Three of the guys started running after them. Unfortunately the one with the bat was one of them.

They left Central Park and started running down the street. Nick pulled Jeff around a corner. Maybe the men wouldn't notice and keep running down that street. Nick's thought were spinning. He had no idea in which direction he was running or in which direction the hotel was.

They were coming closer and their voices got louder. Jeff turned around two other corners and Nick followed him. They ran past a few dumpsters and Nick was about to hide behind them when they heard one of their chasers yelling "There they are!"

They kept running. Jeff tripped and fell.

"Fuck! Oh god!" He yelled when he felt pain shooting through his leg.

"Come on!" Nick helped him get up. "Can you walk?"

"It's okay." Jeff clenched his teeth and looked around. The guys were dangerously close. Jeff and Nick ran but Jeff couldn't keep up the pace anymore. His leg couldn't carry his weight and Nick had to support him while running. They turned around another corner and Nick gasped.

There was a wall. There was a brick wall in their way. It was about three meters high and there was no way to get past it.

"This is a dead end." Nick breathed in fear and turned around to run another way but Jeff fell to the ground. He couldn't go any further.

"Oh god, no." Jeff whimpered when the three guys came around the corner. Nick pulled him up and together they walked backwards until they were standing at the wall. The men were laughing and the one guy brandished the bat.

"We got you." They slowly walked closer and Nick looked around trying to find something he could use for a weapon. But there was nothing.

"Now you can't run anymore, you homos!" More laughter.

Nick swallowed. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"There's nothing we can do." Jeff breathed. He raised his voice. "Go on and try! You can't beat it out of us!"

"We'll see." The guy hit a trash can with the baseball bat and the sound filled the small alleyway.

"Jeff?" Nick clutched Jeff's arm when they came closer.

"Damn it! Where is someone like Blaine when you need him?"

"I'm right here." A voice said behind them and they looked up. There was Blaine. Crouching on top of the wall and glaring down at the three guys that were looking up at him in surprise. His hair seemed to be still wet from the pool and his curls were hanging in his eyes.

Nick couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Blaine showed a devilish smile when he eyed the men standing there. He stood up and jumped off of the wall landing in front of Jeff and Nick.

"Don't come any closer." He said in a low and dangerous voice. "Just turn around and leave."

There were a few silent seconds before one of the guys let out a lout laugh. "You little hobbit think you can take us? You think that you can keep us from punishing those cocksuckers?"

A dangerously loud growl ripped from Blaine's throat and he crouched down a bit ready to lunge forward.

"What's wrong with that dude?" One guy asked. Nick was trying whether or not he should keep Blaine from attacking them. He was just about to lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder to pull him back a bit when the guy with the bat walked towards Blaine and reached back before swinging it towards Blaine's head.

Of course it didn't hit Blaine. He was way too fast. Before the man knew what was happening Blaine had ripped the bat from his grip and threw it to the side.

"You shouldn't have done that." Blaine said and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it together for much longer. But he didn't want Jeff and Nick to watch him ripping them apart even though that's what he desperately needed to do right now. He heard Nick move behind him and then cleared his throat.

"Blaine, please don't…" His voice cracked and he didn't say anymore. Blaine knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong to do that right now. Nick noticed that Blaine was hesitating and he didn't look like he was about to attack. He looked more like he was ready to fight if _they_ would attack. He was ready to fight and protect.

"Hungry, Nick." Blaine said through his clenched teeth. It sounded more like a growl. Nick shuddered. Of course he was hungry. He must have been out hunting when he found them.

"You know what? Step aside, let us beat those faggots up and we won't hurt you." The one guy said and let out small laugh.

Within the blink of an eye Blaine had the guy pinned to the wall of the alley. He was growling and his eyes were fixated on the guy's throat but he didn't attack. Blaine had one hand at the throat and he was lifting him up so his feet could barely touch the ground.

"Just so you know, you're going to regret that you ever said that and you're going to regret being such an asshole and that you were ready to be so violent." He hissed. "You will regret very soon." Without taking his eyes off of the guy he raised his voice.

"Nick, take Jeff and leave. If any of you guys move, your friend here dies. I'll let him go as soon as they reach the end of the alley and if you only think about following them…" He let the threat hanging. It needed no further explanation.

Nick helped Jeff up and they made their way out of the alley. Nick glanced at Blaine when he passed him. He had never seen Blaine like this. Blaine didn't seem violent. Of course Blaine had shown them what he was capable of but that time Nick had known that Blaine wouldn't hurt them. This time he wasn't so sure that he wouldn't hurt these men. Even though Blaine wasn't a big guy that people would usually be afraid of, his whole body right now showed nothing but violent power, ferocity and mercilessness.

They reached the end of the alley and Nick looked back to Blaine and the men. He saw Blaine moving closer to the guy and taking a deep breath before dropping him. He fell to the ground with his hand around his throat taking several deep breaths. Blaine slowly walked away from the scene glaring at the two other men who took a few steps backwards when Blaine walked past them.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Blaine asked when he walked up to Nick and Jeff. He was still clenching his fists and Nick hoped that he wasn't mad at him.

"I-I'm alright." Nick stuttered. "But Jeff…"

"If it's okay, I'm gonna carry you." Blaine said to Jeff who just nodded and let Blaine pick him up. Blaine looked back to the three men one last time and saw that they were helping the one guy to stand up again. They better not follow them. "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel."

They started walking and after a few minutes Nick knew where they were again. The hotel was in the next street. They didn't talk until they were almost at the side entrance.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." Blaine said quietly.

"You saved us, Blaine. You don't have to apologize for anything." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I do. Because if Nick hadn't said anything I would have ripped them apart right there in front of you." He carried Jeff up the stairs and stopped in front of their room. Nick knocked on the door and Blaine could Kurt inside shutting off the TV before he came to open the door.

"Oh god, what happened?" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine just walked past him and murmured "Nothing."

He laid Jeff down on the couch and made sure Nick had closed the door before he crouched down next to the couch and carefully took Jeff's knee into his hands. "Does this hurt?" He asked and Jeff nodded with clenched teeth.

"It's your kneecap." He said. Kurt came and sat next to him on the floor.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

Nick took a deep breath. "There were these guys that were just major homophobes and they started chasing us. Jeff fell and hurt himself and they cornered us in a dead end street. They were about to beat us up when Blaine showed up and… and he threatened them and then he pinned one of them to the wall so we could escape."

"But you're okay?" Kurt asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Jeff. Don't you think that we should get him to the hospital?" Nick asked carefully.

Blaine shook his head. "They need his parents there to have surgery on his knee since he's not eighteen."

"He needs to have surgery?" Nick's voice was way higher than usual.

"Yes, he seriously injured his kneecap. We don't have time to get him into a hospital." He turned back to Jeff who had tears in his eyes either from the pain or because he thought about surgery. "Would you be okay with drinking some of my blood to heal your knee? Please? It's like the only option that we have right now."

Jeff's eyes became wide and he swallowed. "But I thought that was something really—"

"Intimate, I know. But it's seriously not that bad. It's something intimate for me but not for you. It doesn't make you feel any different." Blaine explained.

"Does it make you feel different?" Kurt asked Blaine curiously.

"Yeah, kind of." He sighed. "Usually vampires don't let a lot of people drink their blood. But Jeff, it's not a big deal and we have to heal your leg."

Slowly, very slowly Jeff nodded and Blaine nodded, too. He bit into his right wrist and held it to Jeff's mouth. Reluctantly Jeff closed his mouth around the bite and started drinking the blood that came out of it. Blaine pulled his arm away after a few seconds.

"This is gonna hurt but I have to do it."

"What are you— ahhhhhhh!" Jeff screamed when Blaine pushed hard against the side of Jeff's knee and he felt the bone shifting inside his skin. Blaine held it there and didn't let go until he could feel that his blood was healing the knee and attached the sinews again.

Jeff was whimpering and biting his tongue so he wouldn't scream. Nick was next to him holding his hand. Blaine let go of his knee and stood up.

"Don't move it for a few minutes. It should be fine. If it still hurts afterwards you just tell me." He turned to Kurt. "Sorry." He said. "For acting so cold. I didn't get a chance to feed. Sorry."

"That's fine… Do you need to—" Kurt was not sure what to say.

"No, no. I'm gonna leave again." He looked up at Nick. "Sorry, Nick but I won't let them get away. That's just not in my nature."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. I just didn't want to see it, if you know what I mean."

"Alright." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

**I hope you liked this one. I'm not done with New York yet and I will try to update as soon as possible but school is stealing my time. But who cares about school?**

**Have a nice week! and thanks again :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**My exams are almost over so I hope I have more time after that. I will try to write faster. I really appreciate every single review that I got and even if I don't answer to all of them, they make me very happy. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It didn't take Blaine long to find the men he was looking for. He had memorized his scent earlier when he had pinned him to the wall. He always had the intention to come back. Now he had found them not far from the alley where he had left them. They were talking, leaning against the wall of a house. The guy he had attacked was sitting on the ground still absently rubbing his throat.

Blaine knew that he wasn't hungry enough to have all three of them but he would kill them anyway for what they had done… or at least for what they wanted to do. For a moment he just stood in the shadows and listened to what they were saying and then realized they were talking about him.

"… said we would regret doing that. Do you think he will get the cops go after us?"

"No, he won't. He just wanted to scare us."

A short pause.

"He _was_ scary. I mean, I know I was drunk and I still am but that guy was moving damn fast and… and he growled."

"And for such a short guy he was strong." That came from the guy sitting on the ground.

Blaine chuckled and decided just to walk up to them. There was no reason to be dramatic. When the first guy noticed him he jumped back. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"What do you want, you… you freak?"

"I wouldn't talk like that if I was in your position." Blaine said calmly. "And you know why I'm here. I told you that you were going to regret what you've done."

"Oh, so you're going to beat us up?" The guy laughed.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded absently. "Yeah, you could say it like said." He rushed forward and hit his knee forcefully into the guy's stomach. He fell to the ground groaning and the other guy started calling out his name but he didn't want to come any closer.

"Keelan!" His eyes flickered over to Blaine. "Fuck you! Why did you do that?" He lunged for Blaine but Blaine easily side-stepped him and hit him in the back. He stumbled and fell down next to his friend on the ground.

Blaine slowly walked over to the guy who was still sitting at the wall on the ground. He let out a whimper and moved away from Blaine but there was nowhere he could go. Blaine reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. The man's attempts to get away were weak and he couldn't even scream.

"No, please, don't…" He whispered quietly and tears fell from his eyes. His heart was beating fast and loud and Blaine's hunger grew. He tilted the guy's head the side and then felt his canines change as he stared at the vein on the guy's neck. They were growing long and sharp and he growled low in his throat before baring his teeth.

The man's eyes widened and he desperately tried to make his way out of Blaine's grasp. "Oh, god!" He gasped. "What the hell are you?" He shouted but Blaine wasn't listening anymore. He covered the guy's mouth with one hand, jerked his head to the side and finally sank his teeth into the soft skin. As soon as the blood hit his tongue his mind drifted from rational thoughts and he bit down again and again. It felt so good and he couldn't stop himself.

It took no more than a minute before the man's body went limp. He let go and the dead body fell to the ground. In that second Blaine realized that the other two men were gone. He cursed under his breath and he took off running. It was no big of a chase. They weren't far and Blaine immediately pinned one of them down before simply breaking his neck.

With a snarl he ripped the second guy down, too. He turned him around and immediately bit in his throat, the guy's screams filling his ears. He wasn't hungry anymore so he let go after only a few seconds.

"What's his blood type?"

Blaine turned around and snarled at the man standing behind him.

"Whoa, easy, Blaine." He smiled. Blaine relaxed instantly when he saw that it was Liam. He licked his lips clean from the blood and tilted his head thinking for a moment.

"It's B positive." He answered Liam's first question. "Do you want him?"

"If you're done, yeah… I'd appreciate it." He came closer and leaned down to the groaning man.

"You… are some crazy… freaks." The guy coughed.

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But I'm hungry and you're almost dead anyway. So, why would I waste you?"

Blaine turned to leave when Liam started feeding on the guy. Here in New York there was no reason to hide the bodies. If Liam cared he could hide them himself.

"We'll see each other again. Good-bye Liam." He said and heard Liam groan in response. He started running and was back at the hotel in no time. He checked himself in the glass of a window. His clothes looked fine and there was only a little bit of blood on his chin that he wiped away before running his hand through his hair.

As he was standing in front of their hotel room he realized that he didn't have a card to open the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard the movement inside before Nick opened the door for him.

"Hey", Blaine said and took off his jacket tossing it onto his bed before walking over to Kurt who was sitting on the couch wrapped up in blankets. Jeff was sitting there, too. He was holding his leg straight and was probably still afraid to move it.

"Is your leg fine, Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"Can I move it?"

"Yes, of course. It should be healed by now." Blaine came closer to take a look at Jeff's knee as he started moving it. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not at all. That's amazing." Jeff seemed truly fascinated.

"Can I have a look at it?" Blaine asked and when Jeff nodded he took his knee into his hands and felt that everything was in place again.

"How do you know about these things?" Jeff asked.

"Out of my 246 years I spent about 150 years going to school or University. And besides learning five other languages I also have a doctor's degree." He stood up. "Your knee is totally fine."

"Thanks." Jeff said quietly. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I won't let you two go anywhere alone. That's for sure." Blaine said and fell down on the bed.

"Yeah, sorry for walking alone through the city at night. I know it was stupid, so it's our own fault." Nick said and looked down at his feet. "We were not careful enough. So, thanks for saving us, Blaine."

"That's fine. After all, I have to be good for something." Blaine sighed. "What were you doing anyway?"

Jeff shrugged. "Just walking and talking, I guess. Nick and I decided to move here after grad. We want to get out of Ohio and apply to NYU." He smiled at Nick. Then he turned his head again. "You know what? You should move with us to New York. We could live in a big apartment together."

"Yeah", Nick said. "That would be awesome. I don't want to leave you guys after only one year. End of school shouldn't mean end of friendship."

Kurt hesitated to say something and so did Blaine. Kurt cleared his throat and then breathed in before answering. "It's not the end of our friendship, Nick, it's just…" He didn't even know how he wanted to end that sentence.

"What Kurt wants to say is that we plan to leave for a little while after grad. "Okay, that was not what he had wanted to say. He wanted to tell them the truth. He was just not sure how they would take it.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jeff frowned.

"Well", Kurt began. "You probably know already that Blaine won't age. He will always stay like this and that means we can't be together for very long." He bit his lip. "You deserve that we tell you what's going on but don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

He looked over to Blaine whose eyes were fixated on Nick and Jeff. Kurt couldn't quite tell what it was but there seemed to be a spark of fear hidden in those hazel eyes. Was it fear of their reaction? Was he scared that they would hate him for taking Kurt away? Or was he scared that Kurt would change his mind and rather stay with Nick and Jeff after this year?

Kurt looked back at Jeff and took a deep breath. "We are going to Blaine's place after graduation and then… he's going to turn me."

There were a few silent seconds before Jeff nodded and said: "I guess I knew that it would come to that. I always knew it. Kurt, I don't want to tell you what you should do and what you shouldn't do but I want you think about it. Do you really want that?" He glanced at Blaine who was now staring at his hands. They were shaking and Jeff desperately hoped that it was not because he was angry.

"Blaine, I… I'm sorry but Kurt is my friend and—"

"So, I am not your friend?" Blaine interrupted him. "I am not your friend because technically I'm already dead?"

"No", Nick said quietly. "Blaine you know that that's not how we think about you. We just don't want to lose you. Both of you."

"You won't lose us." Kurt said. "Right, Blaine? We are going to come back. It's only temporary."

"But are you even going to be yourself?" Jeff asked and stood up from the couch.

Suddenly Blaine got up faster than anyone could notice and stood only inches away from Jeff. "You have no right to ask something like that." He hissed and Jeff stepped back but realized that the couch was behind him. "If you want to blame someone for this then blame me. Don't ever talk to Kurt like that again."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please…" Jeff actually whimpered and tried to avoid Blaine's angry glare.

Blaine who knew that he shouldn't do this to Jeff slowly backed away but stood between Kurt and Jeff. He relaxed a little bit and breathed out. "I won't hurt you." He didn't know if he was telling Jeff that or rather himself. "But you listen to me now. Do you think I want this for him? Do you think I want him to become a monster? Because I don't. But I don't have another choice. If I want to be with Kurt I have to be this selfish. I gave him the choice and I know that he's still not sure about this." At this point Kurt looked like he wanted to say something but Blaine motioned for him to wait.

"In the very beginning I gave him the choice to either make me leave or let me stay. He let me stay and ever since he did that I knew that it would come to this. I know it's not what he should do. He should live his life without me and be with someone who deserves him and not some monster who will end his human life at some point. But I am not ready to give him up. And I was hoping you would understand that."

Nick was the first to say something after what seemed like eternity. "Like Jeff said, I always knew it would happen and I always knew that if that's what you guys want then I wouldn't stand in your way. You're my friends and I don't care what you are as long as I will see you again."

"You will see us again." Kurt said quietly and Blaine who was still standing between Jeff and him slowly unclenched his fists and stepped aside.

"Jeff, I'm sorry I reacted like that. I can't do anything about it. I get overprotective sometimes." Blaine said and Jeff just nodded in response.

"I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry, too. Kurt, you have my support, whatever decision you will make." He said.

"If I am honest, I don't know if I want this." Kurt suddenly said and for Blaine it felt like someone just hit him in the stomach. "But I know that I want to be with Blaine and I guess that in the end I will do it because somehow I know that there's no other way. I'm way too deep in this mess to get out of it." He sighed. "Don't blame Blaine for this. He never wanted to do it but I didn't give him another choice when I said I wanted him to stay with me. I wouldn't let him leave because I… we both know that we belong together."

"So, after grad you'll both just disappear?" Jeff asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess, but we will visit you as soon as possible."

Blaine was still a bit tense but he wasn't angry at them he was more angry at himself. Why did he ever agree to this? He was going to regret it so badly. "I don't want our friendship to be over because honestly you're like my only real friends besides Damien but it'll take Kurt some time to get used to the changes before we can see you again."

"So, you're telling me that we won't see our Kurtsie for years?" Jeff said pouting but smiling. "And we can't see you either?"

"No, no, Jeff. Not years. Maybe a few months." Blaine assured him.

"And then you'll come to New York?" Nick asked hopefully. "How are you going to find us?"

Blaine chuckled. "We'll still have phones, won't we? We're just gonna give you a call. And besides, even without a phone I could still find you."

"Even in a city like New York?"

"Of course." Blaine shrugged and then he laughed. "You can't hide from me."

Nick seemed actually concerned. "Yeah, okay. So, just to get back to the question that started all of this: What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, there's the picnic in Central Park and then I got something planned for me and Kurt but I don't know what you are going to do. We could drop you off wherever you want." Blaine said and smirked when he saw Kurt's eyes lighten up when he mentioned that he had something planned.

Jeff shrugged. "Hm, Nick, what do you say if we just visit the AMNH or the NYU campus? Something that will take some time since these two will be busy."

"We're gonna visit the AMNH. For sure. I need to see the Ocean Hall." Nick responded excitedly.

"Then that's settled. You should go to sleep. It's late and we don't want to waste our last day in New York sleeping." Blaine smiled and held out his hand to Kurt to pull him closer. "Especially you because you're gonna be amazed by my plan."

"Will you sleep with me, please? I don't want to sleep alone again." Kurt asked.

"I will lie with you but I probably won't sleep. I'll watch over you." He kissed Kurt on his forehead and wished that it wouldn't be so complicated.

* * *

The morning was grey and the sky was cloudy. Blaine opened the window after he had carefully escaped Kurt's embrace. He could smell that it was going to rain soon. Maybe the picnic wasn't such a good idea.

He shrugged and stretched his arms. They would go for that picnic even if it would rain. There were pavilions in Central Park so they wouldn't get wet and he could still make Kurt happy. He gently placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and Kurt kissed him back with his eyes still closed.

"I could get used to waking up like that." Kurt smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning, my love." Blaine said and smiled back at him. "When do you want to leave for your picnic? Please say soon."

"Why? What have you planned?" Kurt asked and sat up in bed.

"That's for me to know. But it's going to rain and we should have our picnic maybe for breakfast." Blaine explained.

"Noooo!" Nick suddenly screamed. "Jeff, we gotta get going! Wake up!" He shook Jeff and Jeff almost fell out of bed.

"Where's the fire?" Jeff mumbled.

"If we don't get up we don't get our picnic in Central Park. So, get up!" Nick said and jumped up hurrying into the bathroom.

Blaine and Kurt sat there staring at Jeff who just shrugged. "Sometimes he acts like that. It's a bad way to wake up." He fell back into the pillows and groaned when Kurt and Blaine started laughing.

They made it outside in less than half an hour thanks to Nick who yelled every single time when someone was wasting time. Blaine had ordered a picnic basket the day before in the hotel kitchen. They walked to Central Park and Nick literally pulled Jeff forward. Blaine had really no idea why Nick was so excited about this. When the boys wanted to stop on a little meadow, Blaine told them that they should better find a pavilion.

They found one just in time before it started raining.

"Huh, this is sad. I thought we could sit in the sun." Jeff said sadly.

"I think it's romantic." Kurt said. "Come on, let's have our breakfast."

They started unpacking the basket. There was fruit and waffles and also milk and a little can of coffee. They emptied the whole basket on the little table in the middle of the pavilion and then started having their breakfast.

For a few seconds all they could hear was the rain. They were eating and talking from time to time but they actually only enjoyed the silence. Then suddenly Blaine jumped up and turned around.

There was someone standing on the steps of the pavilion leaning casually at the railing. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt stared at the man, too. "Damien?"

"Hello, Kurt. Nice to see you again. Blaine, that is not a nice way to greet me." Damien said with a wide smile.

"And again: What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked. Jeff and Nick were just staring at Damien with their mouths half open.

"I am here because I was visiting an old friend who told me that you were in town." He looked over to Nick and Jeff. "Hi, who are you?"

Nick was totally silent and Jeff swallowed loudly.

"They know about me, Damien. And technically they know about you, too." Blaine said. He didn't sit down again.

"Oh, you are the two guys Kurt told me about. Seems like they are pretty accepting of your situation." Damien said and came a few steps closer.

"When did you talk to Kurt?" Blaine asked confused and looked over to Kurt.

"Er, I called him one night when you weren't there." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Blaine looked down. "Well, is there anything I can do for you or would you leave again? You're kinda making them feel uncomfortable." He pointed at Jeff and Nick. Their hearts were beating pretty fast. They didn't know if they could trust Damien. It had taken a long time for them to trust Blaine so why would they trust someone totally strange to them?

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." Damien said. Then he cocked his head. "Someone's coming."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blaine groaned as Liam appeared next to Damien.

"Are you having a little breakfast party around here?" Liam asked. He eyed Jeff, Nick and Kurt for a moment before looking at Blaine again.

"Liam, don't even think about it. They are my friends." Blaine said threateningly.

"My apologies." He turned to the three other boys. "I'm Liam. Nice to meet you."

"Seriously?!" Blaine exclaimed. "Both of you get the hell out of here! You are getting on my nerves and you are scaring them. Get lost or you'll regret it."

Both vampires took a step back. Damien because he knew that Blaine was a better fighter than he was and Liam because he respected the younger vampire more than anyone else for some reason.

"We're sorry. We'll leave. See you, Blaine." damien said and Liam nodded. Then they were both gone.

Blaine stood there for a second and then he sat down again.

"So, those are your friends?" Nick asked.

"Kind of, yeah." Blaine replied.

"Well, that was really kinda scary." Jeff said and shuddered. "Knowing that you were surrounded by three vampires." Jeff chuckled. "We could be dead by now."

"I would never let them hurt any of you."

"They seemed to be afraid of you." Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's because Damien knows what I'm capable of and he told everyone he knows including Liam about me. About everything I did when I was younger. If someone only mentioned my name they will immediately think of the Shifter. That's all I am to them." Blaine sighed.

When they were done with their breakfast Blaine's mood was better than before and they left the pavilion and ran to their car with their jackets over their heads so they wouldn't get wet.

Blaine drove and dropped Nick and Jeff off at the AMNH. He told them where to wait so he could pick them up again later and the he drove away with Kurt.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked for the seventh time.

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Believe me, it's going to be amazing. Or at least I hope you will find it amazing." Blaine turned to Kurt. "Oh god, what if you don't like it?"

"Okay, calm down, Blaine. I bet it's going to be amazing. Whatever you have planned, I will love it." Kurt assured him.

"Okay." Blaine said and nodded. "We're almost there."

"Blaine, this is Broadway." Kurt said suddenly looking around confused.

"Maybe that's our destination." Blaine smiled.

"Are we going to see a Broadway show?"

"Not quite. Although I think it might be even more amazing." Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled at his confused expression.

When the car came to a stop Blaine took the umbrella from the backseat and got out of the vehicle before walking around the car and opening Kurt's door holding the umbrella for him.

"Such a gentleman." Kurt joked.

"I do what I can." Blaine laid one arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him to the side entrance of one of the buildings.

There was a guy standing there in a dark suit. To Kurt he looked like a bodyguard or a bouncer.

"Anderson?" He asked.

Blaine nodded and showed him an ID. The guy stepped aside and let Blaine open the door for Kurt.

"Blaine, what are we doing here?" Kurt asked. "If we're not here to see a musical then what else would we do?"

Blaine didn't answer and led Kurt through a hallway.

"Blaine, are we doing something illegal?"

"Why would we do that?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know. Because it seems like there's no one here and that gives me the feeling that we shouldn't be here either." Kurt looked around but Blaine pulled on his hand and kept following Blaine.

"I payed so no one would be here. I don't think that's illegal."

Kurt's eyes widened. "How much did you pay for that?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on, this way." He took Kurt's hand once again and pulled him through a door that said 'Staff Only'.

"Blaine?" Kurt said with a very long 'a' sound. "What are you doing? It's totally dark in here." He was right but Blaine didn't put on any lights.

"Trust me. I can see everything and I'm gonna lead the way." He had his hands on Kurt's hips now and gently pushed him forward. Kurt gave in and let Blaine lead him further into the room. It had to be quite a big room. Then Blaine let go. "Stand right here and turn into the direction my voice is coming from."

Kurt did what he was told and turned around.

"Now wait a second." Blaine said and Kurt thought he heard a 'swoosh' of air when Blaine disappeared from his side and suddenly he felt very alone standing there in the dark. "Are you ready?" Blaine called from somewhere on his left.

"Yes", Kurt breathed but he knew Blaine would hear it. With a buzz the lights went on and Kurt found himself standing in the middle of a stage looking into the humongous but empty theatre. Well, empty, exept for Blaine who was sitting in the middle of the third row looking up at him.

Kurt didn't even notice that his mouth was open. He turned around to see the stage set and gasped when he realized that this had to be 'Wicked'. "Oh my dear God! Blaine, this is amazing." He kept turning around himself trying to take all of this in. "I never thought I would be standing on this stage one day even when there's no audience."

"I'm your audience." Blaine said. "Come on! I came here to see a show."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked confused.

"Of course, I am." Blaine grinned. "This is Broadway. This is where you belong and I want to hear you sing. I want to see you shine on that stage. Shine brighter than the sun."

Kurt hesitated for a few seconds but then he cleared his throat and concentrated on the spotlight that was shining upon him. This was a dream coming true and he would use this opportunity. He took a few deep breaths and then started to sing.

_Someone to hold you too close,_

_Someone to hurt you too deep,_

_Someone to sit in your chair,_

_To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_

_Someone to know you too well,_

_Someone to pull you up short_

_To put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,_

_Someone whose feelings you spare,_

_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share_

_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_

_Someone to force you to care,_

_Someone to make you come through,_

_Who'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you_

_Of being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive._

_Somebody, need me too much,_

_Somebody, know me too well,_

_Somebody, pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive,_

_Make me alive,_

_Make me alive,_

_Make me confused,_

_Mock me with praise,_

_Let me be used,_

_Vary my days._

_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_

_Somebody, force me to care,_

_Somebody, let me come through,_

_I'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you,_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive!_

Blaine was amazed. Probably even more than Kurt was at this moment. How could he deserve someone like Kurt? How? And the song... now that he thought about it it could be about him. Everything fit.

But how was that supposed to make him feel?

He started clapping as soon as the last note faded and Kurt bowed a little. In the blink of an eye Blaine was up on the stage and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "You were absolutely amazing! There are no words to describe you."

"No, there are no words to describe _you_. Thank you so much for bringing me here. This must have been the most wonderful night of my life and the most excitingly beautiful weekend I ever had. Thank you!" Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me for that." They spent a few minutes just holding each other but then Blaine let go. "Are you ready to leave? We have to pick up Jeff and Nick and then we have to go home."

"I don't want to leave New York. But yeah, we gotta get going. Pick up the boys." Kurt chuckled and Blaine took him by the hand and together they left the stage. Blaine shut the lights off with a single thought and the door fell close behind them.

After they had picked up Jeff and Nick they returned to the hotel and packed all their stuff. They got into the car and Blaine started driving. It was late and Kurt fell asleep soon.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked from the backseat.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied.

"Can I ask you something?" When Blaine didn't answer he just continued. "When you turn Kurt, will it hurt him?"

Blaine sighed. Why did he have to ask questions like that? "Yes, it hurts like hell. And he will be confused when he wakes up." He shuddered lightly when he remembered how it had been for him to wake up alone without knowing what had happened. But he would be there for Kurt. He would be there to explain everything and to guide him.

"Okay." Jeff said and was quiet again.

"I don't want to turn him." Blaine said suddenly. "I really don't. And maybe I won't." He paused. "Don't tell him. I want to spend the rest of the year with him and if I leave, it will be for his own good. This weekend made me realize that I can't take his life away. No matter what he says or what Damien says or what I want, I won't do this to him. I won't turn him."

Jeff nodded but neither he nor Blaine knew that Kurt was awake and listening and they didn't notice the tear that was running down Kurt's cheek.

**Alright, so that was that. This took me like forever! I already have plans for the next few chapters and I hope you liked this so far.**

**Review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everyone! Done with exams and that means I have more time. Well, at least a little bit. I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing, following and for the favourites. It makes me soo happy!**

**Here's the next one and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Kurt couldn't believe what he had heard in the car. Blaine would leave him. He didn't want Kurt. He didn't love Kurt enough to stay with him. After all Kurt had only been another human in Blaine's long life and Kurt hadn't meant anything to him.

It was Monday morning and Kurt woke up before Blaine. For a second he just stared at the dark curls that he could see. The rest of Blaine was buried underneath the blanket. Kurt got up and quickly left the room after he got dressed. He skipped breakfast even though he was really hungry.

He headed outside and sat down under a tree on campus. He waited for the sun to rise and desperately hoped that it had just been a dream but he was aware of the fact that it had been real. Blaine had told Jeff that he would leave Kurt.

Yes, he had said that he would do it so Kurt could live a normal life but it still hurt so much to know that Blaine would just leave him behind without a second thought.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had already missed a part of the first period. However, he stayed where he was. He didn't feel like going to class. He could always pretend to be sick. In fact, why didn't he just go home? Yes, home sounded good.

Ten minutes later Kurt was on the highway heading to Lima.

* * *

When Blaine woke up he immediately knew that he was late and he also noticed that Kurt was already gone. He quickly got dressed and went to his first period. The teacher was late so he sat at his desk for a minute with his eyes closed searching for Kurt.

He immediately found Nick and a few seconds later he could hear Jeff, too. But Kurt wasn't there. Shouldn't he be in French with Jeff? Blaine kept searching for Kurt's voice or for someone talking about him but he couldn't hear anything.

"I'm here now, so don't sleep in my class, Mr. Anderson."

He opened his eyes. "Sorry. Won't happen again." He mumbled and tried not to think about Kurt. Maybe he had just been in the washroom. He shouldn't be so worried.

As lunch came Blaine was worried sick. Kurt wasn't in school. He must have left the Dalton grounds because Blaine had searched everywhere. He approached Nick in the canteen and sat down next to him.

"Have you seen Kurt today? Did he say he would leave for some reason?" He asked without even saying 'hello' to Nick.

Nick just shook his head. "No, I thought he was sick and in your dorm or something." He frowned. "Can't you find him or anything? I thought you could track down people if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I can and I know that he had left Dalton in his car. But he didn't even tell me where he was going." Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"Why don't you just call him or send him a text?" Nick asked his mouth full with food.

"His phone's off." Blaine replied and looked up. "You know what, I'm gonna find him. I have to find him. I need to know that he's okay, so… I guess I'm leaving."

Nick gave him a surprised and slightly confused look. "But you'll miss afternoon classes."

"Do you really think that afternoon class is my priority right now?" Blaine glared at him and Nick mumbled something that sounded like 'no need to take it out on me'.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Would you ask Jeff if he knows something and if he does, tell him to text me. I'm gonna follow Kurt." And with that Blaine got up and hurried out of the canteen. Nick looked after him and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Kurt arrived at his father's house a couple hours later. He stopped the engine of the car and then realized that he was crying. Why was he crying? He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be angry at Blaine for ruining everything.

And what would he tell his dad now that he was here? The truth? That Blaine had broken his heart and that he needed someone to talk to? Or should he just pretend to be really sick? Kurt decided to decide on that spontaneously.

He unlocked the front door and immediately walked into Finn.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Finn asked. Then he saw the tears on Kurt's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I can talk to you about that." Kurt sniffled.

"Well, you could try. I am a good listener. I'm just not good at giving advice." Finn shrugged and hesitated before laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder and then led him to the living room.

"Where is my dad?" Kurt asked. Usually Burt would be watching football right now. "And why aren't you at school?"

"Er, McKinley is closed today. There's a broken water pipe or something. And your dad is out with my mom. I don't know where though. Sorry." They sat down on the couch and Finn waited for Kurt to say something. "Kurt, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just… there's something that kinda came between Blaine and me and…" He didn't know what to say. "Blaine will break up with me."

Finn looked confused. "Wait, he told you that he was going to break up with you? Why didn't he do it right away?"

Kurt gave Finn a glare. "No, he didn't tell me that he will break up with me. But I know he will because I heard him talking to Jeff and he said that he doesn't want to be with me anymore after this year. After grad he will break up with me and leave." Kurt sobbed.

"He's an asshole for dumping you. You know what? I should beat him up for doing this to you." Finn said loudly.

Suddenly Kurt looked up. "No!" He exclaimed. "You can't do that. Promise me that you won't try to do something to him. Ever."

"Kurt, he hurt you. How can you still defend him?" Finn seemed really angry at Blaine.

"I'm not… defending him. I just don't want you to get hurt." Kurt said quietly. "Or him." Finn frowned. Obviously he couldn't believe that a short guy like Blaine could hurt him. Kurt stood up. "I'm going to my room now. Thanks for listening, Finn. Don't tell my dad though. Just tell him that I really wasn't feeling well and had to come home."

Finn nodded and Kurt made his way up to his room. He would probably have to go back to Dalton in the morning. He couldn't miss too many classes at Dalton otherwise he would have to catch up with everything and that wasn't easy. But Kurt didn't want to go back. Not if it meant that he would see Blaine again and Blaine would pretend that everything was alright even though it wasn't.

But Blaine didn't know that Kurt had heard him.

Kurt closed the door to his bedroom and fell down on his bed and buried his face in the pillows. He was crying again. He couldn't help but wonder what living without Blaine would be like. He shuddered at the thought. It was unbearable to think about.

* * *

Blaine stepped out of the building and hurried to the parking lot. Kurt's car was gone obviously but Blaine could still smell Kurt and he knew which way Kurt went. He started following the scent but since it was in the middle of day he couldn't just run down the highway. He would have to find another way.

So he headed towards the woods and hoped that no one would see him running so fast. When he was in the shelter of the trees he decided that it was less risky to fly. He stood still for a second and rolled his head around before he took off running and while running he shifted and with only a few beats of his wings he was high above the treetops.

He knew exactly where Kurt went. Home.

Blaine arrived at the Hummel's house about an hour and a half later. There was only Kurt's car in the driveway and Blaine could hear the TV in the living room. Apart from Kurt who was in his own room upstairs there was only Finn in the house. So, what was Kurt doing here?

Blaine decided to ring the doorbell and he could hear Finn slowly coming towards the door. He opened the door and stared at Blaine for a second before his surprise was replaced by anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How could you freaking do that to my brother?" Finn took a step out of the house. "Leave! Right now! Or I'll beat the living crap out of you."

"Finn, what—", Blaine began but Finn interrupted him.

"I said leave!" He raised his fist and Blaine stepped back holding his arms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright!" Blaine said. "I don't know what your problem is but #m not starting a fight with you. I just wanted to see if Kurt was okay."

"Okay? _Okay_? You hurt him and you're asking if he's _okay_?"

"I don't even know what I did to him." Blaine said confused and angry. He hated to be yelled at and he was slowly losing his patience with Finn.

"Well, I would suggest you take some time to think about it." Finn spat out and slammed the door shut.

Blaine was angry and confused.

_What did I do to Kurt? What? Did he leave Dalton because of me?! Did he want to get away from me? But why? No, no, this has to be a misunderstanding._

Blaine looked around for a second before he walked around the house and stood under Kurt's window. He could get to him so easily but what if Finn was right and Kurt didn't want to see him? Blaine hesitated but then he simply jumped up onto a branch of the tree that was closets to Kurt's window. He looked inside and could see Kurt lying on his bed. The lights were off and it was dark in the room. Kurt seemed to be asleep.

Without a sound Blaine jumped onto the ledge of the window and held onto the frame to keep himself from falling. He tried to open the window and was surprised to find it unlocked. He carefully shoved it up. He didn't want to wake Kurt but when the window hit the upper frame Kurt woke up at the sound and almost screamed when he saw that someone was climbing into his bedroom but Blaine was covering his mouth before he could even open it.

Kurt tried to get away. He didn't realize that it was Blaine in front of him and he tried to free himself out of his grip.

"Shh, Kurt. It's me. Everything's fine." Blaine whispered.

Kurt stopped struggling and Blaine let go of him. Kurt moved back a bit and stared at Blaine in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine was shocked when he heard the anger in Kurt's voice.

"I came to check on you. You just disappeared from Dalton without telling anyone where you went. I was worried sick." Blaine explained. "But seriously now, what is wrong? Finn was yelling at me to leave and now you don't seem to be happy to see me, either."

Kurt just shook his head. "You're asking me what is _wrong_? Seriously? Okay, there's no reason for me to lie to you." He paused for a second. "I heard you in the car, you know? I heard every single word. And that's why I'm asking myself why you even bother to come here?"

If Blaine had a heartbeat then it would have stopped for a second. Kurt had heard him. Kurt had heard Blaine saying that he wouldn't turn him. "Kurt, please, I—"

"No, Blaine. Don't even try to talk you out of it. If you want to leave me- fine! I don't care. Just go and never come back!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, I don't want to leave you." Blaine sounded like he was about to cry.

"But that's exactly what you said." Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but can't we just talk about it?" Blaine begged.

"No! I'm sick of talking if all you do is lie to me! About everything! You don't want me, I get it." Kurt was crying now. "Why do you even bother?"

"Because I love you Kurt." Blaine wanted to take Kurt's hand but Kurt pulled away.

"Stop lying and get out of here." Kurt said quietly. "I mean it."

"Kurt, no."

But Kurt swallowed his tears and shook his head. "You're not welcome here anymore, Blaine."

Blaine didn't even have time to breathe in before an incredibly strong force pushed him towards the open window. He was literally flying through the air and then through the window.

Kurt didn't move from the bed. His face was wet from the tears and a part of his mind asked himself what the hell he had just done. Was that regret?

He heard Blaine landing on the ground outside and quickly got up from the bed, rushed over to the window, slammed it shut and locked it. He didn't look down into the garden because he knew what he would see. He would see Blaine standing there, his face full of misery and he would try to convince Kurt to let him back in.

Kurt had expected that Blaine would climb up to his window again but he didn't. After about ten minutes Kurt dared to take a look out of the window.

Blaine was gone.

Blaine had started running almost as soon as Kurt had had shut the window. He was not welcome there anymore.

Tears filled his eyes and he just kept running and he didn't care who might see him. He didn't even know where he was going. Just far away. Far away from everything he had. He had destroyed it. Everything.

Suddenly he found himself running on all fours. He had shifted and he let the instincts of the wolf take over. He didn't want to think and being an animal helped to forget about things. He reached the woods but kept running until he ended up on top of a small cliff. Underneath him was a lake; deep and totally black.

He sat down on that cliff and let out a howl. A long and loud howl that expressed all his sadness, his grief, his misery.

* * *

Kurt left his house at about five in the morning so he would make it to school in time. When he closed the door behind him he looked around carefully. He didn't know why but he had expected Blaine to be there and wait for him. Kurt quickly got into his car and couldn't help but wonder if he would be afraid of Blaine again.

While driving to Westerville millions of thought were flying through his head and he started crying once when he realized that Blaine may have left for good.

He arrived at Dalton even earlier than he had expected and he didn't know here to go. If he wanted to go to class he would have to get his bag out of his room but Blaine would probably be there. After he stayed sitting in his car for another five minutes he decided that he would have to take the risk.

He hurried through the hallways until he reached his dorm and stopped in front of his room for a second. He couldn't hear anything inside but that didn't automatically mean that Blaine wouldn't be in there. Slowly he opened the door and looked around.

No one was here.

He let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and quickly closed the door behind him before pulling out his messenger bag from underneath his bed and filled it with his school books. A small part of his mind was wondering where Blaine was if he wasn't here. It didn't look like Blaine had taken any of his stuff with him so he had planned on coming back.

Kurt didn't want him to come back. Okay, maybe he wanted him back but he didn't want to hear Blaine's apologies. He was angry but sad at the same time and he couldn't tell which emotion was stronger.

He was about to leave the room again when he saw something else lying underneath his bed. It was a jar. A jar filled with…

Kurt picked it up. He had totally forgotten that he still had it. Maybe he would need it. Cooper had hurt Blaine with these ashes, hadn't he? Well, it had ended with Blaine losing control and almost killing Kurt but anyways, Kurt didn't want to hurt Blaine. He just wanted him to know how much he had hurt Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip but then he made a decision. He grabbed his bag and kneeled in front of the door to the room. Then he opened the jar, poured the ashes on the floor and then formed a line in front of the door. He left enough space for the door to be opened; otherwise he would destroy the thin line when he left the room.

He stood up and smiled sadly. He wouldn't let Blaine in that easily. He stepped across the line and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Kurt? There you are. Blaine went looking for you yesterday." Nick came running down the hallway to catch up with Kurt. "Where were you?"

"I went home." Kurt said and kept walking.

"Why?" Nick frowned. "Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"That's fine. I left because I needed some time for myself but then Blaine came, so I didn't really have time for myself which is why I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. Sorry, Nick." Kurt turned around a corner and left Nick standing there. Nick was confused. It was not like Kurt to be so mean or annoyed. What had happened?

Kurt skipped breakfast and went straight to his first class hoping that he could talk to his teacher about what he had missed the day before.

The day went by and Kurt tried to avoid Jeff and Nick as good as it was possible. He had the feeling that Blaine wasn't even in school and Kurt wondered if he had left for good. What if he would never come back? But Kurt took a deep breath and told himself that maybe it was better if Blaine was gone but he couldn't stop his mind from screaming '_No! It's not better without him!'_

When Kurt walked into Warbler practice he instantly regretted coming today. Every Warbler that was friends with Blaine asked Kurt where Blaine was. They asked if he was sick and lying in his room and Kurt just always shook his head and said that Blaine was not at Dalton but that he had no idea where he was. And it was the truth after all.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Yeah, so since we didn't win Regionals or season is over for this year but that doesn't mean we shouldn't practice because next year we will make it to Nationals. I know for most of you this is your last year at Dalton but that's why we will start auditions earlier than usual."

A few Warblers' heads shot up. "We're starting auditions already?"

"Yes. The sign-up sheets are already outside on the bulletin board." David said and smiled at everyone. "This is a good idea because we can start practicing with the new guys earlier."

Some boys murmured in agreement and Wes continued. "The first audition day is tomorrow. So spread the news around school. There are always a lot of kids that want to join." He stood up. "But now let's just do one song. Anything from our repertoire."

"Let's do 'Bills, Bills, Bills' or 'When I get you alone'." Thad proposed.

"We need Blaine for that." Jeff said. "And he's not here."

"Why doesn't just someone else take Blaine's part?" Kurt asked.

"It's kind of tradition that once you sing a song in the Warblers it is your song and you should be the one to sing it." Nick explained. He gave Kurt a weird look. He was probably still pissed about how Kurt had treated him in the morning.

"Then we just go with 'Uptown Girl'. That was before Blaine was our lead soloist. Nick sang it, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, alright." Wes said. "Everyone, we're doing 'Uptown Girl'."

* * *

Blaine entered Dalton through the main entrance. His hair was a mess. He had slept somewhere in the woods as a wolf and since it had rained overnight it had been hard to find back to Dalton. Most scents were washed away and Blaine hadn't realized how far he had run the night before.

As fast as possible he went to the dorm, opened the door to his room and immediately ran into something. He pushed against the barrier again but it wouldn't give in. His eyes fell on the thin line of ashes on the ground and he let out an angry growl.

"Really, Kurt? You had to lock me out of our room?" He hissed to himself and stood in the door for a second before his eyes wandered around the room and finally lingered on the window. He smirked and stepped back into the hallway and closed the door.

Only a few minutes later he was outside the window of the room and pushed it open. Kurt hadn't locked it and he hadn't put ashes on the ledge, so it was no problem for Blaine to enter the room this way.

He sat down on his bed with his legs crossed and waited. He didn't have to wait long until Kurt came.

Kurt opened the door and checked the ashes on the floor. Blaine watched him stepping over it carefully and closing the door. He didn't notice Blaine sitting there until Blaine chuckled and Kurt's head shot up.

"Nice try, Kurt. But next time make sure that there's no other way into the room. Besides, it was not very nice of you to lock me out of my own room." Blaine said and stood up from the bed.

Kurt walked backwards until his back hit the door.

"I get that you don't want me here and I will leave. After graduation." Blaine was now standing in front of Kurt. "I won't leave my friends. I will stay here and I would appreciate it if you would let me stay in this room."

"No, Blaine. I'm done with you!" Kurt spat out. "You don't want to be with me and I can't stand the thought that you lied to me all this time. If you want me to have a normal human life then why don't you just leave?"

"I told you, Kurt. I still love you and I won't ever stop loving you." Blaine gently put one hand on Kurt's cheek but Kurt pulled away.

"Then find another room. In case you haven't noticed, I broke up with you and I don't want to share a room with you anymore."

Blaine felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. They were broken up. He hadn't admitted that to himself yet but now it was out and clear.

"Kurt, I—"

"No, I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't." Kurt said quietly and opened the door behind him.

"You wouldn't dare doing that to me." Blaine said in a low voice.

"You're not welcome here anymore." Kurt said and kept looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled. "You have to remove the ashes. I can't get out and that hurts me physically." He said calmly. Kurt shoved the ashes away with his foot and Blaine felt the invisible force pulling him outside.

"It was nice to know you, Kurt." And with that he turned around and walked down the hallway. Kurt closed the door and slid down until he sat on the floor. He cried silently for what felt like hours but at some point the tears just wouldn't come anymore.

Jeff heard a knock on the door and looked up from his essay. "It's open."

The door opened and Jeff was surprised to see Blaine stand there.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "Where were you today?"

"I'll explain it. Can I crash here tonight? Or maybe for a few nights?" Blaine asked.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Er, of course." He noticed that Blaine kept standing in front of the door. "Oh, you can come in."

"Thanks." Blaine stepped into the room and closed the door. He fell down on the empty bed and sighed. "So, long story short: Kurt broke up with me because he heard what I told you in the car. He says that if I don't turn him then why would I stay? He withdrew the invitation to his house and to our room which is why I'm here. I told him, I would stay at Dalton until the end of the semester and then I'll leave." He sat up a little. "Which is probably the best for all of you. Then you can just forget about me and pretend I was a hallucination." Blaine made a face.

Jeff listened to the story without interrupting and gasped when he heard that Kurt had locked Blaine out. "Blaine, you're my friend. You're not a hallucination. And I'm sorry that you and Kurt broke up. Really sorry." He hesitated. "Don't you think Kurt will calm down and then you two can be together again?"

"No, Jeff. He hates me now and we never had a future. Not if I don't turn him."

"Then maybe you should consider that again." Jeff said and continued writing his essay.

**Yeah, I know, it's a bit sad. Sorry :(**

**But I will update as soon as I can and I hope you liked it. Always remember 'Come What May' :)**

**Leave a review if you like!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, so, yeah, I'm alive. I'm so very sorry for not updating for almost two weeks. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't write anything that actually made sense and I rewrote half of the chapter again because I had a different idea for the end part.**

**Thanks for being so patient and enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After debating for the whole day, Kurt decided to go to the Warbler auditions even if that meant that he had to sit in the same room with Blaine for over an hour. Spanish earlier had already been torture with Blaine sitting only a few seats behind him. Somehow Kurt had felt like Blaine had been staring at his back constantly and it had made the hair in Kurt's neck stand on edge.

Kurt didn't want to admit it but he was afraid. Afraid that Blaine was angry and that Blaine would hurt him even though he had promised Kurt that he would never harm him. Kurt had left the Spanish classroom as soon and as fast as possible without looking back at Blaine. For the whole afternoon Kurt had locked himself into his room.

He didn't want company but now he was already on the way to the Warblers' room and he couldn't back out anymore.

He entered the room and immediately noticed six boys sitting on the right side of the room that were not members of the Warblers. Those were the ones who wanted to audition. Then his eyes fell on Blaine who was sitting with Jeff. Blaine didn't look up at him but Kurt knew that Blaine knew he was in the room.

_It's funny how all these boys except for Nick, Jeff and me have no idea that there's a killer sitting right in their middle. All of us could be dead within seconds and none of us could stop him._

Kurt swallowed hard and then flinched when Nick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, come, sit down. We're gonna start soon", he said. Kurt quickly followed Nick and tried not to look at Blaine and Jeff. When he sat down, Nick leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Jeff told me about what happened. You know, about you and—"

"Shh!" Kurt hissed and pointed at his ear and then over to Blaine.

"Oh…", Nick looked down. _Of course, Blaine can hear us._

They were silent until Wes hit the gavel on the table and the room went quiet. "Welcome everyone to our early auditions. I'd like to wish everyone good luck and we'll go through the list alphabetically, which means we'll start with Cody Armstrong." A tall boy stood up and took a deep breath before standing in the middle of the room.

Kurt leaned over to Nick. "On which side are you? And on which side is Jeff?"

Nick's face became red. "I'd prefer not to be on anyone's side. And you'll have to ask Jeff yourself. I won't speak for him. But I think he's making it pretty obvious." He looked over to Jeff who was laughing at something Blaine had said.

Kurt just huffed and turned his attention to Cody who was now beginning his audition. He wasn't bad but Kurt couldn't decide whether he would want him to join the Warblers or not. The next was guy called Adam Crawford. Kurt couldn't help but notice that he was handsome and when he introduced himself, Kurt smiled at his British accent.

He was good and for the rest of the auditions Kurt would glance over at Adam every now and then. That guy was really handsome actually but he probably wasn't even gay at all. Well, who cares? Kurt liked him instantly and then he smiled to himself when he thought about Blaine. Why shouldn't he make Blaine a little jealous and show him what he missed out on?

Most Warblers including Kurt rushed out of the room when Wes dismissed them but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned around heart beating fast expecting Blaine to be standing there behind him. But he wasn't

It was Adam. "Hi, I'm Adam." He gave Kurt a wide smile. "I just wanted to introduce myself since I'm new here at Dalton. What's your name?"

Kurt's surprised expression turned into a smile and he shook Adam's hand. "I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you, Adam. Are you British?" Adam smiled at that question. "And let me tell you I really liked your singing." He didn't regret that little lie.

"Hi, Kurt." Adam grinned. "Yeah, I'm from England and thank you." They walked out into the hallway. "So… I know this is like really fast but would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Kurt was taken aback by that question. No one had ever asked him out except for Blaine. No one had ever liked him like that… except for Blaine.

"Well, what are you saying?" Adam asked nervously when Kurt stared at him for a few seconds. Then his grin faded. "Oh, you probably have a boyfriend. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm just gonna—"

"No, wait." Kurt said and suddenly saw Blaine standing at the end of the hallway. Blaine was staring right back into Kurt's eyes with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know what? I'd love to go see a movie with you." Kurt said without looking away from Blaine. "And no, I don't have a boyfriend." He added and then walked away with Adam knowing that Blaine had heard everything.

And Blaine just stood there staring at Kurt's and Adam's back, clenching his teeth and holding back the growl that was rumbling in his chest.

* * *

Blaine slammed the door of Jeff's room closed behind him when he entered which caused Jeff to drop the book he had been reading.

"Don't vandalize in my room if you want to sleep here."

Blaine just gave him an angry glare. "I have every right to slam doors."

"What happened?" Jeff sat up in his bed.

"Kurt is going out with Adam Crawford. He's fucking going out with him!" He kicked his bag across the floor and finally fell down on the bed.

"You mean that English guy that auditioned today?"

"Yup."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's trying to make it clear to me that he broke up with me."

"So… he's trying to make you jealous." Jeff concluded.

"I'm not jealous!" Blaine exclaimed still looking at the ceiling. "Okay, maybe I am but only because I had him first. I claimed him! He's my mate, goddammit, and no one is going to be with him except for me!"

Jeff sighed and turned his head at Blaine. "He's not a vampire, you know? He doesn't know about mates and claiming people. And you realize that you don't make sense, right? You want Kurt to live without you. You want a human life for him but you won't allow him to be with anyone else but you. That's ridiculous."

"I don't _want_ to leave him, Jeff, but it's the best for him. Don't you get that?"

"Yeah, I get it but either you let him go and leave him or you stop making a fool of yourself and spend your life with him. Because I for one think that that's the way it should be. You two – together. But if you leave him you have to accept that he will find someone else to love. Even if he won't love him like he loved you."

"I can't decide what to do." Blaine whispered. "And Kurt broke up with me. He doesn't want _me_ anymore."

"I bet, he would gladly take you back." Jeff stood up from his bed. "You just have to figure out your stupid issues and don't just sit around and whine about how difficult this is."

Suddenly there was a hand around his throat and he was pushed up against the wall. He couldn't breathe and it took him a second before his eyes focused on Blaine's face right in front of him.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Bl…aine." Jeff choked out gasping for air and Blaine let go of his throat but he didn't back off. Jeff rubbed his throat and coughed a few times.

"Are you kidding me? I let you into my room and the first thing you do is strangle me?" Another cough. He was shivering under Blaine's glare. "I'm sorry I said that. But you seriously need to stop thinking that everything is about you and I'm sorry that Kurt ran off with his new boyfriend—"

"He's _not_ his boyfriend." Blaine hissed and again he had his hand on Jeff's throat pulling him to the ground and pinning him down. "And you really think that all I think about is myself?" His fangs grew and he bared his teeth.

Jeff knew he had acted stupid. He knew that angering Blaine, a vampire, would result in serious injury or death. He was going to die and it was his own fault. His heart was racing and a scream was stuck in his throat as he stared at the sharp fangs that were protruding from Blaine's upper jaw. Death was so close and he couldn't do anything about it. He screwed up.

Blaine growled deeply and leaned down to Jeff's neck. He smelled the blood rushing underneath the skin and he was about to sink his teeth into the soft flesh when he realized something.

He wasn't hunting so this wasn't right. This wasn't prey. This was his friend. _This_ was Jeff.

He jerked his head back and was on the other side of the room within the blink of an eye holding his breath as he pressed himself against the wall. Jeff hadn't moved. He was lying on the floor panting and his heart was hammering against his ribs. Then he pushed himself up and looked at Blaine.

There were tears on his face and he was _so _scared that Blaine could _taste_ it in the air. "Jeff, I'm so sorry. Jeff, I… are you okay?"

Jeff nodded but he seemed to be in shock.

"Can I come closer? I won't hurt you, I promise." Blaine knew that that promise wasn't saying much since he had already promised that he would never hurt his friends but somehow he kept breaking that promise. After what seemed like a few minutes Jeff nodded again slowly and Blaine walked over to where he was sitting on the ground and kneeled next to him to take a look at Jeff's throat.

There were red fingerprints on his neck that were slowly starting to get purple. Just how hard had he pressed down?

"Jeff, tell me that your breathing works fine."

"Yes, everything's alright." Jeff said quietly. "I just… I just need to calm down."

"Please, Jeff, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so angry. Hell, I wasn't even angry at you, I was just angry at myself and… no, just myself." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Blaine. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I knew that it would hurt you and I said it anyways. This wasn't your fault. That's just who you are, right?" He waited for Blaine's hesitant nod. "And you're my friend so I accept that."

"Thank you, Jeff." He paused. "Should I get you some ice for your neck? People are going to see the bruises. You should cool it for now and we'll see what it looks like in the morning."

"Blaine?" Jeff asked when Blaine stood up to get some ice.

"Yes?"

"Talk to Kurt or I will. Because he must be madly in love with you if he agreed to become like you. And that you attacked me to defend _him_ even though he wasn't here proves that you are madly in love with him." Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He swallowed and nodded unsure. "Now get me that ice." Jeff demanded and smiled weakly.

* * *

On the next morning Blaine looked at Jeff's throat before Jeff had even woken up. The bruises were purple now and it was easy to see what had caused them. Blaine's fingerprints on Jeff's throat made Blaine almost cry. He just kept screwing things up.

He woke Jeff who winced slightly when he turned his head to look up at Blaine and then he jumped up when he saw that Blaine was so close. He was scared but only for a second. Then he told himself that Blaine was not going to do anything.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Blaine asked pointing at Jeff's throat.

"Yes, but that's fine. Does it look bad?" Jeff touched the bruised skin lightly.

"Yeah, kind of… okay, yes, it looks really bad and you can see that someone strangled you with one hand." He smiled weakly. "Will you let me heal it?"

Jeff bit his lip but nodded slowly.

"Really?" Blaine asked carefully. "I know it's hard for you now."

"Yes, really. And I'm fine. I don't blame you and I am not scared of you again, don't worry." He stood up but Blaine stayed sitting on the bed. "So, are you going to heal me now or not?"

"You are way too enthusiastic about this. It doesn't even taste good." Blaine mumbled but he took his wrist between his teeth and bit down.

"I bet for you it does." Jeff chuckled and then his eyes fixated on the dark, red liquid on Blaine's arm. He came closer again and Blaine held his wrist up. Jeff hesitated only for a second before he leaned down and carefully took the bleeding wound into his mouth. He swallowed the blood for a couple seconds and then let go. "It's still an intimate thing for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's fine. You and Kurt are the only people I have ever given my blood. It was weird at first and I wouldn't let a lot of people do that but it's fine with you two and I would give it to Nick, too." Blaine wiped his wrist on his jeans to get the blood of. The wound was already gone.

"So, does it look better?" Jeff asked referring to his neck.

"Yeah, you can't see it anymore." Blaine stood up. "Come on, let's go for breakfast. We're late and I don't want to be late for my first period."

* * *

"Who is that?" Adam asked.

He and Kurt were sitting in the library in the afternoon doing their homework. Kurt looked up when Adam spoke and his eyes found Blaine. He was working at another table on the far end of the room and he didn't seem to pay attention to Kurt and Adam.

Oh, how Kurt hated running into him all day. He couldn't stand looking at him without feeling guilty for locking him out of their room and his house. As far as Kurt knew, Blaine was sleeping in Jeff's room now, so at least he wasn't sleeping on roofs again but Kurt still felt guilty because all of Blaine's stuff was still in his room.

But actually Blaine should be the one to feel guilty, right? Blaine was the one who left Kurt or at least had intended to leave Kurt so there was no reason for Kurt to feel guilty.

_Maybe it's not guilt. Maybe it's just regret. Maybe I'm just missing him._

Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath. "That is Blaine Anderson. He's a senior like me, lead soloist of the Warblers and he's kinda my roommate."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Kind of your roommate?"

"Yeah, right now he's not staying in my room. I sort of kicked him out after we broke up."

Adam's lips formed a quiet 'Oh'. "So, he's your ex-boyfriend then?"

Kurt nodded. "But I'm not sure how things are between us right now. Our relationship was… complicated." At this word Kurt could see Blaine grinning. He was listening. Kurt couldn't help but smile, too. 'Complicated' really wasn't the best word to describe what they had been through.

_Oh, for God's sake! I really do miss him._

"We had a few misunderstandings and we didn't agree on everything but I… I really didn't have the right to kick him out and I would like to apologize to him for that." Kurt was tense because he knew that Blaine was listening to every single word he said.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Adam said and looked over to Blaine.

"No, that's fine. It's just… I really don't get why he… wanted to leave me and I got angry and overreacted. I would like to talk to him about it but I don't know if he wants to talk to me and I would like to know if I actually meant something to him, you know?"

Adam nodded understandingly. "That sucks. But maybe you two just really need to talk." He glanced at Blaine again, who was now packing his stuff into his bag. "He's handsome, you know?"

Kurt smacked Adam's arm. "Don't even start!" He said with a smile and Adam chuckled and turned his attention to his homework again. Kurt looked over to Blaine and saw him scribbling something on a piece of paper. Then he put the pen in his pocket and left the library but he had left the note on the table. Kurt stared at it.

"Hey, are you any good at French?" Adam asked and Kurt quickly turned back to him.

"Yeah, what can I help you with?" He smiled but his thoughts were spinning. He needed to get that piece of paper. Kurt just _knew_ that Blaine had left it for him.

They left the library after another fifteen minutes. In the hallway Kurt suddenly stopped. "I think I forgot my pen on the table. I'm just gonna go get it. You don't have to wait."

Adam nodded and waved. "Alright, I'll pick you up later for the movie."

Kurt smiled back at him and returned to the library and then approached the table Blaine had been sitting at. With shaking fingers he picked up the note.

_I __want __to talk. You mean everything to me. I __am__ sorry._

Kurt crumbles up the note between his fingers but he kept it and shoved into his bag before returning to his room.

For the next hour Kurt tried to decide whether he should look for Blaine or not. He _needed_ to talk to him but he was afraid at the same time. And then there was Adam. He had a date with Adam but when Kurt thought about it he realized that he had only agreed to go on that date because he wanted to make Blaine jealous. Kurt thought about going on the date and maybe talking to Blaine later and he finally decided to just do exactly that.

He shrugged off his Dalton blazer and the pants that belonged to the school uniform before putting on jeans and one of his favorite shorts. He could at least enjoy the date and stop worrying for a few hours. He needed that break.

Blaine was nervous, too. He was sitting alone in Jeff's room waiting for someone to knock on the door and not just anyone. He only wanted Kurt to come but what if Kurt hadn't even seen the note? No, Blaine had seen that Kurt had been watching him writing it and Kurt would be smart enough to figure out that it was meant for him.

He was so nervous that he didn't even notice Jeff and Nick coming in.

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine jumped and almost bared his teeth before realizing who it was. He kept his mouth closed-no need to scare them- and concentrated on his teeth changing back to their normal size. God, he was hungry! He needed to hunt tonight or else he would freak out at some point.

"So, what have you been doing all afternoon?" Nick asked while Jeff dropped his bag and walked over to the window to open it. He pulled out something out of the pocket of his jacket but Blaine didn't even notice.

"I was in the library. Homework and stuff." _Listening to Kurt talking to Adam. Watching Kurt without him noticing. _"Nothing really."

"Have you talked to Kurt?" Jeff asked carefully.

"No. He wouldn't want to talk to me." Blaine looked down. "Why do you care?"

"Because we are your friends and we're Kurt's friends, too. We can't stand to see both of you so unhappy. Talk to him!"

"I'm trying, okay? I gave him a note, well, kind of, and if he wants to talk to me then he will come."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I told Kurt to talk to you, too. But either he was ignoring me or he just didn't hear me."

"You two _need_ to be together. So, we will get you to talk to each other."

Blaine blinked a few times. "Alright, alright. I will talk to him. But I'm hungry and that means I gotta go. I'll find him later."

Jeff sucked in a deep breath when Blaine walked towards the window and quickly got out of his way before joining Nick at the door. Nick opened the door and Blaine gave him a slightly confused look.

"You have to leave the window open or at least unlocked, so I can— what is going on with you two?" Blaine had noticed their hearts speeding up and now their heartbeats were racing. Blaine sniffed and froze instantly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jeff let out a small squeal and pulled nick out of the room. Blaine was at the door only a millisecond later but he couldn't get out. There was a thin line of ashes on the floor outside the room.

"No! You… Argh!" Blaine screamed in frustration. "Let me out of here!" He growled and in a blur he was at the window and back when he saw the ashes on the ledge that Jeff must had put there. Both his hands were pressing against the barrier but of course he couldn't break it. "Let me out!"

"No, we can't do that." Jeff said quietly. He was shivering when Blaine's rage-filled eyes lingered on him. "You need to talk to Kurt and we'll bring him here as soon as we find him."

"No, he's going on a date. He's not even here. And I _will_ talk to him! You don't have to lock me in here." He took a deep breath to calm down because his fangs had started to grow again. "How did you know about the ashes anyway?"

"Kurt told me how he locked you out of your room at first. And then Jeff stole the ashes from Kurt's room." Nick explained.

"Hm", Blaine stepped back from the door. "Awesome. So, you've trapped me and you know that I'm hungry, right? You can't lock Kurt in here, too. I could lose it.

"No, you won't. You would never hurt him."

"I already did several times. Oh, come on, let me out of here!"

Nick shook his head. "No, we put too much effort into this to back out now." He took Jeff's hand. "We'll go find Kurt." They started walking down the hallway leaving Blaine standing in the door of the room.

"At least let him go on that date first." Blaine called.

"Why would you want that?" Jeff looked back at him.

"Because it makes him happy. Now go and don't come back until _after_ Kurt's date." He was about to close the door when he said, "Just so you know, there's an error in your plan. Maybe you figure it out by yourselves. Oh, and you're aware of the fact that I will kill you for locking me in here. Maybe even literally." With a wide, fake smile he closed the door but he still heard Nick swallow loudly before they hurried down the hallway.

* * *

When Kurt arrived back at Dalton late that night he said goodbye to Adam and then made his way upstairs to his room. The movie had been nice and Adam was nice, too. But Kurt knew that he could never really be anything more than a best friend and that was fine with Adam.

When Kurt walked up the stairs, he didn't expect to run into Jeff and Nick.

"Wow, what are you guys still doing here? It's late." Kurt asked surprised.

"We actually wanted to talk to you." Nick said slowly. "Would you come to Jeff's room with us?"

"But isn't Blaine there?" Kurt said skeptically.

"No, he left. He's not there and we really need to talk. So, do you have a few minutes?" Jeff smiled a little.

"Okay, but not for long. I'm tired." Kurt followed them around the corner and they stopped in front of Jeff's door. Jeff opened the door for Kurt and Kurt walked inside without noticing the ashes on the floor. As soon as he was inside the room Jeff slammed the door shut and locket it so quickly that Kurt couldn't even react.

"What the hell? Jeff, let me out what are you doing?" Kurt hammered on the door.

"Oh, they won't let you out. Believe me, I tried." Kurt spun around and he saw Blaine lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Kurt almost yelled.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, no, that wasn't me. I didn't plan this. Jeff and Nick locked us in here so we talk. There are ashes outside the door and I've been locked in here since I came back from the library. But they didn't think their plan through and forgot about a few things. For example, if you would kindly remove the ashes from the window ledge, I could just leave. Or I just unlock the door and you can remove the ashes outside the door and we can both leave." Blaine looked at Kurt for the first time. "Or we can talk."

"What about the last option? I would actually like to talk." Kurt said and sat down on the bed next to Blaine but Blaine moved away from him a little bit.

"Would you mind to sit on the other bed?" He smiled apologetically. "They locked me in here before I could feed and I'm starving. I can't concentrate with you sitting so close. I don't think I ever told you about how your scent made me crazy in the first weeks that I spent with you. It's not like anything I ever smelled before."

Kurt sat down on the other bed and took a deep breath. "Blaine, I'm really sorry for locking you out of our room. And I want you to come back. I know this sounds pathetic but I missed you so badly. I'm still mad that you just want to leave me but if I know that you're gonna be gone at the end of the year then at least I want to spend the rest of my senior year with you."

"And I changed my mind, I think. I want to spend more time with you than just the end of senior year. I want to spend forever with you and I should have never said what I said in the car but when I saw you on that stage in New York, I thought ripping you from your life where you could have all of that wouldn't be right. But I guess you could still have that life when you're with me. It would just be a little bit later."

Kurt was about to cry. "I want to be with you, Blaine. I don't want to lose you and I only realized how much I need you when you weren't there with me." Kurt wanted to hug Blaine, kiss Blaine but he knew that Blaine couldn't take it right now.

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt, I… I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"And I want to kiss you right now but I can't risk hurting you, so would you remove the ashes on the ledge? I gotta go and feed." He stood up. "Oh, but first…"

With a single thought Blaine unlocked the door and it opened revealing Jeff and Nick who were standing outside the room. They stared at Blaine in shock. "Oh, god, please, Blaine, we didn't mean any harm. We just wanted you two to talk." Nick said with a shaking voice.

"Calm down. I wouldn't hurt you. I was just really pissed and I didn't mean that threat. Just remember not to do that ever again." Blaine smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Then you have to promise to never break up again." Jeff said quietly.

"Alright, we promise." Kurt said, walked over to the window and destroyed the line of ashes. Blaine was at his side immediately and kissed him on the cheek before he left the room through the window.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I will post as soon as possible. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I have no apology for this being so late again. It is really late and I don't even know what happened. Well, thanks anyways for being so patient again and thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Kurt waited for Blaine to return to Dalton. He was sitting in his room and he knew that as soon as Blaine would be back it would be their room again. He would never lock him out again. He could only imagine how much it must have hurt Blaine that Kurt used the ashes and the invitation part against him. Blaine would hopefully forgive him for that because Kurt was forgiving him that he wanted to leave him. He didn't care about what Blaine had said back then. He cared about what was right there and right now. He didn't want to look back.

For a few seconds Kurt calculated how long it was until their final exams started. Graduation was coming sooner than he thought it would. The time had passed so fast. So many things had happened and everything had to do with Blaine but Kurt didn't regret it. Kurt would have never wished for anything else.

What had his life been before his transfer?

He had been nobody. A loser that was a member of the Glee club and he had been the one everyone had been picking on. He had been the one who got slammed into lockers and how many times did he have to wash blood out of his clothes so his dad wouldn't find out about what happened every day in school?

But his dad found out and that was probably the best thing that could have happened to Kurt. His transfer to Dalton had been the start of a new life. Maybe it was dangerous and maybe it was full of secrets but that was worth it. Having Blaine at his side and having Jeff and Nick as his friends was something he thought he'd never have.

Yes, he had friends in Glee club at McKinley but they had never really cared about him the way his new friends did. His old friends had pitied him for being the victim but they had never tried to help him when Karofsky tortured him. If Blaine would have been there, Karofsky would never have hurt him again.

Yeah, probably because Blaine would have ripped his head off but that wasn't the point.

The point was that he had found real love and he didn't regret anything. He would live his life the way he wanted to. He would live it with Blaine and with his friends and he would be happy.

And now he had Blaine back. He would never let him go again.

There was a knock on the window and Kurt looked up. Of course it was Blaine. There was shy and unsure smile on his face and Kurt hurried to open the window.

"Hi", Kurt breathed.

"Hi", Blaine answered. "So, I was hoping you would let me in again. But you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Of course, you can come in again. I'm so sorry for locking you out in the first place." Kurt said quickly and stepped aside so Blaine could jump down the ledge.

"So, are we okay again? Like really okay?"

"Yeah, really okay." Kurt breathed and before Blaine even noticed what was happening, Kurt had pulled him into a kiss. His hands were lightly pulling on Blaine's curls and he pushed Blaine backwards towards the bed. They fell down on it and when Kurt climbed on top of Blaine to kiss him again, he moaned in pleasure.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle and he held Kurt tight to his body, feeling his heartbeat against his own chest. _So fast. Faster and faster._ A low growl escaped him but Kurt didn't even care. He only kissed Blaine harder and he shoved up Blaine's shirt.

Faster than Kurt could blink, Blaine had his shirt off and was working on Kurt's hoodie.

"Okay, wait, wait." Kurt pulled back and wiped his hair out of his eyes. "We can't go that fast. I'm sorry." He rolled off of Blaine and lay down next to him on his bed but Blaine grinned and rolled on top of Kurt instead.

"You don't have to apologize. I know we just stopped fighting like two minutes ago. But I love you so much."

"So, what does this mean?" Kurt asked. "For us."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we back together?"

"Yes, of course we are." Blaine stroke Kurt's hair out of his forehead with one finger.

"And am I going to come with you after we're done with school?"

"Only if you want to and if you're ready to leave your family behind. But you know that we can wait, don't you?"

Kurt sat up a little bit. "What do you mean with 'we can wait'?"

"You can tell your family that you're moving in with me and you can keep in touch with them and visit them and we can wait a few years. You don't have to be turned right away."

"Don't you think it's going to make things more complicated?"

"It probably would. But it's your choice. It's your life and you can do whatever you want to."

"What if you turn me and as soon as I can control myself I can see my family again? That would work, wouldn't it?"

"For a while it would work, yes. But then we would again either have to fake your death or just disappear because your parents would notice that you don't change at all." Blaine leaned down to Kurt again and his lips lightly brushed against his'. "Why don't we worry about that when we really have to make that decision?"

"I'd like to make that decision now." Kurt pulled away and looked up into Blaine's eyes. "I want to be with you. Forever. So… I'm gonna be turned and yes, I will leave my family for that. And if I should ever change my mind about that again or if I start telling you that I don't want to be turned when you're about to do it, just don't listen to me." He smiled. "I tend to be sarcastic when I'm afraid."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, you do." Then he sighed. "But if you're afraid then maybe we shouldn't do it."

"Don't even go there, Blaine. I've made my decision and it's final. I don't care how complicated it's going to be or how painful or if I have to leave everything behind as long as you're going through this with me. As long as you're there helping me through this, everything is going to be worth it." He kissed Blaine and then smiled before rolling over again so Kurt was on top of him.

"Yes, I will be there." Blaine promised and pulled Kurt down and kissed him passionately.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Those two guys are such cock-blocks." Blaine groaned. Kurt stood up from the bed.

"Are you sure you're not mad at them for locking you in that room? Because if you are, I won't open the door."

"Nah, you can let them in. I'll try to behave myself." Blaine said and Kurt opened the door for Jeff and Nick.

"Is he here?" Jeff asked carefully.

"Yeah, he is." Kurt said and stepped aside to let them in. "And you can be happy that Blaine and I got together again. Otherwise he would probably rip your head off for pulling a stunt like that."

Blaine sat up on the bed. "Don't listen to him. I wouldn't do that and since we _are _ back together, we're not mad at you."

Kurt huffed. "Speak for yourself." He said and smacked first Jeff and then Nick on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"That was for almost getting me killed. You knew Blaine was hungry and you _locked me in the same room with him_."

"We knew he wouldn't hurt you."

"He already did that once, so you can't be sure." Kurt said quieter now.

Nick raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine. "You hurt him?"

"Yes, I did. Pretty badly actually. He almost died." Blaine nodded absently.

"It wasn't _that _bad." Kurt said quickly.

"Yeah, it was. If Damien hadn't been there, you would have died. I would have killed you."

"That guy that was in New York? What has he to do with that? What happened?" Jeff sat down and gave Blaine an expectant look.

Kurt hesitated. "It wasn't on purpose and it wasn't Blaine's fault. He couldn't… do anything about it." He didn't know how to explain it, paused and then Blaine sighed.

"Okay, listen. I think there's one thing that I haven't told you about me. You already know that I can lose it if I'm hungry or angry but if I really want to I can always control myself. But it can happen that I totally lose control and then nothing can stop me. The monster truly comes out and all I can feel is the bloodlust. I would kill everyone who comes in my way and I can't remember all of it when I'm myself again. My eyes turn red and I'm even stronger than usually. I stay in that state for about two hours until I calm down. That is enough time to kill half a village."

Nick had one hand over his mouth. "And that happened while you were with Kurt?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, but Damien came just in time. He knows how to stop me and he usually ties me up until it's over." Blaine smiled to himself but Kurt frowned.

"How did he stop you when you were in that state? How did he manage to tie you to the wall?"

"You were there. Didn't you see it?" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Er, no. I was unconscious. I had lost too much blood. And when I woke up you were already tied to the wall." Kurt tried to avoid Blaine's look but he couldn't. Blaine bit his lip and he looked like he had the need to punish himself for what he had done to Kurt. "So, you don't remember attacking me at all?"

"No, the last thing I remember is attacking Cooper before I woke up again." He paused. "I'm sorry." His voice sounded hoarse. "I didn't know you were unconscious. And yeah, Damien stopped me by simply breaking my neck."

Jeff gasped. "He broke your neck?!"

"Yeah, it's the easiest way and it knocks me out for about half an hour." When Jeff still stared at him in shock, he added, "It doesn't hurt me and it heals. It couldn't kill me." He sighed. "And now I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Kurt. Even if it probably won't help you, I want you to run, if you ever see my eyes turning red."

Nick swallowed and nodded. "It doesn't sound like we would have a chance to survive that without help from Damien. It… sounds scary."

"It was." Kurt said quietly.

* * *

Three days passed and Kurt and Blaine acted according to Jeff like nothing ever happened. Blaine explained that it was only because now they were sure that Kurt was going to be turned and that meant they would spend the rest of their lives together. Kurt just said that they belonged together which is why their fight could have never lasted any longer. They needed each other too much.

However, now their group of four was reunited. Well, group of five, if you counted Adam. Of course, he didn't know about Blaine and about what was going on but everyone had welcomed him into their group because he was funny and a nice guy.

At first Blaine had been very quiet around him. By now he had been so used to being himself around his friends that he almost forgot to appear human sometimes when Adam was around. But he got used to it quickly. They never mentioned anything remotely supernatural in Adam's presence and Blaine was even happier to have found another friend. Kurt wondered if it would be easier to tell Adam about Blaine but he knew he couldn't. Blaine wouldn't want anyone else to know even though he considered Adam a friend. It would just make things complicated again and they would have to explain everything again.

And besides, everything was fine. Adam didn't need to know and he would never know.

This morning Blaine and Kurt sat down at the breakfast table with Nick. Jeff and Adam were still in line at the counter to get their breakfast.

"Morning", Nick yawned. "How's it going?"

"Quite alright", Kurt said and took a sip of his coffee. Blaine just nodded.

"So, it's Saturday. What are we doing tonight?" Nick asked before swallowing a piece of his toast.

"I don't know. Don't you usually have something planned?" Kurt asked.

"Not this time." He turned to Blaine but Blaine just shrugged.

"But we've got to do _something_!"

Just then Jeff and Adam sat down. "Right. And we'll find something to do." Jeff said. "Something fun that we'll all enjoy. Even grumpy Blainers over there."

"I'm not grumpy." Blaine sighed.

"No, of course not. I don't know what I was thinking." Jeff said and rolled his eyes at Adam. "You have to understand that Blaine is someone special. He's like the gold-star gay of our group. He's never been remotely straight, not even bi, and sometimes he just sits there like that and is in denial of being grumpy."

Adam and Nick laughed and even Kurt smiled but Blaine gave Jeff a warning look. "Don't say anything you'll regret later", he said and then raised one eyebrow at Jeff's suddenly racing heartbeat.

"Sorry, Blaine." Jeff said quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes for a second. _I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to threaten him._ "No, I'm sorry. Don't take me too serious. Sometimes I make jokes, too." He tried to smile and Jeff relaxed a little bit. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Blaine asked to change the subject as fast as possible.

Adam didn't even seem to have noticed that something had happened and continued eating his cereal. "I don't think I have time tonight. I gotta study. I'm behind on half of my courses and with the finals coming up I have to stop being so lazy. But I need help in Physics. That subject is just driving me nuts with all those formulas."

Nick laughed. "It's not that bad. If you understand the concept, it's quite easy. If you want to, I'll help you tonight with your studying."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Adam nodded and Jeff sighed.

"And we're not one step closer to the answer of the question 'What are we doing tonight?'. Kurt, Blaine, you two think about something."

After breakfast Blaine took Jeff aside and walked with him a few meters behind the others. "Sorry again for earlier. I know I shouldn't say things like that."

"No, no, I should know that you didn't mean it like that."

Blaine waited a few seconds. "I could make it up to you by telling you what we are going to do tonight."

Jeff frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have plans yet, do you?" When Jeff shook his head, he continued. "Well, with Nick and Adam gone it only leaves you, Kurt and me and there's something I've been wanting to show to Kurt for quite a while now and I think - no, I _know_ that you would love it, too."

"What are you planning? What do you want to show us?"

Blaine smiled. "That's just for me to know. It's supposed to be a surprise and it won't be _that_ exciting but you'll enjoy it." They arrived in front of Jeff's room. "So, if you want to come, I'll pick you up at about six."

"Just tell me what we are going to do." Jeff demanded but Blaine shook his head and then just walked away leaving Jeff standing in front of his door. But then he turned around again.

"I suppose, I can give you a hint." He grinned. "It's a full moon tonight." He winked at Jeff and quickly followed Kurt and Adam who were almost a t the end of the hallway. Jeff didn't move for a few seconds. Then his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, what is he… that is just… insane…wolves?" That was everything he could think of.

Blaine caught up with Adam and Kurt and together they walked to Adam's and then to their own room. Blaine took Kurt's hand on the way to their room and smiled at him.

"We're going out tonight. Well, Jeff is coming with us but you can consider it as a date."

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Remember when I told you about the wolf pack in the woods?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "You're going to take us there? Oh, yes, it's going to be so amazing!" Kurt jumped up and down a little. "Are we going o be pretty close to them?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, pretty close. As close as you want to go but I won't tell you anymore. I don't want to spoil it for you."

* * *

At six, Jeff jumped at the knock on his door. He had been ready for hours, just sitting there with his jacket on and thinking about what Blaine could have meant with "there's a full moon tonight".

He opened the door as fast as possible and then couldn't decide whether to smile at Kurt and Blaine outside in the hallway or not.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah", Jeff breathed. "But… ready for what?"

"You're gonna find out. Come on." Kurt took Jeff's arm and pulled him with him. Blaine closed the door to Jeff's room and followed them. They got to the parking lot and all got into Blaine's car. Blaine was driving out of town in the direction of Lima but at some point he just took a gravel road to the left.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked again.

"Just relax, Jeff. Your heart is going at a hundred miles an hour." Blaine said. The boy's heartbeat had been thumping in his ears for the whole drive already. "We're almost there."

After a couple more minutes, Blaine stopped at the side of the road, mostly because the road was a dead end. It wasn't going any further. In front of them was nothing but trees. It was almost dark but not for Blaine. His eyes noticed every single movement in the treetops and he could smell every single animal around. This was somehow the perfect place to hunt but of course he didn't come here for hunting and he didn't drink animal blood anyway.

"We are going into the forest?" Jeff's voice was higher than usual. "In the middle of the night?"

"It's seven, Jeff. Not the middle of the night. And yes, we are going into the forest. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you." Blaine said and started walking into the woods. "Come on, stay close behind me. Both of you. And watch your step."

Kurt and Jeff followed him hesitantly, worried that they wouldn't be able to follow Blaine, but Blaine made a pathway for them, if there wasn't one and after only a few minutes, Blaine suddenly stopped.

"Shh", Blaine said and laid a finger on his lips. He looked around a breathed in through his nose. They were so close. He motioned for Jeff and Kurt to follow him as quietly as possible. After a couple more meters, Kurt and Jeff saw the little clearing in between the trees.

It wasn't as dark on the clearing compared to the rest of the forest where the trees blocked the light out. But now on the clearing even Kurt and Jeff could see. And what they saw made Jeff's jaw drop and Kurt gasp in awe.

There were five wolves, some lying and some pacing around. They hadn't noticed the three boys yet and Kurt wondered why but Blaine knew that they were not coming from the direction the wind was blowing from.

"Blaine?" Jeff whispered. "What the _hell_ is that?"

"Wolves, Jeff, those are wolves." Blaine said and smiled at Jeff's shocked expression.

"Werewolves?"

"No, no, of course not. That's just an ordinary wolfpack. I just took you out here on a full moon because I thought it would be more fun." Blaine explained in a low voice.

"What would be more fun?" Jeff said in a shaky voice. His eyes never once left the wolves.

"Seeing them. Being around them. I don't know." Blaine shrugged. "I just thought you might like it. Kurt wanted to see it and since you like wolves I thought you would, too."

Jeff nodded. "This is awesome!"

"So, do you want to go closer?" Blaine said and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Closer? Won't they notice us? Won't they attack us?" Kurt asked now.

"No, if they would do anything then they would run away. They would never attack us. They're quite a peaceful pack." Blaine grinned. "Besides, they kinda listen to me."

"_Listen_ to you?" Jeff's voice was dripping with disbelief.

"Yeah, after all I can be a wolf, too, remember? So, if you want to go closer, then I'm gonna turn now and then you can come as soon as I tell you to."

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine nodded back at him and then he took a step back and shifted. His paws landed on the ground with a quiet 'thump' and after one last look at Kurt and Jeff, Blaine took off through the bushes towards the wolves. In the dark, Kurt couldn't distinguish between Blaine and the other wolves. He could just see some of them jumping up and circling around two of the wolves.

A short bark was audible and then one of the wolves came towards Kurt and Jeff. It had to be Blaine, Kurt wasn't sure, but the dark fur and the size were enough proof. The wolf came closer and then nudged at Kurt's hand.

"So, we can come closer?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded but Kurt and Jeff hesitated. Blaine almost rolled his eyes. He shifted back within a second and raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to come closer."

"How much closer?" Jeff asked slowly.

Blaine sighed, took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the clearing. Jeff had no other option than following them since he didn't want to stand there alone in the dark.

When Blaine didn't stop walking as they reached the clearing, Kurt pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Kurt. They won't hurt anyone. They are just as curious as you are." He pulled Kurt further until they were standing right in front of one of the wolves. "Come on, Jeff." Blaine called.

The wolf came closer to Kurt and Blaine and sniffed at Kurt's clothes.

"Oh my god, what is it doing?" Kurt breathed.

"It's just smelling you. Don't worry, it is probably more afraid than you are. Go on, hold out your hand, just like this." Blaine held out one hand in front of the muzzle of the wolf and the wolf sniffed and then nudged Blaine's ahnd and then allowed him to pet his head.

"Whoa, and it's really not going to hurt us?" Jeff asked and came closer.

"No. You can pet them, too, if you want to." Blaine said and then kneeled down to lay his arms around the wolf's neck. He buried his face in the wolf's fur and breathed in.

"Can I just walk up to the others?" Kurt asked and when Blaine nodded, Kurt slowly made his way over to the biggest wolf to hold out his hand to its muzzle. Soon he was stroking the grey fur with a wide smile on his face. "This is just unbelievable."

Jeff had started petting the wolf that Blaine was already petting and he too was amazed. "I would have never thought to actually see wild wolves. And I certainly thought I would touch them." The wolf continuously licked his hands.

"He likes you." Blaine said and Jeff grinned. "What do you think? Want to try to run with them a little bit?"

"What do you mean run with them? We could never keep up." Kurt said.

"No, no. I meant it as in me running with them as a wolf and you riding." Blaine smiled. "But only if you're courageous enough for that."

"_Ride_ them?" Jeff exclaimed. "Are you insane? They would never let us ride them. They can't even carry us."

"The biggest one definitely could carry one of you and then there's me. I could even carry both of you but then it wouldn't be as much fun." Blaine said as he lay down on the ground and one of the wolves jumped on his face and started licking his face. Kurt's eyes widened at first but then he just laughed.

"I swear those have to be Blaine's long lost brothers." He grinned. "Alright, I'll do it. But I want to be carried by you, Blaine. Jeff can take the other wolf."

"Fine." Jeff said and walked over to the huge wolf that was standing at Kurt's side. Blaine shifted again and the wolf that had been on top of him, jumped back with a startled yelp.

Kurt carefully climbed on Blaine's back and tried to keep his balance when he was on top. "Is this okay? Aren't I too heavy?"

Blaine shook his head and walked over to where Jeff was still standing in front of the other wolf. Kurt buried his fingers in Blaine's fur when Blaine started moving otherwise he would have fallen off. Blaine let out a low growl and the other wolf, which saw Blaine as his Alpha, lowered its head and let Jeff climb its back. The wolf seemed to be totally okay with it and when Jeff was sitting on his back he slowly started walking until he stood by Blaine's side.

It's hard to explain how Blaine could communicate with the other wolf but it was_ some _kind of communication and the other wolves listened to him because they knew that he was stronger and he would be a good leader to them even if they knew that Blaine didn't plan on staying with them. Of course, they also knew that Blaine wasn't like them. He was different; they could see that. Wolves were probably more intelligent than everyone was thinking.

Blaine turned his head around to Kurt as if to ask _'_R_eady?_' and Kurt nodded, gripping the fur tighter as Blaine started running with the pack of wolves following him.

_Wow, this is even more unreal than anything else that happened in the last months. _ Kurt thought. _I don't have words for how much I love Blaine and how much I love to be with him. And now the school year is almost over. Finals are starting in a week and then there's graduation. It's going so fast. Everything is going so fast. But that's fine with me. I know where I'm going after school is over. I know he's going to be there with me. And I'm ready for that._

_I'm ready._

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you like and just so you know, I decided that this story will definitely have a sequel.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ups, late again. But I finally reached 100,000 words. I'm actually proud of myself for that. Thanks everyone for almost 1oo reviews and enjoy this one.**

**Oh, and the rating has changed to M. Not because anything is happening in this chapter, just because I figured there was already a lot of violence in this story.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Kurt must have fallen asleep in the backseat on the way back to Dalton. He had been dead tired after the run through the woods with the wolves, Blaine and Jeff. The wolves had actually seemed sad when Blaine left them. In their opinion Blaine would have been the perfect Alpha.

Kurt woke up when Blaine opened the door of the car and lifted him up. He was still half asleep and just murmured "Blaine…" before falling asleep again. Blaine carried him upstairs and Jeff came with him into their room for a second.

"Blaine, I just need to tell you how amazing this night has been and I need to thank you so much for making this happen. I could never thank you enough for everything you're doing." Jeff said very quickly and Blaine chuckled quietly not wanting to wake up Kurt.

"You're welcome, Jeff. It was fun, right?" Blaine sat down on his own bed after laying Kurt down and covering him with his blanket. "But lately I've been thinking a lot about what will happen in a few weeks. Graduation is coming up and I don't know if I'm ready to leave Dalton."

"You are the one in our group that should definitely be ready." Jeff said. "You've graduated a million times already. It's the first time for us and we have no idea what to do with our lives after school."

"Yeah, maybe I had this a million times already but never like this. Never with Kurt and you guys. And I never planned on turning _anyone._ I never did this before." He ran his finders through his hair like he always did when he was somehow nervous.

"Hey, calm down. Everything is gonna be perfectly alright. You and Kurt… it's just right. It's meant to be and you know I'm right." He shrugged. "You two are endgame. Klaine forever!"

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks, Jeff. You're an awesome friend."

Jeff nodded. "I'm gonna go now. I need to catch up on some sleep, so I can start studying tomorrow." He opened the door. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Jeff." When the door was closed Blaine sat on his bed for a couple more minutes but then he got up, pulled his shirt off and carefully lay down in Kurt's bed wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy. He breathed in his wonderful scent and then he fell asleep, too.

* * *

On Monday morning Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Biology class when they ran into Adam. "Hi, guys!" He said out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late for class. But we'll see each other later at lunch."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

Adam hurried down the hallway and Blaine pulled a little bit on Kurt's arm. "Come on, we're late, too."

They arrived just in time and sat down next to each other behind Jeff and Nick. Mr. Robinson came into the room and tossed his bag on his chair. Then he turned to face the class with a wide smile.

"Good morning, gentlemen. You are probably all aware of the fact that your school year is almost over and that would usually mean that you will write your exam next week. But this year I decided to handle things a little bit differently. We will have a project instead of your exam and the mark that you will receive for this project will be worth thirty percent of your final mark in this class." He looked around. "Any questions?"

No one raised his hand and Mr. Robinson nodded. "Alright then. This project gives you the opportunity to work together with one of your classmates. Only one. You will both receive the same mark, so choose your partner wisely."

Blaine automatically took Kurt's hand underneath the table and Kurt smiled at him.

"Your job will be to analyze different blood groups."

Blaine's head shot up immediately. "What?"

"That's right Mr. Anderson. You will get thirteen test tubes filled with different blood types and you will find out what blood types those are. And if you don't know your own blood type, you will find out that one as well." Mr. Robinson turned around and opened a few drawers in the back of his desk.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked carefully.

"It's alright, Kurt. I was just shocked. I think I can handle it." He was staring at his hands that were clenched to fists in his lap. Nick and Jeff had turned around in their seats and their looks were filled with concern.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Dead blood is not even appealing to me. It's gonna be hard though when people start poking needles into their fingers." He tried to smile and relax.

But then Mr. Robinson opened a small box on the desk in the front of the classroom and Blaine tensed when he pulled out a small tube filled with blood. He could smell it and it smelled way too fresh to be old blood.

"Blaine? What is it?" Jeff asked.

"It's not very old. He must have gotten it fresh from the hospital or somewhere. Oh god." He stopped breathing when the smell hit him again. "I need to get out of here."

Kurt quickly made a plan in his head and then jumped up from his seat. "Mr. Robinson?" The teacher turned around and eyed Kurt through his glasses. "I… I feel faint… at the sight of blood. I don't think I can do this project."

"I'm sure you will be fine Mr. Hummel."

"No, no, I don't think so." Kurt said slowly. He was trying to decide whether his acting skills were good enough to fake a faint in front of his teacher and even if, Mr. Robinson probably wouldn't Blaine leave with him. So, he decided against fainting. "Please, can I just leave for a few minutes? Maybe with Blaine?"

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Mr. Robinson said furiously. "If you two want to be alone, then you can be alone _after_ my class. And if you don't participate in this project you will fail this class. Is that understood?"

Kurt nodded silently. "Sorry, Blaine. Couldn't think of anything better."

"That's fine. I'm gonna make it through one class without breathing. Just don't make me talk that much. You need air for talking." Blaine said quietly and took one quick breath.

"Okay, you only need to nod or shake your head." Kurt said.

"Nah, it's okay." Blaine said and leaned back in his chair as far as he could when Mr. Robinson placed seven test tubes in front of them on their desk.

"You start this project today with only seven samples and then, depending on how fast you work, you will receive the last six samples tomorrow or the day after that. I want you to work precisely and show responsibility while you work. Questions?" He asked when he stood in front of the class again. "You may start."

Blaine sighed and carefully took a breath. He shivered but nodded slowly. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He whispered. He reached for the sheet with the chart that they had to fill in. Kurt eyed him nervously.

"You know what?" Blaine suddenly said. "We might as well get this over with as fast as possible. Let's just get everything we need and start pretending that we're actually working." He smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked but Blaine stood up and started collecting items from the shelves that they would need for analyzing the samples. He came back and placed all of them in front of Kurt. Kurt just watched him with his mouth half open as Blaine took one of the test tubes and started the process how the textbook described it. After only half a minute he put the tube aside and filled out the first gap in the chart.

"Wait. What? How did you know that?" Kurt asked and leaned forward to look on the paper. Blaine grinned again before tapping his nose.

"I don't need any of this stuff to find out blood types. Like I said, I'm just pretending to work."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief but he smiled, too. "That's cheating." He whispered.

"Do you care?"

"No." Kurt answered and reached for the second tube. "So, what's this?"

"A positive." Blaine answered and wrote it down. "But we still have to pretend to be working."

"Are you even breathing?" Kurt wondered.

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I took like one breath and then memorized every single one. But it would look suspicious if I would write all of them down at once." He was out of air at the end of the sentence and risked to take another breath. He had to close his eyes for a second to calm down. He was in control but he was still hungry and the smell didn't help at all.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded and looked away from the blood. Kurt bit his lip and took Blaine's hand. "No talking anymore, okay? You'll make it through this class." Blaine nodded again together they kept pretending to work. Kurt didn't actually learn anything but he didn't care.

By the end of the class they were long done with the first seven samples and had already started helping Jeff and Nick out who had some trouble with the fifth one. Mr. Robinson had left the room, so Nick just copied their chart.

When the bell rang, Blaine quickly packed his things up and hurried out of the classroom with an apologetic smile at Kurt. But Kurt just motioned for him to go while he stayed behind and cleaned up their desk.

* * *

Kurt hurried to their room when he was done only to find Blaine lying on the ground again.

"Are you thinking again?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No, just relaxing."

"And again I'm telling you that your bed would probably be much more comfortable." However, Kurt lay down beside Blaine on the ground and stared at the ceiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. You don't have to worry about me." Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. "I love you so damn much, Kurt. I can't wait until school is over."

"Me neither. Even though it is still weird to think about what I'm gonna do after school."

"You are going to be amazing. You can still go and live your dream and I will be there with you." He reached for Kurt's hand. "I will always be by your side."

"I can't even imagine what I would do without you right now. I love you, too." Kurt turned so he was lying on his side and rested his head on his elbow. "How are you going to make it through Bio tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna hunt tonight. Even if I wouldn't, I would make it through. It wasn't that bad."

"… Am I gonna be out of control when I you turn me?" Kurt swallowed. "Am I going to want to kill people constantly?"

Blaine looked at him. "Yes, you will want to but I won't let you lose control. I will look out after you until you're better."

Kurt smiled. "Then it's going to be alright." He gave Blaine a short kiss.

* * *

Blaine walked into Biology class the next day and automatically stopped breathing. He felt better than the day before. The feeding had helped but of course he could never really be satisfied.

He sat down next to Kurt and smiled at him. Kurt gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. He got up and collected all the items they needed from the shelves and Blaine started preparing the tubes. When Kurt sat down again, Jeff who had been observing Blaine leaned closer.

"Can you like pretend to breathe? It's just… I don't know. I think it's really obvious that you are not breathing."

Blaine bit his lip. He hadn't told Jeff or Nick that he wasn't breathing so it had to be pretty obvious, if even Jeff noticed. He tried to move his shoulders a little bit in a breathing rhythm but he felt ridiculous. "Does this work? Because I don't think so. It feels wrong and that's not what I do when I really breathe."

Jeff tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, but I think it's better than nothing. No one will notice this way."

Blaine nodded He knew that he had to take one breath anyways, if he wanted to find out the blood groups, so he could as well just do it right away. He gripped the edge of the desk and dared to breathe in. The scent was overwhelming and he held on to the desk with such force that his knuckles went white. But he was in control. He knew he could hold it back and he kept telling himself that he wasn't even hungry.

He quickly memorized the different blood groups but the last sample was weird. It didn't smell appealing at all. He knew that he could drink it but it wouldn't help against the hunger. What was that?

Right at that moment Mr. Robinson raised his voice. "I doubt that anyone has reached the last tube yet but I tell you that there's something different about it. You won't be able to tell what blood type it is, so I want you to take an educated guess at what it could be."

Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows. "What is the last one?"

Blaine shook his head and frowned in confusion. "I don't know but I have an idea. I might be wrong though."

"Then what do you think it is?"

Blaine hesitated. "I… I think it might be vampire blood."

Kurt's eyes widened. "But… but where would he get vampire blood?"

"I don't know but the question is if he knows what it is." Blaine said and looked up at Mr. Robinson. "Kurt, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what kind of favor." Kurt answered slowly.

"I want to know if it really is vampire blood but I can't be sure without testing it."

"So…" Kurt gave Blaine an unsure look.

"You would just have to make a little cut in your skin and drink the blood."

"You want me to drink the blood in front of the whole class?" Kurt asked maybe a little too loud but no one noticed.

"Not drink. Just a small drop. Lick it off your finger." Blaine whispered. "Okay, no. You don't have to do that. Sorry, Kurt. I don't know why I asked that from you."

"No, no, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you have something sharp?"

"No, I can only offer my teeth but I don't think that's a good idea", he chuckled. "Nick, can I have those scissors for a second?"

Nick handed the scissors to Blaine. "What for?" He asked but Blaine just answered "To cut something" and Nick rolled his eyes before turning back around.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "You do it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, took Kurt's hand palm facing upwards and faster than Kurt could see it he poked the tip of the scissors into his hand. It was not even a remotely deep cut but it started bleeding fast and Kurt hissed at the slight burn. "Oh, good", he said with clenched teeth. "I thought it would hurt more."

Blaine took the blood sample and dipped his thumb into the dark red liquid. He looked around but no one was paying attention to them so he brought up his hand to Kurt's cheek, rested it there and smeared the blood across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt hesitated for a second but then he licked his lip and swallowed once. Blaine had Kurt's hand in his own and for a second nothing happened but then the cut slowly closed itself and only left a little drop of blood on Kurt's palm.

"Yep", Blaine said and gave Kurt a quick kiss on his hand to clean off the blood. "Definitely vampire blood. Now I really want to know if Mr. Robinson knows what it is."

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? And besides, what do you want to write as an answer on the project?" Kurt asked still inspecting his palm and feeling a tingling in his neck when he thought about how Blaine had just kissed his blood away. He always felt tingly when he thought about the fact that Blaine had drunk his blood.

"I'm gonna make an 'educated guess'", Blaine said mimicking the teacher's voice and then filled in the last gap on the sheet. "If he doesn't know anything about vampires, then he'll just tell me that I'm insane and that I should take thing more seriously. But if he knows about vampires, he will react differently." He gave the sheet to Kurt. It was completely filled out and the last gap just said 'vampire'.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"What could possibly happen? If you're scared that he will hurt me or you, don't be." Blaine laid one hand on Kurt's arm and Kurt looked up into his eyes. "I will protect you. Always."

Kurt nodded. "I know and I agree that you should do it but I'm a little scared what will happen to you. If he knows about vampires then you are exposing yourself."

"I will be fine, Kurt. I can defend myself."

Again Kurt nodded. "Alright, let's do it then."

"I will do it. Otherwise he will think that it was you." Blaine stood up, slowly walked up to the front and placed the sheet in front of his teacher. "Kurt and I are done."

Mr. Robinson gave him a suspicious look and reached for the assignment paper. His eyes flew over it and then stopped at the last gap for what seemed like minutes. With a shocked expression he looked up at Blaine, glanced at Kurt for a second and then stared at Blaine again. His mouth opened but he hesitated.

"This… this your… educated guess?" The man's voice was higher than usual and Blaine listened to the heartbeat racing as he caught the smell of sweat.

"Yes, what else could it possibly be?" Blaine asked innocently.

With shaking hands Mr. Robinson handed the paper back to Blaine. "I congratulate your imagination but I would like you to change the – vampire part."

Blaine smirked. "Of course, I will, Mr. Robinson." Blaine turned around and sat down in his spot again. The teacher's eyes didn't leave Blaine for one second and he also observed Kurt as he leaned over to Blaine and whispered,

"Well, that looked like he actually knew what was in the test tube."

"Oh yeah", Blaine replied. "He knows. And I will find out why?" He crossed out the word 'vampire' and replaced it with 'animal blood', before grabbing Kurt's hand and leaving the classroom with him. On the way to the door he simply dropped the sheet in front of his teacher again.

* * *

"Are you going to confront him about it?" Kurt asked. They were back in their room and Blaine was walking up and down in front of the window.

"Yes", Blaine answered and stopped walking. "But I will wait until tonight. I shouldn't go when other people could just walk in and interrupt us." He looked up at Kurt when Kurt didn't say anything. "What are you thinking about?"

"Erm, I'm trying to figure out how to convince you to let me come with you."

Blaine bit his lip. "It's probably a bad idea but whatever. You can come with me. But you will do whatever I tell you to do. If I tell you to go, you'll go. If I tell you to run and hide, you'll do that, alright?"

Kurt shrugged and nodded. "Alright." He fell on his bed. "I'll have a nap since we don't have afternoon classes today. Wake me up before you go and don't leave without me."

Blaine sighed but agreed. Since he had sometime on his own now he decided to do what he had been avoiding to do for quite a while now. He needed to call Cooper.

So he left the room and pulled out his phone in the hallway.

"Probably better if I call him as early as possible." Blaine said to himself as he typed in Cooper's number. He waited a few seconds for Cooper to pick up.

"_What?"_ Cooper said instead of something like 'hello' but Blaine didn't complain. He considered himself lucky that Cooper picked up the phone at all.

"Hi Cooper. I'm gonna get straight to the point. I would like you to leave the house as soon as this school year is over."

"_What? No, Blaine. I have nowhere else to go. You can't just kick me out. I live here." _Cooper actually sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I need the house and it's too dangerous for you to be there. You won't have to leave forever. Just for a couple months." Blaine said hoping that Cooper would give in if he knew that it wasn't forever.

"_But I still have nowhere to go. And what is so dangerous that I can't stay here?"_

Blaine sighed. He couldn't tell Cooper. "Okay, listen. I can make you a deal. You leave the house for a couple months and when you come back, I'll be gone and you will never hear from me again. I won't ever come back."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. _"… No, Blaine, that's not right. This is still your house and I know that. You shouldn't be the one who can never come back to his own house. I will leave, okay? But you will call me when I can come back and – I can't believe I'm saying this – you are always welcome to come back to your house and live here."_

Blaine's jaw fell open. "Wow, Cooper, that's nice of you. Really nice. However, I don't think I'll be coming back very often. I want you to live your life. Find a girlfriend or something. You can't live in that house alone for the rest of your life." Blaine chuckled. "Maybe you could even have kids."

Cooper laughed. _"Yeah, I doubt that will happen. And if it happens, I don't know if I should tell them bedtime stories about you."_

"They were never stories, Coop."

"_Yeah, that was the worst part about them."_

"I know, it's ridiculous to ask but I want to be your friend Cooper. I don't want this to be so… I don't know." Blaine paused. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Cooper sighed. _"I hope you know how sorry I am for what I did to you and Kurt last time. I should have never done that and I know I should be happy that you didn't kill me. But Blaine… I am afraid of you and I don't know how long it would take me to get over it."_

"I understand that. I just want you to know that I would do anything to make you feel better. If you ever need help with anything, call me. I would love to help."

"_Thank you, Blaine."_

"Of course, Coop."

"_Don't call me that." _Cooper tried to sound threatening but he had to laugh. _"I'm glad we talked about this, Blaine."_

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"_Yeah, we will. As soon as I have a girlfriend. Tell Kurt, I said 'hi' and that I'm sorry for everything."_

"I will. Goodbye, Cooper." Blaine hung up and he was so relieved after this conversation. He couldn't even really explain why. He never had a good relationship with Cooper and now suddenly, out of the blue, they were almost friends.

Blaine went back into the room and found Kurt already fast asleep. As carefully as possible he sat down next to him in his bed and rested Kurt's head on his own lap. Kurt subconsciously wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist but didn't wake up and Blaine spent about four hours sitting there and listening to Kurt's steady breathing and heartbeat, wondering what he was dreaming about.

Kurt woke up when it was already dark outside. Blaine had just decided that he should better wake him when Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and looked at Blaine with sleepy eyes.

"I can't even remember that you came into my bed."

"You were asleep. But now that you're awake we can go and have a little talk with Mr. Robinson." Blaine stretched his arms and got up. He shrugged off the blazer that he had still been wearing and out on a black hoodie instead. "Alright, let's go."

No one was in the hallways anymore. Technically it was after dorm curfew but everyone knew that there was no one ever checking the cameras inside the building. They reached the teacher's part of the building and had to hide behind the corner of the hallway because Mr. Shuester was still walking around. When he was gone, Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they carefully walked over to Mr. Robinson's rooms.

Blaine listened for a second and heard the heartbeat inside the room. Mr. Robinson was still awake and it sounded like he was working at his desk and typing on his computer. Blaine had once been invited into these rooms so it wouldn't be a problem to get in. he was more concerned about how he was going to start this conversation. Would it be better to calm him down and try to make him understand that Blaine was not going to harm him? Or should he force him to talk? Well, Blaine would decide that spontaneously.

Blaine laid a hand on the door frame and with a single thought and a soft 'click' the door unlocked. Kurt sucked in a deep breath and Blaine pushed the door open.

Mr. Robinson looked u and as soon as he saw them standing there he pushed himself back in the chair and struggled to open one of the drawers. Blaine could smell the metallic scent of a gun.

"If I was you I wouldn't even think about using that gun." He said and stepped further into the room. Kurt followed him and closed the door behind them.

"How did you… oh god, what do you want from me?" Mr. Robinson was panicking now.

"The question would rather be: What do you want from me? Why did you put vampire blood into the tube? How did you know about us? How did you know I would be here?" Blaine stepped closer and closer until only the desk was between him and the teacher.

"I've been looking for you." He whispered.

"But _how_ do you even know about vampires?" Blaine asked and leaned n the desk with both hands.

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, it certainly matters to me."

"I don't think it will matter to you anymore when you're dead."

Too late Blaine registered what Mr. Robinson had in his hand. He couldn't have smelled it since it was only made out of wood. The man raised the small crossbow, aimed and shot.

But not at Blaine. The arrow missed Blaine by a few inches heading directly for Kurt's chest.

**There. A weird little cliffhanger.**

**Hope you liked it though and just so you know, I love every single one of you for reading this and all those reviews, just— thank you so much!**

**All of you make me so indescribably happy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! So, I was gone over spring break. That's why I didn't update. And I know that it was a long time since the last chapter. Sorry, again :(**

**But the response to the last chapter was overwhelming. Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it! You guys made me so happy. Maybe it was my weird little cliffhanger…**

**Now here it is. The next chapter. We're getting closer to the end but not just yet. Have fun and enjoy a chapter that's a little longer than usual.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Kurt saw the arrow flying towards him. It seemed like everything was happening in slow-motion but Kurt couldn't move. He prepared himself for the pain and closed his eyes.

He heard the thud when the arrow hit flesh but he didn't feel it. He opened his eyes.

There was Blaine standing in front of him facing Kurt. Blaine's face was twisted with pain and anger. Slowly Blaine reached to his back where the arrow was stuck between his ribs and tried to pull it out with hiss of pain but it was stuck.

"Oh God, Blaine." Kurt covered his mouth with one hand. He took a step forward to help Blaine but suddenly Blaine shoved Kurt back turned around and caught a second arrow with his left hand. Within the blink of an eye, too fast for anyone to see, Blaine was across the room and ripped the crossbow out of the man's hands before throwing it across the room.

Then his fingers closed around Mr. Robinson's throat and he Blaine pushed him up the wall until his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. A deep and loud growl ripped from his throat that even made Kurt shiver.

"How dare you?" Blaine hissed. "How dare you try to hurt him? He hasn't done anything."

The man let out a whimper and tried to loosen Blaine's grip around his throat but he was not even remotely strong enough.

"I want answers. And if you don't give me those answers, I will kill you", Blaine hissed and when Mr. Robinson nodded slowly he let go of his throat but only to grab his shoulder and push him down into a chair. "Don't move." Blaine glared at his teacher before turning around and taking Kurt in his arms.

"Blaine…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What about you? What about the arrow?" Kurt asked and pushed Blaine back and turned him around so he could see the end of the arrow that was sticking out of Blaine's flesh.

"Hm, it's okay. It's just wood. Doesn't even hurt that much." Blaine moved his shoulder around and scowled at the feeling. "Do you think you could pull it out for me?"

"Okay", Kurt said sounding very unsure about it. Blaine gave him an encouraging nod and Kurt grabbed the two inches of wood that were still visible and pulled. Blaine groaned and Kurt bit his tongue while trying to pull harder. With a rather disgusting sound he managed to rip it out of Blaine's back and Kurt immediately dropped it to the ground.

Blaine had let out a sigh of relief and then he moved his shoulders around until it didn't hurt anymore. Kurt watched the wound as it closed and new skin grew over it. A few seconds later the wound was completely gone leaving nothing but blood and a hole in his hoodie.

"Alright, then…" Blaine turned to Mr. Robinson whose heart started racing. "First question", Blaine said as he came closer to the man sitting in the chair. "How do you know about vampires?"

Mr. Robinson swallowed. There was sweat on his forehead. "How… how did you move so fast?" It was more whimper than anything else.

"Answer my questions and maybe I'll answer yours."

"My… my wife… she was killed by a vampire. I saw it happen and then I killed him from behind."

"You _killed _a vampire?" Kurt suddenly said. "On your own?"

"Yes", Mr. Robinson said and looked at Kurt now. "That's where I got the blood from."

"How did you kill him?" Blaine asked calmly while he grabbed the armrests of the chair and leaned down until his face was right in front of the teachers', only inches away.

"I cut— I cut his head off."

"Lucky you." Blaine showed a smirk and continued to stare into the man's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because that's the only way to kill a vampire. If you would have tried anything else he would have just killed you. That arrow didn't help you. It just made me angry." Mr. Robinson squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "Okay, next question. How did you know about me? How did you know what I was? How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't." Mr. Robinson rubbed his palm nervously. "I didn't know about you. I just… After they found the bodies of two football players in a parking lot with bitemarks on their necks, I decided that I should use my knowledge of vampires to find the one that kept murdering people around here. I became a hunter." Blaine snorted at this but motioned for his teacher to continue. "Well, I… I started researching people that went missing or were found dead and Dalton was kind of in the middle of all those places where dead bodies were found, so I decided to give it a shot and find out, if it was one of the students by analyzing blood samples in all of my Biology classes. I put the vampire blood in one of the tubes hoping that the vampire would show himself and I already thought that it didn't work when you two suddenly showed up."

Blaine nodded. "Aha, so now you've found me and you wanted to kill me, right? Then tell me, why did you aim for Kurt?"

Mr. Robinson looked confused. "Why? Isn't he… Isn't he a vampire?"

"No, you complete_ moron_! I'm the vampire! You almost killed Kurt who is totally innocent and apart from that a _human_." Blaine had raised his voice. He was incredibly angry. Someone had tried to hurt Kurt just out of stupidity. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm down. "What an awesome 'hunter' you are."

"I— I didn't know. He was the one who didn't want to do the project. I— I'm sorry." Mr. Robinson stuttered and leaned away from Blaine as far as possible. "He was with you and I thought—"

"I don't care", Blaine said. Kurt came closer but stayed behind Blaine.

"How much do you actually know about vampires?" He asked carefully.

"Not as much as I thought I guess. I thought… I thought I could easily take down one vampire and I did some research on how to kill them and other stuff but… but apparently I don't know anything. How—", He took a deep breath. "How did you even move so fast and how could you survive the wooden stake?"

Blaine sighed. "A wooden stake can't kill me. You're right. You don't know anything. I would have been better for your health if you would have never tried to find me."

"But Blaine, I— You were always so nice. It would be just cruel to kill me and I know you. You're not cruel."

"You don't know _anything_ about me." Blaine growled and Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm to calm him down but Blaine was still angry. "You tried to kill Kurt. If it would have been me, I would understand it. I mean, I deserve it. I killed all these people. But you wanted to kill Kurt and I have to admit that I'm a bit overprotective when it comes to him."

"So, you killed all these people and now you're gonna kill me?" His face was bitter. "Well, at least that proves that vampires are monsters after all. Just like I thought."

Blaine snarled and was in front of his teacher again within the blink of an eye. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am a monster." He turned his head back to Kurt. "I don't want him to know. I hope you understand that."

Kurt nodded silently. "You can do it. I don't care."

"You should leave. I don't want you to see this."

Mr. Robinson whimpered and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. Kurt hesitantly shook his head. "I won't leave."

"Kurt—"

"No, I won't leave. I don't think you are a monster for doing this. You don't have to hide that side of you from me. Not anymore. I'm staying with you anyways."

"But I still don't want you to see any of this."

"I'm gonna be fine. I saw what you did to Sebastian and I don't care." He folded his arms in front of his chest.

Blaine sighed but turned back to his teacher. _What does it change if he sees it? He's gonna kill people, too, soon enough. _"Apologize to Kurt and I will make it quick."

Mr. Robinson shook his head. "Never."

Blaine cocked his head. "Well, then I can as well make this enjoyable for me. Don't scream. It won't help you. Anything you want to say?"

"Burn in hell!" He spat out.

"Nah, that's gonna happen anyways." Blaine shrugged and then wrenched the man's head to the side. Mr. Robinson started struggling when he realized what Blaine was about to do. Blaine glanced at Kurt one last time who was still watching and Blaine's eyes were still locked with Kurt's' when Blaine's eyes darkened. Kurt could see his fangs through his slightly parted lips and wondered for a second what it would feel like. Then Blaine averted his eyes and slowly lowered his mouth to Mr. Robinson's neck.

Blaine could smell the fear and the sweat and even though he had fed the night before, it made him shiver with want and hunger. He didn't think about Kurt watching him anymore when he bit into the soft flesh. He quickly covered the teacher's mouth with one hand to stop him from screaming and then started sucking and gulping down the red liquid.

It was weird feeling for Kurt to watch Blaine sucking on someone else's neck and draining him from his life. He didn't expect to feel jealous. Not that he wanted Blaine to drain him but Blaine was _his _boyfriend after all and for Kurt it felt like… it just felt wrong. But how many people had to deal with a vampire boyfriend who needed to drink blood regularly?

Kurt raised one eyebrow when Blaine moaned and bit down a second time. And again Kurt wondered what it would feel like but he knew that he would find out what it felt like soon and the thought made him shiver with excitement and fear.

Mr. Robinson's body was going limp and he stopped struggling, his muffled screams stopped, too. He would die because of the blood loss and Kurt was watching him die. He was watching Blaine killing his teacher whose eyes were still open even though he was barely breathing anymore.

Then Blaine stopped drinking and lifted his head. With one swift movement he snapped his neck and Kurt saw the light disappear from the man's eyes before they fell closed.

Kurt looked away from the dead body and looked at Blaine instead whose fangs were still out, frighteningly long and sharp. There was blood on his teeth and on his chin. He licked over his teeth to clean them and his fangs changed back to his normal blunt canines. He wiped one hand over his mouth before looking up at Kurt.

"And you really wanted to see that?" He asked. When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt closed his eyes for a second. "What are you going to do about the body?"

"Don't worry about it. I know how to deal with it." He ran the fingers of his right hand through Kurt's hair. "You should go back to our room. Please, Kurt. Go to sleep."

"I don't know if I can sleep without you tonight."

"Then just go back to our room and I'll be there as soon as I can… Did it scare you?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe… I don't think so." Blaine searched for the truth in Kurt's eyes, anything that would show him how Kurt really felt but there was nothing.

"Fifteen minutes, Kurt. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and with a 'woosh' of air he was gone together with the dead body of Mr. Robinson.

Kurt stood there and felt suddenly very cold without Blaine standing close to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and quickly left the room. As quietly as possible he returned to the student's dorm.

Blaine took the body deep into the woods, running as fast as he could. At a spot where the trees where standing fairly close to each other he dropped him and pulled out a lighter out of the breast pocket of the man's suit. He set the body on fire and watched the flames leaking around the man's limbs, burning his skin and hair. After a couple minutes he turned his back to the body and sprinted back to Dalton. He had promised Kurt fifteen minutes.

The window of their room was open when he came back and Blaine couldn't help but feel happy that Kurt knew what to do. This was getting normal for Kurt.

Blaine flew into the room as a crow but shifted back immediately and then stood there, a dark silhouette in front of the window. Kurt, who sat on Blaine's bed with Blaine's pillow hugged to his chest, looked up at him and let out a shaky breath. Blaine came closer and sat next to Kurt.

"I shouldn't have— You should have never seen that. You should've never seen me killing a person that you know."

"No, Blaine, don't blame yourself. I wanted that, remember? I was being an idiot about it. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done but I did it and we can't change the past."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and rested his chin on Kurt's head while he slowly rubbed Kurt's back.

"Do you know why you feel so bad? Guilty?" Kurt shook his head. "That's because it's a human instinct to feel guilt or regret, if they witnessed something they'd rather like to forget. You feel guilty about him dying in your presence."

Kurt tried to hold back a sob. "Will it always be like this? When I'm like you and I kill people?"

"No", Blaine whispered. "It's a human instinct. I'm not human, Kurt, and neither will you be. I don't ever feel guilt. I can't."

Kurt now couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. Blaine was rocking him back and forth while whispering in his ear. Kurt cried silently. For a long time. His head was buried in Blaine's chest.

"I just sometimes wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"I wished for that a lot of times." Blaine whispered, not sure if Kurt had heard it but maybe he was just saying it to himself. He didn't know.

In the end Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's bed and Blaine fell asleep next to him. Kurt woke up a couple times, half screaming from what he saw in his nightmares, but Blaine had his arms around him and kept whispering into his ear that everything would be okay.

Blaine himself couldn't remember the last time he had felt so exhausted from life. He wanted it to be over. Not life. Just the hard part. He _needed_ it to be over.

* * *

Exam week started and Dalton was suddenly very quiet. No one was walking the hallways anymore. Everyone was either in their dorm rooms studying or in the library studying. Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Adam were no exception but Adam always stayed in his room while Kurt, Nick and Jeff were in the library.

Blaine was in the library, too, but he didn't even think about studying. He sat next to Kurt, casually tossing an apple in the air and catching it again with his feet up on the table.

Jeff let out a desperate sigh and tossed his pen on the table. "Nick, my head hurt. Do something." Nick just rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages of his History book. "And Blaine, stop throwing that apple around. It distracts me from working and if I fail all my exams, it's gonna be your fault."

Blaine slowly raised one eyebrow at him, caught the apple and bit into it. Kurt put his pen down, too.

"Study break. My head feels like it's about to explode." He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "When are you gonna start studying? Two minutes before the exam?"

Blaine snorted. "As if I need to study. That would be a waste of time."

"Well, you're just sitting there. That's a waste of time, too."

"Nah, I'm watching you. That is never a waste of time."

"But how are you going to write your exams?"

Blaine took his feet off the table and leaned over to Kurt. "Sweetie, you keep forgetting that I'm over 200 years old. I know all this stuff. I am a walking encyclopedia. I don't need to study."

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "So you think you know everything?"

"I never said that but I know everything in those textbooks for sure."

Nick stared at him for a few seconds and dropped his pen on the table. "You have got to be kidding me. I've been searching this book for almost an hour to find out who won the Korean War and you're telling me that I could have just asked you all that time?"

Blaine gave a short nod. "Yep, but that wouldn't help you because you are supposed to learn this tuff so you can use it on the exam. I can't help you during the exam."

"Uh, yeah, but right now you could help me so I can write it down on my study sheet." Nick said maybe a little bit too loud for a library and earned a glare from the old librarian behind the counter.

Blaine just chuckled. "Maybe. Yeah, maybe I could, Nick, but then I could as well just write your whole study sheet."

Nick huffed but Jeff nodded. "Yeah, it would probably end with you writing all of our study sheets."

Blaine shrugged. "It wouldn't bother me but you would never really learn anything out of it." He crossed his arms on the table and rested his arms on top with Kurt still leaning on him. "Oh, and Nick, no one ever officially won the Korean War."

For a second Nick stared at Blaine, a frown on his face but then realization hit him and he mouthed a quick 'thank you' before writing it down. Blaine grinned at him.

They stayed in the library all afternoon. Kurt rarely ever thought about what had happened to Mr. Robinson. Or at least he tried not to. But he felt better about it. It didn't bother him as much anymore.

The other teachers had no idea what had happened to the Biology teacher and since they couldn't find him or reach him, they had just found a substitute. But anyways, there were not a lot of Biology classes left before the end of the school year. At night however Blaine stayed up watching over Kurt, afraid that his nightmares would come back. Those nightmares that had plagued him since he had seen Mr. Robinson die. They hadn't told Jeff and Nick about what had happened and that was probably for the best.

When it was almost 9pm Kurt and Blaine left the library. Jeff and Nick stayed behind saying that they needed to go over their Spanish vocab words one last time. Nick sighed as he watched them leave the library.

"This sucks!"

"Yeah, I know", Jeff said. "We should have just dropped Spanish."

"No, Jeff, I mean _them_." He pointed at the door where Kurt and Blaine had just left. "I mean they… We don't…" He paused. "They're gonna leave in two weeks. I just can't believe that we won't see them for months."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I wish we could just go with them wherever they're going."

"We'll just have to wait until they come back and that sucks. We'll be sitting there in New York waiting and we can't even be sure that they'll come back."

"They will come back. They wouldn't… lie to us. They will come to New York as soon as…" Jeff hesitated.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be weird though. When Kurt comes back. I can't imagine what it's going to be like. What _he _is going to be like."

* * *

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket when they were in front of their room. He groaned as he opened a message from his dad.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he opened the door for Kurt and then closed it behind himself.

"My dad wants me home for this weekend and then he will of course come to grad next week. But I don't want to go home this weekend." Kurt explained.

"I think you should go. I mean, you don't know how much time you will have left to spend with your family", Blaine said quietly. Kurt's expression softened and he bit his lip.

"You're probably right. I didn't think about that."

"You shouldn't have to think about that."

"No. Stop blaming yourself, Blaine. I don't want to hear any of that." Kurt pointed a warning finger at him and then started to text his dad back. "Okay, so, I told him that I will be there as soon as possible after my last exam on Friday. Wait, is it Wednesday?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, it's Wednesday." He chuckled. "You are not getting enough sleep if you can't even remember the days of the week."

"Ha, ha. No, seriously, that means I only have two exams left. Spanish on Friday and History tomorrow." Kurt let out his breath slowly. "And then I'm done with school. Wow, I thought this day would never come."

"If I hadn't met you this year, I would probably already have plans to travel. Far, far away from here until there wouldn't be anyone left to recognize me here anymore. Then I'd come back and see if I still had any relatives." Blaine said with one finger on his bottom lip. "You changed everything." He smiled widely at Kurt. "But if Cooper doesn't find a girlfriend soon, he will be my last relative."

"That's actually pretty sad." Kurt checked his phone again for an answer from his dad. "Hm, he says that you can come, too, if you want to. He is always worried that you're lonely since you don't have a family anymore."

Blaine shrugged. "It's your decision. Maybe you should have a weekend with your family and not with me. I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. That's ridiculous. I would love it if you came with me." Kurt laid his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him gently. Blaine closed his eyes and let go of all the troubles for a second. He was tired of worrying. And being here with Kurt could make him forget every single problem for at least a little while.

"Then…" Blaine began and kissed Kurt again. "… I'd love to come with you, too." He could feel Kurt smile widely into the kiss.

* * *

Right after their Spanish exam Friday morning Blaine and Kurt got into Kurt's Navigator and headed to Lima. Kurt was driving and Blaine was mostly staring out of the window if he didn't stare at Kurt. There was a small smile on Kurt's face. Blaine could tell that he was happy to see his father after such a long time. Suddenly Kurt cleared his throat.

"Blaine?" He asked carefully. Blaine had the bad feeling that he knew what this question would be about. "You know, about after the school year…"

"Just say it out loud Kurt."

"Okay, when you turn me", Kurt said with emphasis. "Can I just _tell_ my dad that I'm gonna leave with you and that we won't come back?"

"But he would search for you, wouldn't he?"

"Not if I tell him not to."

"You really think that would work?"

Kurt was silent for a few seconds. "No, probably not. He would start blaming you for taking me away from him. He doesn't want me to leave after high school. Me being at Dalton was already hard for him. I was too far away." Kurt chuckled softly but it was not out of happiness. "You're right. We should just leave."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, leaving… You don't want to fake your death?"

"No, that would only give my dad another heart attack. I can't risk that. If we just disappear, he will be sad and angry, probably at you, but he will be okay." Kurt turned into the next street and didn't say anything else. Blaine thought that it was probably best to drop the subject now but there was something that he had to get out.

"Kurt… We don't have to go right away. Let's just wait a few weeks."

"I don't want to postpone this any further, Blaine. I'm doing this and if I'm doing this I want to get it over with. It's getting harder every day. Every single day, Blaine. I can't stop thinking about it. I'm scared and it keeps me from sleeping sometimes. I just… I want it to happen as soon as possible so I don't have to worry about it anymore. As soon as it's done, I can just be with _you_ and be happy knowing that my family is alright and…" He took a deep breath. "I've waited all year, Blaine, and I've worried all year. I _need_ this to be over."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, me, too." He whispered. He knew that he was just lying to himself when he thinks that he can wait with Kurt's turning for some more time.

They pulled into the Hummel's driveway and Kurt exhaled before the smile came back on his face. It was not fake but it was not as bright anymore. However, he jumped out of the vehicle as soon as he stopped it and grabbed his bag from the backseat.

Blaine took his own, smaller bag and followed Kurt to the entrance. He knew what was coming now and he had to admit that he was nervous. Kurt opened the door with his key and threw his bag on the ground in the hallway. He turned to Blaine. Apparently he remembered, too.

Blaine gave him a shy smile. "Are you going to let me in?"

Kurt tilted his head. "You really think I wouldn't?"

"That's the stuff in my nightmares." Blaine murmured.

"How can you have nightmares?" Kurt grinned. "You're the most terrifying and powerful man in the world. Everyone should be afraid of you but you shouldn't be afraid of anything yourself."

"You got that right." Blaine said with a smirk and his eyes darkened rapidly. "So, maybe you should let me in?" He said in a low, dangerous voice.

Kurt smacked his arm. "Don't do that. My family is home." He hissed. Blaine pouted, his eyes back to the normal gold-hazel. "Oh dear god, stop it. Just come in, Blaine."

Blaine watched his foot as it passed the threshold and then dropped his bag next to Kurt's. "Okay, then let's go and say 'hi' to your dad and Carole."

"Where?"

"Living room and kitchen." Blaine smiled. "Don't use me as your navigator." He pushed Kurt lightly to the side.

"Oh, I thought I might as well use you until I can do it myself."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. That was the first time that Kurt ever really joked about his him becoming a vampire. Even if it was not really a joke. But it was something positive. With a smile on his ace he followed Kurt into the living room.

Kurt instantly got crushed in a bone-breaking hug from his father. "I missed you so muc. I feel like I haven't seen you in years, Kurt." Burt said into Kurt's shoulder.

"I missed you too, dad. But now I'm here." Kurt said smiling at his dad.

"And Blaine, it's nice to see you. I'm glad you came over."

"Thank you, Burt, for inviting me. That was really nice." Blaine said and suddenly he got wrapped up in a hug, too.

"You know that you are always welcome here. Carole and I just thought it would be nice for you to get away from Dalton since you don't have a home to go to…"

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." Blaine responded and Kurt took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Hi Carole! Wow, it smells really good in here." Kurt said and gave his stepmom a hug, too.

Blaine greeted her quickly before Kurt pulled him out of the room again. He brought him back to the hallway and picked up his bag but Blaine snatched it from his arms and carried both of them. Kurt gave him an eyeroll but let it happen. They went upstairs and Kurt glanced into the guest room. It was not prepared. Well, Kurt hadn't expected it to be.

"I'm just gonna go down and ask my dad, if he's okay with you sleeping in my room." Kurt said.

"I'm gonna sleep in your room anyways, right?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Of course, dumbass." Kurt said before rushing down the stairs again.

Blaine waited patiently in front of the guest room when suddenly the door to Finn's room opened. Blaine turned around and was met by Finn's angry gaze.

"How do you even dare coming here again?" Finn gritted through his teeth.

"Look, Finn, that was a misunderstanding that I had with Kurt and we totally made up again—"

"You don't need to say a thing. I don't want to hear it. You know what? I don't like you and I won't ever like you. And you should stay away from my brother. You don't deserve him!"

"Finn!" Kurt was back and glared angrily at his stepbrother. "What are you doing?"

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm doing what _you_ should be doing. Kicking him out. Why did you bring him back here? I thought you were through with him."

"No, Finn. He's… Blaine hasn't done anything wrong. He—"

"You came home, crying and entirely _broken_ and you said that _he _was the reason! Don't tell me he's done nothing. Because he did _something_ and I don't forgive him for hurting you like that."

Kurt stepped forward between Blaine and Finn. Blaine almost growled and wanted to pull Kurt back behind him. He didn't like Kurt being so close to Finn.

"You don't have the right to decide how I handle my relationship, Finn!" Kurt spat out. "And I'd appreciate it if you would kindly shut up! Blaine and I will always end up together, okay? He has done nothing wrong!" Now Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly. Finn stared at his hand holding Kurt's and Blaine could hear his jaw clenching.

"You will regret this, Kurt. He is not good for you! That guy uses you and you don't even notice that. If I was you I would beat the shit out of him and send him back to wherever he came from." This time Blaine couldn't help but growl. It wasn't loud and Finn couldn't hear it but Kurt definitely felt it rumbling in Blaine's chest. Kurt tensed. He knew that Blaine could get overprotective when someone threatened to take Kurt away from him. Kurt closed his eyes for a second sending a silent prayer to a God he didn't believe in, that Blaine wouldn't attack Finn.

He held Blaine's hand tight hoping it would be enough to stop him in case he would lose it. But Blaine seemed to be fine. He squeezed Kurt's hand again and then stepped forward.

"You listen to me now, Finn. I love Kurt and as far as I know he loves me, too. I would never think of using him in any way and I can't believe that you, his brother, can't support his decisions. But let me tell you one thing: No one could ever take him away from me. No one. I would fight for him until my dying breath and I won't ever leave him. Not if he doesn't want me to leave." His voice was dangerously low now. "Don't even dare trying to take him away from me."

And with that he grabbed the bags, not letting go of Kurt's hand for one second, and walked past Finn. His eyes never left Finn's and the only thought that crossed his mind was that he would have loved to make Finn hurt for what he had said. But of course he couldn't. For Kurt's sake.

And Kurt only thought,

_If looks could kill, both of them would be dead by now._

**Phew, that's done. I wrote that in two days. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think if you have the time. Hopefully I will be able to update faster. I will try, I promise!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I planned on having this up way earlier but we didn't have any internet connection. I apologize. Thanks to every single one of you for reading and to everyone who leaves those lovely reviews! They always make me smile.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Thirty**

God, how he hated Finn sometimes. How could he dare telling him hoe to live his life?

Kurt closed and locked the door to his room and then turned around with a sigh. Suddenly he was swept off of his feet and for two confusing seconds he couldn't tell what was happening. "Blaine?"

Blaine had lifted him up and faster than Kurt could even realize that he was in the air, Blaine dropped him on the bed and was on top of him.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt breathed but then he noticed the frantic look in Blaine's eyes and his irises were swept through with black. "Blaine, please calm down." Kurt whimpered and was surprised when Blaine's lips crashed into his. It was a forceful but passionate kiss. Kurt had no idea what was happening.

Blaine started kissing his jawline and Kurt started to panic. _What if Blaine can't control himself? Would he bite?_ He tried to push Blaine off of him but suddenly Blaine had Kurt's hands pinned down over Kurt's head and now it was almost impossible for Kurt to move.

"Blaine, please", Kurt pleaded. "Please stop."

Blaine wasn't listening. "Mine", he growled. "You're mine." He continued to kiss Kurt and Kurt in his panic was trying to decide whether he should scream or not. He let out a small yelp but it was muffled by Blaine's own mouth. "He does not _own_ you."

"No, Blaine, he doesn't. But it's okay. I am yours. Always. He won't take me away from you."

The growl that came from Blaine was vibrating in Kurt's chest as Blaine started mouthing at Kurt's collarbone. Kurt's breath hitched.

"Let me mark you. Let me mark you as mine." Blaine said without stopping to mouthing at Kurt's neck region.

Kurt's heartbeat sped up rapidly. _He wants to bite me. Would he do it, if I said no? Do I even want to say no?_

"Blaine, I— I don't know." Suddenly he felt Blaine's lips ghosting over his Adam's apple. _No, this is going too far. I don't want this. _"No, Blaine, don't." He whispered but Blaine didn't stop. He just gripped Kurt's wrists tighter.

"You're mine." He repeated and Kurt started to panic when he felt Blaine's teeth against his skin. Blaine stopped at a spot at the right side of his neck and pressed his teeth into the skin.

"No, Blaine, no!" Kurt said louder this time. Blaine wouldn't… he couldn't do that. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" It was Burt. "You know you're not supposed to lock the door. Or even close it."

Kurt pressed his lips together. Blaine hadn't moved away from him but he wasn't pressing into his neck anymore. "I— we're fine, dad. Just a second." He was hoping that his voice didn't sound too hoarse. "Blaine, please", he pleaded again. "Let me go."

Slowly, very slowly Blaine lifted his head. Kurt stared into the black eyes above him and his eyes flickered to Blaine's mouth where two long and sharp fangs were visible. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Let me go."

And Blaine did. He released Kurt's wrists and suddenly he wasn't on top of Kurt anymore. Kurt sat up, breathing heavily and looking around the room. There was Blaine, sitting on the ground at the wall. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried underneath his arms. Even though he had himself curled up to such a small form, Kurt was still not sure, if it would be safe to come closer to him.

"Blaine?" Kurt got out of bed and slowly approached the boy. Another knock on the door startled him.

"Kurt, you open the door this instant!"

"Okay, wait." Kurt said but his eyes didn't leave Blaine. He opened the door but only so far that his dad could see half of the room but not Blaine. "We're not doing anything, dad. We're just talking. Besides, at Dalton we _share_ a room like all the time. We are smart enough not to do anything."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Then I want you to leave the door open."

"Alright but then I want you to leave. I don't want you to listen to everything we say." He motioned for his dad to leave and left the door half open. Then he looked over to Blaine again and was met by hazel eyes that were filled with tears. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded but when Kurt came towards him, he moved further away. "No, stay away from me."

"But…"

"No, I don't want to hurt you. I might lose it." He whispered and suddenly his eyes drifted away staring into nothingness. "Oh my god, I hurt you." He buried his head in his arms again and let out a muffled scream.

Kurt looked towards the door hoping that no one had heard that. "Blaine, you need to calm down. I'm fine. Look, you didn't hurt me. I'm totally fine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled his head up and then, without any warning he bit down into his own forearm, over and over again.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop it!" Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and took Blaine's hands. There was blood pouring out of the deep wounds and Blaine didn't fight Kurt but let him hold his wrists away from him. Kurt stared at the bitemarks waiting for them to heal but nothing happened. "Blaine, what did you do? Did you release your own venom into those bites?"

Blaine nodded. "I can't ever hurt you again. I need to remember that I can never hurt you again."

"You_ did not_ hurt me. I'm fine."

"But I would've hurt you, Kurt, even though you told me to stop. You could call that _rape_. I attacked you, Kurt."

"But you don't ever need to punish yourself like this." Kurt stared at his own hands that were holding Blaine's that were now covered in Blaine's blood. "We can't let my dad see this… Will it heal faster, if you drink some of my blood?"

"No, Kurt." Blaine pulled his arms away from Kurt and was suddenly gone again. Kurt followed the blur of movement that was Blaine with his eyes to the other side of the room where he feel to the ground again. "Kurt, I won't ever drink from you again. I can't trust myself. You saw what happened and that was only because I was angry with Finn." He shook his head. "I was so close to losing it. Like really losing it— red eyes losing it. I wasn't myself anymore." Kurt shivered at the thought of that but he walked over to him again and kneeled next to Blaine to take him in his arms.

"Don't, Kurt. You shouldn't…"

"Stop talking like that." Kurt said and wrapped his arms around him anyways. Then he held his wrist up to Blaine's mouth. "Drink." He ordered but Blaine shook his head and pushed Kurt's arm away. "Blaine, drink."

"No."

"If you don't bite and drink from me, I will get a knife and cut my wrists open."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think I would drink it then? I would just heal you again and then hide all sharp objects."

Kurt had to smile. "Come on, Blaine. Don't make this any more complicated. Just drink, then we'll clean up and spend the weekend together and just forget that this ever happened."

"How can you forget that I did that to you?"

"Because I know that you only did it because you didn't want to lose me. You wanted to protect me. You wanted to make sure that I know that you love me and that I know that I am yours."

"Doesn't that sound like I'm really possessive?" Blaine asked with a little smile and Kurt playfully smacked his arm and offered his wrist once again. Blaine hesitated and looked into Kurt's anticipating eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine slowly let out his breath before taking Kurt's wrist. Kurt watched when he opened his mouth and could see the change of his teeth when they grew longer. Blaine tried not to bite down too deep so it wouldn't hurt as much but he could still feel the flinch of Kurt's arm when his teeth broke the skin. Blaine drank, and yes, it was just _so_ good, but he let go after only a short amount of time.

Kurt carefully pressed on the wound on his arm. "See, now you've marked me as yours." He said with a weak smile but Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to mark you to know that you're mine." He made a deep cut into his own wrist with one of his fangs and held it up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt scowled in response but he didn't argue. He took one or two gulps and wiped his hand over his mouth when he was done.

"I'm never gonna get used to this." He muttered as he watched his wrist heal. "Show me your arm." He demanded then and Blaine held out his own arm. The bites had stopped bleeding and looked like they were a few days old. The bite on his other arm where Kurt had drunk from was gone, healed since there was no venom in it. "Never do that to yourself again. Promise me."

"I… I promise."

"Okay, then let's go downstairs and help Carole in the kitchen. And just ignore Finn. Don't get into a fight with him because I don't want to clean up that mess. And with 'mess' I mean explaining it to my dad as well as washing Finn's blood out of the carpet."

Blaine nodded slowly and then cocked his head. "Do you really think I am that violent?"

"Oh, honey, I've seen you that violent and I don't care. Come on now." And with that he pulled Blaine with him downstairs.

* * *

Everything went fine until they had dinner all together. Before that they had fun. They were telling Burt and Carole everything about Dalton and they asked about their final exams in return. Both Blaine and Kurt were fairly sure that they had passed everything. Kurt couldn't quite believe that he was done with school now. When he told Blaine about that, Blaine just laughed and Kurt remembered that this was nothing special for him anymore. Kurt had soon forgotten about what had happened earlier and Blaine tried not to think about it, either.

So, yeah, everything went fine until they had dinner… with Finn. Suddenly the atmosphere was very quiet and Finn gave Blaine angry looks and ignored Kurt completely. No one started a conversation.

Burt noticed that something was wrong and at some point he eventually put his fork down. "Alright, what's going on? I've never seen you guys like this." He looked at Finn and Kurt. "And I don't want to see you act like this when we have guests."

Finn scoffed in response. Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Everything's fine, dad. Nothing we can't handle alone. But just for the record, Finn started it."

"Did not!" Finn exclaimed. "It's all _his_ fault!" Finn pointed at Blaine who raised his eyebrows in response.

"What exactly did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did. You hurt Kurt!"

Burt's heat shot to Blaine. "What?"

"He did not, Finn!" Kurt glared at his step-brother. "Dad, Blaine didn't do anything. Finn doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Then tell me why Finn thinks that Blaine did something." Burt demanded. Carole was watching the fight quietly and gave Blaine a careful look. Blaine just answered with an apologetic smile and just hoped that it didn't look guilty.

"Okay", Kurt said and took a deep breath. "Blaine and I had a misunderstanding a few weeks back and I thought Blaine was breaking up with me. I was upset and skipped one day of school and came home instead. Finn was here because McKinley was closed that day and I told Finn everything. Then Blaine came around to apologize because he didn't know why I had left. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding and he never really wanted to break up with me. Finn talked to him at the door while I was in my room and apparently told him to leave because he wanted to protect me from him."

"Within reason." Finn muttered.

Kurt ignored it. "But when I went back to Dalton, Blaine and I made up and we're still together."

Burt looked confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"Finn threatened Blaine earlier and was telling me to break up with Blaine. He thinks that Blaine hurt me or something and that's why he's so angry. And frankly, I am angry, too, because he has no right to talk to Blaine like that."

"Blaine threatened me, too." Finn said through clenched teeth.

"That was not a threat." Blaine spoke for the first time. "I was just telling you that you can't etll me what to do." His voice was calm but Kurt could feel that Blaine was boiling underneath the surface.

"If that's true, then I would like you to leave Blaine and your brother alone, Finn. Kurt can handle himself. And no one threatens anyone in this house." Burt gave everyone a stern look.

Finn huffed and continued eating. After that Carole picked their conversation up again.

"So, Blaine, what are you going to do after graduation?"

Blaine hesitated. "I am actually not sure, yet. I would like to get out of Ohio and see a little bit more of the world. But I don't really have the money for travelling. However, Kurt and I…" He glanced to the side where Kurt was nervously picking in his salad. "Kurt and I thought we could go and spend some time in New York together.

"Oh, Kurt didn't say anything about that." Carole said, politely surprised. "That's nice, isn't it, Burt? Kurt always wanted to see New York. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I actually thought we could find an apartment together. Only if that's okay with you two, of course. " He said quickly and glanced at his dad.

Burt cleared his throat. "If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me. But Kurt, you gotta do something with your life at some point. Do you even want to go to that NYADA school anymore?"

"I would like to go, yes, but not right after school. I want some time to try things out and if I find a normal nice job, preferably something with fashion, then maybe I won't go to college."

Burt nodded. "You do what you think is right, okay kiddo? But you have to come back and visit. You can't leave your old man hanging. I need you to come back as often as you can."

"I will, dad." Suddenly Kurt's voice was quieter. Blaine knew that he should feel guilty about this but what could he do?

"Finn said, he would like to work in your father's shop until he finds something better, right Finn?" Finn mumbled something and Carole decided it would be for the best to leave him be.

Suddenly Finn stood up. "May I be excused from the table?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Go." Burt said and waved his hand in the direction of the door. Finn took his plate and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Rinse your plate and put it into the dishwasher." Carole shouted after him and all they could hear as a response was a muffled groan. They finished their supper when they suddenly heard a yelp from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Burt asked alarmed. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn said when he came into the living room with a paper towel wrapped around his finger. Blaine stared at it. He could smell the blood and it was not just a little bit. "The knife slipped. I was cutting an apple."

"An apple?" Kurt frowned but Finn ignored him.

"Does anyone know where we have Band-Aids?" He asked and carefully removed the paper towel.

Kurt could hear a sharp intake of breath to his right and apparently Finn had heard it, too. He stared at Blaine but Kurt tried not to turn towards him. _Too obvious,_ he thought. He knew what he would see if he turned towards Blaine now. His eyes would be black. Maybe even his fangs were showing. Oh god, how was he going to explain that to Finn? Finn seemed to be the only one who was looking at Blaine, though. Burt and Carole were staring at Finn and not at Blaine.

"There are Band-aids in the kitchen, Finn. Come on, I'll help you wash out the wound." Kurt said quickly and grabbed Finn's healthy hand to pull him into the kitchen. Finn's eyes never left Blaine and Kurt was hoping that his eyes wouldn't be dark for long. He could still tell Finn that he was hallucinating.

But there was a thought gnawing at the inside of Kurt's head.

_Finn had seen the old picture of Blaine. Finn had been suspicious and he had figured out what Blaine was right in the beginning but Kurt had been the one who didn't want to believe him. Finn knew what Blaine was. And now he had seen this._

_It was only a matter of time until Finn would put two and two together. And what was he supposed to do then?_

Kurt opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen and pulled out the first-aid kit. He took Finn's hand in his own and started washing the blood off of his stepbrother's fingers.

"Kurt, what the hell?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hm?" Kurt tried to sound as innocent as possible but he kind of failed.

"Don't give me that, Kurt. He… Blaine, he's—he is not—I told you he's a vampire." Finn stuttered and stared to at the living room door.

"Why are you starting this again?" Kurt sighed.

"Because of the blood and he—Kurt he… I knew something was off all along. Remember when he made breakfast on Christmas Day?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He said that his mom taught him how to cook but then he said that his parents died when he was four. How could his mom teach him how to cook if she died when he was _four_?"

Kurt had to admit that Finn had a point. Blaine had made a mistake. "Finn, I'm pretty sure he didn't say four. His parents died later than that."

"I know what I heard!"

"Let it go, Finn."

"I saw his eyes, Kurt. When he saw my bleeding finger, his eyes turned _black!_" Finn hissed.

Kurt just shook his head. "Finn, Blaine is not a zombie—"

"A vampire!"

"He's not a vampire, either, Finn. He's human. Just like everybody else. Why can't you understand that? He's someone who makes me happy. Happier than I ever was in my life and all you do is make up stories about him." Kurt was desperately hoping that his acting was good enough to convince Finn. He bit his lip for a second. "I thought we were done with this."

"Kurt, please. I know it sounds ridiculous but I just want you to be safe. I _need_ you to be safe. I don't know what I would do, if he would hurt you. I could never forgive myself."

"Blaine would never hurt me. I am sure he never would, okay?" Kurt turned from Finn. "I appreciate that you want to look out for me but I am not a child anymore, Finn. I know how to take care of myself and I will never leave Blaine. No matter what you say." And with that he left Finn standing in the kitchen and returned to Blaine who was still in the living room.

"You heard it, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, I did." Blaine murmured. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second.

"He just won't let it go. What am I supposed to do? He knows I am lying or at least I think he does." Kurt gently took Blaine's arm and pulled him out of the living room into the hallway and then upstairs.

"It's my fault, Kurt, I'm sorry."

"How exactly was any of this your fault?" Kurt gave him a glare.

"It was my fault because I couldn't keep myself together at the sight of a drop of blood. Finn _knows. _And I don't know how to convince him that I am not a vampire." Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed as soon as they reached Kurt's room.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked after what felt like half an hour.

"I would prefer not to go anywhere near Finn for a few minutes." Blaine smiled weakly. "I just keep fucking up."

"We don't have to go downstairs until tomorrow, okay?" Kurt said and gently rubbed Blaine's back. "And we are both screwing things up. It's not always just your fault."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kurt."

"Next week we're graduating and after that we're leaving and then all of this is over. You'll take me with you and we don't have to worry about them anymore. I think, I'm just gonna tell my dad not to search for me and then disappear. I'll tell him it's complicated."

"What if that doesn't work?" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I don't know. I—I really don't know. I'm scared, Blaine." Kurt suddenly said.

"You don't have to be." Blaine put his hands on the sides of Kurt's head. "Kurt, why don't you just tell them everything?"

"Because they would hate you. They wouldn't understand. And my dad would try to kill you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned back at him. "I'd like to see him try." He paused. "And what if you just tell Finn? Would it make you feel better? He could be there for your dad and tell him that you're okay."

"Finn would hate you, too."

"So, we're not telling them?"

"Nope. I don't think so. I think I got used to the thought of losing them. I'll leave and they will live their lives without me." Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "We don't have to tell anyone. I know you don't want to. And apart from that, we have Jeff and Nick."

"I'm gonna miss them." Blaine said quietly.

"You did not just say that." Kurt gasped. "You can't be seriously missing those—insane weirdos?"

"Nah, only a little bit. For a few months." Blaine grinned.

"Oh, no! What happened to you? They have destroyed you." Kurt said and shook his head. Blaine laughed.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"I know."

* * *

They spent the whole evening in Kurt's room. On his bed most of the time. Kurt's dad came in once when he and Carole were about to go to bed and Blaine quickly lay down on the bed on the ground that they had made out of pillows and blankets.

Burt warned them not to do anything which made Kurt blush, still visible for Blaine in the dark room. When Burt left, Blaine climbed into bed with Kurt again.

"Hello beautiful."

"What if my dad comes back?" Kurt whispered.

"He won't. And even if he would, I could hear him come back, okay? So, don't worry. I got everything under control." Blaine chuckled. He started kissing Kurt's jawline. Kurt couldn't see a lot in the almost pitch black room. He could only feel Blaine right next to him and he felt Blaine's hand on his back shoving his shirt up.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt breathed.

"Improvising. Just go with it." Blaine whispered in between kisses. Kurt let out a quiet moan and started kissing Blaine back. He found Blaine's lips and started sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine's nails were digging into Kurt's back and Kurt pushed his hips forward.

"Oh, god, Blaine."

"You are so amazing." Blaine answered and ran one hand through Kurt's already messy hair. He pulled on it and Kurt let out a small yelp. Blaine immediately let go and grabbed the pillow instead. He deepened the kiss and Kurt didn't stop him.

Suddenly the pillow Kurt was laying on made a loud ripping sound. Blaine pulled back and was instantly at the end of the bed. He could see Kurt's shocked expression but he knew that Kurt couldn't see what happened.

"Oh fuck, Kurt, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you didn't, Blaine. But what did you do?" Kurt searched for the switch for the lamp on his nightstand. He found it and the room was filled with a soft orange light.

"I—I dug my nails into the pillow. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt snorted and looked at the pillow that had ripped in several places. The feathers were all over the bed and a few were even in Kurt's hair. "At least it wasn't my skin, eh?"

"Don't say that, Kurt."

"Calm down, this is okay. It's just a pillow. Everyone could have ripped a pillow while making out." He picked a few feathers from the sheets. "You should help me clean this up, though. My dad will probably wonder what I do at night."

Blaine sighed but then he smiled and Kurt gasped as the feather he was holding in his hand suddenly flew away and started hovering in front of his eyes. His eyes found Blaine's and he grinned.

"You are doing that." He whispered amazed and Blaine nodded.

"Of course, it's me." He frowned I concentration for a second or two but then more and more feathers started flying and after a few moments the air around their heads was filled with fluffy, white feathers that slowly hovered through the air.

"This is amazingly beautiful." Kurt said watching them fly around his head.

"…Just like you." Blaine whispered and Kurt's blue eyes hesitantly looked into Blaine's.

Kurt leaned forward and when his lips met Blaine's there was a small whirlwind of feathers around them. Blaine laid his arms around Kurt and Kurt smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back to look at Blaine, his eyes were sparkling. He leaned his temple against Blaine's and whispered into Blaine's ear,

"You take my breath away."

**I hope this chapter wasn't **_**too**_** boring. I tried my best. Let me know what you think! **


	31. Chapter 31

**And here it is. It took me very long, I know but life's been hard on me and I had to get some other stuff done first. But this chapter is longer and I worked a whole night to get it done. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I can't even thank you enough. I would have never dreamed of a response this big for a story like this, so thank you!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Kurt woke up the next morning when his phone buzzed on his night stand. The loud noise of the vibration on the wood made him groan and he reached out to grab the phone and silenced it. Blaine had slept in his bed and his back was touching Kurt's.

"Blaine, wake up." Kurt said and reached around his back to tap Blaine's shoulder. His only answer was a muffled sigh. "I mean it, Blaine, wake up. It's like almost noon."

"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't slept in days and I'm tired and I don't want to open my eyes. It's so bright." Blaine whined.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And it's your own fault that you didn't sleep."

"Meh." Blaine said and pulled the blanket over his head. "I don't wanna get up."

With a sigh, Kurt grabbed a pillow and started hitting Blaine senselessly with it. "Suck it up!", he yelled with every hit.

Blaine laughed underneath the blanket. "That's not gonna help you." Kurt only started to hit him harder. "Hey, hey! No need to get violent."

"Oh, you think this is violent?" Kurt asked laughing. "Then what do you think about this?" He took another pillow and continued to hit Blaine's head underneath the blanket.

"You better stop that if you don't want me to get my revenge." Blaine said teasingly.

"Oh, please, what is the big bad vampire going to do to me?"

"Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, come on, show me what you can do. You don't scare me any—"

He was cut off when Blaine suddenly jumped up at inhuman speed and pinned Kurt underneath hum within a second. Their air was knocked out of Kurt's lungs when Blaine pushed down on his chest. With a growl rumbling in his chest he leaned down to Kurt's neck.

Shivers ran down Kurt's spine when he felt Blaine's lips at his ear. "You're dead." Blaine whispered.

"Am not." Kurt huffed. "And besides that was not fair. I am not as fast or strong as you are, yet. You wait until I'm a vampire and then I'm gonna kick your ass."

Blaine grinned. "I don't think so. I am way older than you and that means I'd still be stronger. Maybe in a few hundred years you'll have a chance against me."

"Wait, are you telling me that I still won't be as… powerful as you are?"

Blaine hummed. "All of that will come with time and experience. In the beginning you will be a bundle of nerves and instincts that you can't control. It's gonna be hard but you'll get used to everything and then we'll go to New York."

"Is that why I have to be locked up in your house for months?"

"Yes, I have to teach you a few things before you can be around humans and you'll have to deal with the changes, your new body and powers."

Kurt frowned in thought. "It's going to be a lot of stuff to get used to, right?"

Blaine nodded and gently stroked Kurt's cheek with one finger. "I'll be there."

"This might sound strange but I can't wait. Not the vampire part but more the part where I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaine leaned down and kissed him gently. "You're gonna be amazing."

"Well, obviously." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "Are you gonna let me go now? Or am I stuck here for the rest of the day?"

Blaine let out a sigh and let himself fall to the side releasing Kurt from underneath him who finally checked his phone remembering the reason why he had woken up.

"Oh", he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just Tina. She asked if I would go out with her Mercedes and maybe Mike. They want to go to the Ice Café."

"Then what's the problem? Go." Blaine said and gave him an encouraging nod.

"But what about you?"

"I can survive an afternoon without you and who knows? This might be your last chance to spend a little time with them. Just say yes and have a nice afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Blaine smiled. "Maybe I'll try to become Finn's friend. Not sure how I'm going to do that though." He frowned slightly. "Okay, maybe I'm just gonna follow you in an hour or so. You're right. I might get bored alone here with Finn who probably wants to stake me."

Kurt chuckled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before crawling out of bed but not without turning around one last time. "Oh, and by the way, I'm so getting you back for that."

"For what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"For going all vampire on me again."

"I'd like to see you try." Blaine couldn't hide the wide grin on his face. "And if you don't like me doing that, next time it's going to be the wolf."

Kurt gasped. "You wouldn't dare." He said threateningly.

"Watch me." Blaine whispered and Kurt just shook his head before leaving the room. Blaine continued to giggle into the pillow.

Kurt left the house only one and a half hours later. He had a late brunch with Blaine and his father first, of course. Finn was apparently still sleeping even though it was almost two in the afternoon and Carole had already left for work.

Kurt told his father where he was going and that Blaine would just stay at their place until he came back since they had come in one car together.

When Kurt had left, Blaine went back to Kurt's room and Burt left for the shop. Blaine didn't really know what to do, so he simply lay on Kurt's bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk to Finn mostly because he had no idea how to talk to him. Finn was determined that Blaine was a vampire and Blaine had no clue how to convince him that he wasn't. The fact that he actually _was _a vampire made it only harder.

Blaine didn't want to tell Finn the truth, either. The more people knew the more complicated it would get.

To Blaine it seemed like the time was passing by very slowly_. _Kurt had only been gone for an hour and Blaine was pretty much bored to death. He should have just accompanied Kurt, no matter what Kurt's friends would have said.

But not only this day was passing slowly. Somehow the whole week seemed more like a few months. The winter had passed so fast that Blaine hadn't even noticed. Now the year was over and the rest of his life was beginning. The rest of his life together with Kurt.

For a few minutes he was debating whether he should go downstairs and make some coffee. For some reason he was craving coffee right now but he didn't want to leave the house. When he went downstairs, he could hear Finn in his room texting.

As the coffee machine slowly filled up the can, Blaine's head perked up when he heard Finn coming down the stairs. He was desperately hoping that Finn wouldn't start talking to him. Blaine pulled out a mug from the cupboard and some milk out of the fridge when Finn entered the room. He was obviously surprised to see Blaine in the kitchen and stared at the smaller boy for a few seconds with his mouth half open.

"What are you still doing here?" Finn asked. "Kurt left."

"I know, but we came in one car so I have to wait for him to come back." Blaine said, trying not to sound too annoyed. Finn nodded, his lips tightly pressed together. "Look, Finn." Blaine sighed. "I know you don't like me. I get it. But Kurt and I… we won't just break up because you want us to."

"It's not that… I'm just looking out for my brother. He had enough problems in his life and he doesn't need you."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I might be looking out for him, too? I _love_ him. And I know that he doesn't have it easy but I'm here to help and he lets me help. I'm not going to leave unless he tells me to. I would never do anything to hurt him or pressure him in any way. Please just understand that."

"For me it seems like he's head over heels in love with you but he doesn't know what he's doing. You don't even have a home and you're gonna move to New York with him and just because that has always been his dream he goes with you. He's not thinking. You're his first love and he's afraid of losing you. That's why he acts this way." Finn had raised his voice in frustration.

"Finn, Kurt can decide on his own what he wants."

Finn huffed. "I just want to know that he's safe and I don't think that you can protect him in a city like New York. Don't ask me why, but I think you're gonna rip him apart rather than protect him."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I can protect him better than anyone else." He said with clenched teeth. "Better than you. Because what could you do to help him? Huh? Nothing. Not a single thing and that means that I can do more to protect him than you ever could, Finn!"

Finn took a step closer to Blaine and glared down at the smaller boy. "You think you're better than me, don't you? Do you really think you could beat me?"

"If I was in your place, I wouldn't take that risk." Blaine hissed.

"Go on, then. Hit me!"

Blaine scoffed and turned away. "I don't think so."

"Coward!" Finn spat out.

"I'd rather be a coward than a bully." Blaine responded calmly. "And believe it or not, I don't want to hurt you, Finn. For Kurt's sake." And with that he left the kitchen. The coffee that he had wanted was forgotten.

He left the house after that, not sure whether he should go find Kurt or give him some space. Kurt's scent was lingering in the air and it would have been easy to track him down. Or he could have just asked someone where the Ice Café was but before he knew it, he was already following Kurt's scent down the street.

Somehow it felt like he couldn't stay away from Kurt for that long. The two boys had spent the whole year together and had never been separated for more than a few hours. Blaine smiled to himself wondering , if Kurt felt the same way.

When he reached the street with the Ice Café, which was bordering to the park, he quickly scanned the crowd for Kurt. He could hear him laughing and Blaine decided that he better not interrupt his time with his friends. He stepped back behind the corner of a house and when he was sure that no one could see him, he shifted.

* * *

Kurt hadn't realized how much he had missed his friends. Talking to the girls was something that reminded him of everything he had left behind at McKinley. But Kurt also had to admit that he had never really thought about his friends since he had spent all of his time with Blaine, Jeff and Nick and lately Adam. He didn't have the time to miss them. Everything had happened so fast and the year was almost over. He had almost forgotten about McKinley. He had certainly forgotten about Karofsky.

"So, Kurt, are you going to New York any time soon? You always said you would as soon as school's over." Tina said and took a sip of her iced latte.

"Yes, Blaine and I might go to New York together, if we can find an apartment that we can afford. So, we probably won't leave right away."

"Does Blaine even have any money? Didn't you say he was an orphan?" Mercedes frowned. "Did his parents leave him anything?"

"No, I don't think they left him anything besides a small amount of money." Kurt lied. "He doesn't even have a place to stay when the school kicks him out. We hope that we'll find a place in New York as soon as possible so he doesn't have to stay in hotels for too long."

"Huh, already moving in together, I see." Mercedes grinned.

"We lived together all year, Cedes."

"Oh, I'm not saying that you shouldn't do it. The one time I met him he seemed like a perfectly nice guy. If he looked like a serial killer to me, I would stop you from moving in with him."

Kurt didn't know whether to smile at her choice of words or look guilty. After all, Blaine was a serial killer and he was about to turn Kurt into one, too. A shiver ran down Kurt's back and he faked a laugh before looking away. Is eyes wandered over the park and stopped when he looked at the small forest. He remembered it like it had been yesterday.

Right over there Blaine had told him his secret and Kurt had run away, back to the parking lot of the Lima Bean on the other side of the park.

He was brought back from his thoughts when Tina screeched. A bird flew so low over her head that it touched her hair. She quickly ducked and covered her head with both arms. Kurt and Mercedes looked at the crow that had landed on the tree in which shadow they were sitting.

"Stupid bird." Tina muttered and tried to fix her hair. Mercedes glared at the crow and tried to shoo it away but it didn't even pay attention to her and started to clean its feathers instead.

"Are you okay, Tina?" Kurt asked but he didn't look away from the crow. It was such a large bird—it just couldn't be normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What kind of bird does that?" She, too, glared up at the tree. "And look at it! Now it's pretending that it never did anything. Freaking rude bird!"

Kurt grinned. "I don't think the bird planned to ruin your hair. It was an accident."

"Oh, no, Kurt. That bird is evil! Evil! If it could, it would totally give me a cocky grin right now. It thinks it's so much smarter than me."

Kurt blinked rapidly and then it clicked in his head. Because he realized that he knew exactly what that cocky grin would look like. He had seen it this morning. _This _was Blaine.

His jaw dropped as he continued staring at the big crow. He knew Blaine would be laughing right now watching him putting the pieces together. Kurt realized that he had never really seen Blaine in this form. Yes, Blaine had flown into the room as a crow before but he had always turned back so fast that Kurt had never seen more than a glimpse of the crow. He had to admit that it was a majestic bird and he wished he could imagine what it felt like to fly. He would have to ask Blaine about that.

"Is it just going to sit there forever?" Tina huffed. "Just ignore it." Mercedes said and started to talk about their grad next week. kurt however glanced up at the bird that was watching him.

_Blaine?_ He mouthed and the crow cocked its head. Alright, it had to be Blaine. _What the hell?_ He mouthed again and shook his head. He decided to ignore the crow for his friends' sakes and could imagine Blaine rolling his eyes at Kurt's behavior.

"Kurt, does Dalton even have a prom?"

"Er, no. It's an all boy school and there are only about fifteen people graduating, if not even less."

"Then you have to come to our prom." Tina said excitedly.

Kurt hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want a repeat of last year."

"But that's the point. You are last year's prom queen and that means you need to crown the new one." Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt clenched his teeth. "You have no idea how humiliating that was. After that everything just got worse until the point where Karofsky threatened to kill me."

Mercedes shrank in her chair. "Sorry, Kurt. I didn't think about that."

"That's okay", Kurt sighed. "I should be over it by now." Kurt looked down at his coffee cup. Then suddenly his eyes widened. He had never told Blaine about that. Yes, Blaine knew that he had been harassed by Karofsky but not that he had threatened his life and he had never told Blaine about Junior Prom, either. And Blaine was right there and had heard all of it.

Kurt cursed under his breath as he looked up and saw that the crow was gone.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"I, er… I spilled some of my coffee. I'm just gonna go to the washroom and get that cleaned up." He pointed at his lap and quickly stood up before they could really look at it. He half-ran into the building and hoped that Blaine, wherever he was had seen him leave. He looked around inside the café but he couldn't see Blaine anywhere.

He approached the washrooms ad pushed the door open. Before he even realized what was happening, he was pulled inside at his wrists and pushed against the door. Blaine's face was only inches away from his own and Kurt could feel his own heart hammering in his chest.

"Why, Kurt?"

"Blaine, I never meant to—"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that that idiot jock threatened your life?"

"I just didn't think about it." Kurt said quickly. Blaine let go of his arms but didn't back away but instead pushed against the door so no one could come in.

"I'm going to end him." Blaine hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, Blaine. You can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't deserve to die."

"Yes, he does. He wanted you dead and now I want him dead."

"Maybe that's why I didn't tell you. I don't want him to die. I don't want you to kill him." Kurt said sounding desperate and he hated himself for it. Blaine gave him a look that Kurt couldn't quite interpret. "Okay, listen. Karofsky is gay. That's why he was harassing me. He wanted to be out and proud about it but he was too scared of other people and he liked me. I… found out that he#s gay and he threatened to kill me, if I ever told anyone about it. But he would have never actually done that."

"But he hurt you before."

"But he would have never killed me." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. He couldn't help but notice that they were darker than usual. Either Blaine was hungry or just really angry with Karofsky right now. "Think about it this way, Blaine. I would have never transferred to Dalton if it wasn't for him and that means I would have never met you."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked away.

"Just forget about it, Blaine."

It took a second but then Blaine nodded. "Alright, I won't do anything about it, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "Now let's talk about the important thing here." He raised one eyebrow. "Even though I have to admit that you make an awesome bird, you were spying on me, Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That was not spying. I was just looking out for you." He paused. "You didn't even know it was me in the beginning, did you?" Blaine laughed. "I thought it was obvious."

"I have never seen you as a crow before. At least not really." Kurt defended himself. "What does flying feel like?"

Blaine grinned. "It's unbelievably hard to fly. You have no idea."

Kurt hummed. "How did your talk with Finn go?"

Blaine shrugged. "He hates me."

"I could've told you that much."

"Whatever. I don't need his approval." Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso while resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I think I should go back to Mercedes and Tina." Kurt said eventually.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think, I'm just gonna go… er, hunting, probably. I'm hungry."

"In the middle of the day? Won't someone see you?"

"Not in the woods and not as a wolf." He frowned. "Are there wolves in Lima?" Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes before giving Blaine a quick kiss.

"Be careful, okay?" He whispered.

"Always am."

* * *

Kurt headed back to Mercedes and Tina who were still sitting outside in the afternoon sun. He apologized for taking so long and soon their conversation was going again. They could have talked for hours and hours more but soon Mercedes said she needed to head home since she had promised her mom to help her make dinner.

They said their good-byes and Tina and Kurt walked one round around the lake in the park before Tina left, too.

"I'll see you around, Kurt. I hope you and Blaine find an apartment soon and I hope your grad is going to be amazing even though none of us are going to be there."

"Thanks, Tina. And yeah, I'll miss you guys but for now I have my friends at Dalton to get through grad with. It's going to be lots of fun. I mean, Jeff and Nick will be there. There will be some kind of chaos wherever they are." He grinned at the thought of the boys.

Tina hugged him and then she waved at him when she got into her car. Kurt looked at his watch and realized that it was later than he had thought. His dad would be home from work soon and Carole, too.

When Kurt sat in his Navigator on the way back home, he was hoping that Blaine was already back from his hunt. He didn't know what he would tell his dad. Something like 'yeah, Blaine's gonna come back at some point, pretty sure' wouldn't work. He was already trying to figure out a plan when his thoughts were interrupted by the news guy on the radio.

"_We interrupt our program for an important announcement for the residents of Lima and surroundings. About fifteen minutes ago a wolf was sighted in the woods north of the city. The animal was shot but not deadly. We advise you to stay indoors, if you live anywhere near to the area. Hunters are trying to find the animal since it was rather large according to the man who shot it. For your safety, don't go into the woods since we don't know if the wolf could be dangerous and the hunters will not hesitate to shoot. As soon as the animal is found and brought to a vet, if it's still alive, we will let you know, so stay tuned."_

The brakes of Kurt's car made a horrible screeching sound when he slammed them down. The car slithered to a stop. Kurt's breathing was way too fast and his heart was hammering against his ribs.

"Blaine." He whispered before making a U-turn in the middle of the didn't care that he broke probably every rule there was for driving a car. He was going way faster than speed limit and he slid around corners without slowing down.

He needed to find Blaine. Blaine had been shot. It had to be Blaine. There were no wolves in Lima. Well, except for that one pack that Blaine had shown him and Jeff. But it couldn't be just coincidence that Blaine was out there hunting in the woods as a wolf. The reporter had even mentioned that the animal had been abnormally large.

What was Blaine going to do, if they caught him? But wait…

Kurt stopped the car again. _Blaine was shot, yes. But what can a bullet do to Blaine? It can't kill him. It would probably hurt like hell but Blaine said that something like that could never kill him, right? So why am I worrying? He probably just ran away, shifted and returned to my place, right?_

Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't be sure, could he? What if Blaine_ was_ seriously injured and they would find him somewhereand bring him to a vet? Kurt couldn't risk it.

He stepped on the gas pedal again and sped towards the forest north of Lima as the sun began to set.

* * *

Blaine should have known the guy would shoot. Of course. Any halfway sane guy who had a gun would shoot, if he encountered a gigantic wolf alone in the woods.

Blaine had followed the man for almost half a mile now in hope he would leave the main track so Blaine wouldn't have to drag him further into the trees but he didn't have any luck. When the man finally decided to leave the track, he noticed Blaine. For half a second he froze. Not capable of running.

But then he raised his gun and shot.

Pain exploded at the side of Blaine's head. White, hot pain that caused his sight to go black. He fell to the ground whimpering and whining. The bullet had hit him right into his temple. Blaine couldn't remember the last time that he had felt that much pain. He couldn't think straight. Everything was a blur but then he felt the heavy footsteps of the man approaching him slowly.

Blaine was lying on the ground, limbs twitching and still whimpering. He couldn't let that guy shoot him again. There was no way that could stand that pain. He was pretty sure that guy wouldn't stop shooting until Blaine died and Blaine was not sure if he actually would die. He didn't think that bullets could kill him, if a broken neck couldn't kill him.

The pain got more bearable by the second but Blaine couldn't see anything. White light was flashing before his eyes and his only instinct was to run. Normally he never ran. Normally he would attack. He would kill and tear the man's throat out but somehow he just couldn't. _Too much pain._

His only instinct was to run. Run. Find Kurt. Run.

And Blaine jumped up, still not seeing anything but he could hear and smell and the path before him seemed clear even though he was pretty sure he had his eyes closed.

The man let out a surprised yelp when Blaine jumped and pushed the man to the side in the process. Then Blaine started running and he could hear the click of the gun as it was loaded again. With a quick jump to the side Blaine managed to dodge the second bullet. The sound of the gunshot was ringing way too loud in his sensitive ears and he stumbled blindly through the woods, half running and half falling and stumbling over every branch that was lying on the ground.

He needed to flee. He needed to get away. He needed to find Kurt. Run.

* * *

Kurt slammed the car door shut as he reached the woods and quickly made his way towards the trees. He had no idea how he was going to find Blaine. The area was way too big to just search it by foot. But Kurt wasn't thinking. He just started making his way through the trees.

"Blaine?!" He yelled. Over and over again.

His voice was hoarse and he could hear his heart hammering in his own ears. How was he going to find him? The woods got darker by the second, the sun was setting and Kurt could barely see where he was stepping.

When he tripped over a stone and fell, he ripped his jeans and he felt pain shooting through his leg when he hit his knee on the ground. "Blaine?" It sounded like an echo around him. There was no one here. Not a single person.

"Please, Blaine, where are you?" Kurt whispered to himself.

He stood up again and kept walking. He came to the creek that was flowing through the woods. He knew where about that was. He was further into the woods than he thought and still there was no sign of Blaine or the hunters that were supposed to be out here.

The last rays of the sun were glistening on the water that was running past him. Kurt sat down on a rock for a second, looking at the damage on his knee and trying to bring order into his thoughts, when he saw something on the ground.

It was a footprint. But not a human footprint, more like the footprint of a humongous dog. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. _Blaine._

He quickly jumped up and searched for more footprints on the wet ground. It was almost impossible to see anything by now but there were some more. They were leading towards the creek and then into the water.

"Really, Blaine? You are making this harder for me." Kurt mumbled as he rolled up his pants and took his shoes off.

He later scolded himself. He should have known that the creek was deeper than that. The water was up to his waist and the current made it hard for him to simply walk through the water. It might have taken him several minutes but he crossed the water and then pulled himself up on the shore on the other side. He searched for something to hold on to like a branch so he could haul himself out of the water.

His fingers wrapped around something wet and… furry?

He tried to make out what he had found but it was too dark. He crawled up the shore a bit more and then took a closer look at the animal that was lying on the ground.

"Blaine! Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt kneeled beside the unconscious wolf and lifted Blaine's head with both hands. The animal wasn't moving at all and then Kurt saw the wound on the side of Blaine's head where the bullet had hit him.

Kurt shook the body lying there on the ground but there was no reaction. "Blaine, come on, Blaine. I'm here now. Please?" Kurt stroke the fur on the back of the wolf but Blaine still showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Open your eyes! Please?" Tears started to fill Kurt's eyes and he held his ear against the chest of the big animal. "Please?" But of course there was no heartbeat. Blaine never had a heartbeat and he wasn't breathing, either. How was Kurt supposed to tell whether Blaine was still alive? But Kurt couldn't think about that. Of course Blaine wasn't…

"No, no, he's not dead. He can't be dead." Kurt whispered and continued to stroke his shaking fingers through the black fur. "No, no, no, don't do this to me. Blaine, wake up!"

Nothing.

"You can't be dead. Don't leave me, Blaine! You _can't_ _leave _me!" He buried his head in the fur on the wolf's neck and wrapped his arms around the still body. His tears were now rolling down his cheeks and he felt his whole body shaking. It felt like something was tearing its way through Kurt's chest and it left a gaping hole behind. It left him feeling numb and cold and alone. He couldn't be alone. This just couldn't be happening.

"_You can't leave me!"_ He screamed and it echoed around him. He had never felt so alone. Never like right now, entirely alone in this damned forest. Without Blaine.

Suddenly Kurt heard footsteps. Someone was making his way into his direction. Kurt didn't have the time to figure out what to do before he could see the man stepping out behind a tree. He was holding gun in one hand and was leaning on a stick that he was using as a crutch. It looked like he had sprained his ankle or something.

When he saw Kurt he stopped walking. "What are you doing out here, kid? It's not safe. There are hunters out trying to find a wolf."

"I know." Kurt answered. His voice was shaking.

"Then what are you doing here?" And that was when he saw the wolf lying on the ground behind Kurt. "Oh my god, you found it. Is it dead?" He gaped at Kurt and put his gun down together with the stick.

Somehow that was the moment Kurt's subconscious had been waiting for. He jumped up and grabbed the stick. The man couldn't even jump to the side; his injured foot was hindering him.

Kurt swung the branch at the man's head and with a yelp he fell to the ground protecting his head with his arms. "Stop it!" he yelled but Kurt was blind with rage.

"You killed him!" He screamed. "You shot him! It was you!" He hit the man again. "You took him away from me!" And with that Kurt kept hitting him.

The last time it hit the man right in the forehead and he groaned before losing consciousness. Kurt stood over him breathing heavily and then dropped the stick. He picked up the gun and threw it into a bush before falling down at Blaine's side again. He couldn't believe what he had just done but that was the guy that had taken Blaine away from him and it was the least he deserved.

"Please, Blaine, wake up." He whispered with tears in his eyes and kept stroking the fur but the large body next to him didn't move. Kurt ran his hand down the back of the animal and then up the back causing the fur to look unkempt.

Suddenly a shiver ran through the Blaine's body and Kurt could feel his heart stop for a second. Another shiver shook the body and Kurt could clearly feel underneath his fingers. He gripped the fur in between his fingers tighter but suddenly the fur started to disappear.

Within a few seconds the black fur was gone and the large body shrank until it was just a small human body lying there on the dirty ground curled up in itself.

Kurt gasped and let out his breath again. Blaine had shifted back. He had shifted back to his normal form and that could only mean one thing.

Kurt's heart made a jump when he came to that realization.

Blaine was not dead. Still unconscious, yes, but not dead. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and sobbed into his shoulder. He was so _relieved. _Then Kurt looked at the bullet wound in Blaine's head and flinched at the sight.

There was blood around it and it seemed so much bigger on Blaine's temple than it had on the wolf's temple. The bullet was stuck in there and Kurt had no way of getting it out of there.

"Blaine? Please, Blaine, come on. I need you." He stroke Blaine's curls out of his forehead. He needed him to wake up. He didn't know what to do.

And then he realized that he was somewhere alone in the middle of the woods with a guy that he had beaten unconscious and Blaine who was seriously injured and Kurt had no clue what to do.

**Yeah, that's it. At first I wanted to end it differently but I changed my mind. So now Kurt has to figure out what to do.**

**I hope to finish the next chapter sooner and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Leave a review if you like!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Long time no see. How have all of you been? Sorry for the late update but exams are coming up and I'm so not prepared. However, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Kurt rested Blaine's head on his own lap and tried to clean the wound on his head with a little bit of water from the creek. Blaine was still unconscious and Kurt figured that he would have to do something to wake him up. The only thing he could think of was feeding Blaine and even though he didn't really want to do that, he had searched the ground for a stone or anything sharp enough to cut into his forearm.

His hands were shaking when he was about to scratch the skin with the sharp edge of a rock that he had found. He pressed his lips together and winced slightly when the skin broke. A small red line appeared on his arm and when it grew bigger he quickly held it to Blaine's mouth. He was hoping that the smell would be enough to get Blaine to consciousness.

But still Blaine didn't react. So Kurt dipped his finger in the blood and opened Blaine's mouth to get some blood on his tongue.

It was like Blaine's body had been electrocuted.

Blaine shot upwards and Kurt hastily tried to get away from him. A growl erupted from Blaine's throat and Kurt shivered, fearing that Blaine was going to attack him any second. He quickly pressed his arm into his shirt to stop the blood from flowing.

But instead of attacking Kurt, Blaine clutched his head with both hands and sank to the ground again groaning.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked carefully and moved closer again.

Another groan came from Blaine but he didn't look up. And then Kurt crashed into Blaine, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and quietly sobbing with his face buried into Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh god, Blaine! I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead and I didn't know what to do." Kurt could feel Blaine's arms around his own waist slowly pulling him closer.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded hoarse and it was more a whisper than anything else. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I was so worried. And then I found you and you weren't… you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up for _hours_ and I didn't know what to do, so I gave you my blood but you didn't even really drink that—"

"Kurt, stop. Stop for a second." Blaine said and lifted up his head. His cheek was covered in blood from the wound on his temple. "Can you back off a little?" He asked through clenched teeth and Kurt saw his eyes getting darker even though it was hard for him to see anything really in the dark off the woods.

Kurt backed away a little unnerved. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Is your head going to heal? Or do you need blood?"

Blaine hissed when he touched his temple but he shook his head, his eyes closed. "The bullet wound is not the problem." He hissed. "That will heal soon and the bullet will come out. A bullet could never harm me very much."

"Blaine, you were unconscious for about three hours until I woke you up and you're telling me that a bullet can't harm you?" Kurt said, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"That wasn't the bullet. It was my fault. I kinda knocked myself out." Blaine said and groaned again before holding his head with his hands again.

"What do you mean?"

But Blaine didn't answer. He seemed to be in an awful lot of pain and Kurt didn't know why, if it wasn't because of the bullet. Suddenly Blaine cocked his head into Kurt's direction and before Kurt could even move a muscle, Blaine rushed towards him and had Kurt pinned underneath him.

He had Kurt's wrist tight in his grip and was about to lower his mouth onto the cut on Kurt's forearm, when he ripped himself backwards and fell to the ground whimpering at the pain that his head caused him. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I lost it for a second." He explained and gave Kurt an apologetic look.

A yelp startled Kurt but also Blaine who spun around, the pain in his head forgotten for a moment. The guy had woken up, too. Kurt could see bruises on the man's head where he had hit him and his stomach twisted with the guilt of hurting him.

Blaine, however, let out a low growl. The guy didn't seem to notice. He was too disorientated. When he looked up and his eyes found Kurt, he glared at him angrily.

"You! What the hell did you do that for?!" He yelled and Blaine protectively stepped in front of Kurt.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blaine said with a dangerously low voice.

The man turned towards Blaine. "Who the hell are you? Do you know that that guy over there beat me unconscious? He's a psychopath!" He looked around, apparently in search for his gun. "Where is it? Where did you put my gun? And where is the wolf? What did you do with it?"

Blaine slowly walked towards the guy. "Oh, I'm right here. Right here." And he turned his head to the side so the bullet wound in the side of his head was fully visible for the man.

"What the…" The man stared at Blaine but couldn't get another word out.

"Next time think before you shoot something. Okay, I admit that it must have been quite hard, if not impossible, for you to see that you weren't shooting a wolf but still… You got me quite angry. I mean, you hit me in the head. It hurt like a bitch and then I was so disorientated that I fucking ran through a river and knocked myself out. So, thanks for making my evening fucking miserable!" Blaine's voice had gotten louder and Kurt flinched when Blaine spat the curse at the man. "And then—then you call my boyfriend a psychopath because he was defending me." Blaine shook his head before lowering himself to eye-level with the man. "It doesn't look good for you."

Suddenly Blaine was standing behind the guy and kicked him hard in the back. He fell face down in the dirt and tried to turn around but Blaine stepped on his back with one foot before leaning down to his neck and taking in a deep breath.

"You smell nice. Warm and… scared." Blaine hissed in his ear. Then he reached down to the man's wrist and slowly he started twisting it until Kurt could hear the bones crushing. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed in the woods. Kurt gasped at Blaine's cruelty and saw a devilish smile on Blaine's face.

"Blaine?" Kurt said to get Blaine's attention.

"Don't talk me out of it. I'm gonna do it anyway." Blaine responded without even looking at Kurt.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine's head snapped up. Kurt took an involuntary step back when Blaine's eyes met his. Except for the little bit of white on the edges his eyes were completely black. Kurt had never seen them this dark. For a moment he blamed it on the darkness in the forest but he knew that that wasn't the reason. "Blaine, I know you're going to kill him but you don't have to _play _with him. He doesn't deserve that." The guy was still on the ground, whimpering in pain and as Blaine released his wrist he rolled over and clutched his hand to his chest.

"And why the hell doesn't he deserve it?" Blaine spat out.

"He didn't know he was shooting anything but a wolf, Blaine. He didn't want to hurt you."

Blaine glanced down at the man at his feet. "He's going to die anyways."

"But torturing him is not necessary." Kurt breathed. He had to admit to himself that for the first time in a long time he was scared of Blaine again.

"Just leave." Blaine said calmly. "You don't need to see this. Not again." Kurt relaxed a bit when he saw Blaine's eyes lighten up a bit but it was barely changing anything, so Kurt could have as well imagined it. But something in Blaine's voice had changed, too. "Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine murmured and this time he looked at Kurt. "I'm not very much myself right now. I need to calm down and I'm hungry and—please, Kurt, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know. I—I think I'm just gonna start walking that way and you just catch up with me whenever you're done. You're right. I don't need to see this." Kurt said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine whispered but he doubted that Kurt had heard it. He felt horrible. How could he have treated Kurt like that when Kurt had just saved his life? He knew he could blame everything on being hungry and angry at himself but that was still no reason to act like that. He owed Kurt a serious apology.

He saw Kurt making his way through the trees. How long had Kurt spend out here in the woods just to find him? Judging by the amount of light in the woods it had to be around midnight. The sky was cloudy, so there was no moon visible.

Kurt had probably really saved Blaine's life. Kurt had beaten the hunter unconscious after all, even though Blaine couldn't imagine how Kurt could have done that. For Blaine he always seemed so fragile. If the hunter would have found Blaine, he might have been dead by now.

Blaine turned back to the man and could see the panic rising in his eyes. The air was filled with the man's scent and Blaine bared his teeth as he felt them growing longer.

"What are you? What do you want from me?" The guy's rapid heartbeat made Blaine growl with want and desire.

"Always the same questions." Blaine said before tightly gripping the man's hair and exposing his neck.

"Let me go!" He demanded and started to hit Blaine in his stomach.

With one swift movement Blaine had both of the man's wrists tight in his hands and pulled the guy around before jumping on his back and forcing him down until Blaine was pinning him to the ground with one knee in the man's back.

Blaine grunted when he noticed how much effort it took him. He was so exhausted and _weak._

His prey let out a startled yelp and kept struggling but with Blaine on top of him it was almost impossible for him to move. Then Blaine leaned down and finally sank his teeth in the back of the man's neck. The blood filled his mouth and when he swallowed it, he could feel his strength slowly coming back to him.

It felt like he hadn't fed in weeks. He noticed how much it relived him. When he thought about it, he was surprised that he hadn't lost it earlier until the point of having red eyes. It probably had been close.

The man didn't even scream again when Blaine bit down a second time and Blaine was thankful that he didn't. He didn't stop drinking until the man's heart stopped beating. His pounding headache was better now and he could feel the bullet that was still stuck in the side of his head slowly coming out. It would take a couple hours until that would fully heal.

Blaine got up and wiped his mouth. With one last glance at the dead body he took deep breath and started following Kurt's scent.

He caught up with Kurt within less than a minute. He stopped right next to him which was probably not the smartest idea.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed and jumped backwards, startled by Blaine's sudden appearance. "Seriously? How can you run at such a speed and not make a single noise? Don't do that. It creeps me out, if you suddenly appear right in front of me."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said looking down and took a step back. "I didn't think about that."

Kurt sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He didn't dare looking Blaine into the eyes. "Let's just get out of here. I'm sick of these woods and I want to go home."

Blaine pressed his lips together. "Alright. I'll get you out of here. Where's your car?"

"That way, I think. I came from the highway." Kurt murmured and pointed straight ahead.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a second but then he nodded slowly. "Go ahead."

Blaine lifted Kurt up and Kurt held on to Blaine's neck. "Close your eyes." Blaine whispered. "Trust me."

Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine started running.

Kurt could feel that they were moving but it didn't feel like they were going at Blaine's usual speed. However, Kurt was smart enough to trust Blaine and not open his eyes. He pressed his head against Blaine's chest and finally allowed himself to relax a little bit.

"You can open your eyes now." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt did and saw that they were only a few steps away from his car. Blaine put him down on his own feet and then held the car door open for Kurt.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming with me?" Kurt asked mildly panicked.

"I caused enough trouble for one night and I know that you're pissed at me. I think it's better if I leave you alone for now." Blaine said but he couldn't look Kurt in the eye.

"Blaine, you have to come. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my dad? We both just disappeared and I come home way after midnight without you… What am I supposed to say?" Kurt asked. He hated himself for sounding so desperate.

But Blaine just stood there and bit his lip.

"Get in the car, Blaine." Kurt begged. "Please?"

Blaine sighed and before Kurt could even blink he was on the other side of the car and opened the passenger's door. He sat in the car, his arms crossed in a protective manner. Kurt glanced at him from the side as he turned the key in the ignition. Then Kurt dropped his phone in Blaine's lap.

"Text Jeff. We need an alibi for my dad."

Blaine didn't ask but started texting quietly. After a few minutes he looked up and gave Kurt his phone back. "I picked you up from your date with Mercedes and Tina and we ran into Jeff and Nick on our way back. They dragged us to the movie theatre; we saw a movie and then sat on the back of Nick's pick-up so Nick could talk to you for some time. We both forgot the time and didn't think about texting your dad. We fell asleep and only woke up right now." Blaine quietly recited their alibi. "I texted your dad and told him we're on our way home."

Kurt frowned. "I could never fall asleep on the back of a pick-up truck."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Imagine lots of blankets and you sleeping on my chest."

Kurt considered it for a moment. "Yeah, that seems more comfortable. Even though my dad won't like that. It's better than telling him that you got shot." He gasped. "Blaine, you still have a bullet in your head and the side of your face is covered in blood."

Blaine's head snapped up. "Well, shit." He murmured. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned into the backseat to pull something from underneath the seat. It was a dark blue beanie.

"Huh?" Kurt made a surprised noise. "Is that mine?"

"I think so, yes. I saw you wearing it at some point."

"Oh, now I remember. I was looking for that one. But now it's totally dusty." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the piece of clothing but Blaine shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair to loosen the curls from the gel. His hair had already been messy after everything that happened.

He pulled the beanie on his head and made sure that his curls fully covered the wound and the tuque held his hair where it was. Then he started cleaning his face from the blood using the rear mirror to check his appearance.

Kurt suddenly grinned. "How do you even have a reflection?"

Blaine smiled. "I thought by now you had figured out that all those horror movies got some parts terribly wrong."

Kurt laughed quietly as he pulled into their driveway. Blaine didn't look forward to facing Kurt's father but it had to be done. And then Kurt and he needed to talk.

Blaine followed Kurt into the house and closed the door behind him. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Burt Hummel came through the kitchen door into the hallway. His eyes were fixed on Kurt and it was obvious that he was barely stopping himself from yelling at them already.

"You two! In the living room right now." He said clenching his jaw visibly. Blaine almost rolled his eyes. _This is not Kurt's fault. I just hope, he doesn't blame it on him._

They sat down in the living room but Burt stood in front of them. "Kurt, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Kurt just shrank back in his seat.

"I was worried sick! You better have a good explanation for this."

Blaine took this as his cue. "It was my fault. I picked him up from his date with his friends and then, when we were about to go home, we ran into Jeff and Nick, two boys from school. I persuaded Kurt to come with us and watch a movie at the open-air theatre."

"What movie?" Burt asked, obviously trying to make him unsure about his story.

Blaine barely hesitated before answering at the same time as Kurt. "Moulin Rouge." They said in complete sync.

"Aha", Burt grumbled. "And this movie was around six hours long?"

"No, no, of course not." Blaine said quickly. "But when the movie was over we stayed on the back of Nick's pick-up for a little bit and we, well… we fell asleep."

"Really?" Burt's voice was dripping with disbelief.

"Yes, really, dad. We're not lying. Look, I'm sorry but it happened and it won't happen again. But dad, I'm graduating next week and that means I will move out at some point. I am not a little boy anymore. I can take care of myself." Kurt seemed frustrated.

Burt just nodded. "I know that, Kurt. But I still want to know that you're okay."

"I am, dad."

"Good. I guess this argument is unnecessary then." He said and made a dismissive hand gesture that Kurt understood by now. He had seen it too many times. He quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him past his father and then upstairs.

Blaine murmured a quick "good night" to Burt from the stairs. Kurt pulled him straight into his room before letting go of his hand.

Kurt fell down on his bed. "Okay, talk time, please."

Blaine just nodded and sat down on the floor next to the bed resting his head on his arms on top of the blanket. "I know." He whispered and then took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I screwed up. I know that and I am so sorry. I mean, you saved my life and how do I repay you? By being a total dumbass and behaving like a stupid idiot who doesn't even care about you." He paused for a second. "But I _do_ care about you. More than anything and…"

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm not mad, okay? How could I be? I'm just happy that you're alive. You have no idea how scared I was when I found you and you were not moving and since you don't have a heartbeat and you didn't breathe, how was I supposed to know that you're still alive?"

"If you wouldn't have found me, I would be dead." Blaine said quietly.

"But you're not."

Blaine shook his head.

"What did you mean when you said that the bullet was not the reason that you were unconscious?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine sighed. "The bullet was not the problem. It hurt, yes, but what really weakened me that much was the river."

"The river?"

"I told you, Kurt. I can't cross running water. At least not without hurting myself. I was so disorientated after that guy shot me that I didn't know where I was going. So I ended up passing through the river which was a very stupid mistake. Thankfully I made it to the other side before passing out." Blaine bit his tongue.

"Oh…" Kurt said. "I didn't know that it was that dangerous for you to pass a river." He added quietly.

After a short pause Blaine frowned. "Was I still in wolf form when you found me?"

"Yes, you were and I had no idea how to make you turn back since you were unconscious."

"But you _did_ make me turn back. I woke up in my human form, so I guess you found the trigger." Blaine grinned but Kurt gave him a confused look.

"I didn't do anything. I thought you turned back because it was an instinct or something."

"No, I didn't turn back on purpose. You made me." Kurt still looked confused. "Did you run your fingers through my fur?"

Kurt nodded.

"Did you run your fingers _up_ my back?"

Kurt nodded again. "Yes. Why?"

"Because that is the most uncomfortable feeling ever." Blaine said with a laugh. "Do that whenever I'm a wolf and I will always turn back. It's a reflex."

Kurt showed a devilish smile. "Oho, so now I know how to defend myself when you go wolf on me."

Blaine smirked. "Damn, you weren't supposed to know that."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine on Blaine's arm so he would sit on top of the bed rather than next to it. Blaine stood up and then sat next to Kurt.

"Are we okay?" Kurt asked carefully.

"If you're really not mad at me for being such an idiot, then yes, I think we're okay." Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and let out his breath while he listened to the steady beat of Kurt's heart.

* * *

Sunday passed faster than any of them had expected. Kurt's father was mostly quiet whenever Kurt and Blaine were in the room and at some point he just apologized to both of them and then made his way to the car shop.

Kurt didn't want to think about him. He knew that this was the last weekend he would spend with his father but he honestly didn't care. He had never felt so ready to leave home. Yes, of course he would miss them and his father the most but he just couldn't bring himself to care because he had Blaine now. They had been his life until now and from now on Blaine was his life and that way okay.

In the afternoon Blaine and Kurt decided to leave. There was nothing to do at the house and they would see Kurt's family one last time at the graduation on Wednesday. The graduates were supposed to leave Dalton by Friday but Blaine was planning on taking Kurt away on Thursday already. They could say good-bye to Nick and Jeff and then they would leave Dalton behind. Blaine was hoping that Cooper had found a place to stay by now, so Kurt could move into Anderson Manor with him.

When they walked through the entrance hall of Dalton Academy, they were stopped by the secretary who quickly hurried towards them.

"Mr. Anderson? You have a visitor. He didn't say who he was, only that he wanted to talk to you. I sent him up to your room. He should still be there." She said all of that in one single breath and then left without another word.

Kurt only raised his eyebrows but Blaine seemed worried. "I'm not expecting anyone. I don't know who that is." He said quietly.

Kurt shrugged. "So, let's go find out." He started walking but Blaine grabbed his arm and held him back.

"No, Kurt, wait." He quickly looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. "Look, Kurt, it could be anyone and if whoever it is wants to talk to _me_, it is likely that he's like… you know." He gave Kurt a significant look. "Like _me._"

"Oh." Kurt said and Blaine could feel him tense up as his heartbeat sped up.

_Awesome_, he thought. The last thing he had wanted was to scare Kurt. "Maybe it's better if I go alone for now. I can text you as soon as I know that it's safe."

But Kurt, stubborn as ever, shook his head. "No, I'm coming with you. What if he kills you?"

"What if he kills _you_, Kurt? What if I can't protect you? What am I supposed to do then, Kurt?"

Kurt pressed his lips together but he shook his head. "I almost lost you yesterday. I'm not letting that happen again." He started walking before Blaine could stop him again. There was no point in trying to talk Kurt out of it. Blaine quickly caught up with Kurt and walked close to his left side.

"I'm letting you come with me under one condition: you'll run when I tell you to."

Kurt rolled his eyes but made a noise of acknowledgement. "If he really wants to kill you, why would he come to the school? He won't start picking a fight in the hallway where everyone can see you."

"Maybe not. But he could surprise me, break my neck and then drag me away. I'm not big of a fighter when I'm unconscious."

Kurt swallowed. "I thought that only Damien ever broke your neck."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that others didn't try. I'm not invincible and there are enough people who hate me because of what I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Shifting. I'm the shifter. That's what I am to _them _and they are scared of me. They think I am a threat to them and they might have a point."

Kurt glanced at Blaine from the side but Blaine was staring ahead, hands clenched to fists.

"Are you a threat?"

"I might be. By now I am one of the oldest vampires that are still alive, apart from Damien and Liam. And I can easily take Damien down, if I want to."

"Why are there no others that are older?"

"War." Blaine said as they started climbing the stairs. "Shortly after I was turned. It was only the older ones. The younger ones didn't participate. It was mostly about the question whether we should reveal ourselves to the human world. Almost everyone was killed. If there was anyone who won the war, it was Liam and Liam was against outing the vampires."

They reached the second floor and Blaine slowed down a bit. He was trying to concentrate. Hear something or smell something but there were so many other noises coming through the walls and there were a million different scents lingering in the air.

"Blaine…?" Kurt's voice only had the slightest trace of fear in it. "Is there…"

"I don't know. Too noisy."

Kurt frowned. He couldn't really hear anything. The walls of Dalton were too thick.

"Come on." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand gently pulling him forward. They turned around a corner and once again Blaine slowed down, standing protectively in front of Kurt but not letting go of his hand.

But then he heard the voice that was all too familiar to him. With a sigh Blaine turned back to Kurt. "God, I'm sorry that I freaked out like that. Everything's fine."

"Why, who is it?"

"Who do you think it is? It's just Damien." Blaine rolled his eyes. "He's getting on my nerves lately."

"I didn't do anything." Damien came around the corner giving Blaine a hurt look. "You called me and I thought we are having some bonding time."

"Usually people have bonding time for an afternoon and then they go separate ways again."

"Sorry, my people skills are a bit rusty." Damien said sarcastically. "Will you invite me in your room, Kurt? I'm tired of walking up and down the hallway."

Kurt hesitated for second but then he nodded. "Yeah, of course. Come on."

Blaine groaned but Damien hit him in the side with his elbow which only led to Blaine growling at him. Kurt shushed him and opened the door to their room. He actually couldn't understand how Blaine could go from such civilized person to growling at someone within seconds. At some point Blaine would just start growling at a person on the streets, would he not?

Blaine followed Kurt into the room but Damien stopped in front of the threshold. Kurt gulped before saying quietly, "You can come in, Damien." And Damien did.

"Can I stay the night here?" Damien asked suddenly as he stepped into the room.

"Now you're pushing it." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "You don't need to sleep."

"Actually, I do, Mr. Know-it-all. I haven't slept in like nine days and that's pretty close to the limit. I don't know where to go right now. I don't have the money for a hotel and I like spending time with you two." Damien fell down on the couch and showed a smirk. "The couch will be enough, thanks."

"Like I said, you're getting on my nerves."

"No need to be rude."

Blaine sighed and glanced at Kurt. "Fine, Damien. Stay here for the night, I don't care. But don't you dare touching Kurt."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Damien promised but Kurt gasped at Blaine's comment.

"I can look out for myself." He hissed.

"Sorry, Kurt, but I do not trust you to look out for yourself when he is around. That has nothing to do with you, it's more the fact that he is a douchebag who doesn't know any boundaries."

"No need to insult me." Damien sang quietly.

"Go to sleep, if you're so tired. But tomorrow, we are going to have a talk." Blaine said pointing one finger at the older vampire.

"What about?"

"Oh, this and that and… Sebastian." Blaine simply said.

Damien's face lost its color. Apparently he knew exactly who Blaine was talking about. "What did he do?" He whispered breathlessly.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm not ready for this tonight. Kurt and I will go over to Nick and Jeff and Wes in the commons and you'll stay here and won't leave the room until we come back. I don't want to explain you to any of the teachers _or_ students. You're technically not allowed to stay here."

Damien just nodded. The mention of Sebastian had visibly shaken him.

But Blaine knew what he could expect tomorrow, if he would tell Damien about what had happened. He wasn't ready. So he took Kurt's hand instead and gently pulled him out of the room, locking it behind him and then leaving heading for the common rooms.

Kurt leaned into him and Blaine's nose was filled with Kurt's scent and he could smell the blood, hear the blood pulsing underneath the skin. He wanted it.

Blaine clenched his fists and tried to snap out of it. He knew he could control himself, no matter how sweet it smelled. His jaws were aching for something to sink his teeth into. He knew it would be like this now for a few days since he had weakened his body so severely. It was going to be a couple days of constant craving for blood. He would need a whole lot of self-control for the graduation. Being around so many people in this situation… he might become very dangerous to a lot of people.

**Yeah, well, grad's coming up. **

**Let's hear your thoughts on this one and leave a review, if you like. :)**


End file.
